


The Shadows of Leaves

by ImperialMint



Series: shadows [itanaru] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 92,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years since Sasuke left Konoha has seen dramatic changes to Konoha village. The village is protected by the unstoppable Shadow, a mysterious ninja who has taken countless lives for the Hokage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 8 years after Sasuke leaves Konoha... So the group are about 20-21. Also there is onesided SasuNaru.

**The Closing Shadow**

A group of rogue ninja stalked quietly through the dense forest. They needed to act soon, if they were going to infiltrate Konoha village for their master. They had been given one mission, one they had to fulfil at all costs.

They looked out for the sign of ANBU squads who may have been alerted to their presence and constantly gripped kunais in their hands. There were five ninjas in the group. Two brown haired, one white haired, one blonde and one a deep black. The black haired man was obviously the leader. He signalled to the others and the group gathered tighter together. They had more than one reason to be cautious; not only were they in the 'Bingo book', they had heard the alarming tales of Konoha's Shadow, a mysterious ninja who had no other job but to slaughter, or so it seemed.

What the group failed to remember was that the Shadow wasn't called a shadow for nothing. He operated best in dark places. Belatedly, the white haired man gasped and whispered, "Hikage," before he slumped to the floor, crimson blood gargling from his sliced throat.

The four remaining ninjas paled and backed into each other. Hands shaking, they faced what would ultimately be their death. Within ten seconds of the first death, one of the brown haired men and the blonde also slumped to the ground. The black haired man twisted his head this way and that, trying to get a lock on their target. Not only could he not find him, but his remaining partner cried out as a katana was plunged through his heart.

The man turned round to face the Hikage. A pair of eyes looked at him, reflecting his own face, revealing misery, pain and, most alarmingly, his fear. The black haired man hadn't felt fear since he was a child and now his eyes had betrayed him. Before the katana was plunged into his chest, the man noted that his murderer's eyes revealed nothing. They showed almost no colour, perhaps a watery light violet if any.

He managed to close his eyes just before he felt the tug of death call him. He was one of the countless numbers of rogue or threatening people that the Hikage had killed for Konoha and its people.

A dark shape proceeded to clear the five bodies from the clearing. He was unhappy that he hadn't been able to finish them off as cleanly as he hoped, but they were dead and the Master's plan couldn't be fulfilled. Yet, anyway.

The man dragged two bodies, the brown haired men, behind him and carried the rest over his shoulders. Before he dumped them in the pit he had reached, he cut a lock of hair from each, tying them with chakra strings. He then took all personal items from the corpses and then cut out an eye from each body.

It was nasty work, but the shinobi had grown used to it by now and regarded it as regular procedure. He pocketed five eyeballs and drew a small swirl on each of the men's cold foreheads before kicking them into the pit. It was an unfortunate custom that he had grown accustomed to yet it was a warning to outsiders and also a way to prove his mission was completed. Not only was the Hikage ruthless, he was thorough; a combination of two deadly traits.

A grateful growl came from the pit. Various carnivorous animals appeared from caves dotted round the edge of the pit. Lions, tigers, wolves and bears each claimed one body until only the black haired corpse was left. The animals eyed it nervously then stalked back to their hiding places.

The Hikage closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He nodded to the empty space, as if he was agreeing with the animals' choice. I wouldn't have wanted him if I had the choice. He paused and a dark, sinister voice broke through the silence in his mind.

You don't.

Sighing, the man dropped into the pit and pulled back his mask. It was a simple black cloth with holes for his eyes and slits for breathing. It slid down his face revealing scarred cheeks and scruffy blonde hair.

Closing his eyes, the man performed a few hand seals and, after a few seconds, a large fox shimmered into existence next to him. It was the size of large wolf with canine teeth that were razor sharp. Red eyes regarded the man for a second before they turned to the body.

Without any hesitation, the fox began ripping apart the flesh and tugging on muscle. It crunched through bone and sinew happily, enjoying the food. He ate surprisingly quickly and sat down to clean his paws after a few minutes.

The man visibly relaxed, glad that the fox had finished. He knew that it was a necessity, he needed to eat and, as the part of him that was human no longer did, the fox part had to.

That had started five years ago, when he was 15; he had come back to Konoha after training under Jiraiya. Tsunade had taken him aside after a quick report from both Jiraiya and him. She had enlisted him into ANBU, for reasons unknown. After a long week, she had abruptly called him to her office and talked over options with him.

She had given a choice he couldn't refuse: either he had to become a great weapon to Konoha or he would have his power sealed, which meant death because of Kyuubi's enormous power. He had no choice but to accept. Amazingly, he didn't blame her for the choice. He had always known that Konohagakure's council would one day put a bill on his head. Luckily for him, this bill had turned out options and he seized the option of life.

He was then subject to severe training, which he was never going to forget and unlikely to share with anyone. When he had come back from this training, he had refused to eat and, due to the severity of the issue, his demon had separated itself from his body and formed its own body, almost.

What the fox truly was was a form of image. It appeared to be a fox but it was something darker. Something similar to chakra but, at the same time, more sinister and frightening than anything else. It was made of complex shadows that had been summoned from places that the man had encountered during his training.

Even though the fox appeared a single being, it was attached to Naruto, as they had bonded deeper during the secret training and now, both were required for Naruto to function properly. They did everything together and through each other. They were give equal power as Kyuubi realised that Naruto was the only way in which he could get what he desired; blood.

In return for unlimited power, Naruto gave Kyuubi the blood from his victims. The demon enjoyed the killing and, if he didn't, Naruto most likely would have died helplessly a long time ago.

Their bond went much deeper though, deeper than anyone could guess. The two had become close friends, if that's what it could be called. The only one each of them could trust would be the other and, if Kyuubi had been a separate person, the two would be inseparable anyway.

The demon turned its blood-red eyes to Naruto. It looked deep into his eyes and let his body break apart and be drawn through those eyes into the warm darkness it called home. As soon as the fox was inside him again, Naruto rubbed his stomach.

You wolf down your food. Can you at least be a little slower? If we're attacked it lies heavily and... Well you know that's when accidents happen, if my senses are occupied.

A silence followed, then a deep laugh.

If you ate yourself, you wouldn't need to waste energy summoning shadows for me. Then you could eat at your pace. Anyway, since when have you made mistakes?

Naruto knew the fox was right. Sighing, he lightly traced his seal through his black garments. He was clad in black trousers with flat black shoes. Covering his body was a thin black top covered with a deep black coat. The coat had buttons down to the waist where it stopped at the front. Two 'tails' of material hung just past his knees. It had been a gift from the Hokage when she had employed Naruto's services and he thanked her for it whenever he needed to keep a low profile.

He stared longingly at the stars and the moon, wishing he could be an innocent genin again, with nothing to fear. He missed being part of a team but, after Sasuke had left the village, Team 7 had been ripped apart and each of the members began training, each one under a member of the Sannin, a legendary group of ninjas.

A snap of a twig brought him back to the modern day. Someone thought they could sneak up on him.

Pretending to be oblivious, he walked along the edge of the pit. Before he had reached the nearest tree (About ten metres away from where he had been standing) someone jumped down from the pit-side.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and hastily shoved his black mask on. He hoped whoever it was hadn't seen him but, for precautions, he couldn't let this person get away. He closed his eyes, communicating to his fox.

When he opened his eyes, a fox was by his side, the same shadow fox that had eaten the body from earlier.

They were about to leap at their pursuer when the fox sniffed the air. He turned to Naruto.

It's that Hokage-woman's assistant.

The fox disappeared and Naruto relaxed. Only Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya knew his true identity. The rest of the village called the mysterious ninja Hikage or Shadow.

"Hikage, I was sent by Tsunade-sama to collect you. It seems you have a busy night tonight." She smiled.

"Thanks, Shizune. I was just finishing here anyway." He stalked over to where Shizune stood.

Together, they ran back to Konoha, Naruto full of apprehension and excitement. When they reached the Hokage tower, Naruto was surprised to see his former team member Sakura in mid-conversation with the Hokage.

Where he used to feel something for Sakura, he now admired how far she had come. She was an incredible medical-nin, possibly even better than Tsunade herself. He was glad that he had kept his mask on. If he had removed it, there would have been complications, the less people who knew his identity, the better.

Sakura looked up, confused, when the black-clad ninja entered. She had heard rumours of a black shadow, a ninja who protected Konoha no matter what, a ninja who had killed more people in the last few years than any ANBU member has in their career. She had found that statistic shocking but, now, when she looked at the man, she could feel amazing power radiating off him.

"Sakura, take a seat. You don't need to go." The man's head jerked up, as if this was the last thing he expected.

Frowning, Naruto was about to say something to Tsunade but Shizune beat him to it.

"Tsunade-sama... I thought you said..."

"Ignore what I said. This won't take long I'm sure Hikage won't mind Sakura being briefed of a few things he has to do before dawn. Am I right?"

Sakura noticed the man hadn't spoken yet. She wondered what his voice would be like, and if it revealed anything about his identity. Of course, in answer to Tsunade's question, he merely nodded and Sakura shuffled, annoyed, in her chair.

"Here are the files..." Tsunade handed over a thick pile of papers to the man. He stretched a tanned hand to grab them. Sakura noticed a red mark running the length of his hand and down onto his wrist.

"Tsunade-sama, he's hurts his hand. May I heal it? I mean, if he's to do something before dawn then he should be in good health, right?"

Tsunade smiled grimly. "He's not like you or I, Sakura. He'll keep going, just to achieve his goals."

Tsunade looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye. Using another skill he had 'picked up' during the unspoken training, he sent a message to her brain

Let her if she wants to. I know how annoyed she gets if she can't do something to help.

"Go on, Sakura."

Shocked, Sakura strode forward and took the tanned hand. She was surprised at how smooth it was, after all, a warrior's hand was usually scarred from countless battles. Was it that that made him so special?

She gathered the necessary chakra and went to heal the cut, only to find that it had vanished. There was only deep blood left in a jagged line where the cut used to be. She frowned then jumped when she heard laughter.

The man was laughing. It seemed he couldn't stop and he clutched his side with tears spilling out of the corners of his closed eyes.

Inside Naruto, Kyuubi was in a fit of madness. Naruto hadn't laughed in the past five years. He had barely smiled and now he had gone hysterical. He's finally cracked thought the fox, I'm going to have to take over now or they'll have to kill us.

When the laughter stopped, both Shizune and Tsunade froze. They recognised the change in the man before them and held their breath as deep purple-red eyes focused on them.

"You're not supposed to come out."

Sakura was puzzled. She had hardly felt a change in the atmosphere but people who knew what the Kyuubi-Naruto felt like could hardly forget it.

"That's nice. If you want to know, I had to stop him laughing. He... I mean I, haven't laughed in about five years. I was worried you'd kill me because you thought that I had finally snapped. God knows that's overdue."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction. This voice was hauntingly familiar; it was deep and slightly husky. If the atmosphere wasn't so tense, she knew she would have found it extremely attractive.

The man's body shuddered and the man doubled over and clutched the desk.

"I told him not to eat so quickly but what does he bloody go and do...?" Naruto looked up and was momentarily surprised to see three people staring at him.

Coughing uncomfortably, he straightened up and looked down at the files he had managed to keep hold of.

"Now, your mission. To exterminate all twenty of those men. The casualties may rise above the allocated number, but try not to kill more that twenty. As usual bring something back." Tsunade pulled out a small wire box from under her desk.

Naruto, knowing the schedule, pulled out the five eyeballs he had taken earlier. Sakura recoiled in horror. Not only had this man killed but he had cut eyeballs out of his victims. He was truly a monstrous machine.

The man sighed and pulled off his long black cloak.

"Won't need this then."

Sakura's eyes ran over his muscular arms. The top ended just after his shoulder and it clung slightly to his body, due to the amount of muscle beneath the skin. She noticed a few more bloody lines on his arms where cuts and scratches had vanished. Before he turned, she caught sight of a blue tattoo of the ANBU inked into the muscular arm.

He dumped the bundle of material in front of Tsunade and nodded to her, Shizune and Sakura herself. Sakura forced herself to look into those eyes but, to her surprise, she saw a deep blue, with a hint of purple. As the man tore his gaze away, she felt that she was missing something extremely important.

Naruto took off, annoyed at his mistake. He knew Sakura would eventually recognise him, that's why he had planned not to look at her. His eyes were unique. No one else had eyes as blue as his used to be. Now they had become even more unique, if possible. They were still the deep blue but something in them, the purple from Kyuubi's red eyes, hinted at unimaginable power and an almost animalistic power behind them.

Naruto ran through the almost-deserted streets of Konoha unnoticed in the shadows. He pushed all thoughts of humanity from his mind and focused on Kyuubi's words. Together, they ran to face their challenge.

Naruto stumbled into Tsunade's office. She wasn't there, of course, she expected him in the morning, well rested and satisfied with the job.

He was far from satisfied. He was covered in numerous wounds from the surprise attack. It had been almost two hundred shinobi against him, but Naruto had managed to kill almost all. Only a few managed to escape.

He gasped as he lay down on the chairs Sakura had occupied earlier. Weapons of all kinds dug deeper into his side as he put his weight on it. He was too tired to care.

He took the mask off, throwing it to the floor. His top followed, landing untidily on top of the mask. He left the trousers and shoes; it hurt to bend over.

He closed his sore eyes, wishing the equally exhausted fox a good night. He slept restlessly, shifting slightly and sending waves of pain through his body. He didn't once open his eyes, until the door banged open and an angry Tsunade stormed in.

She slammed the door, a noise which made Naruto's head throb. He gingerly opened an eye, only to see Tsunade's back. She still hadn't noticed the blonde man lying broken on her chairs.

He groaned as he attempted to get up. Tsunade whipped round, eyes blazing.

"Who the hell... Oh my god..." She rushed over to his bloody side.

"What the hell happened?" Her eyes were overcast with worry. Before she started removing the weapons from his half-healed body, she rushed to the door and locked it.

She set to work at once, ignoring the pained moans of the young man under her hands.

"I know Naruto, I know it hurts. Please, please just bear it a little longer. And you, Kyuubi, please. I've never really regarded you as anything but now, I realise how important you are for Naruto. Please, stay with us."

Beneath her, Naruto's arms twitched. Tsunade removed the last object from his side and healed a few of the major injuries. Naruto had to heal the rest; it was something not even she would be able to do for him, for neither of them would forgive her.

He fell into a deep sleep and Tsunade grabbed a blanket from the cover. She covered him and admired his face. No other word could describe him. He was beautiful.

She was usually the only one who saw his face nowadays. He hadn't walked openly mask less through Konoha for five years now. Tsunade had told his former friends he had gone to train, touring the Hidden Villages and completing training schedules she had set him. She knew this lie couldn't go on forever, but what could she tell them.

Oh, by the way, you know your friend Naruto? Yeah well he's actually the genius assassin Hikage. Yeah surprised?

She snorted with laughter then turned to her desk. It would be hard to concentrate. She thought of Naruto as a brother, if not a son. When she had given him her cherished necklace, she had entrusted her hopes and dreams into the boy and now, singlehandedly, she had condemned him.

It was around midday when Naruto finally opened his sleep-crusted eyes. He was confused at first, wondering where he was, then he remembered. He inspected his body and found almost-healed cuts.

He felt someone else in the room and he sat up. He relaxed as he saw Tsunade smiling at him.

"Thank goodness, you're awake." He suddenly felt the breath knocked out of his chest. He was startled to feel a body hugging his. He hugged back, grateful for the first positive human interaction in five years.

"Five years is a long time for a hug," Naruto choked out.

Tsunade released him, eyes filled with tears of relief. She returned to her desk and chucked some clothes to Naruto. They were bigger than his usual black clothes. The top was loose fitting and baggy, even over his muscular frame. It was black; as were the shoes he was given. Instead of black trousers though, he shoved on a pair of baggy jeans. He didn't bother to hide his body from the Hokage; he was still too tired to care.

"I'm giving you a few weeks off. Think of it as a holiday. Now go home and rest."

Naruto smiled a true, beautiful smile.

"I see the importance of the loose clothes."

Tsunade nodded. "No one is to know just how much you've developed. If they knew, it would be problematic. Oh and one more thing, here's a bandage for your arm. For the ANBU tattoo that is."

Naruto nodded and wrapped his bicep up in the thin bandage.

"So, I've been training for five years now have I?"

Tsunade nodded and then, he was gone.

It would have been an impressive exit. If he hadn't left his stuff behind. Sheepishly, a blonde head poked itself round the doorframe.

"Idiot. Oh by the way, the Jounin exam's in three weeks. I'm adding you to the list." She met his confused look. "The old Naruto would've wanted to. We have to keep suspicions away from you Naruto. This is why you're to participate in the exam. Anyway, part of this year's will be teamwork and Team 7 has been missing a member for two years now."

Naruto frowned. That meant...

"He came back?"

"Yeah. Orochimaru gave up on him after he escaped for the hundredth time. Funny really. I'm surprised you didn't know after all it's practically your skills that got him back. With your help, the ANBU teams located the bases. Anyways, he's back and so are you... for now. For them to take place, they need another team member and that just so happens to be you Mr. Uzumaki. Now go quickly, I bet your hungry."

Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said.

"'S ok. Kyuubi'll want something. But now I'm in the village he can't come out can he? Well... I'll try and eat. I'll work something out. See you soon Old Hag."

Previously Tsunade would have beaten the boy senseless for this name but now she was glad to have the carefree Naruto back, even if it was only for a while.

 **Returning Light**

Naruto fell down onto his bed. He sighed, digging his nose into the pillow. He was grateful for what Tsunade had done. He needed a rest. Five years of haunting faces had to get to you sometimes, even when on the missions.

He had planned on unpacking his very few possessions but he couldn't move from the bed. He muttered a quick goodnight to the fox then fell into a deep sleep.

He was woken by the sound of the door being thrown open. He frowned and rubbed his eyes. The sunlight poured into the room from his curtain-less window.

"Hey, who's there? What gives you the right to stay in someone's apartment? Just because they're not here..." The voice trailed off as the man eyed Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto...?"

Naruto beamed at his old teacher. The man grinned back then, without warning, grabbed Naruto in a ferocious bear hug.

"Where have you been? Everyone wondered where you were! We've all missed you!" Iruka slackened his grip for a millisecond before crushing Naruto's ribs even more.

"Aagh..." Naruto winced. He was still tender from the attack.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The brown haired man let go of the taller boy.

After a moments silence Naruto yawned.

"You hungry? Shall we go get some ramen?"

Naruto almost winced at the idea of food but he couldn't afford to act out of character.

"Sure! You're treating right Iruka-sensei! I want Miso!" He continued this hyperactive chat all the way until they reached Ichiraku's.

When they sat down, Iruka ordered two bowls of ramen. After a few words they turned to their bowls. Iruka started at once, leaving Naruto feeling nauseous and uncomfortable. He had no choice. He wouldn't be able to rely on Kyuubi this time (at this moment the fox was encouraging Naruto to eat, saying that if he refused, his old teacher would know something was up,) so he really had no choice.

He sighed and pulled on a fake smile. Breaking the chopsticks in half, he gathered some noodles. Tentatively, he raised the noodles to his mouth and forced them in before he could change his mind.

His whole body screamed at him and he fought the urge to throw up. He gritted his teeth and waited for the noodles to settle. He went to collect more noodles when he winced in pain.

Dropping the chopsticks, he clutched his stomach.

Iruka's worried face turned to Naruto. Naruto shook his head and indicated that he was having stomach problems. He made a show of the fact he needed the bathroom. In reality he didn't but Naruto needed the man to think he had diarrhoea so he would be excused from eating.

Iruka understood and took Naruto home instantly. He left quickly after promising that he wouldn't tell anyone Naruto was here.

Sighing, he performed the necessary hand seals to collect shadows for Kyuubi's body. The fox appeared and rushed over to plastic bag Iruka had mentioned before he left.

Inside were various items of food. The fox nosed through everything and chose a few things to eat. He returned to Naruto's side with a full belly and a glint in his eye.

There's a note on the side, from the Hokage woman.

Naruto steadily rose up. His sickness had subsided and he felt merely tired now. Picking up the piece of paper, he scanned it and confirmed his worst fears.

Naruto,  
Tomorrow Team 7 will be introduced to their 'new' team member  
you shall meet Hatake Kakashi outside your apartment at nine then

meet your team at ten. (Kakashi will no doubt be late to meet you there-  
fore making him late for the other two)

They won't know anything about you, not even Kakashi (I'm sure you know  
that though) and they don't even know when you're scheduled to be back let  
alone that you're back now. Take care to hide your abilities; I know it must be  
hard for you.

I'll be in contact soon

Tsunade

He closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a tiring day.

Sakura frowned and turned to her team mate, Uchiha Sasuke. Since he had returned from Orochimaru to find Naruto gone, Sasuke had become even more of a recluse that he previously had been.

He was friendly enough but, if anyone asked him to go anywhere; he merely looked at them then shook his head.

Naruto's disappearance had had that effect on most people who knew him enough to call him a friend. The village seemed quieter without him and the sun really didn't shine as bright.

She sighed and Sasuke followed suit.

Strictly speaking, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were equal team members so they didn't need an extra member for missions, only for the Jounin exam that Kakashi had already passed. Apparently, Tsunade had said that they needed to get into practice with the new addition to the team and, albeit rather reluctantly, Team 7 complied.

The two shinobi sensed and heard two footsteps behind them.

"FINALLY!" Sakura shouted, "You're late Kaka..."

Her eyes widened as she saw the man with Kakashi. Sasuke, a little uneasy about Sakura's sudden silence, turned to face the pair. He too stopped in shock, mouth wide open.

Kakashi smiled. Well his eye turned up at the corners and his cheeks tightened under his mask.

There stood a taller, more muscular Naruto. He no longer wore his forehead protector on his head, at least not at the moment. It was pushed down on his neck, the leaf insignia pushed to the back. His hair had grown a little and spiked downward now, rather than all over the place. A few clumps fell down onto his face and into his eyes.

Sometimes he brushed stray hairs away with a smooth, tanned hand. He had a short-sleeved black top on with black shorts and the customary black shoes.

A few accessories broke up the continuous black. A blue gem hung on a necklace by the knotted black fabric that attached his forehead protector to his neck and a pure white bandage circled his muscular arm.

His face had lost all traces of infancy and his 'whiskers' had grown lighter, contrasting against the tanned gold of his skin. His cheekbones had become more defined and Sakura found herself staring at Naruto, not just in amazement, but with a weird feeling in her stomach. She remembered it from her days when she had convinced herself she was in love with Sasuke.

"Well... this is your new... old... team member. I give you the rest of the day to get used to each other, have fun!"

The two Chuunins glanced nervously at the newcomer. Sakura hadn't seen Naruto (that she'd been aware of) for five years while Sasuke hadn't seen him for eight.

The other two haven't really changed, mused Naruto.Did they have to go through what you did? Sure they've grown older and grown up, but were they forced to grow as you were? I doubt it Naruto, I truly believe that it's just you and me in that category.

Naruto thought about Kyuubi's words and realised how true he was. He was the equivalent to most people's nightmares and almost everyone felt a sensation of fear and awe pass through them when the name Hikage was whispered.

"Where did you go Naruto? You came back for a week or so then you just... disappeared. I missed you so much."

For the third time in two days, Naruto was suffocated in a bear hug.

"Sakura..."

"NO! I'm not letting you go again. If Sasuke hadn't returned, I think I would have broken down. I missed you so much, even more than you'll know."

Eventually, Sakura was forced to let him go, as Naruto had turned an unhealthy colour of greyish-purple due to lack of oxygen. Naruto smiled at Sasuke who, surprisingly, smiled back.

"I owe you a thank you. You helped me escape." That was all he said about his time with Orochimaru. Naruto realised he wasn't the only one with secrets.

"So you think you're up to Jounin standards yet dobe?" Sasuke jeered, as usual.

"Hn, teme, you have no idea." Naruto realised he was going to have to be careful. He could already feel the urge to peel the bandage off and reveal his ANBU tattoo.

During the training, Naruto managed to act like his skills were still developing at a Chuunin level and he did well to control not only his power, but his speed and accuracy. He told Kyuubi that it could be considered useful when fighting an opponent who underestimated them. Now they could play for a little bit before the kill.

He was startled, for a second, as he realised how calmly he had thought of murdering someone while he was in the company of his friends. Kyuubi reassured him that it was just an isolated incident but Naruto himself was wary for the rest of the training period.

They finished and each realised how much the other(s) had improved. For Naruto, he was disappointed. He had hoped, by some miracle, that Sasuke had become even stronger than he had, even though he never wished that training for anyone.

They tramped back to the village and paused at a crossroads. Instead of splitting, like Naruto expected, he was seized by a hand and was being dragged towards a restaurant.

Crap, Naruto thought. Food.

They stepped inside the open-plan room. It had about thirteen medium-sized tables dotted about the room surrounded by sturdy chairs. The smell of cooking food floated through the room from a hidden kitchen.

Inside, Naruto's stomach had already started flipping and he tried hard not to let the pain show on his face. If he ate once in a few weeks, he could usually stand the smell without it causing too much damage, but his short meal with Iruka had only been a few hours ago.

Naruto... Be careful... I'll try and help but it seems impossible.

A few seconds later, when they were seated at a table in the corner, Naruto's stomach relaxed a little. He nodded lightly, thanking Kyuubi for whatever the fox had managed to do.

He looked up, remembering he had company. Smiling through the bolts of pain flashing through his stomach, Naruto convinced the two that nothing was wrong. A serving-boy came over to the table and asked for their orders. Naruto broke into a sweat, what would he say? The Naruto they knew would have asked for anything and everything, but now... He couldn't even stand the smell of it.

The three people around the table looked towards Naruto, expectantly. He was about to stutter an answer when a familiar voice broke through the restaurant. Turning around, they saw a white-haired man. He smiled, but only with his mouth. His crinkled eyes remained still and emotionless.

"Naruto, Tsunade wants to see you with a proper... report I guess. She wants you to go now." He turned to the other two shinobi. "Sorry, it's urgent apparently."

Naruto hastily stood; glad to have an excuse to get out of the restaurant. He practically fell against Jiraiya's side to which Jiraiya commented on his 'usual' clumsiness.

"Thanks Ero-sennin." He gasped.

"Anytime. Tsunade really does want to see you so I guess you shouldn't thank me."

Together they walked towards Tsunade's office. Naruto's stomach settled as he got farther away from the smell of food and, by the time they were standing before Tsunade, he felt almost normal again.

"Ah, Naruto. Good to see you again in such a short time. How 'ya feeling?"

"Fine thanks Granny. Oh and thanks for calling me here, Sasuke and Sakura had just taken me to a restaurant."

"I see. Well, is Kyuubi hungry?" She spoke in way that showed she was innocently questioning him, only to have an alternative motive.

"Is it a mission, Tsunade-sama?"

"Heh, you caught on then. Yeah, only you don't have to accept the missions that come in for you. I'll send ANBU teams, five men or so should be able to take one down at least. Take longer but we can deal with time."

Naruto considered this. If he still carried on his missions, he would be able to improve his skills without holding anything back, as he would be with Team 7.

"I'll do them."

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other, clearly shocked.

"B... but your holiday...?"

"Why should the Hikage of Konoha rest? People's lives are on the line and if I didn't do anything, I could never forgive myself. There is a slight problem though; my clothes were ripped beyond repair."

Tsunade ginned evilly. "Already sorted. New top, trousers and shoes over there... And here is your new mask." She beamed as she handed it to Naruto.

He took it, admiring its simple beauty. It was like his old ANBU mask with the exception of the colours. Instead of red on white, deep greys entwined with lighter greys to form markings that distinguished themselves a fox-shape. It was set on a midnight black moulded mask. He looked over the clothes. They too had intricate grey patterns weaved into them

He was amazed. Something of this quality would surely be worth a fortune, why was it in his possession.

"Hokage-sama, I cannot possibly accept this. For someone of my work, it would only be wasted."

"You don't seem to understand Naruto. This was made for your purposes. It was meant for you when you took the most dangerous missions but I feel they have surfaced without us knowing. Its power will only truly work for you and Kyuubi. It isn't just clothing but a defensive weapon that is practically unbreakable, in its hour of need."

He nodded then bowed his pale face. Tsunade smiled sweetly and, with a hint of regret and guilt, handed him the necessary files. The man took them, scanned through them and pulled on his new attire.

It surprised him how at home he felt in these new clothes. He felt completely at ease, something he never had before. On all his previous missions, he had felt something close to fear before he set out but now, his mind and body were calmed and he truly felt like the demon the town made him out to be.

His blue-violet eyes faded to a light shade of purple before he slipped on the mask. Blonde hair was visible but he doubted that anyone would recognise him by his hair.

The faceless mask turned to face the Hokage. She flinched at the sight of the man she had watched grow. He deserved the name Hikage for he was just like a shadow. The clothes appeared to ripple as he prepared to move and both Sannin stepped closer together, equally frightened and amazed at the power radiating from the figure before them.

"Good luck..." Jiraiya whispered as Hikage slunk into the deepening shadows outside and vanished.

 **Good to be Back**

Naruto returned home late. The mission had run almost perfectly, if not for the intervention of one man and his followers. These people had haunted Naruto ever since he had completed training. They had taken him and changed him to suit their needs. Now they wanted to stake their claim and reel 'their' property back in.

With a sigh, he flung himself onto the bed. How he had managed to take off his clothes and store them away was a mystery to him. He felt as though he could sleep for a decade and drifted straight off to sleep.

When he awoke, the sun was bright in the sky. Blue eyes blinked in surprise as he realised that, for the first time in over five years, he had overslept without any injuries. Normally the only time he would oversleep would be if he had any injuries and he had come back virtually unscathed from the mission.

He cursed suddenly. He doubted he would have enough time to hand a report in to Tsunade before meeting with his team. He dressed quickly in dark clothes and, at a run, took off to the Hokage tower. He barely registered cries of his own name, most likely from his old friends, as he continued onwards to the tower. He desperately wanted to use one of his own methods of transportation or even a jutsu to improve his speed but he was supposed to be a Chuunin, not the Hikage and within Konoha's walls, even he had boundaries.

Finally he made it to Tsunade's door. Without a knock, for he knew he didn't need one, he stepped inside. He didn't expect to see Sakura there who glared at him for interrupting her conversation.

"Um... sorry, shall I come back later?"

Sakura was about to speak when Tsunade shook her head.

"Come and sit down, Naruto. We can talk after Sakura has finished."

Sakura stole a quick glance at her team member. Although she wasn't annoyed at him, he had interrupted her during an important meeting.

"Due to the mission Shizune-san is currently on, the ANBU reports have been passed onto me. A message that their captain asked me to pass on was that Akatsuki have been seen around here. He didn't write it down in fear of the message being seen; that's why I was told to report it directly to you."

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing lightly.

"This may be out of place, Tsunade-sama, but if the Akatsuki group have been spotted around here then surely the Hikage should have done something after all-"

"Wait." Tsunade jerked her head to look at Naruto. Her eyes were wide; he wouldn't tell Sakura, right?

"Who is the Hikage?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and put on a goofy grin.

Sakura frowned while Tsunade inwardly sighed in relief.

"The Hikage, Naruto, is Konoha's protector. We only found out about him like three years ago. He abolishes all threats to our village."

Naruto nodded vigorously and Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura, and in answer to your question, I'm sure the Hikage knows the Akatsuki are here. He must have his own reasons for letting them remain. To truly know the answer, we would have to ask the man himself; something I am not prepared to do. I will not question his loyalty to the village nor his methods. If anyone even suggests this then please tell me Sakura; we don't need distrust brewing among us."

Sakura nodded firmly and turned to leave.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, would you tell Kakashi-sensei that I may be late?"

"If you are then yeah. I doubt it... your conversation's unlikely to go on for three hours is it?"

Naruto grinned and Sakura returned the smile.

"See you later then!"

Naruto merely nodded, grin still plastered to his lips. The door shut and Naruto looked at Tsunade, grin completely removed from his face

"Mission complete. I have a report on the information I obtained from the persons, no souvenirs this time."

Tsunade nodded, satisfied.

"Naruto, for the Jounin exams, how would you feel if I put you back onto the ANBU list? It's just that we have an odd number of ANBU able to be involved and an even number of Chuunin."

Naruto smiled softly.

"It would be an honour, Tsunade-sama. I haven't worn the old mask for ages, it would be somewhat refreshing."

Tsunade nodded before pulling a shallow cup out of her drawer.

"Sake?"

Naruto gaped at the Hokage.

"When Shizune-nee chan isn't here, you really let yourself go don't you?"

Tsunade lunged for the nearest object; a paper weight. She flung it at Naruto who only grinned mischievously before vanishing out of her door.

"I really should get a lock," mused the blonde kunoichi before downing the cup of sake and pouring her self another one.

Naruto sighed; today would be a long day. Fortunately, he was later than Kakashi so he didn't have much time to discuss his previous whereabouts with his team members. Kakashi informed them that they had a simple C/B ranked mission.

"We shall be the one-day escort for a high ranking Fire Country official. Get your stuff; we leave in a quarter of an hour."

With that Kakashi vanished and the remainder of the team shrugged at each other. Naruto smiled widely before walking off, waving a hand in the other's direction. Sakura narrowed her eyes and turned to Sasuke.

"Something's up with him don't you think Sasuke?"

Silence.

"Sasuke?"

Still nothing.

"Sasu... why do I bother?" Sakura pointed one arm in the direction Naruto had walked off and the other at the empty space where Sasuke had stood the previous minute.

With a sigh, Sakura walked off back to her home.

The Fire Country official was hiding something, Naruto could tell. He suspected that Kakashi knew yet couldn't be sure. He guessed it was the way that the man kept looking around, eyes never focusing on one particular place for too long, as if he was prey to a stalking animal. Naruto could also smell the sweat that was almost pouring off of his body; no innocent man would sweat that much.

"We'll stop up ahead for lunch," Kakashi spoke suddenly. Sakura and Sasuke nodded while the Official looked at Kakashi, blank eyes widening slightly.

Naruto noticed the narrowing of Kakashi's eyes and, in that instant, knew he suspected the man as much as he himself did. He was itching to call out his shadow fox yet knew he couldn't risk it. Even if he made it so that the fox wouldn't be seen, Kakashi at least would feel the chakra, instantly recognising it at such close proximity.

"Here we are. Everyone please rest but remain aware."

Kakashi sat himself down on one of the large rocks nearby and Sasuke, Sakura and the Official sat down on the others.

"Can I go look around, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked up, curiosity in his eye.

"I think it would be appropriate if we remained in pairs... may I also come?"

Naruto nodded. So Kakashi understands my meaning for this 'looking around'.

The silver haired man placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the pain walked off to the trees a little way off.

"I take it that you've realised the man is hiding something?"

Naruto nodded.

"It's written in the way that he talks and the way he moves. He's constantly wary of his surrounding, like a rabbit near the fox's den."

Kakashi nodded and placed a hand on his chin.

"Say, Naruto, have you ever considered going into ANBU?"

Naruto subconsciously rubbed his tattoo through his clothes and pretended to think. His eyes shut and he didn't see Kakashi's eyebrow rise as his hand moved to his arm. He didn't see the hand travelling his way either and it was too late to pull away as Kakashi pulled up a black sleeve to reveal the blue swirl. Kakashi grinned in triumph.

"I figured as much. I heard that someone had taken up the Kitsune mask... the mask that all others denied, claiming it cursed. I'm proud of you but... why are you taking a Jounin exam if..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"I was supposed to be training these past years and that means I cannot have been an ANBU if I wasn't here."

Kakashi nodded before frowning.

"Then what were you doing? I missed you, blondie!" Naruto saw Kakashi's hand again coming towards him and flinched automatically. Instead of a hit on the head, he felt a hand running through his hair, ruffling it up.

"Eh? I'm not a kid anymore, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled and removed his hand.

"I know... I'm just reminiscing when you used to be this small," he brought a hand up to his waist and smiled merrily as Naruto frowned.

"That was a long time ago. I bet I'm taller than you now."

Kakashi chuckled as Naruto stood next to him. Naruto's hand cut sideways to reveal that he was correct, if only by a hair's width.

"You've grown up so quickly, Naruto. Now back to the matter in hand... what do you think he's hiding?"

Naruto frowned again. It could be one of many things. The official may have lied about the mission details, much like the mission back in the Wave so many years before. He may have hired Shinobi to attack them or possibly be carrying something he shouldn't. The possibilities were endless.

"That I do not know."

Kakashi sighed.

"Shall we do it the long way then?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Kakashi pulled his hands together. His eyes almost couldn't see the speed at which Kakashi made his seals yet smiled when he recognised the sequence.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The smoke cleared to reveal Pakkun. Kakashi smiled at him and the dog grinned back. Pakkun suddenly noticed Naruto and barked.

"Hey brat! Haven't seen you for a while!"

Naruto chuckled and crouched down to rub the little dog's head.

"You've got work, Pakkun. We're currently on a mission and neither Naruto nor I trust the civilian. He is a Fire Country official yet no one of real importance. Please keep your distance; Sasuke and Sakura are unaware of this development."

The dog's head bobbed up and down before he looked at Naruto.

"No fox today?"

Naruto flinched. Of course the dog would know, his nose was Naruto's enemy.

"I do not know what you mean."

Pakkun barked out a laugh.

"Of course not. Let me hide in the shadows then."

With that, Pakkun bolted into the nearby trees while Kakashi looked at Naruto with cautious eyes.

"Naruto..." he began.

Naruto looked Kakashi in the eye. He wasn't afraid of Kakashi finding out who he was. It was more other people finding out Kakashi knew. Especially them.

"Whatever you are thinking spit it out."

Kakashi cocked his head slightly to the side before smiling.

"Do you think Sasuke has killed Sakura yet?"

Naruto blinked.

"So... that's it?"

Now it was Kakashi's turn to blink.

"You want a cookie for being a ruthless killer? I'll give you one anyway but it's a figure of speech..." he was cut off by Naruto's glare, "I mean it's surprising but I am proud of you. You've still managed to keep your sanity and that deserves respect. Don't lose yourself Naruto. If you ever feel yourself slipping, get out while you can."

Naruto turned sad eyes towards his teacher.

"You didn't pull out in time when you slipped did you?"

Kakashi shook his head sadly,

"No and I have regretted it ever since. The ANBU was some of my best and worst times I have had yet I wouldn't change it. I just wished I had seen the signs before the pressure caved in. When it falls, it hits you hard."

Naruto smiled softly and placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Like you said, we better get back otherwise Sasuke may really kill Sakura." Kakashi laughed and the pair met back with the group.

Naruto pulled on a fake smile, noticing the worried look Kakashi shot him as he noticed the smile.

"Naruto," he whispered, "why do you pretend still?"

"People prefer a goofy and seemingly open person. That way it's easier to take them down when they become a threat," he hissed back.

Kakashi nodded before pushing through the final branches to reveal Sakura chatting merrily to the stoic males. Naruto could smell Pakkun nearby and lifted up the corners of his grin slightly, allowing a little of his true smile to show.

"Oh, you're back!"

Sakura stood up and smiled.

"Get any information?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Not really. It's just a bog standard wood."

The Fire Country Official suddenly made a movement inside his clothes and Naruto's head snapped round.

"Hand it over," he hissed dangerously and outstretched his hand.

The Official widened his eyes before shuddering,

"I-I do... do n-n-not know wh-what you m-m-mean-"

"Cut the bullshit." Naruto's voice dropped suddenly and his eyes flashed to a darker shade. "I won't repeat myself again, now hand it over."

The Official seemed to slump inside of himself before reaching inside of his robe and dropping a scroll on the ground.

"What do we have mere hmm...? Oh," Naruto picked the scroll up and examined the title. "How nice, information on the Defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A biased version I might add."

The Official looked down while Kakashi turned sad eyes to Naruto.

"How did you tell?" The Official's voice was defeated and he looked suddenly old and tired.

"It smells of fox," Pakkun landed next to his summoner as he finished his sentence. "It smelt of fox and I recognised the scent of the writer; an old member of Konohagakure's council. I'm assuming you were taking this to the Akatsuki?"

"No."

All heads turned to Naruto. Kakashi frowned,

"Naruto..."

"Not the Akatsuki. Another organisation," he concluded and looked straight into the Official's eyes.

"I do believe that the ANBU will need to interrogate you. What do you think, Kakashi-sempai? I've heard Inu and Kitsune excel in that area."

Kakashi almost shuddered at the implication of Naruto's words. He wanted them to interrogate the man, leaving no chance of him being found innocent.

"It will need to go through Hokage-sama first but it sounds like a good plan. Sasuke, Sakura, please take each side of the captive. Naruto; behind. I shall lead."

The group instantly formed their diamond shape with the Official in the centre. Just as they managed to get into places, Naruto passed by the official and whispered in his ear;

"Next time you try to steal a scroll on me, make sure I am not on your mission. Oh and try to work on the 'not guilty' act as well."

The man paled and Naruto smiled sadistically. It felt good to be back.

 **Enter Obilvion**

The date of the interrogation was set for the day after the Jounin exam finale. Naruto had had his request granted; both he and Kakashi would be leading the investigation. For now, however, Naruto had to calm the fire burning in his blood and focus on the Jounin exam

As it was, he didn't have long to wait; the exam start was scheduled for the next day. All he had to do was wait it out and remember to keep his true talents hidden. Tsunade had clarified his positions; he would pull out of the exam at the last stage due to a sudden request from the Hokage via Shizune. What this request was, they had yet to decide. He would then return as an ANBU member, kitted out fully to participate in the next part of the exam. Simple; if executed correctly.

Naruto knew it would be dangerous, possibly even more so than his usual missions. He would be fighting, clad as an elite shinobi, in front of, and possibly against, his old friends. He had to take extra care so as not to reveal any signature techniques. He wouldn't even be able to use any of his Shadow techniques as this would put him in an even more uncomfortable position. There were so many things he would/wouldn't be able to. He sighed; since when had life become so difficult?

Tsunade had given him time off in preparation for the exam. Naruto could only think that keeping him in had been a bad decision; it didn't help his anxiety for the next day to be over and made it hard for him to focus properly. So many expectations were upon his shoulders that he reckoned he should receive a prize if everything ran smoothly.

With a loud sigh, Naruto heaved himself up off of his position on the floor and walked over to the door. Slipping on his shoes, he opened the door and walked away from his apartment. Glares followed him, burning miniscule holes into his back. He had grown immune to this treatment, so long ago, yet now, due to the absences, the pain had become sharper and it sliced through his defences. In all honesty, it hurt. He walked past a pair of women and heard only a few words of their conversation. He turned away, disgusted.

Kyuubi, how can people think of others like that?

Of course, the fox held no answer for he wasn't a person or even human. He was the subject of much hatred, usually with good cause.

Still Naruto walked on, past the buzzing restaurants and the not-so-hushed whispers. He hardened his eyes and carried on, holding his head high. He noticed a person, still quite far away, begin to follow yet he made no action to even seem like he knew that person was there. He just carried on walking.

Finally, he turned to the stalker, smiling.

"Sasuke," he greeted.

Sasuke looked around. Naruto had walked to a place that held controversial feelings for Team 7. Although it was the place where they graduated, many brave shinobi names had been carved into the odd-angled shape that stood proudly in the centre, dim sunlight glinting off of the polished stone.

"Why did you come here, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up. He had no smile on his face and moved over to the stone. He peered at the names scripted into the surface and smiled softly.

"Say, Sasuke? Do you remember when we took the Genin exam and I told Kakashi-sensei that I wanted to be on this stone?"

Sasuke nodded, unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"I come here every now and then... yet each time I look, I see no 'Uzumaki'. Plenty of other shinobi names, Nara's, Umino's and Inuzuka are... even Uchiha's. Not a single Uzumaki though.

"Now that could mean one of two things... either the Uzumaki clan is incredibly gifted and talented so that not a single member has ever been killed in battle... even against the Kyuubi no Kitsune... or that they never existed. Not here at least. Given the fact that I have no parents suggests that the second theory is correct."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. He was unnerved by what he saw; Naruto's features mirrored the stone's, emotionless and cold.

"It's odd though... My father's name was on here all the time yet I was so blind before not to truly see it. I mean... I saw it... but only that far."

Naruto ran his thumb over a neatly scripted name. Being too far away, Sasuke couldn't glance at the name yet he could clearly see the expression of hatred and longing upon Naruto's face. In a second, Naruto's emotions had turned and he looked at Sasuke, the beaming smile back in place.

"Never mind me, Sasuke. I'm just rambling on about nothing, as usual!" Naruto reached up a hand a scratched the back of his neck.

The pair spent the rest of the day with Sakura, training together. Sasuke kept running the conversation he had had with Naruto through his mind, each time becoming more and more confused. He knew that Naruto knew who his father was yet didn't know who the mysterious man was exactly. Just another one of the Shinobi that died in the attack he suspected. When Naruto had said 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' his voice had been cold and full of hatred. Little did Sasuke know that this hatred was not directed at the Demon itself, rather at the people who had viewed the young Uzumaki as a demon.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's concerned voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned his head to acknowledge the Kunoichi

"Well... Naruto just left; Tsunade-sama wanted to speak to him. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

Sasuke frowned. In all honesty, a meal with Sakura would be welcome at this moment as old feelings had resurfaced. The last time he had taken a shinobi exam was after he had returned from Orochimaru... a particularly hard time for the Uchiha heir. What he really needed now was company yet he had a burning desire to see what Naruto was up to. What would the Hokage want with Naruto at this time, right before the exams?

"Sorry Sakura. Maybe another time?"

Sakura nodded and walked off. She realised that Sasuke probably wanted to be alone right now.

Sasuke glanced at his team member's receding back and sprinted off towards the Hokage tower. It was a good five minutes before he reached the street that the tall building was situated on and he was panting slightly. He blinked as a raindrop splattered onto the bridge of his nose. Looking up to the sky, he saw a figure clothed in black running along Konohagakure's rooftops. With a snarl; Sasuke assumed this man must be a thief, or worse, an enemy shinobi.

He took to the roofs, following the man. When he reached the city gates it was clear where the man had gone to; muddy footprints were evident in the wet earth. With a feral smile, Sasuke followed them silently.

Some part of Sasuke's mind registered that this was a risky thing to do; whoever this man was he would most likely be stronger than him, and he should have told Tsunade-sama who could have then sent in back up. It was too late now and Sasuke ran blindly on, only to stop as a kunai blade nicked at the skin of his neck as an arm encircled his chest.

"Uchiha Sasuke eh? Shouldn't you be inside of the walls?"

Sasuke remained silent and the man let go of his prey.

"Uchiha... why exactly have you been following me since the village?"

Sasuke widened his eyes. This man had known that he had been following him since Konoha yet had made no move against him. He decided to speak;

"You were running away from the tower holding something in your arms. That, coupled with the fact that I could not see any hitae-ate on you, I believe you have stolen something from the Leaf."

Sasuke had expected the man to fight yet what he did was laugh.

"Uchiha... I'll tell you who I am. I'm the Hikage and my job is to protect Konoha. In fact I am here to meet with some people who I believe can help us. It would be far easier if you left. I'm sure you have mixed feelings about everything right now. That, coupled with the fact that you have your Jounin exam tomorrow, does not fare well for your reputation. I understand that since coming back from the Sound, you have faced little prejudice, am I right? Well in my eyes you are just a spoilt brat. Go home, Uchiha. Go home and study like a good boy."

Although the Shinobi's tone was not threatening, Sasuke felt as if this man was mocking him. He had heard about the Hikage, who hadn't, but he had dismissed all thoughts of the man as if he was a simple legend, dwelling in the domain of books and literature.

With a glare in the man's direction, Sasuke stalked back to the village. In hindsight he wondered what the hell he had done. Once again he was questioning his actions... possibly he should carry the title of 'dobe', not Naruto.

The Hikage watched as the youngest Uchiha walked off into the trees. He hadn't thought that Sasuke would go that easily but he guessed the Uchiha didn't want to land back in hot water with the Hokage. No shinobi was technically allowed outside of the Hidden Villages unless they had requested permission or in emergency situations.

Naruto placed his hands together and called out to the Kyuubi inside of him. A second later, a red-orange fox stood in place of the man. It span round checking that all limbs had transformed before snorting happily. He was off to meet the Akatsuki.

Since Naruto had taken on the position of Hikage, the Akatsuki had seemed like a walk in the park compared to the group he now faced. Well maybe not a walk in the park, but tamer and more resolute than the others. At least the Akatsuki had a somewhat... daunting and admirable, albeit in a strange way, target. The others had nothing; just a need for raw power.

The fox took off at a run, paws pounding through the damp grass. He didn't have a lot of time; in fact he shouldn't be doing this at all. Tsunade had no idea that he was meeting with the supposed enemy and he only shuddered at the thought of what she would do to him. He should be, at this current moment, patrolling the area as disturbances had been reported. Not that this worried the fox; he had planned this ahead and got the Akatsuki to secretly ruffle up a few feathers.

It was a few minutes before he reached the huge knotted tree that was the designated meeting place and the two men he was to talk with were already standing at the base of the trunk.

"Hikage-sama," greeted one of the hooded figures. It was pointless really; the huge sword strapped to his back kind of gave away any illusions, given that you had met the man before.

The fox sat down on the tree stump and curled its tail around its form. With a sharp look at the pair, the fox morphed fluidly into a black-clad man who nodded his head to the Akatsuki.

"Kisame-san, Itachi-san, thank you for joining me tonight. Hokage-sama does not know of this meeting but if a treaty is negotiated tonight then I will bring her to the next of our meetings."

The shorter figure nodded and Kisame took his hood down.

"These hoods are far more practical than the old hats, you know, Hikage-sama. Not as liable to fall off or whatever. Plus they keep your ears warm."

Kisame chuckled. Naruto suspected that it was out of nervousness rather than actual humour yet he didn't mind. A laugh was a laugh and it did the trick to cut any tension in the area.

"The object of this treaty would be to work together until we cause the destruction of the organisation Boukyaku (Oblivion). During which you will harbour no ill intentions towards Konohagakure or to any of its citizens. Including the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. We will make sure you do not breach this contract by using the blood signing system. Each of your members as well as all of Konoha's shinobi will be made to sign in their blood."

Kisame turned to his hooded partner who in turn spoke calmly.

"I think it sounds like a pretty good deal... but what is in it for the Akatsuki? It's all very well you saying this but all that this would do, would be to benefit your village. What exactly have you got against Boukyaku? The Akatsuki have reasons yet Konohagakure apparently have none."

If the Hikage was surprised, the man did not show it. He leant down slightly to the ground and plucked a blade of grass from the soil.

"For the Akatsuki... you will be given a safe passage through the village. After that, the Jinchuuriki will comply with your needs."

Silence stole through the woods as the Hikage finished his sentence. For Konoha to give up that particular shinobi meant that something bad connected them to Oblivion. Itachi, a man to never betray his emotions, frowned and spoke;

"I assume that Naruto-kun does not know of this? If he did then how do you expect him to react?"

Kisame frowned as the Hikage chuckled and curled his fingers round the chin of his mask.

"He knows," the mask lifted up slightly, "because," the mask moved upwards and was off in a flash, "he developed the terms."

The Akatsuki pair was surprised to say the least. In front of them was the ever elusive Kyuubi no Kitsune Jinchuuriki. Not only had he agreed to death, he was one of the most renowned shinobi in the history of the Ninja.

"You've come a long way," muttered Kisame. The Hikage smiled.

"I'd be willing to trade my life and the Kyuubi to bring down that organisation. I have smoothed things over with the fox; he will go with you quietly. All we need to do is get the Hokage to back this and then your leader."

Itachi finally pulled down his hood.

"How do we know that you won't trap us? That this isn't an elaborate plot to win our trust and then crush the Akatsuki. You still didn't say what you have against them."

Naruto slipped his mask back on but not before a grin was seen plastered on his face.

"I have to admit that I expected you to act this way. If you wish so then I will tell you why I hate them. Before I became the Hikage, Tsunade-sama sent me into the forest to train with Kyuubi. It was harsh but I did well until they caught up with me. All I will say for now is that I have ties to them... ties I have always craved for yet wish never existed. Who I am today was shaped and formed by them... to them... I am the ultimate tool."

Itachi nodded. He understood what the blond had said yet knew Kisame hadn't. A few seconds passed and a cool wind floated into the trees. The fox regarded the Hikage and bowed its head to the Akatsuki. In return, Kisame smiled and Itachi bobbed his head.

To win against Boukyaku would be a dream come true to both Konoha and Akatsuki; the only problem now was getting each side to comply. Itachi had no doubt that Akatsuki would be in favour of this treaty yet he knew that the Hokage wouldn't be so understanding. Especially as Naruto would be using his life as the turning point of the deal. He rubbed his eyes and focused on the road ahead, pointedly ignoring Kisame's mutterings.

Naruto returned to the job he had been requested to do by the Hokage; patrol the borders. With the Jounin exams the next day, it was possible that some other villagers may see this as an opportunity to strike Konohagakure. Both the Hokage and Hikage would not allow this and Tsunade had added an extra two teams of ANBU to patrol the borders as well as the Hikage his self.

Picking up on the presence of a pair of nearby people, Naruto slunk into the shadows and gathered chakra to his ears to listen to the conversation.

"The Kyuubi brat is back from his trip." This voice belonged to a man, a man older then thirty.

"Will we be putting our plans into effect soon then?" The second voice sounded younger but none less deadly.

"Soon, yes. If it becomes a Jounin then we will take immediate effect to destroy the Demon. If not then we shall gather supporters – we already have quite a lot – who will aid us to our noble cause."

Naruto hung his head. He knew people talked about him in this way yet each time he heard it, it cut into him a little deeper. With practised silence, Naruto slunk round the side of the nearby trees and managed to sneak upon the pair. He was surprised to see that they were two ANBU.

"Good evening sirs," he began, secretly pleased to see the pair jump.

"Ahhh... Hikage-sama!" The man with the striped mask – the older man – bowed clumsily, signalling to his partner to do so as well, "it is a wonderful evening."

"Of course, sirs. I must be getting on but firstly I would like to impart some wisdom onto you."

Both ANBU nodded tentatively and Naruto could smell the nervous sweat from beneath their clothes. He couldn't blame them really; he had obviously caught them talking about one of the Hokage's precious people and they would obviously have to face the consequences. It just so happened that their judge was the famed killer of Shadows. If he decided they would be punished, then punished they would be.

"Next time you talk about a fellow shinobi, keep your voices lower."

Both ANBU widened their eyes underneath the masks as the man slunk into the shadows and quite literally vanished. Their masked faces turned to each other fleetingly before the pair split, rejoining the rest of the border patrol.

Naruto smiled underneath his mask and shut his eyes. He was tempted to remove the bindings that held his mask in place yet wouldn't dare risk his identity for the small bout of freedom. Tomorrow he could be free and the day after that, he would be given a free reign on an enemy to Konohagakure. Oh and the fact that he had managed to bargain with a dangerous organisation and suggest a peace treaty just added the icing to the cake.

With a quick glance to the sky above, Naruto noted that stars had started to appear in the inky blue sky. He turned his body so that it angled towards the village; it was time to inform the Hokage of the Akatsuki.

"Hokage-sama," greeted Naruto as he slipped in through the wide window of the Hokage tower. He sat down in the chair that had been placed in front of the desk and linked his hands together.

"Actually, Hikage-san, I was about to have a meeting on Uchiha Sasuke's progress and stability before the exam. It was requested by the council to make sure no... harm... comes to the heir during the examinations. You are welcome to join us; they should be here any moment."

Naruto nodded and grinned slightly under the black mask.

"It would be an honour for me to stay."

A knock on the door announced the presence of the elder council and two other people. The Sandaime's former team members stared on coldly at Tsunade who, in turn, regarded the pair coldly. They nodded to each other before coming to sit in the chairs next to Naruto's vacated one. As to where the Hikage was now; he had positioned his self behind his leader.

Naruto glanced over the other two people and was surprised to see Kakashi standing behind Sasuke. It made sense though, after all Kakashi was Sasuke's only sensei – forgetting Orochimaru – and would be the only one that they could discuss his progress and training with.

"Hikage-sama will be joining us for the duration for this meeting," Tsunade announced. Kakashi looked up sharply at the almost invisible man behind the Hokage and a soft smile came to his lips. It was times like this that Kakashi was extra grateful to his mask; if they had seen him smiling it would have caused questions from the Uchiha and possibly from the elder council.

"Tsunade-sama, it's not that we don't trust the Hikage it's just that names would be far more appropriate. After all, we are a shinobi village – it's not healthy for so many secrets to be all over the place."

Tsunade looked sharply at the old woman who had spoken. She had never liked her and had made it clear to the woman.

"Some secrets are needed... take Sandaime's law. Or the law about the incident." No one questioned what the 'incident' was, almost everyone present understood that it was an unofficial rule not to talk of the Uchiha massacre... unless you wanted to be subject to the Uchiha glare that was.

The woman narrowed her eyes and glared at the Hokage yet said nothing more. She shot a venomous glance to the Hikage before settling down in her own chair. With a light tap from Kakashi, Sasuke followed pursuit and took the chair right in the line of fire; in front of Tsunade.

"Meeting begins. Uchiha Sasuke, you are here to discuss your general well being before the upcoming Jounin exam tomorrow. If in any way we determine that you are unfit to participate in the exam, you will immediately be told so and will not be allowed to resume shinobi training until we deem suitable. Is that clear?"

Sasuke paled a little yet managed to nod.

"Hatake Kakashi, as Jounin sensei to Sasuke, how would you say his skills have developed?" Tsunade smiled gently at Kakashi as she spoke.

"He has come far since the time that I first met him as a Genin. Although I am no longer his teacher, I am his ranking superior and he has to follow order from me. He is a good listener and shows signs of being a good leader in the future. Sasuke's knowledge of Jutsu had increased vastly and his control of his bloodline, the Sharingan, is improving with specialised training."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke before continuing.

"Just after he returned from his... extended training period, I noticed that Sasuke's attitude had changed somewhat. Before he had been mostly angry yet had been unable to harness this anger and so had let it control him. He now has a degree of control on this anger yet it could be improved further. One thing that is needed, however, is for him to learn to let go," Kakashi stopped, glanced at Sasuke once and sighed, "Before jealousy ruins his life again. If he is not properly trained in this area then I fear he will manifest certain symptoms again."

Kakashi finished with a nod and looked into the Hokage's eyes. It had been a perfect report, what she expected from the former ANBU member.

"Thank you very much Hatake-san. From what you have told me; it appears that Sasuke will continue to grow. All he really needs every now and then is a push in the right direction maybe?"

Her question was left unanswered, just as she had expected. Tsunade's eyes locked on the council members and she smiled.

"Please, if you have any question, do go ahead and ask."

The pair remained silent and Tsunade's smile widened.

"Then I assume that Uchiha Sasuke is deemed fit enough to participate in the exam tomorrow?"

The pair looked between themselves before nodding. It was somewhat reluctant; Tsunade and Naruto could tell that they didn't want their only Uchiha to undergo an exam that could, potentially, be life threatening.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Or the first time since entering the room, Sasuke had spoken. He bowed his head a little before following Kakashi's lead and standing. The elder council glanced once more at the silent figure of the Hikage before leaving.

"You go Sasuke. I need to talk to Hikage-sama and Tsunade-sama. I will meet you tomorrow – sleep well."

Sasuke nodded before heading out of the door, shutting it with a soft clank.

"What are your thoughts, Hikage-sama?"

Naruto stepped out of the darkness and removed his dark clothing. Underneath he wore a simple black T-shirt and dark green shinobi trousers. He neatly stored his 'Hikage-uniform' in the Hokage's desk before turning to his former Sensei.

"I think that, given they pass the exam, I would like to teach my generation."

Tsunade turned in her chair to gape at the blond man. Kakashi had raised his visible eyebrow and, although it was hidden, is mouth had formed a perfect 'o'.

"You wish to what?"

Naruto smiled.

"Teach the graduates of my generation. Konoha needs force and who better to provide it than the Hikage!"

Tsunade put her head in the crook of her elbow as the leant against the desk in front of her.

"Anyone would think you wanted something, Naruto," Kakashi said quietly. Naruto shuffled slightly and Kakashi sighed. He did want something.

"Spill it, Naruto."

Once again, Naruto shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well..."

The pair looked at the young man and sighed.

"Go on."

"Well... it's the Akatsuki..." he stopped again.

"Go on, Naruto," Kakashi urged.

"Okay... theoretically – and only theoretically – what would you do if I said we could fight with them to defeat an enemy?"

Tsunade buried her head in her hands.

"Naruto-"Naruto cut her off and started to protest,

"Before you reject the idea, please just think about it! It would mean we get to see the Akatsuki and they'd help us against Oblivion. Oh, Oblivion are worst than Akatsuki, Kakashi-sensei. I'll explain when we do the interrogation."

Kakashi nodded, a little confused yet just managing to hold onto the conversation.

"So where were we? Oh yeah... theoretically what if we could help the Akatsuki and they could help us by getting rid of a horrible enemy? Doesn't that sound nice?"

Tsunade mumbled something into the palms of her hands.

"Sorry!"

She tilted her head up and glared at the Uzumaki.

"I said that no it really doesn't and that you're crazy. Go home and sleep."

Naruto pouted and narrowed his eyes.

"But Baa-chaaaan," he knew he was being childish now yet everything else had failed.

"You know what they did to me... don't you want to get revenge? Or at least protect your village?"

Tsunade grimace. Naruto did have a point there. She was the Hokage of Konoha and, as the Hokage, it was her job to eliminate threats. It was true; Boukyaku was a threat, possibly a bigger one than the Akatsuki.

"Naruto... I'll consider it. Now get out of here; it's late and you have an exam tomorrow. Kakashi, walk him back and make sure he gets some rest. Tuck him into bed if you have to."

Kakashi laughed at that and grabbed Naruto's arm. Ignoring the protests, he teleported them to Naruto's apartment block.

"Here we are, true to my word. Do I really need to tuck you in?"

Naruto grinned,

"Pervert."

Kakashi laughed again, the sound reverberating against the nearby buildings.

"You wish, Naruto."

It was now Naruto's turn to laugh and laugh he did. With a last smile at Kakashi, he waved goodbye to his sensei and walked up the stairs into the building. Kakashi watched him go and sighed heavily.

Once you were an innocent, naive Genin. Now look at you, you big joker; King of Shadows and Prince of Persuasion... how you have grown.

 **The ANBU's Captain**

It was finally the day of the Jounin exam and two members of Team Kakashi were standing nervously by the entrance hall. Sasuke, as usual, stood slightly to one side and Sakura gazed over at him. Although she was looking directly at him, she wasn't focused on the Uchiha at all. Secretly she hoped that this exam would run smoothly, nothing like her first Chuunin exam.

"Hey guys!"

The pair turned to the blond Jinchuuriki as he walked calmly down the path. Instead of his usual attire, Naruto was dressed in black shinobi trousers with a bright orange T-shirt. The blue gem hung round his neck and both arms were bandaged up to the wrist. He rubbed the nape of his neck and smiled. No one noticed that the smile never reached his eyes or the fact that Naruto was constantly looking around himself as if suspecting an attack any moment.

Sakura smiled slightly when Naruto reached them and Sasuke just looked at the blond, still musing over his encounter with the Uzumaki the previous day. He hardly noticed when said Uzumaki was next to him and almost jumped when he spoke,

"Nervous teme?" There was a hidden humour in Naruto's voice that made his tone sound somewhat fake. With a frown, Sasuke put on a smirk and retorted,

"Only that you'll lag us back, dobe."

If Sasuke had been expecting an explosive reaction at that, he was sorely disappointed. Instead of the reaction both of his team members had been expecting, Naruto only smiled and stepped back, locking his hands together behind his head. A tuneless whistle escaped from his mouth as he leant back and let the sun caress his face.

"Yo!"

The hopeful Jounins turned to the late comer and sighed. Even after almost a decade, Kakashi hadn't changed his antics at all. Naruto could tell that he wore a goofy – albeit fake – grin under his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei! Finally decided to grace us with your heavenly presence?"

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair, a habit he had recently developed. Naruto frowned and comically attempted to swat Kakashi's palm away yet then changed tactics and ruffled his teacher's hair. Sasuke and Sakura looked on with raised eyebrows yet said nothing. They had long ago come to the conclusion that Naruto and Kakashi were just... plain weird.

"Shall we then team?" Kakashi gestured to the door and the four of them walked through the entrance.

The sight they were greeted with wasn't a particularly 'happy' one. Teams from many villages stood in different spots, each trying to out-glare the others. Naruto nodded his head to the left slightly and both Sakura and Sasuke got the hint; they were to stand with the other leaf entries.

When the three joined the group, they were greeted by Kiba, Ino, Hinata and Chouji. The whole of Team 10, Gai's team, had become Jounin in the previous exam yet Naruto anticipated that they would be watching the battle. Shikamaru had quite literally been forced into the rank of Jounin as he had been too lazy to apply. Tsunade had then purposefully given him a Genin team in hope of 'livening' him up. Needless to say it was now rumoured that Shikamaru was the new Kakashi, in the respect that he never passed a team. Shino was the other person expected to watch rather than take part as he had begun his Clan training. This meant that it didn't really matter what position within Konoha's shinobi ranks he held as he would be representing his Clan within the council.

Naruto had hardly seen his old friends since he had taken on the position of Hikage so his fake persona actually merged with his real one when he greeted them enthusiastically. With the exception of his reaction to Hinata; secretly he knew she had a major crush on him yet in reality acted blind to it. He surmised that if she wasn't bold enough to do anything about it then it was her loss really. Not that Naruto was considered with love at this point in time; with any luck he would be in the middle of a battle (he estimated in about a year's time) and then he wouldn't have to worry anymore due to the fact that he had given himself to the Akatsuki. Willingly.

The whole room quietened down as two of the Kages walked into the room. There, next to the beautiful Hokage of Konoha, stood the calm and collected sand wielder of the Wind. Gaara walked smoothly, eyes roaming over the room as if in search for one person. He was in luck; there was his fellow Jinchuuriki and friend, Naruto. He caught the blond's eye and made sure that the message of 'I'll talk to you after' was understood.

Gaara understood about Naruto's masks and different personalities. He his self had done something the same when he was younger; instead of showing his fear of rejection and loneliness to the world, he had purposefully turned into a killing machine and had been forced to the conclusion that his existence in this world was one just to kill and destroy anything and everything that he touched. Although he didn't know of Naruto's secret identity as the Hikage, he knew the Kyuubi vessel wasn't as stupid or as loud as he looked.

The Hokage cleared her throat and looked at the people in the room. In total, there were only about thirty people, ten from Konoha, three from the Rock, three from the mist, five from the cloud and, finally, nine from the sand. Surprisingly, this was about average for a Jounin exam as many shinobi either had no desire to go for the position or simply wished for that extra bit of time.

As if it had been meticulously rehearsed, the examiner stepped up. Naruto grinned as he recognised the shocking purple hair and the devilish grin on the Kunoichi's face. Mitarashi Anko, as beautifully crazy as ever, stood proudly at the front of the room, eyes scanning the room. In his short time as ANBU, Naruto had worked with Anko for a few weeks on an A-ranked mission. The pair had both found similarities between themselves, both had their lives changed thanks to Orochimaru, and had formed a somewhat formidable friendship. At the ANBU base, the pair had often been the bane of the other Shinobi's existences. Practical joking had been one of the common interests both parties had held high and proudly. Naruto had been glad that he had found someone who understood the true art of practical jokes, even if it had been for such a short period of time.

Naruto suddenly realised that his supposed 'armour' had been cracked. He no longer had a life of solitude, due to the recent revelations and acceptance of friends and comrades. With a slight frown he supposed that this had been the hidden message behind Tsunade's transfer of his position from 'secret' to 'public'. He would have cursed her yet it was nice to know that he had a few people within Konoha who liked him for... well him. Even if none of them knew exactly who or, more correctly, what he was, it was still nice.

Anko raised an eyebrow to the Uzumaki, who grinned in return. She shook her head slightly before turning her gaze to some of the shinobi near the front. The blond grinned when the sharp smell of nervous sweat reached his nostrils. He almost felt sorry for the targeted ninja; Anko's 'looks' were enough to make even the famous interrogator Morino Ibiki cower in fear.

Satisfied that she had produced enough terror, Anko cleared her throat.

"The first part of this exam will be to eliminate any – "here she paused to add a dramatic scan of the room, "– weakness in this competition."

The room was a deathly silence and Naruto was almost tempted to drop one of his hidden senbon needles just for effect. He restrained his self, though, and took a quick glance at his team mates.

Sakura wore a slight worried frown on her face, as if she was battling with internal feelings. He didn't blame her; the way the purple haired maniac was blabbering on about their first test made it seem as though they were going to die in a second (which Naruto wouldn't find so surprising... after all, it was Anko) yet was too well trained to betray all of her emotions.

Sasuke on the other hand looked almost in his element. It was to be expected really; the younger Uchiha really did live for the thrill of the battle. This exam would enable him to prove his worth to the Uzumaki – prove to him that the sting of betrayal had meant something at the least. To prove that he had, indeed, become stronger.

Naruto tuned back into the conversation, adjusting his borrowed face to mirror a look of trepidation and excitement. In all fairness, this test was going to be a warm up to the Hikage and he seriously just wanted to go out and train with his fox. Not that he would be allowed that, Tsunade had forbidden him from letting the fox out in daylight... not that he ever stuck to that particular rule though.

With what he managed to scrape out of the last few sentences of Anko's speech, he realised that they would have to pass an assault course individually. Each course would change slightly and no one would know who passed – or failed – until they had completed it. Dropping out, it was made clear, was not an option. Once you entered the course you had to pass through it. Once in, the only options you had were to pass through and then get your result (whether you passed or failed) or die there. It was a one-way system and Naruto was almost sure that Anko had come up with this test all by herself.

"Who's first?"

This question was announced after each shinobi had signed the necessary agreement forms and had a little time to mull over their decisions. In effort to maintain his image, and for his own personal satisfaction, Naruto announced loudly that he would go first. Of course, in that sentence, the words 'beat', 'teme' and 'Hokage' were incorporated as the Uzumaki rose to follow Anko.

He realised then that the Kage's had disappeared, supposedly to meet the people who passed on the other side. Roughly taking his arm, Anko marched Naruto forwards and through the door she had entered earlier. As the door swung shut, Naruto was just able to hear the cry of 'Good luck Naruto' from Sakura and allowed a real smile to pass over his face.

"So, gaki, what exactly are you doing in a Jounin exam eh?"

The words were low and seductive in his ear. If Naruto had been any less of a person or hadn't been raised as a killing machine, he would have caved in to Anko's passes. As it was, he knew that she knew it was just a game they played.

"It seems I am no longer a good enough Shinobi, Anko-chan. Before I go to my death, please tell me... once I walk through the doors ahead of me that I will pass?"

Anko smiled. She knew Naruto would be the one to correctly guess the exam's true intentions.

"It's just like that Chuunin exam... the tenth question. Heh... nostalgic huh?"

Anko merely nodded before letting go of Naruto's arm.

"I guess I'll see you later then. I'll be watching you later Kitsune-sama... I always enjoy the ANBU-Jounin battles... they're always so... interesting..."

Naruto couldn't help but grin as the Kunoichi walked off. There was something infectious about her that screamed at you to like her. Naruto had been told that he had the same quality. Or more accurately that his mask did.

He turned to face the door and, without hesitation, pushed it open to reveal the two Kages that had been present at the start of the exam. Tsunade was about to mutter 'Congratulations you passed!' yet the words never left her mouth as Naruto greeted them both with a 'Yo!'

Gaara merely rolled his eyes and Tsunade followed suit.

"Figures it would be you, Uzumaki. Now get out of here... in fact, go join the other ANBU and warm up with them. No doubt they will love to see their ever elusive ex-captain again."

Naruto nodded and walked off. He stopped suddenly and looked back at Tsunade who pointed in the opposite door to the one Naruto was facing.

It seems even the famed Hikage wasn't immune to embarrassment as he sharply turned around and headed for the door that the Hokage's finger pointed to. The red blush that adorned his cheeks spread to his neck as he heard the quiet chuckle of the Kazekage leak from his mouth.

"Shut up, you," was the last thing he said before exiting the room.

Tsunade glanced at Gaara before the pair did something very unprofessional... broke down into peals of laughter. Outside the door, Naruto gritted his teeth together and resisted the urge to shout back at them. He felt light all of a sudden, as if those years spent in the company of Boukyaku had been erased and he was still a simple oblivious Chuunin. He almost wished that his real self would subside and let the young, carefree and naive Naruto come forth.

He sighed and turned his nose to the air. Naruto knew the smell of ANBU well. It was a scent all shinobi learnt to both fear and respect. The ANBU smelt primarily of blood and death, an omen and warning to all those they came into contact with. There was also the scent of something else that couldn't really be labelled as anything. Each ANBU, at their initiation, was given the powder that gave of the scent. All one had to do was to sprinkle some onto their uniform and they would be set to go. If it had to be given a name, Naruto would have called this smell 'danger'. It was the smell that warned you that something had happened – pr was about to – and that the situation was well out of your hands. Just one whiff made the stomach flip and knees begin to weaken. All of the ANBU, former and active, had trained themselves to stand the smell. Other shinobi from Konoha were hardly affected by it, intimidated by it yes, but it didn't send them into shock. This was mostly due to the fact that they came into contact with it subconsciously every day. ANBU members would pass through Konoha much like the Hikage attacked his victims; in the shadows.

Naruto walked down the hall that led to the ANBU warm up area. He could feel the chakra signatures of each shinobi and smiled softly. When he entered the small changing room adjacent to the warm up ground he automatically went to the locker in the far corner. He twisted the lock to his own personal combination (his former prankster side had purposefully designed the lock so that the code was 666, something many of his peers had considered unlucky, along with his mask design) and popped the clasp open. Reaching inside, he nodded as he felt the familiar fabric of the ANBU uniform. He changed quickly and silently before grabbing the remaining item in the locker and storing his normal clothes inside. He slipped the red and white Kitsune mask over his hair and walked onto the training/warm up grounds.

The greeting he received was a mixed one. A few people sat on side benches, watching other groups train together. The people who were fighting didn't pay any notice to the newcomer as they were all too focused on the job at hand. The onlookers, for the most of them, turned to look at the newcomer. Naruto recognised most of the masks as ANBU who had served alongside him yet he could see a few new faces. He sensed that the new faces, along with a few of the more familiar shinobi, looked at him in fear and had a superstitious attitude due to the fact that he wielded the Kitsune mask.

If only they knew who exactly was behind it, Naruto mused in his head.

Ahh... but then the secret would be out Naruto smiled as the voiced that had been silent for a while chose the opportunity to speak up.

The remainder of his audience were emitting respect and, some of them, awe. This man, behind the Kitsune marked mask, was one of the strongest ANBU in Konohagakure's history. Even if none of them knew he was the Hikage, he had still managed to maintain a name within the ANBU as a strong captain. In his short time with them, Naruto had been a captain of a team.

An Owl masked ANBU was the first to approach the young man.

"It's good to see you again, Kitsune-sama. I hope that this time has fared well for you?"

Naruto took the man's outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

"And you too. Time has been hard yet bearable. I take it you took over the leadership once I left?"

The masked man in front of Naruto nodded proudly. Naruto was glad he had become the leader; Owl was someone Naruto had believed had the skills to carry out mission with the uttermost perfection.

"I assume you'll be the 'spare' Hokage-sama mentioned to us to assess the Jounins?"

Naruto merely nodded and his former subordinate gestured towards one of the benches. Grateful of the man's kindness, Naruto walked over and sat down on the wood.

"So now all we do now is wait?"

The man nodded,

"We'll be told exactly who we'll fight then. Our objective is to use the bare minimum of our skills to keep the Jounin hopefuls from getting the scroll that we have. We're not to take our power level over that or B/A rankings as to be fair on them. Hokage-sama originally wanted actual Jounin for the job yet the council objected. No idea why but it's now a training exercise for us. Just a bit of a laugh really."

He paused and let his Taichou digest the information.

"Say, Kitsune-sama," Naruto turned to face him. "Are you returning to the forces? I mean... it's not that I want you back as my captain... I enjoy my position... but you were like a beacon of light to most of us. It's... refreshing, I believe that's the right word, to be around you."

Naruto smiled, aware of the fact the man beside him wouldn't be able to see.

"Temporarily. Tomorrow Inu-san and I shall be interrogating a fire official that was found to have a scroll concerned with the Kyuubi no Kitsune on him. After that... I may for a short while yet I hope to train a number of these Jounin. Hoping that they pass, of course."

Naruto sighed and placed his chin in his hands.

"I need to train them for a special position. I fear we are on the brink of a war. I wish to train these people to handle the specific situations that they will be forced into soon. To tell you the truth, I doubt I will come out of it alive." Naruto didn't say that he knew he wouldn't be coming out alive. Somehow, even after all this time, he still didn't like the idea of an exact date on his death.

His partner whistled quietly.

"Good luck with that then," was all he said.

Naruto liked that about the ANBU; no one pretended or covered up anything. It was to the point and blunt. Brutally honest would be another way to describe it. The two men sat in silence, blocking out the sounds of training ANBU around them, simply just enjoying life.

It was quite sometime later that the Hokage entered the training ground. By that time, Naruto had warmed up with the Owl masked ANBU and the pair had been reminiscing on a particular mission Naruto had governed. It had concerned one A-class missing Nin, a run down bar and some very dodgy alcohol that said missing Nin had drunken. Needless to say it hade been an educational mission... Naruto had learnt never to mix 'dangerous' shinobi and alcohol if you wanted any hope of a battle.

"As expected, all of the entrants succeeded in passing the first test." The Hokage's voice gave away a little of her excitement of the upcoming events.

"You will enter the ring and then the Shinobi will pick out a stone from the pot. Whatever stone they pick will correspond to the ANBU they will fight. Your objective is to use as little power as you can and retain the scroll at the end of the allocated time of ten minutes. If your opponent gets the scroll earlier then the match will stop. This is important; do not use all of your power. I know you are stronger than you will appear to the others. It is unfortunate that the council overrode me on the issue of who was to fight the Chuunin yet we can do nothing about it. I don't want any deaths so unless there is no other way to escape your own termination, please refrain from killing them."

The thirty ANBU nodded in unison before each disappearing from the Hokage's sight. She knew that they had gone to the arena and walked slowly off to join them. She had forgotten to mention that the audience would already be flooding in... Hell she had 'forgotten' to mention an audience at all. She wasn't bothered though; her ANBU were the best of the best and wouldn't be fazed by a tiny crowd. Okay so not exactly tiny... most of Konohagakure would be there... but that didn't really matter now did it?

Tsunade decided that, from now one, she was to have no sake, however little quantity, before important dates. It was too damn troublesome.

The Chuunin followed the Kazekage into the vast arena. They saw the neatly organised ANBU standing in the centre near a large table. The Hokage was there, pencil and paper at hand.

When the group reached her, she took note of the people who were there (which, coincidentally was every one that had entered except Naruto).

Sasuke looked around. He ignored the crowd and the ANBU, searching instead for his loud team member. He could tell the other Konoha shinobi were doing the same. Was Naruto really the only one that had failed?

"A few of you may be wondering where Uzumaki Naruto is. Due to an unforeseen consequence, Uzumaki Naruto has been taken out of the exam, I will be happy to answer any questions regarding this after the exam has finished."

Sasuke, for one, wasn't satisfied by this answer. To put it bluntly, he didn't need his sharingan to see that it was a lie, and a badly constructed one at that. He made a mental note to speak personally with the Hokage after the exam... granted that he first had to get to her, past her guards and such, to speak to her.

The former Rookies had little time to muse on Naruto's disappearance as the Hokage gestured to the front shinobi to come up to the front and select a stone from the pot. No one could see what was on the stone as the Hokage had purposefully sealed the pictures of the stones so that no shinobi could change his opponent. This gave each shinobi an equal footing in the battle, if there was such a thing.

Sasuke looked over the ANBU, eyes stopping every now and again when he sensed a particularly strong member. When he sensed the ANBU at the very end of the line, he tensed. He had never felt a stronger chakra signature, even in his time with Orochimaru. The chakra was not only incredibly strong, it was almost malicious. It seemed as though there was something hidden within the figure of the ANBU and Sasuke hoped that the stone he had wouldn't show up as that ANBU's.

Once every Chuunin held a stone, the Hokage gracefully waved her hand and the designated designs appeared on each of the smooth stone's surfaces. Sasuke gulped and looked down with increasing dread. He shut his eyes and almost whined as the picture of a snarling fox had been carved into the stone. Searching the faces of the ANBU, just to check, the knot in his stomach grew as he looked at the fox masked ANBU. He sensed the man's chakra and felt the malicious intent hidden beneath the power. Such maliciousness he had not felt since his time with Orochimaru. He had never wished to feel it again yet fate, it seems, had decided to play with the youngest Uchiha.

The battles passed quickly. Most fights remained at the designated ten minutes. A few fights finished early yet, so far, only about half of the people who had fought had become victorious. They had immediately been rushed out of the arena and into what Sasuke had dubbed the Medical/recovery area. Once they had their injuries healed they had either joined the rest of the victors in the stand near the Hokage or had simply gone to the main stand.

Sasuke could make out Sakura's pink hair on the other side of the arena. She had fought quite a while back and was sitting amongst the victors. It was something that Sasuke had suspected. He knew Sakura was an exceptionally talented Shinobi and she had proved that by taking the scroll from her Bear masked ANBU in just over eight minutes.

After this current fight was over, Sasuke would be fighting against what he believed to be the strongest ANBU. The Kitsune-masked man, Sasuke was sure, would spare no mercy because he was the Uchiha heir and this made Sasuke grin in mad anticipation. He would be able to show some of his true skills since teaming with Orochimaru. He had a chance to prove how strong he had become, and how his strength would be used for Konoha's benefit.

The harsh sound of a trumpet announced the battle between a Sand Kunoichi and the Owl masked ANBU's end. The Kunoichi had failed, Sasuke could see, and she made a quick detour to the medical tent to heal a cut to the arm she had received.

Most of the fights had been a battle of speed, quick thinking and Taijutsu at the most. A few Jutsus had been exchanged yet this exam was mostly a test to asses the strength and success of each Shinobi in a times period. It was designed to apply pressure to the Jounin yet also test their strength as a coordinator as they would have to take on a Genin team at some point.

Sasuke felt the blood within his veins heat up as Tsunade called his name. He stood up from his point at the side of the arena and walked to the centre. The fox ANBU calmly walked from the place where the ANBU had located and showed Sasuke where he was going to place the scroll. He clipped the strings onto his side, just above the hip. He nodded respectfully towards the Uchiha who reciprocated the action out of politeness. Tsunade couldn't help but smile; this fight was going to be particularly interesting as Naruto hadn't had the chance to fight an opponent, without killing them, for a while.

Beneath his mask, Naruto grinned in a feral manner and licked his lips. He couldn't allow the Kyuubi out for this battle, although he could feel the fox stirring within him, yet it wouldn't hurt to allow the features he took on when he used the Kyuubi's techniques to surface. His eyes because red and slitted whilst his whisker marks darkened and canines lengthened. Behind his mask, he could do anything to his face and no one would ever know.

He was hardly aware when Tsunade allowed the trumpet to signal the start of the allocated time. Sasuke took the offending position in the battle and wasted no time in preparation. Naruto smiled and sidestepped each of the Uchiha's kicks and punches. He knew that soon Sasuke would grow tired of this and would begin to broaden his horizons.

Sure enough, Sasuke stopped in the Taijutsu and pulled his hands together. Naruto heard the sound of birds and momentarily froze as the events of the Valley of the End flashed through his head. He hardly noticed the current of electricity flowing steadily towards him.

Sasuke smirked. The ANBU had paused and the lightning flowed gratefully towards his feet. In a mere second, however, Sasuke coughed as the air rushed out of his lungs. He looked back to see a flash of golden-orange around him.

Within the crowd, Sakura heard mutters of 'The Yellow Flash' and 'how did he know that' from the on looking shinobi. The villagers too had looks of doubt and fear on their faces and Sakura really began to wonder then who this fox masked ANBU member was. She wished that Sasuke would just hurry and get the scroll yet also wanted to see more of the ANBU's techniques.

Back on the floor, Sasuke pulled his hands together and created an unknown sequence. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that yet didn't allow it to bother him. Sasuke then charged an action Naruto would never have expected the Uchiha to take on. He assaulted the ANBU with a series of attacks for a few minutes until Sasuke appeared to grow tired.

Naruto knew then what Sasuke was planning to do. The man in front of him was in fact a clone. The real Sasuke was hidden underneath, much like a snake would do. Naruto suspected that Orochimaru had taught him this technique. Naruto happened to feel for the Uchiha. He genuinely wanted Sasuke to pass to a Jounin, regardless of what he had done in the past. Now Naruto was the only thing standing in his way yet he'd be damned if he let the smug bastard pass without a huge kick up the backside.

As the real Sasuke burst out of the ground, Naruto jumped, effectively avoiding the lightning that had blasted the earth open. The Uzumaki decided then that this battle would become one of speed and used the Jutsu the Yondaime was so famous for to create a whirlwind effect around the Uchiha.

As the red flash circled him, Sasuke frowned. He could feel a little blood dribble from the corner of his mouth yet he brushed it aside with the pale back of his hand. He knew he had little time left; three minutes at the most, but refused to let this man beat him. He shifted his feet apart slightly and then chose to activate his bloodline.

Sharingan eyes allowed him to slow the movements of the man down. All three tomoes had been trained meticulously by the snake Sannin to follow almost impossible speeds yet this was different. The man circling him was travelling faster than the Uchiha had seen anyone travel before. If he had been any less of a shinobi, Sasuke would have been taken back. As it was, he could literally hear the clock ticking and decided to use whatever he could.

Once more he placed his hands together and summoned his old Katana. The blade was a dark black and lightning automatically began to ripple across the metal. It was an instinctive action that Sasuke had missed and he grinned. He was beginning to remember some of the harder training he had been put through with Orochimaru and was almost thankful.

With the slightly slower pace of the man, Sasuke lashed out into the red in rapid succession. His first five blows didn't manage to land yet the sixth one chipped the shoulder of the ANBU. That was all the encouragement he needed; Sasuke could now follow the blood's path.

Naruto almost cursed when Sasuke's blade hit his shoulder. He had used a lot of chakra up to maintain the red whirlwind and knew that, if he didn't pull out soon, he would need to rely on the fox's chakra. If he did that then half of the spectators would know who he was and his whole facade would be buggered.

He grited his teeth together and jumped backwards as the Uchiha leapt towards him. Naruto saw the sharingan then and bit down on his lip. Of course Sasuke would use it, it would aid him. Naruto sighed; if only he could use his full power... then Sasuke wouldn't have time to use the Sharingan.

Naruto flipped backwards and felt a hand at his side. He smiled softly behind his mask as he realised Sasuke had taken the scroll. As soon as the battle had started, it finished. Naruto bowed respectfully to Sasuke and walked off to the medical tent. The trumpets blared and Tsunade announced Sasuke as a winner.

Sasuke walked to the medical tent feeling light headed. Although it hadn't been a hard battle, he had been pressured to think of a good plan and execute it in a little time. It was enough to give anyone a headache. The ANBU he had fought was now talking in a low voice to the Owl masked shinobi from the battle before theirs. Sasuke allowed a little chakra to gather in his ears and listened into what they were talking about.

"I take it as you and Inu-san will be reporting early tomorrow then?"

"Correct, we wish to spend as long as we can to interrogate the man. It will not help Konoha if our enemies get the scroll on the events of the Kyuubi battle. I believe that that particular scroll also held a detailed map of the areas most affected by the attack... something that an enemy would no doubt use to their advantage."

"Of course, Taichou... it will be nice having both you and Hatake-san back in the headquarters. It has been a long time since he has visited us."

The fox ANBU laughed and said,

"I believe he owes us a round at a bar... maybe that's why he has become so illusive."

The owl masked man returned the laugh and nodded his head.

"Could be, captain."

Sasuke could feel the two ANBU close their conversation and retraced the chakra, paying more attention to the nurse in front of him. He had to admit, he was a little surprised that they had allowed the captain of the ANBU to take part in this exam but what had got him was the fact they had mentioned Kakashi so easily.

He knew Kakashi had been in the ANBU but had forgotten of the announcement Naruto had made on their last mission.

Sasuke frowned as the nurse said he was fit to leave. How exactly did Naruto know of the Kitsune ANBU? And, for that matter, how did Kakashi know of him?

 **There's Always...**

Naruto walked calmly through the ANBU base. Greetings of 'Taichou' echoed around him and he inclined his head ever so slightly to acknowledge them. His restless eyes, hidden behind the snarling face of a fox, searched for the lolloping-tongued mask of his former sensei and current partner; Kakashi. Naruto had often joined the man at the memorial stone, both mulling over the different names carved into the stone and Naruto knew he wouldn't be there now. That led to the current situation; where was he?

"Once an ANBU Taichou, always and ANBU Taichou eh Kitsune-sama?"

Naruto met the man's gaze and smiled at the mismatch of red and dark grey.

"Inu-san, just on time I see."

Kakashi smiled warmly behind his mask and reached a hand out to pat the shoulder of his companion. The pair turned in perfect unison and continued their walk down the barren corridor. A few people passed them and muttered words that held respect. Both men merely nodded, obviously used to this treatment from their subordinates.

"Inu, you can always tell when they are the new recruits can you not?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"Yeah... they always halt in their tracks and look at us as if we were two of the most well know ANBU Konoha has seen... wait a second..."

Now it was Naruto's turn to chuckle. He found the silences with Kakashi to be comfortable, fitting even. He had been surprised – at first – at how well he got on with Kakashi yet he was glad of this bond. Even after all he had become, Kakashi still accepted him as a friend, a relative even. Naruto would gladly lie down his life for the elder and he knew that the dog masked nin would do the same in a flash.

Naruto gestured to a wide door a little further down the hall and Kakashi pushed it open. They walked through and it shut with a firm click. The two greeted the supervising ANBU behind the desk and the woman – they could tell from her build – bowed slightly and handed them a case file each.

"I'd start with simple questions. If he refuses to answer a number of questions then I'll send the truth serum in so that you can get the most out of him. Either that or you could use the jutsu but the serum may be easier – and less harmful to the man. He hasn't been talking much sense since we put him in here... something about a man with blond hair and a huge water tank. We suspect that he may have caused his brain to lapse and hide away some memories... or even the other way round – reveal thing he may not have completely known before. It has been seen in others yet, as we constantly have to remind ourselves, he is different. Every one is different to each other so we cannot be sure how one person would react in this situation."

She paused, thinking.

"Oh and another thing... be careful with this one. It's not him exactly... it's something... none of us can place."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He had an idea as to what this 'something' was and only needed a few minutes to find out if he was true or not. Yet he wasn't going to waste this opportunity; he was going to bleed the Official dry of information.

Kakashi scanned the case file. It gave the information a few members of the ANBU had managed to collate; namely basic information about the man in question and their own comments on the patient. Kakashi hoped that his self and Naruto would be able to get the right information in as little time as possible. Interrogations always made him feel uncomfortable.

Naruto moved round the table, placing the folder back on the black surface. The room behind could be seen clearly by the wide window. It was a one way window so that they could observe the official yet he couldn't see them. Television screens showing different angles of the room were placed on the little desk at the edge of the window so that they could easily see each movement the man made.

Usually, Morino Ibiki would be the man to interrogate civilians such as this yet, because Naruto had been a Taichou and Kakashi an equally respected member of the ANBU squads, they had been given specific allowances that had given them permission to carry out this interrogation. And the fact that Ibiki was currently on a mission outside of Konoha... and the fact that the Hokage liked Naruto in the first place helped. A lot.

Naruto sighed lightly and turned to face Kakashi.

"Shall we?"

Kakashi nodded and the pair entered the room via the metal door adjacent to the window. Inside the room was a pathetic metal bed that had an extremely thin mattress and white sheets. The whole room was white and Naruto had to narrow his eyes to cut out some of the intense light entering his sensitive eyes. In one corner of the room was a sink and toilet, surrounded by a frosted glass window for privacy. Aside from the table and chairs centres in the middle, that was all. Everything was made from smooth metal, aluminium most likely, so that anyone in here, civilian or Shinobi, would find nothing to 'accidentally' hurt themselves on.

The large man sat hunched on the bed. He no longer wore his robes of position nor had his hair neatly braided and coiled up at the back of his head. Instead it was knotty and greasy, a clear indication that the man hadn't been allowed any showers since being in here. Naruto saw the man look up at them, hope flashing in his eyes, before it vanished and the official frowned.

"Please sit at the table, sir."

Even if the man was under interrogation for possible treason there was no reason for Kakashi to be rude. In fact, if they were rude to the man then the chances of them gathering appropriate information would lessen. People liked to talk to a nice, friendly person rather than a cold and brutal figure.

The official stood, somewhat shakily, and settled the white fabric around his bulky frame. He was what some people would call fat. Although he wasn't exactly obese, he had a bulked up frame and hunching shoulders. His stomach also bulged a little over what would be considered relaxed and his cheeks held a little podge on them, yet apart from that he was muscular. The man walked slowly over to the table and Naruto suspected that he hadn't used his legs for a while. He knew for a fact that pins and needles could be a right bitch.

"We would appreciate it if you would first give us your name," Kakashi had begun the interrogation with a simple yet effective question. The man would think that this was an innocent question yet Naruto would be able to build up a background of the man from this information.

"My name is Naka Yasuo."

If the situation was any less serious, Naruto may have sniggered at that. A man with a first name meaning 'Peaceful one' had been anything but as his name suggested. Yet again... if they all went by name meanings then Naruto was supposed to be a fishcake and Kakashi a scarecrow.

"Please tell us your age."

The man's eyes flicked from dog to fox and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Naruto had always found this with older people within the village; they didn't like giving their age away. Especially civilians.

"I'm forty four years old. My birthday is on the fifth of the harvest month, August."

Naruto nodded, pleased that the man was already giving more than the bare essentials as an answer. He had had many people who never gave more than required and that had led to... difficult circumstances.

"What is your current occupation?"

Yasuo bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes.

"I deal with the trade inside and out of the Fire Country. I work in a team of five men in one division and we make sure that we are exporting enough goods to keep Konoha sustained."

Naruto nodded. Everything the man had said so far was perfect; either he was truthful, almost ridiculously so – so much that some argue that it could be idiotic – or he had been trained by professionals at this type of thing. Considering the man, his background, build and record, Naruto deduced that the former was far more likely than the latter yet... it could be possible.

"Could you please tell us who the intended receiver of the scroll that was found in your possession was?"

The man swallowed. It was a sharp turn; simple questions, probing hints, to direct and blunt point-to-points. This was the ANBU; no paddy-footing around, they were serious and they were going to get the answers they wanted.

"A man... the leader of a g-group. The name... Um... I can't remember."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Contrary to the man's earlier open personality, he had decided to shrink back and hide facts. He had obviously lied when he said that he didn't know the name of the group; the truth was printed all over his face. Enhanced senses helped at these matters as well.

"Sir we know that you can, in fact, recall the name of this 'group'. Please do not lie to us again; we only have so much tolerance."

Kakashi's voice was cold and bitterly scary. The man visibly shrank back and Naruto couldn't help but grin. He knew that voice well; it had been the tone that the porn obsessed Jounin instructor had taken whenever his beloved Icha Icha had been... misplaced... by a certain Jinchuuriki. All for fun, of course.

Naruto wrinkled his nose and had to force his arm to stay down, keeping his hand away from his nose as the man shuffled and a wave of sweaty stench rolled over them.

"The name? Oh I think I do remember... now..." Yasuo trailed off weakly. "Um it must have been Bokoko... no... Er Byakk... no. Oh! Boukyaku then. Yeah... I'm sure"

It was, not surprisingly, a very weak ending. The Official had attempted to cover up his 'blunder' with memory problems. The ANBU weren't buying it.

"How did you first come into contact with this man?"

Yasuo relaxed a little. This question would be simple and pretty easy to answer.

"Well I first met one of the man's acquaintances and he told me that his boss had some trade he wished to carry out in the Fire Country. It just so happened that the trade he had was the exact same wood that we used for the frames of the Hokage pictures. As Tsunade-sama has had her features immortalised in the mountainside, it is only fair that a portrait is painted and put up with the former Hokage's. Obviously this wood is extremely dear yet Konoha has never worried about this before as we have always had plenty for this type of thing. Yet now, after the initial blow of the Kyuubi no Kitsune years ago that severely damaged our economy and Orochimaru's attack on Konoha a few years ago, we have little money to spend on such trifle things. Instead we have been mainly ordering timber for construction or reconstruction of buildings. This frame wood that this man was offering was at such a price that no sane person could refuse his offer. I agreed to meet with this person, purely – I thought – about the quantity and price yet the man had a different motive.

"He told me that if I wanted to seal the deal I had to pass onto him information about the night the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. I told the man that I had not been within the Hidden village at that time – instead I had travelled to the Wind country on trade business – yet the man didn't believe me. As I said, this deal was too good to be true and I felt that I had to grasp it. After all this man had come a long way, so he said. I couldn't just turn him away because I couldn't tell him about one night.

"In hindsight I realise that my next move was a huge mistake," at this point the man glanced at the fox mask, guilt and regret clear in his eyes. "I told him that I had access to certain restricted documents at the Council's library and that I could probably find a scroll on the attack. The man agreed and knocked more off of the price. I guess that was the bait yet I didn't see it. After all, in my business you see a great deal it's a simply rule; you take it. If it's going to benefit both you and the people around you then it cannot be so evil, can it?"

Naruto nodded and looked at Kakashi. The dog masked nin was scratching notes down, some direct quotes from the man his self, others notes that he had made himself. A few observations had been jotted down with though bubbles coming off of them. It was obvious that Kakashi was deeply immersed in his job and didn't think of interrupting.

"I am sorry but may I possibly have a drink of water. I haven't spoken this much and I wish to explain everything in as much detail as I can."

Naruto nodded and glanced at Kakashi. He still had his head down and any person who didn't know Kakashi would think that he was either asleep or not listening. Naruto knew better; his sensei was merely allowing the Official to feel a better sense of security within the presence of the ANBU. If Kakashi didn't stare at him, the man wouldn't be as pressurised. As simple as that.

"Just one moment please," Naruto stood smoothly and walked to the door. He opened the door and took the plastic cup that the supervising ANBU held in her hand. He thanked her; already knowing that she would have a drink on hand. They wanted this interrogation over as soon as it was possible. The shorter time it takes to get your information; the better for everyone.

Naruto shut the door again and walked back over to the man.

"Here you go. Please drink it then give it back so we can dispose of it safely."

Sure it was only a plastic cup... yet in the hands of a cooped up man, who knows what it could turn into. If it was split in a certain way, the edge may be sharp enough to slice through someone's skin... given that a sawing action is used and the person it is being done to is motionless. Yet still it didn't hurt to be extra cautious.

The man gulped the water down and handed the cup back. A small drop of water rolled down the corner of the man's lip and onto his chin yet a pink tongue darted out and snatched it into the depths of his mouth. Naruto returned the cup to the supervisor and sat back down, settling his body comfortably in the chair. Kakashi still sat over his note pad, pencil poised with precision over the next line.

"Please continue," Naruto nodded and allowed the man to speak.

"I did what he wanted; I went to the Council library with some reports that I needed to file for the Council to see. While I was there I used the pretence of looking for a certain book on trade yet, in reality, I was looking for any type of scroll about the 10th of October. I had, in truth, been bluffing to that man. Luckily I managed to find an old, seemingly discarded scroll and so I took it. With the scroll hidden under my clothing, I walked from the library with the hope in me of a new business deal.

"It was a week later that the man's acquaintance returned. He said that I would only get the wood when – or if – I delivered to scroll directly to him. I intended to do that, after all I had what he wanted and he had what I wanted.

"I used the trade excuse again. I asked for Shinobi to protect me and I got Shinobi to protect me. With my rank I'd never thought that I'd get anyone past a Genin yet when I found out that a Chuunin team was taking me I felt... I don't know how to explain it. Important I guess. Flattered or big headed are also other words but important was one word. I know now that I had a Chuunin team due to the amount of money and that I am part of the trade unit and was, supposedly, going on a business trip. I never though I'd get the one Chuunin who I didn't want. You already know, of course, but it was the Kyuubi kid. I would name him but I don't know his name. I hate having to call him 'The Kyuubi kid' because he isn't. He's hardly a kid any longer, judging by how tall he is, and to refer to him as anything with 'Kyuubi' in the title is despicable... yet I find myself doing it."

Yasuo hung his head.

"We all do things we hate... some more than others. Well they found the scroll... I bet that young man has a certain sense about him when it comes to anything to do with the Demon Fox. Not that it's his fault... some things can't be helped. It came in handy though huh? He caught the idiot who was after wood. I doubt that man was selling the wood now."

Yasuo looked up and his eyes darted between the two ANBU.

"Um... I've finished," he said after a few minutes silence.

"Thank you." Kakashi had snapped out of his silence-state and was now looking back at the man, "you have been much help."

Kakashi glanced at Naruto who nodded stiffly.

"We would like to ask you one more question... do you know the name of the man who was selling you this wood?"

Yasuo frowned.

"No, I'm sorry," this time his forgetfulness was genuine. Naruto hadn't expected him to know the name; that man was careful.

"Well then! That seems to be it... for now at least. We will keep you in here for a day or so before moving you to a public station. There you will be able to access showers and such. I will tell you now that you will most likely face a punishment for the dishonesty of a mission class. You most likely will receive a fine for that though so it's nothing to worry about."

Kakashi stood and Naruto followed suit.

"If we have any more questions we hope you won't mind us just dropping by. You have been a great help to us so thank you."

Kakashi walked off, leaving Naruto by the table.

"The Kyuubi kid... his name's Uzumaki Naruto."

Yasuo blinked at the fox masked ANBU.

"Thank you sir."

Naruto nodded curtly before exiting after Kakashi. He met the Inu faced man and sighed heavily.

"What do you think?"

Kakashi joined in on the sigh.

"I suspect that what he says is the truth. I sensed no lie, at least. I think he was a case of 'Wong time, wrong place' along with greed and hunting for a supposedly good deal. I see no reason to suspect him for treason."

Naruto nodded.

"I agree... he didn't really think. After all, he had no idea that Oblivion would use that scroll in anyway they could to get at m- the Kyuubi and his Jinchuuriki."

Temporarily Naruto had forgotten about the silent supervisor who was currently rewinding a tape of the interrogation.

"Here you go... one interrogation tape for you. I'll let you get on now, if you need any more files on him or wish to ask any more questions just come back and I'll let you have what you need. Even if it isn't me I'll make sure to leave a note for my successor."

The pair of ANBU nodded gratefully before turning to leave, one clutching a wrinkled notebook, the other armed with a video.

Tsunade felt her head tip and she literally growled. She couldn't fall asleep at a time like this! The paperwork monster had attacked, again, and she had been left to clean up the mess. She swore that paperwork reproduced worst than rabbits; maybe there was some male stud that was addicted to Viagra. Or something like that. One day, the Hokage of Konoha swore that she would catch the damn pieces of paper doing it... or die trying.

As it was, she didn't hear the knock on the door that signalled her escape from the chore. She ploughed right on through and jumped, sending ink all over the person in front of hers face.

"Baa-chan..."

It was Naruto, flanked by Kakashi.

"Naruto I'm sorry!"

Clearly Naruto was not amused... yet Kakashi and Tsunade were. The man now resembled a human that had dressed up as a Dalmatian dog. Ink spots covered his face and, as he wiped them off, they seemed to join the paperwork club and reproduce like crazy. The infamous Hikage soon gave up as he rivalled his alter-ego's name. He was now practically a shadow.

"We came here for the scheduled meeting, Tsunade-sama."

Instantly Naruto stopped rubbing his cheek and a serious look came across his eyes. Tsunade nodded and gestured for the pair to sit.

"I take it that the interrogation was pretty straight forward?"

Naruto nodded. As Kakashi's superior, he would have to give the full report. The pair had written it together (well both had discussed it and Kakashi had produced the actual penmanship as he was far better at it than Naruto) yet it was always the superior to give the verbal report.

"He seemed pretty willing to give us what we needed. I doubt there will be any need for further interrogation. I have included the video of the whole interview as well as a dialogue of the conversation that took place with the report. May I suggest the crimes and punishment he is to be dealt with?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Crimes for misleading Konoha shinobi regarding mission classing and slacking from his job. Other than that, I do not feel that there is any need to add up a list of crimes. In truth he seemed like a man that had taken bait but is good at heart. I suggest a punishment of community service for a year with a small fine."

Tsunade nodded again.

"I'd have to agree with you. Mainly because I have too much paperwork to organise and projects to oversee to delve too deeply in this. I trust the pair of you though; if any one can make an honest judgement it would be you."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," the pair muttered in unison.

Tsunade grinned, "Except when you do that though."

Naruto grinned slightly and Kakashi chuckled.

"Naruto... we need to discuss your excuse for missing the Jounin exam. Kakashi you may stay – we all know how elaborate your own excuses are but you can help us out here. Do you have any ideas?"

Kakashi thought for a second,

"The death of someone close?"

Tsunade shook her head, "It's not believable. Plus who would we say had died? If any one would fail to believe us then it would be Sasuke and his damn Sharingan. I swear that bloodline gives them the ability to spot lame excuses... or maybe it's your tutelage, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled again.

"Possibly, Tsunade-sama. So no deaths then. Someone broke into his apartment, trashed it and stole something precious to him?"

"That is believable, Baa-chan."

Tsunade frowned. "What would they have stolen? Plus there would have been eye witnesses in the building... and the fact it was broad daylight."

Everyone sighed. It was turning out to be hopeless.

"Let's just go with the whole 'I had to go for a chakra transplant' thing."

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Something like that would be good... okay I've got it... you got through the exam yet something happened to your chakra and you had to go to hospital. You were taken out of the exam as a precaution because we did not know what would happen if your chakra didn't manage to stabilize. Luckily the nurses managed to sort the problem out yet we don't know what caused it."

Naruto nodded.

"That might work. Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver haired man nodded, confirming that he agreed with the plan.

"That's settled then. Kakashi can be the one to vouch for you; you tell the other's it was nothing, Naruto, and then have Kakashi reprimand you. Kakashi you remind Naruto about teamwork and then, after a little more goading, Naruto you are to reveal your 'reason'. The fact that you didn't want to disclose the information shows that you are ashamed. If they ask what status you are, say that I am going to assess your ability later, when I have time."

Naruto nodded before opening his mouth to speak yet Tsunade got there first.

"In reply to your plan of training, I'll let you train them. All of Konoha's 'Rookie' Jounins passed so they'll be the ones the Hikage will train." Naruto nodded before opening his mouth again. Once more, Tsunade beat him to it.

"You will have to remain a Chuunin whilst they are training. Say that I haven't been able to schedule a meeting with both you and the council. They shouldn't question it but just in case."

Naruto smiled.

"I wanted to know, will I get all of the Rookies or just the newly qualified?"

Kakashi decided to butt in at this point,

"The ones who passed mostly have tasks... I expect that you will be training the newbies."

Tsunade nodded, smiling.

"Now get out of here. Go do whatever you do when I'm not heckling you."

Naruto caught the Hokage's eye and she really wished that she did not have the whole foot-in-mouth syndrome going on at this point in time. 'Whatever Naruto does' would be classified as killing people.

"Naruto, how about some ramen?"

Naruto flinched. The pair had already exited the door and were now about to leave the corridor.

"I can't Kakashi-sensei. I'd love to but... if I did I think I'd throw up."

Kakashi eyes Naruto seriously. He expected the man to be chomping at the bit to get to ramen, especially if Kakashi was paying.

"It's something that happened during my time training. I'd rather not talk about it... it's a delicate matter. Let's just say I get help from a furry creature every now and again to stop me from starving."

Kakashi said no more. Nothing else was needed. In the world of a Shinobi, useless words were just that. As both were seasoned Shinobi, both understood the importance of this.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll be meeting you three at the bridge, usual time, to discuss Sasuke and Sakura's passing and to tell you that you'll still be part of Team Kakashi when called upon. Heh I'd love for them to know that we should, technically, be called Team Naruto. Funny really."

Naruto shook his head, unable to stop the smile spreading over his face.

"Shut up Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled and pulled out his famous Icha Icha book.

"Dirty pervert," muttered Naruto as he turned away from the older man. Kakashi merely smiled and walked away from the blond.

Naruto sighed as his stomach protested at being ignored. It had been a while since his last meal so Naruto decided to head into town to buy something for the shadow fox later.

He walked through the town, purposefully ignoring the looks thrown his way. He knew why they were looking so intently at him; October was coming up soon and that meant the Kyuubi festival. This, in turn, meant that he would once again become Public Enemy Number One and would need to bury his self deep into the wood until the day, possibly a few days after, was over.

Oh How Naruto loved growing older.

He entered the large shop, whistling under his breath to distract him self from the whispers of people. Even after all this time there was still so much prejudice surrounding him. Not that it really mattered... the Akatsuki would eventually get him. Speaking of which... he really needed to sort that out.

Ahhh... he'd do it tomorrow.

Browsing through the meat section, Naruto selected a few joints of beef and went over to the till. He paid for his meal and walked back through town.

Something that Yasuo had said came to mind suddenly. Something about 'Not deserving to be titled with the name Kyuubi'. If one person thought like that then maybe... just maybe...

Naruto reeled back as a woman walked past, smashing her shoulder into his. If there had been lots of people around then fair enough but the street was wide and empty.

As to his previous thought... maybe not.

But he'd wait until tomorrow before he gave up.

 **You Don't Know Him**

Naruto stood, once again, behind the Hokage of Konoha. The pair were waiting for the arrival of six individuals; Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Chouji and Sasuke. They would be here any minute and then be briefed of their Jounin duties. Those duties being that they would be trained under the genius assassin of Shadows. Any shinobi would die for training such as this.

A soft knock on the door informed the duo that the shinobi in question were now inside of the tower and soon to arrive in the room. Tsunade shuffled the papers she clutched in her hand and looked up at Naruto.

"Sure you want to do this? You can still back out if-"

"It is my duty, Hokage-sama. I will defend Konoha to my best abilities."

Tsunade sighed; Naruto had put up his defensive barrier again; no longer was he 'Naruto' but the emotionless 'Hikage'.

The handle of the door turned and seven persons entered the room. Shizune, who trailed behind the Jounin, looked towards Tsunade, who nodded and smiled softly, before exiting the room.

"Good morning everyone."

Around the room came muffled greetings. Tsunade gestured to the chairs before the desk and the assembled Shinobi sat down.

"As you are aware, once you have become a Jounin you are to be assigned to a specific job. Someone has requested each of you specifically for one of these jobs. I will introduce this person in just a moment.

"What you will be doing will not be easy. You may be forced to do things no ordinary Jounin is asked to do. At times it may be extremely dangerous yet I trust this man with your lives." The Hokage sat back in her chair and the Hikage appeared from the shadows.

Everyone looked between the Hokage and the Hikage before frowning, almost simultaneously.

"Good morning to you all," the Hikage spoke and everyone's attention automatically focused on the usually silent man. "Congratulations are in order, first. Well done for making the position of Jounin. As Hokage-sama was saying, I requested for each of you personally. I believe that you will be able to aid me in my quest and, for that, you will need specialised training."

The Hikage took the files that had been lying on the desk in his hand and passed them to each of the Jounin.

"I will be training you."

The room was silent and the shinobi were staring. The famous shadow – the genius assassin Hikage – was to train them.

"Why us Hikage-sama?"

The dark mask turned in Sakura's direction and she fancied that she saw a smirk through the fox design even though it was impossible to see through the mask.

"I have my own reasons."

The Hikage shrugged his coat off of his shoulders and placed it on the Hokage's lap. She smiled in return and folded the material up. To the onlookers, it appeared as if the Hokage was a mother, the Hikage her son. It was such a domestic gesture, the passing and folding of clothing, that it was hard to imagine that the pair was the most powerful in the village.

"We will meet at Training Ground 40. Assemble in an hour, bring anything necessary, including weapons, armour etc."

The group dismissed and Naruto looked at the Hokage.

"They took it pretty well, I think."

Tsunade snorted.

"Once their eyes returned to normal. They looked as big as saucers when they found out that you were the one to train them. You should make sure that they don't reveal that you are the one training them or you may cause a disturbance amongst the ranks."

Naruto nodded.

"I understand. I shall tell them later"

In a black blur, Naruto had passed the Hokage and leapt through the window in a swift movement. Tsunade stood and watched as Naruto fell to the nearby rooftops, mimicking an eagle, rebalancing then setting off again. No doubt was he going to change the layout of the training grounds so that they suited his needs. He had a tendency to do that.

Naruto moved quickly, not wanting to start the remodelling of the grounds only then to be interrupted by his students. It felt strange, calling his previous comrades his students. He liked the feeling of authority yet knew that this path wasn't necessarily going to be easy. He may know them, and their strengths/weaknesses, yet they knew absolutely nothing about him in return. If he wanted to have a comfortable chat with any of them he would need to start over again. Making friends whilst he was in his Hikage persona was going to be a mighty challenge.

He arrived at the flat grounds and tutted. It was a disgrace to call this area a training ground; it had nothing a shinobi needs to acquire skills over different terrains or land circumstances. Naruto shook his head and winced as he plucked a blade of grass from the dry ground. He would need some help to remodel this area.

Kyuubi...

In an instant, Naruto moved his hands together, switching finger position, before letting them fall back to the side of his legs. A second later, shadows swirled and blended together to form the shape of a fox.

The Kyuubi grinned.

Long time no see.

"Lets get to work."

Sakura looked sideways at Sasuke. She had a feeling that they were going to be the first there, as they were scheduled to meet in five minutes. It was odd, having a meeting in a team that seemed permanent, without Naruto. Even though Naruto had been gone for such a long time, he had still been part of Team 7. Now that two of the three were Jounin, they hadn't expected such a huge change. Obviously they were no longer Team 7 or Team Kakashi and Naruto was no longer part of this new team.

Sasuke remained impassive. For him, the Hikage resembled everything he needed to become; strong, ruthless and invincible. He still needed to avenge his clan yet had no further leads on the Akatsuki or his brother. It was if they were able to vanish into the very core of the earth. Sasuke would become stronger... there was nothing else for him to do.

"Sasuke... look..."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as they came to Training Ground 40. The landscape, that had previously been stark flat, was a magnitude of hills and dips. A lake had been put in place, just a little way past the largest hill. Across the whole area were trees, standing as if they had been there the whole time. The figure that sat under one of these trees was accompanied by a fox and looked completely at one with the breeze flowing through the air.

"Let's go Sakura."

The Kunoichi nodded and they walked over to the tree that the Hikage was seated under. They made no announcement for they knew that they would need none. Their teacher, in return, gestured to the ground and the duo sat.

"I will explain what we will be doing when the others are seated."

As if on cue, the remainder of the group arrived, amazed by the state of the training grounds. They sat, looking expectantly at the Hikage. Rather that responding right away, the Hikage pulled a blade of grass from the earth and looked at the fox.

"I will be teaching you how to manipulate your chakra so that you can create dual pathways. This will help you mainly in Taijutsu and you may have encountered techniques similar to this before. What I am going to teach you will be great in contact with eye bloodlines as almost all eyes cannot detect the separate pathway of chakra.

"I have met a few people who have been naturally able to split their chakra passages yet it does require both skill and a lot of chakra. The people who can naturally access this type of fighting include Jinchuuriki as they, potentially, can have two sources of chakra. This, however, does not mean that it is easier for a Jinchuuriki to utilise this technique... on the contrary one could argue that it is harder as firstly they would have to suppress their secondary source before converting it into something less damaging towards their bodies... then you have the whole issue of the controlling of the secondary source and the complications you may face if you cannot control it and your two sources mix..."

The group stared at the man. All they knew was that Jinchuuriki sacrificed their lives for the greater good. What that meant, none of them knew. One person had referred to Gaara of the Sand as a Jinchuuriki yet they had referred to him with such venom that no one had believed the description of the term 'Jinchuuriki'. At that time, Gaara had been running for Kazekage and so much opposition of a Kazekage that was a Jinchuuriki had arisen that had turned heads to Konoha. Again for what none of the group knew.

"I want each of you to train separately... I will create shadow clones for five of you and the sixth one gets the real deal. Unfortunately my partner will not be joining in with us today as he will be observing your styles and what I can do to help improve."

Naruto formed they crossed fingers for his seal and muttered the Jutsu. Instantly, five replica Hikages stood next to him before nodding to each other. The group looked at them, obviously nervous about training one-to-one with the Hikage, of all people.

"Who wants the real one?"

Silence reared it's dopey head.

"Hmm... okay then. Uchiha, you're with me."

Sasuke looked at the man, startled that he had chosen him for training first. As soon as the Hikage had named the youngest Uchiha, the others stepped towards the other Hikages and began to file off.

"Can I call you Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nodded and the Hikage continued.

"The reason I picked you is because I believe that you rely too heavily on your blood limit. I agree that you should use it when possible and use it to its fullest potential yet you have to realise that it is not your only option. Take Hatake Kakashi-san for example; he has only one Sharingan eye that he acquired at a fairly young age as a gift of sorts. He earned his main reputation from the gain of his Sharingan, earning the title of 'Copy-nin Kakashi' yet he was a Chuunin at the age of six. You cannot get through being a Shinobi with just your limit. Take a war situation, for an example, if you're eyes were blinded or something happened so that you were unable to activate or use your Sharingan... what would happen then? You can't rely on back up, what if there is none?"

Sasuke pondered on that thought. Although he knew tonnes of Jutsu... did he really know them or were they just copied into his mind? It was true about Kakashi – he had been Chuunin at such a young age, without his Sharingan. On top of that, the Cyclops hardly ever unveiled his eye unless the situation got extremely bad or they were up against a particular opponent.

"I understand your point, Hikage-sama."

"Hikage will do just fine, Sasuke."

The Uchiha nodded before looking at the ground.

"We'll begin then. Just to let you know, it wasn't just you who received that talk. Everyone got a personalised version... Konoha doesn't seem to churn out the same type of Nin anymore. At least not since the Kyuubi attack."

Sasuke frowned, not understanding why the man was suddenly wittering on about the Kyuubi attack. That had nothing to do with this.

"One natural creature that was able to control the path of its own chakra was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You have the basic forms, your own hit followed by the path of chakra that is controlled only by your mind. Not even the Sharingan will be able to predict the path of that chakra nor will the Byakuugan be able to see through the attack if they are unaware of the trailing chakra."

The Hikage turned round and began walking onto the lake. Sasuke watched as the man stood directly into the middle and pressed a bleeding hand to the ground. An instant later, a black fox stood in the centre of the summoning circle, looking up to the Hikage.

"Sasuke, I would like you to meet Finnegan. As the Kyuubi no Kitsune was the lead summoning for foxes, it makes sense that all fox summons derive from him and, therefore, can naturally create chakra trails. Finnegan is going to assist me in teaching."

The Hikage nodded at the fox that, in turn, swooped its tail at Naruto's outstretched arm. Naruto easily dodged the physical hit, only to be met with an almost bone cracking thud as the chakra collided with flesh.

"That, Sasuke, is manipulation and control down to an art."

Sasuke nodded, unsure what to say. A memory suddenly surfaced.

"I have a friend... in the village that used chakra trails. He appeared to do it naturally though... almost psychologically. How is that possible?"

The Hikage looked at the man before him. Sasuke was clearly remembering the battle at the Valley of the End. They Kyuubi's influence had seeped out so much after his skull had been crushed by Sasuke's Lotus that his chakra had instinctively acted like wildfire. Since then, he had learnt to use that instinctive gift and harness those powers as his own.

"If a person undergoes certain stresses upon the body or mind they can subconsciously access skills that were unknown to him or her in order to survive. They may have learnt it privately or just thought of the idea then and there. Maybe you can ask yourself... of they did manage to activate under a certain condition or subconsciously learnt it... did they receive internal help? Are the two of you close?"

Sasuke thought for a second before the Hikage's question. How could Naruto have received internal help? What did that even mean? As for the second question...

"We used to be. I'm... unsure as to if we still are."

The Hikage nodded,

"A simple test then, to see if you are close or not. When is his birthday?"

Sasuke looked directly at the fox mask's eyes.

"I never said that my friend was male."

Naruto winced. How he had forgotten that, he did not know but the essential thing was that he had. Thank god Sasuke didn't have hyper-senses or else he would be able to smell the change in Naruto. It was time to put his infamous manipulation skills into play.

"You have a lot of fan girls... I can't see you befriending one of them, to be honest. You seem more of the person who prefers the same gender company. I just assumed this and called your friend a 'he'."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't quite right about that yet he didn't have enough skill to take on the Hikage in a battle of wits.

"Birthday?"

Sasuke looked up before smiling slightly.

"It's-"He stopped. His eyes widened in realisation; when was Naruto's birthday?

"Not that close then, problem solved."

Sasuke looked down, ashamed. Naruto was his best friend, once upon a time, and now that he had returned from his time with the Snake Sannin and Naruto was back from wherever the hell he had gone, Sasuke had made no effort to catch up with the blond In fact, the only meetings they had had with the Uzumaki had been strictly work related or organised by Sakura.

"Back to training, focus Sasuke."

The Uchiha nodded before looking into the fox mask again.

"I want you first to coat your hand in a layering of chakra. I believe you know already how to do this as a former acquaintance of yours, Yakushi Kabuto, taught you the basics in medical training, including the chakra scalpel. I want you to perform the principals of that technique yet do not fuel the chakra. Have it remain stationary over your hand, only enough to cover it lightly."

Sasuke nodded and concentrated on his chakra supply. He directed the flow to his hand and covered it with chakra as kabuto had instructed him to so long ago. His hand was encased in chakra soon yet it was nothing like the Hikage wanted. The edges of the chakra cut into the air and Naruto knew that if he were to touch the chakra he would most likely tear a few muscles.

"Relax the supply a little and allow your hand some movement so that the chakra flows easier."

Naruto had expected Sasuke to be able to pull this off with little work yet it seemed in his time with the snake Sannin, the Uchiha had become lazy.

"Stop, cut your supply."

Sasuke did as he was told and turned frowning eyes to his teacher.

"You're not listening Sasuke. I need you to listen. Relax and everything will become easier for you."

Sasuke tried once again, to no avail.

"Here, I'll show you. You need to get into the mindset of a medical shinobi Sasuke. The techniques I will be training you in will require a lot of chakra work and strength of the chakra points. I daresay Haruno-san will find this a darn sight easier than the others as she is proficient in the medical area."

Naruto pulled one of his black gloves from his hand to reveal the flesh. Sasuke watched as an almost transparent coating of chakra covered the man's hand. He was reminded a little of the scalpel yet this seemed, as the Hikage said, far more relaxed. The Hikage nodded to him and Sasuke tried again.

"Compare the two and adjust accordingly. This is as far as I can help you at this stage."

Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on bringing the amount of chakra surrounding his hand down. The coating lost its sharp edge and Sasuke inwardly cheered, forgetting for a moment to maintain his chakra level. A moment was all it took.

"Good. It would have been better if you had been able to maintain it for a little longer but at least you have a feel for it now. You know what it feels like and how much chakra you need to supply to maintain the amount of chakra. Keep trying, I will come over whenI think you have finished this stage."

Sasuke watched as the Hikage wandered lazily over to a nearby tree and pulled an official looking scroll from his scroll pocket. As much as Sasuke wanted the man to teach him properly, rather than walking away and reading a stupid scroll, he didn't want to take his training for granted. As the dutiful shinobi that he was, Sasuke focused again on his hand and attempted to coat it in chakra.

It was a little over fifteen minutes when the Hikage returned, scroll hidden again. Sasuke looked at the man and, as if he knew what his teacher wanted, coated his hand perfectly in chakra. The Hikage nodded before doing the same.

"You will now need to learn how to split your chakra into your surroundings. This stage will be incredibly hard for you to master, it is for everyone."

The Hikage paused and looked at the Uchiha.

"Sharingan is forbidden."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He wasn't aware that the Sharingan could copy chakra-based techniques.

"Sharingan uses up chakra that you will need, Sasuke, not that you will copy it," obviously the man was very good at reading people.

"Now, everything has chakra inside of it. That tree over there... the birds in it... me... you everything. Even walls have chakra inside of them. Now, all you'll need to do will be to heighten the chakra that is around you. Take a tree for example; yes it has chakra but it does not enough for even the simplest of Bunshin. What you will need to do will be to charge the particles in whatever with chakra in order for them to conduct the chakra."

The Hikage paused, gauging Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke surmised that the Hikage was satisfied as the man continued,

"It is easiest in solid substances... such as walls or pencils as the atoms are closer together. Liquids are second yet gases, such as the air, are the hardest. As we live in the Leaf village, it makes sense to use leaves in our second stage."

The Hikage caught two leaves that had suddenly been swept up in the breeze. Sasuke suspected that the man had purposefully called upon the wind for style. Sasuke took the offered leaf and turned it over, unsure what to do next.

"Watch..."

Sasuke watched as the Hikage covered his hand again. He watched as the chakra moved to a specific point, the chakra building up in a small bubble as it collected together. The Hikage then transferred the chakra onto the leaf before letting it fall from his grasp.

It was as if the leaf was stuck to his fingers. Naruto was able to control where the leaf 'stuck' to his hand. He moved the green object up and along his fingers before moving the adjourning bobble back down to coat his hand. The leaf fell from his hand and Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You'll need to collect it at one chosen point. After that, you need to put the leaf against that point and allow your chakra to react with the particles within the leaf. It will feel odd, that I can guarantee. In your first attempt, do not expect to get it correct. Your leaf most likely will shrivel and die yet that is no problem. There are plenty of trees."

Naruto wandered back to his tree to be met by a silver fox.

Hey there, Kyuu. How are they doing?

All of them are on the first stage still, except Haruno. She's onto manipulating her chakra through the air.

Really? How interesting. I always knew she would be a great kunoichi.

No you didn't, you called her a banshee.

Naruto ignored the fox and looked back at the treaty he had begun to draw up. It contained all of the terms that Itachi, Kisame and he had discussed briefly. It also explained the process in which the Akatsuki would be protected inside of Konoha. Each member of the organisation, along with the shinobi of Konoha, would sign this paper in their own blood as a way not to break the contract.

I'll meet with the Akatsuki again soon, to finalise the meeting plans. We'll get Pein in here to sign with the Hokage nearer to the Kyuubi festival and then plan to annihilate Boukyaku as soon as humanly possible.

Good plan, Naru. By the way, your student is looking at you... I think he may have mastered it.

Already?

You spaced out... it's been about twenty minutes since you left him.

Shit.

Exactly...

Naruto withdrew from his mind link with the fox and walked gracefully up to Sasuke.

"We'll finish up here for today. Let's head back and meet the others. I want to give you each a personal report on your work today."

The walk back to the others was silent. Sasuke was slightly out of chakra; he had used a lot up in his training.

"Hikage-s...Hikage, will I be able to economise this technique?"

Naruto understood what the Uchiha was saying; would he really need to learn this as it simply took away too much chakra.

"After time and with a lot of practice as well as dedication, you will be able to use as little chakra as you'd like. "

Sasuke nodded, evidentially pleased.

They arrived back at the group and appeared to be the last. The Hikage clones popped out of existence and the real Hikage clapped his hands together.

"I am pleased with your progress so far, most of you have completed stage one. I would like to congratulate one person in particular though and that is Haruno-san. She has almost mastered the fourth stage and is almost ready to have finished this technique. I am sure that, it you need help, you can find Sakura as it will most likely be hard to find me.

"I will send details of our next meeting to you when I am aware of times that I can do, please practice what you have learnt today in order to improve your skills. I would appreciate it is you did not mention that I was your teacher to anyone as I shouldn't, technically, teach anyone. Team Hikage... you may now disperse."

With the traditional greeting of an ANBU captain, Naruto had dismissed his team. He sighed lightly; the Kyuubi festival was little more than a week ago and already the signs of distrust were ruffling feathers over Konoha. Naruto just hoped that he would be able to keep up enough of a facade this year.

 **Coloured Ribbon**

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was already two AM and he was only partially through his reports he had sworn to do. Last week he had been moping around, complaining that he hadn't had any missions for a while, yet now he was tearing our his hair (almost literally) because of the amount of work being a teacher was. He felt a sudden sympathy for Iruka.

Kyuubi...

Yes Naruto.

Obviously the Kyuubi knew the deal, Naruto wanted something.

Can you help me?

The fox sighed and mentally banged his head against the railings of his cage.

For the umpteenth time Naruto, no I can't. Reasons being... a) I have paws. That means one cannot write, b) you're the famous ANBU captain, you should be used to this and c) They're your students and I'm a fox. Again with the whole paw things and such. Now leave me alone, I need to sleep.

"Stupid conceited fox-"

I can hear you, you know.

Naruto, once again, rubbed his eyes. He only had four hours to get three reports done. Considering he had started the reports at around seven the previous day, he was looking at about two-three hours on each scroll. If he wanted to meet his final deadline, he would be spending one to two hours per scroll.

So far, the scrolls he had completed belonged to Kiba, Chouji and Ino. The pair with the bloodlines would be the hardest yet he wasn't too worried about that. Sakura's would be a breeze seeing as she was the farthest ahead and seemed to have pretty much grasped what this technique was about.

"So... Haruno Sakura... age... twenty one... status... Jounin... top sheet, complete."

Naruto looked down at his work, pleased somewhat. He had started the ball rolling, at least.

"Overall performance... hmmm, comments... right."

Kyuubi...

Yes Naruto.

What do we think about Sakura... aside form the obvious of course.

Don't make me repeat what I told you earlier. Just get on and stop stalling time.

But-

No buts, Naruto.

Naruto sighed and looked back down at his work.

"Okay so... comments. I can do this easily."

All he needed to write was what Sakura appeared to have achieved and what she had been able to do.

"So she worked well at the task and excelled particularly at the chakra element... as if there was any other element to this technique... no time, this'll have to do. Um... she should continue to explore he skills by testing out certain degrees of medical ninjutsu along with her excellent degree of control over her chakra. I wholly believe that she will be able to master the technique in time that perhaps only a Jinchuuriki may be able to master it. She has fully completed the first stage and this is reciprocated in the second stage which she has finished as well. She began water stage yet was then moved straight to air as she had a few difficulties with the liquid based components."

Which is strange, Kyuu, because air is harder than water so she's jumped an easier stage. Maybe it's just a case of the whole power thing... like the fact I can't perform a simple Bunshin eh?

Whatever Naruto.

Naruto nodded and blew on the parchment, careful not to smudge the neat calligraphy. To say he was proud of his work would be an understatement. If there was one thing he was glad of during his time with Oblivion was his penmanship. At least they had had the decency to teach him how to write properly.

"And I think that's it for Sakura. Ahoy-hoy, I am done with that one then!"

Inside of Naruto, the Kyuubi cracked one eye open and rolled it impressively. Sometimes he wondered how Naruto ever had the patience or bran cells to keep up a facade as well as being such a wonderful shinobi. Especially at times like this... when the former ANBU captain left paperwork to the last minute and was now talking to his self aloud. Slightly worrying really.

"Okay... ladies first so Hinata's turn!"

Naruto shifted the scrolls around before neatly rolling the one he had been working on up and tying a pink ribbon around it. He had decided to colour code each scroll so that he could simply look at the ribbon and see what person it was. Naturally, Sakura was given pink, Ino was given purple and Hinata was given a light indigo-blue. Chouji had been given a brownish red; Kiba a chocolate brown and Sasuke had been assigned a deep blue, almost black, ribbon. Overall, Naruto was happy at his creativity.

"Name Hyuuga Hinata. Twenty years old... status Jounin."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Sure sleep for him wasn't mandatory but it would be nice if, for once in a while, he could get a little relaxation and be able to close his eyes and just drift off. Or simply sit there counting mini-Kyuubis jumping over fences.

Okay so maybe not the second one because that was just so wrong. Kyuubis do not jump over fences of all things. No, it would be far more accurate to say that they crashed – or smashed – through a fence but never jump. Secondly... when had there been any 'mini' Kyuubis? The Kyuubis that were on this world were fricking huge, no doubt about that. Oh and the last thing... there were no 'Kyuubis', just one old fox. That happened to like ploughing into fences and being huge-

Naruto you're annoying. Shut up and get on with your work or you won't get any rest at all.

For one, Naruto had to agree.

"Back to work. Took a while yet managed to pass through the first stage quite easily and maintain a high level of chakra... an effect of the Byakuugan no doubt. At the second stage she seemed to find it hard to control the effects of the Byakuugan and was unable to stop the bloodline from activating subconsciously. Shows that she needs to work on separating chakra techniques from her bloodline... hmmm many Hyuugas have that problem don't they Kyuu?"

Yes Naruto.

"I think I may work with her on strengthening her grasp on the Byakuugan... no doubt she has mainly been training in using her bloodline and nothing else, typical Hyuuga treatment."

Hahahhaaa Kyuubi! Another scroll is do-ne! Dum-dum-dum another scroll hits the pile... dah-dah-dum-dum-dum another scroll hits the pile... aa-and another scroll done and another-

Naruto as much as I hate to interrupt, would you please give Queen some decency and stop murdering their song. Thank you.

Naruto decided that lack of rest or sleep really did make him go crazy.

"Maybe I'll save the 'ole avenger's till the morning eh Kyuu?"

In case you haven't noticed... IT IS MORNING.

Someone's a little bit grouchy today!

Naruto. I. Am. Telling. You. Get. On. With. The. Fucking. Scrolls. Or. I. Will. Eat. You.

Naruto blinked before chuckling. Never had the fox threatened to eat him before.

"But you see... I found a loophole in your plan, m'dear. You eat me then you eat yourself!"

Naruto's stupidity really did catch the fox off sometimes.

"I get your point though... The avenger's scroll here I come."

"Uchiha Sasuke aged 21, Jounin status."

Naruto dropped the calligraphy brush, careful not to splatter ink onto the scroll. What could he say about the Uchiha? He had a lot that would fit yet how could he organise his thoughts. Without really noticing, his hand picked up the brush and began to organise the thoughts by itself. Naruto shook his head and came out of his trance. He looked at the scroll, expecting to see yellow-white paper and frowned when he saw ink covering the scroll.

Kyuubi...

Yes Naruto.

Did you do this?

The fox remained silent. He knew that he shouldn't have taken over Naruto's arm like that yet the man wasn't exactly doing anything except thinking. He had offered a hand... or paw... to the man and finished the Uchiha's scroll.

I'll read it then, just to check you got everything in there.

The fox smiled, glad that Naruto had no hard feelings towards him.

"Sasuke appears to understand the task almost fully yet seems constantly on edge. When told to relax, it was a while before he registered what exactly was needed yet was still unable to relax completely. He has completed the first two stages, albeit somewhat shoddily due to muscle contraction. Hopefully the relaxation will come in time as he crucially needs to learn how to control his body in order to produce the best results possible. He needs to realise that being alert doesn't just require bodily being alert. He needs to look 'underneath the underneath', especially as the Akatsuki Treaty may soon well come into play. I just hope that whatever damage he received from his training with Orochimaru can be corrected in order to save his ability as a shinobi. Aside from that, I believe he will be able to complete this technique with little effort."

Naruto smiled softly and thanked the Kyuubi.

Hang on... Tsunade has to file these reports and you've casually slipped in the Akatsuki Treaty? Isn't that a little...?

Risky? Of course it is. But it's there now, all she has to do is read it and it's in her mind for a long time. Plus it proves that you are seriously serious about this idea, not that it was just a whimsical one off. We need the Akatsuki. Without them we might as well hand everything over to Oblivion on a silver platter.

Naruto nodded before rolling his last scroll up and tying the ribbon in a bow.

Anyone would think you were a girl, the way you like to make things pretty.

Naruto twitched at that comment.

I just like to be organised.

Sure, that's what they all say, Next thing you know, you're on a hospital bed with nurses calling you Naruko rather than Naruto.

"I really need some sleep."

Kudos to that, my friend.

Naruto woke to sun and the sound of birds. He was surprised; evidentially he had slept in. It had to be the fact that he had stayed up until four thirty to complete the scrolls and then the fact that his dreams had been plagued by Chibi Kyuubis trying to knaw his arms off. Not a very restful night, overall, but at least he had slept. Now Naruto wouldn't flinch at the sun or kill the poor person who would hand him a coffee.

Speaking of coffee...

Naruto sighed and sat down on his sofa. In one hand he held a coffee and the other a newspaper. It wasn't often that he drank anything other than water (or drank anything for that matter) yet around this time of year, the Kyuubi's defeat festival as it was named in Konoha, he seemed to be more tolerant. To the extent that he could eat small portions his self without hurling it up. Granted that they were only small and that he had no more than one or two a day.

Once the coffee was finished and the newspaper crumpled after reading, Naruto stood up and placed the colour-ribbon scrolls into his scroll pouch and headed for the Hokage tower. Inside, he was dreading this walk, being so open and there near the Kyuubi festival (which was, in fact, the following day) as well as having the other threat of meeting his friends. So far, Naruto had managed to lie low for a while, patrolling Konoha's borders in search of the Akatsuki – who had appeared to have vanished, most likely back to their base to confer with the leader - in order to avoid anyone of his generation. It had worked... until he ran out of excuses and the deadline for his team evaluations had loomed dangerously.

Fortunately, Naruto met no resistance, even from the villagers, and he walked freely into the Hokage tower and up to Tsunade's office. Almost as if fate had cursed him, Naruto saw three heads turn to greet him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto was soon gathered in the arms of a Kunoichi and smothered in pink. He was left gasping for breath before the two other people managed to prise his attacker off.

"Oh, Sakura!"

Sakura beamed at her old team mate before hugging him again, this time loosely.

"Where have you been Naruto! I've been looking for you forever!"

Naruto smiled and patted her on the back, somewhat stiffly. It was then that Tsunade decided to interrupt the 'reunion' and Sakura hastily let go and blushed lightly. Tsunade nodded at her before looking at Naruto. Naruto caught the message and sat down on a chair towards the side.

Tsunade finished briefing Team Kakashi on their new mission and smiled at them. Kakashi nodded before bowing shortly to the Hokage and smiling at Naruto.

"Kakashi would you stay behind? I wish to give you the results of your interrogation; the council reached a verdict. It would be best if you were able to pass this information onto Kitsune-sama."

Kakashi nodded.

"Yet I feel that I may not see him before you."

Tsunade nodded and Naruto caught the glint in her eye. She was about to do something risky and Naruto really didn't like it.

"I shall tell Hikage-sama myself if that is the case."

The room went silent. Sasuke and Sakura, who had previously been reading through the mission files, were silent, Naruto was looking up, eyes wide and Kakashi had his eyebrows raised.

"Hikage-sama is the Kitsune ANBU?" Sasuke's voice, although confident and clear, was somewhat shaky.

"Yes, did he not tell you when you were training? One of the greatest ANBU captains and still is one of the greatest Shinobi to have ever walked this earth."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and Sasuke turned to the Hokage.

"In the Jounin exams... that was...?"

Tsunade nodded and her eyes flickered to Naruto who now had his eyes shut. She guessed he was conferring with the fox.

"Ahhh, Tsunade baa-chan I have to go train! I need to get ready for the next Jounin exam as soon as I can."

Tsunade nodded slowly, unsure of where Naruto was going with this.

"Here are the scrolls you wanted, all colour coded. I stayed up late to finish them, please be careful."

Tsunade nodded again and watched the blond haired man walk gracefully from the room.

"Hang on Naruto!"

The blond hair returned round the side of the door and Naruto looked at the Hokage in confusion.

"I have a mission for you tomorrow. Please report her are six AM for your briefing. It will be a one, possibly two, day mission."

Naruto re entered the room a soft smile on his face.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but I must refuse this mission."

Four shocked faces met the soft smile. Uzumaki Naruto did not turn down missions... like ever. Who was this man? He couldn't be Naruto it wasn't possible.

"On what grounds? You cannot just refuse a mission without reasoning Naruto."

Everyone looked at the Jinchuuriki. Naruto took a step forwards and spoke clearly,

"I wish to pay my respects to my father. It has been a long time since I have been able to do so. That is my reason, Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi turned a sad eye to Naruto and Tsunade closed her eyes as if in pain. It had to be hard for Naruto, to have no one celebrate your birthday. Not just because he hid the date from his friends but that he had asked a law to be passed that no one would celebrate his birthday with him. It had been a drastic action of a seven year old yet Naruto had felt that there was no other way to stop the pain on his birthday. If no one was allowed to come by law then he wouldn't be disappointed when no one showed up to celebrate with him.

It was hard, again, because Naruto continued the creature that was responsible for his father's death. The villagers could very well have targeted Naruto to the point that he believe, directly or indirectly, that his father's death was his fault. It was the sad truth but a truth nonetheless.

"Of course, Naruto. Be careful, okay?"

Naruto nodded. He had the feeling that the younger shinobi were giving him funny looks. Evidentially because he had never had parents to being with, talking about visiting his father so casually was a strange concept for their Naruto to have.

"Also, Tsunade-sama, I was wondering if we could discuss the matter I approached you with the other day."

Tsunade looked confused before Naruto sighed.

"It is mentioned in the scroll with the dark blue ribbon."

Tsunade nodded slowly and gently pulled the ribbon from its bow. The parchment neatly rolled open and the Hokage snatched it between her fingers before anyone could glance at the words upon it.

"I refuse. I told you before, Naruto; get these ideas from your head."

Naruto turned blazing eyes to the Hokage.

"You don't understand, Tsunade. These people are way over our head, not even you would be able to match up to them. For what they did... doesn't that deserve anything?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto sceptically. The man appeared to have shrunk physically, as if defeated.

"But you know, I can understand. Konoha's safety is the most important thing yet... what will happen when there is no Konoha to protect? That's what they'll do."

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised by the change in their friend. Never had they heard his voice so cold and disrespectful to the Hokage.

"Naruto if you were anyone else you would be smashed through that window. Because of certain things I can't help but agree with you. I will meet with them only. After that we shall have to see. Schedule a meeting for within the next month, I don't want it dragging on."

Naruto nodded life back in his blue eyes and wide smile in place.

"Thank you, Tsunade-baa chan, you won't regret this."

The Hokage nodded and Naruto walked from the room for the second time that day. Needless to say three people in the room were staring between the door and the Hokage, obviously confused.

"Team Kakashi, I do believe you have a mission, do you not?"

Naruto looked at the frog in front of him. He frowned before he felt a webbed foot smack into his face.

"You know, if you're just gonna stand there analysing me then I'll go."

Naruto shook his head before removing the webbed foot from his face.

"Gamakichi I need you to do a job. I was actually just admiring your marks on your back... do they instate you into the Boss category yet?"

Gamakichi puffed his throat sack out proudly.

"They mark my induction. I will not become a boss until I have grown fully and that can take up to ten years. Dad's training me for now."

Naruto nodded before smiling. One way to win a frog onto your side was to sweet talk it into submission.

"Would you mind doing me a favour? It won't take too long and you'll be able to test your skills that you have learnt so far."

The frog thought for a second before he looked directly at Naruto and nodded.

"Good. Now, do you remember the Akatsuki? I suppose Jiraiya told you about them eh?"

Gamakichi snorted. Of course he knew who the Akatsuki were who didn't?

"What about them?"

Naruto could tell that this would be hard.

"Well, I need you to take a scroll to two of them. They won't attack you; on the contrary they're probably expecting you. With your skills I bet you'll be able to find them easily. They should be resting in the forest."

Gamakichi nodded before taking the scroll in his tongue. Summoning frogs' tongues were strange; they were able to be such brilliant messengers due to the fact that they produced no saliva unless they wanted to.

"Good luck and report back to me when the scroll has been delivered. I'm expecting a reply."

Gamakichi vanished in a plume of smoke and Naruto sat back in his chair. The day had passed quickly; no one had bothered him – not even his resident – so he had spent the day writing, and then rewriting, his letter to the Akatsuki. Finally his plans were coming into effect and stage one of his plan had almost been completed.

Naruto sighed and looked at the dark sky outside. It was unavoidable; tomorrow he would turn twenty one and would be scorned at. For the umpteenth time, Naruto wished time would just stop now and then skip onwards yet that would be selfish of him. The villagers needed that day just as much as he did.

Naruto woke sweating.

Just a dream, Naru, only a dream.

Kyuubi?

Yeah, only me. Do you want me to leave you alone for today?

No, don't you go as well.

The same routine happened each year. Naruto would be asked by the fox if he wanted to be left alone and he would reply with the negative. The dreams had been more recent... ever since he had been the receiving end to Oblivion's programme.

Naruto dressed his self in black yet did not move to summon his mask. The first half of his birthday would be spent watching the memorial service from the sidelines. Once the mourning part of the day was over, around three PM, the streets of Konoha would be transformed. ANBU would come out from hiding, patrolling the streets freely while civilians and shinobi alike mingled together, taking delights from each stall set up along the street.

A firework display would finish the evening for Konoha yet start it for Naruto. After the fireworks people's attention would be turned towards the thing that created this day, that shaped Konoha into what it was today; the Kyuubi. Or more correctly – to their eyes at least – Naruto.

Kyuu, I'm going to see Dad.

Okay Naru. I'll leave you for a while then.

Thank you.

Naruto walked from his house, keeping to the emptier streets, he was about to turn to the path that led up to the Hokage memorial grounds when something caught his cheek. He picked up the can that had been thrown and looked at the gang of teens that had thrown it.

"My mum says you're nothing but trouble. You never should have come back, demon spawn."

Naruto turned away and continued up the path towards the Hokage memorials. He reached the gate and clicked the bolt open. Stepping inside, he stopped at the first and second graves, the first and second Hokages.

"Hello there, thank you for everything you did for Konoha. I hope you forgive us for what we have done to Konoha and are happy with what we have made in our time her."

The speech had been rehearsed and repeated each time Naruto visited this area. Next he turned to the third grave, the Sandaime.

"Hey, jii-jii. How are you today? Say hi to dad for me, no doubt the two of you have met up. How big can the Shiginami's stomach be eh?"

Naruto bowed his head, allowing a small tear to fall from his eye before wiping the rest away onto his clothing. He shuffled along to the next grave, the grave of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Namikaze Minato... beloved husband and Hokage. They forgot father, dad. They forgot me."

Naruto walked over to the stone and sat down, back pressed against the side of the marble.

"What can I do?"

A wood pigeon cooed softly and the breeze ran through Naruto's hair. The clanging of the gate alerted Naruto to the presence of a newcomer. He stood up gracefully, making sure that no tears were visible when he saw who it was.

"Naruto I didn't realise you were here."

"Hey Sasuke, what you doing here?"

Sasuke looked down before motioning to the side slightly. Of course... to get to the clan memorial grounds you had to travel through the Hokage memorials. Sasuke was obviously going to visit his clan.

"They would be proud of you Sasuke, remember that."

Sasuke turned to see Naruto begin to leave.

"Naruto... wait! Who did you come to see?"

Naruto looked at the Uchiha sadly before shaking his head.

"No-one. Just two brothers, an old man and a fool."

Sasuke frowned. The implication Naruto was making sounded like he had something against the previous Hokages, or at least held no shame about talking them so casually.

"I better be going, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded.

"Will you be at the festival later? Everyone's going; we want you to be there too."

Naruto shook his head.

"Not me, Sasuke. I wouldn't be welcome. Hey, I'll see you around eh?"

Sasuke nodded before a though came to his mind and he strode after Naruto.

"Naruto... when is your birthday?"

Naruto looked at him, curiosity and pain mingled together.

"I can't tell you, Sasuke. My parents died before I was born so I never knew my birthday."As much as Naruto hated lying to the Uchiha he had to do it. He didn't want Sasuke to get close to him in fear that Boukyaku would target Sasuke in favour of a direct approach to him.

How he hated mind games

Sasuke let Naruto leave. He didn't believe anything that Naruto had said recently and he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I'll find out Naruto... I'll get it all out from you."

Naruto fell on the bed, exhausted for once. He had never been under so much stress before now and was glad he was back in the safety of his own home. This night hadn't been as bad as others yet it had still been strange. For one, Kyuubi had fallen silent and Naruto was worried. Usually the fox would've been chatting to Naruto in order to keep his spirits up. Naruto knew something was wrong with the fox.

In order to contact the demon, Naruto had attempted to fall into a state of semi-consciousness to talk face to fac. The only thing he had succeeded in was wasting chakra. On top of that, he had been chased by a gang of not-so-violent drunks.

To say the least they had tired of hunting him and turned back to the nearest pub they had quite literally stumbled across. With the exception of a few glass bottles thrown his way, Naruto had escaped the day unscathed.

He sighed and closed his eyes, only to be met with a pulsating pain. His stomach felt as though it was being torn and something felt as though it was being pulled – no ripped – from his insides.

The pain stopped and Naruto was left gasping for air. He opened his eyes to find two crimson orbs peering back.

"Hey there Kid."

Naruto's eyes widened and he saw a beautiful shaggy fox sitting on his bed next to him as if it had been there all along.

"The side effects they mentioned have surfaced. They'll come for us soon, Naruto; I hope your Akatsuki can perform a quick turn around."

Naruto was screwed.

 **Proposal of a Treaty**

Naruto looked at the fox. To prove his theory, he reached out to stroke the fur and his hand ran through the hair yet met with warm skin.

"I'm real Naruto."

Naruto shut his eyes.

"Get the scroll done and to the Hokage by tomorrow. Get the Akatsuki in tomorrow, if possible, get them to commit and maybe then we stand a chance."

Naruto nodded, only just taking in what the now-real-fox was saying.

"Is it broken completely?"

The fox shook his head.

"Your father's seal is too strong for that. I doubt even the Akatsuki's summoning bijuu extractor couldn't suck me out."

Naruto nodded, glad of the news. It wasn't so much that the fox would do anything deadly, like go on a vicious rant and destroy half of the shinobi world... in fact Naruto suspected the fox just wanted to return to wherever Summoning creatures lived when they were waiting to be summoned. If only Boukyaku had saved that last 'test'... then maybe Kyuubi wouldn't be out now.

"I'll stay out for a while, get used to having a physical body. I can't say I like the change though... orange is a more startling colour than this red, don't you think?"

"Whatever Kyuu," Naruto said softly before turning over in his bed and falling asleep – completely – for the first time in ages.

"Hey, Kid, your frog friends' back."

Naruto groaned. Before his training it had taken a mammoth's effort to wake him and on this particular morning, it appeared that that habit had re awoken.

Kyuubi hissed. He had tried – and failed – to retreat back into the seal whilst Naruto had been sleeping. He was quite literally stuck in a no-man's land, half of him doomed to remain inside the seal, the other half – the physical aspects – chained to the outside world. If he was inside Naruto's head right now, he would be able to wake the man. As it was, he wasn't and most likely wouldn't be again.

Naruto...

"Kyuu...?"

WAKE UP!

Naruto shot out of the bed to face a sniggering fox.

"It appears our mind connection is fully intact still, my dear sleepy Naru-chan."

"Shut up fox."

Said fox chuckled deeply before springing off the bed, flicking its bushy tail elegantly.

"As I was saying, froggie's back and he has news. I gave him some food; he's in the kitchen waiting for you."

Naruto nodded blankly, obviously still submerged in sleep's embrace.

"Akatsuki..." prompted Kyuubi and watched as a pair of eyes widened almost comically before disappearing in a golden yellow flash.

As Naruto reached the kitchen, he saw the familiar bulk of his favourite frog summon.

"Hey there, Gamakichi. You were quick."

The frog swallowed noisily before speaking,

"Not too hard to find. Obviously expecting me, as you said. Quite the interesting pair really... not much of a talker is that Uchiha. The other one though... he's very interesting. To the point of annoyance... did you know he can summon newts?"

Naruto walked into the kitchen and began tiding the mess up that Gamakichi had lovingly left. The majority of the mess happened to be food packages and crumbs.

"I thought he would have summoned fish or something."

"Well that's the thing isn't it Naruto! Newts, I tell you."

Naruto just simply nodded. He had learnt the hard way not to engage too much in a conversation with Gamakichi as he tended to not shut up on particular subjects

"Anyway, I have a scroll for you... here you go."

Naruto took the scroll from the frog's tongue and thanked him. Gamakichi saluted before disappearing in a cloud of summoning smoke. Naruto split the seal on the scroll and unfolded it from the roller.

To Hikage-san,

The Akatsuki has voted and the majority have decided to aid you in your cause. Our leader, Pein-sama shall be arriving within the next day or two. I will send a crow to you when he, as well as the other members of Akatsuki, have arrived so that we can sign the Treaty.

I thank you for this Treaty and hope that we can achieve our tasks in as short a time as possible.

Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki.

Naruto nodded at the letter and grinned.

"Kyuu, let's go already! I gotta get this to Baa-chan pronto."

The fox walked silently into the room and eyed Naruto as if he was crazy.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you sleep... you're weird this morning. Get dressed... then we'll go out."

Naruto nodded and eagerly rushed back into his room, changing into black trousers and a blue top. As he was not expecting any missions today, he only strapped one kunai pouch to his leg and allowed the Konoha hitae-ate to fall round his neck.

"Ready."

The fox acknowledged him with a nod before walking dutifully behind the blond. The duo walked in silence until Naruto reached the door to his apartment.

"Say, Kyuu, can you transform? I mean it'll look suspicious later when people see you as the Hikage's assistant..."

The fox thought for a minute and nodded. Oh the gifts of a fox summon; to be able to transform without any hand seals. A second later, a mouse ran over to Naruto's leg and climbed into his pocket, curling up in a tight ball.

"Here we go then."

Naru...are you forgetting something?

Naruto ran back inside. He had forgotten the Akatsuki's scroll.

He walked through the deserted streets. This day, the 11th of October, was one he loved. Hardly anyone was about until at least late afternoon due to various reasons (including and mainly hang-over's) so Naruto was free of open scorn and hatred. He didn't worry about Tsunade being hammered though; although she loved her sake, Tsunade did not celebrate the Kyuubi festival as others did. She had seen what those people could do and hated them for it.

Without warning, he walked calmly into Tsunade's office after smiling at Shizune. Naruto was hit with the familiar sense of déjà-vu as he saw his pink haired ex-team member chatting to the Hokage. Sakura turned round, obviously angered at the intrusion.

"Aa, Naruto. Just the person I wanted to see. How are the negotiations coming along?"

Naruto nodded to Tsunade and smiled apologetically to Sakura.

"Well, I sent Gamakichi to them and he returned this morning with a scroll. The remainder of the group should be here two days tops and my correspondent will send a crow to me when they arrive. There is another matter I would like to discuss..."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the Kyuubi-mouse.

"Um... Naruto, that's a mouse."

"No it's not."

Sakura frowned. It was a mouse... and Naruto had obviously gone crazy. Tsunade rubbed her head, thinking the same thing as her apprentice.

"Naruto..."

"It concerns our fiery friend."

Tsunade raised a perfectly sculptured brow and hummed.

"Okay then. Allow Sakura to finish what she was saying then and we'll talk about your mouse problem."

Naruto nodded and walked over to one of the chairs at the side of the room.

"As I was saying, Tsunade-sama, the man that two ANBU, Inu-san and Kitsune-san, interrogated passed away last night."

Instantly Naruto became interested and his body stiffened. So that man, the Official, had died last night? The same night Kyuubi had come 'out'...

"He was found this morning by one of the ANBU guards. The ANBU members who were watching him last night have looked over the surveillance tape and concluded that, if not for one matter, he could have died in his sleep. This matter that I mentioned was the fact that his whole body looked as it something had exploded inside of him. Once the pictures have been developed, I will bring them along, yet they're not pretty."

Tsunade was speechless. In all her years as a medic ninja, she knew that no matter what a human being cannot simply just explode. There was something deeper to this.

"Thank you Sakura... I'll have someone put onto this. I would put Kitsune-sama on it but he's currently occupied with teaching and some other matters. Speaking of which... when is your next training session?"

Sakura noticed the way Tsunade had dodged round the Official's death; it obviously had something to do with a bigger picture, one that Tsunade did not want to reveal. Whatever it was, Sakura couldn't fight the feeling of foreboding growing inside of her stomach.

"I believe it's later on today, Tsunade-sama. Hikage-sama has been busy recently so it'll only be our second session together. He has visited a few of us with tips and hints but it's nice to spend a lot of time training with a man of his calibre."

Tsunade nodded and linked her fingers together, resting her chin on top. For anyone who understood the Hokage's body language, they understood that that position meant that the Hokage was thinking about something big.

"You are free to go then Sakura, thank you. I shall come along later to perform an autopsy on the body. Will you be there to assist me?"

Sakura was obviously flattered that the Hokage had chosen her and smiled.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

She walked from the room, smiling once again at Naruto, before the door closed.

"Okay then... what's all this about the mouse?"

Naruto nodded to the brown ball and the creature began to change. Tsunade watched in morbid fascination as bone cracked and reformed until the mouse had become a fox.

"Do you remember what I told you of my training?"

Tsunade looked up, eyes wide. For Naruto to talk about his training...

"Only that it was harsh and drove the pair of you to certain consequences."

Naruto nodded.

"Well... to cut a lost short something happened to me in that they wanted to test certain things out on a Jinchuuriki. There were hundreds of tests, chemicals and needles. The final test was one they wanted to prove... that you could effectively put a Jinchuuriki into two bodies, the demon's and the human's, yet still have them connected together. It was apparent that that test failed and soon after I managed to escape from their labs. Shortly after, I realised that they had put something into that syringe that would activate over a time period, or when they chose to activate it. That made me realise that they hadn't failed in that test and had basically allowed me to escape. To them, I am a lab rat. Free now, to an extent, but still a free experiment. They know that I have been split. They want us, want to manipulate and control Kyuubi and I, so that they can rule over anything and everything they want."

Tsunade was shocked. She had never Naruto's training to be anything like that... she had though that by 'harsh' training he had meant physically, the situations or people he had fought against. Not that chemicals and drug trials were being carried out on him. It sickened her to the core and she felt a new wave of pride for the man.

"There is a high chance that they planted something else inside of me, Tsunade. If I lose my will for Konoha, please kill me before I get to them. If they control my mind, I will at least have the satisfaction of dying in Konoha."

Tsunade nodded, understanding exactly what Naruto was talking about. Oblivion had quite possibly foreseen the future and predicted Naruto would return to his home country. In the event of this happening, they had developed a chemical that would allow them to control the young man and bring him back to them when they wanted. It seemed, to the Hokage, that Oblivion wanted to control, much like a player would with chess pieces.

"So here is that affect. Kyuubi is out and cannot return fully to the seal."

Tsunade nodded before looking back at the Akatsuki scroll.

"I assume you want to push forwards even quicker with the signing of this Treaty? I will speak with the council once you leave, possibly throw in a little about the Uchiha heir. May I ask, Naruto, what we are giving up to the Akatsuki after Oblivion is defeated?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and mumbled something. Tsunade frowned.

"Again please."

"I'm giving myself up."

Tsunade's hands split apart and she rubbed her eyes before running them through her hair.

"Naruto... you don't need to feel that you should be the turning point of this Treaty. There are thousand of-"

"I have made my decision. If it's to be either Boukyaku or Akatsuki, I would rather die a thousand deaths with the latter than spend a moment back with Boukyaku."

Tsunade shook her head sadly yet didn't speak. She couldn't begin to imagine what Naruto's time had been like with the organisation. She would hardly blame him for wanting the end with Akatsuki rather than Oblivion. For all the Uzumaki had done for her, she had to give him something back. If this was the way it could be achieved then so be it.

"I won't argue with you Naruto. If that is what you want then I will allow it to pass... I hate to say it but it may just win the council over as well."

Naruto nodded and smiled softly.

"I better get ready for training then."

Naruto sat looking out of his window. He knew that it would be more painful, watching for a glimpse of a shadowy bird in the dark sky, yet he couldn't stop his self from doing do. He wasn't even certain if Itachi would contact tonight, or if the Akatsuki were together yet.

The fox, for his part, watched his vessel with hidden amusement. He could tell that Naruto was on the verge of tearing his hair out and was just about to suggest that he tried to go to sleep – or something – when Naruto jumped and his fingers rushed to the catch on the window. He closed it sharply as a crow flew in and landed next to the fox, eyeing the Kyuubi curiously.

"Craak. Where is Hikage? Craak."

Naruto grinned in pure pleasure and walked over to the two animals. As the crow wasn't very bright (they never were, it was the ravens that held the intelligence) Naruto knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"I am."

"Craak. What is your name? Craak."

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am to assume you were sent here by Uchiha Itachi?"

"Craak."

The crow blinked before starting to preen his feathers.

"Craak passed. Akatsuki are on the move. Estimated time... unknown."

Naruto fought the urge to smack his head as the bird had quite clearly forgotten the timings.

"Thank you, you may leave if you wish. I shall leave some water and food out so that you may leave in your own time."

"Craak, you are very kind to a crow like me."

Naruto nodded before motioning to the Kyuubi. The fox then realised what Naruto was wearing and smiled. He was kitted out already, obviously the one that would jump at the prospect of meeting the Akatsuki.

Pushing his snarling fox mask onto his face, Naruto motioned to the fox. A quick detour to the kitchen, to get the crow some water and food, before opening the window enough to let the bird out, Naruto and Kyuubi set off, vanishing from the spot and re appearing in the Hokage's office. As he had expected, Tsunade was already seated, waiting for him.

"They're here," was all he needed to say before disappearing once more, this time to meet the people who could make or break the upcoming war.

Tsunade smiled as he left. She was glad to see Naruto like this, before she had pulled him from his solitary life, he had been breaking down, little by little. Not that any one else had seen it, even Jiraiya's response to his student's decline hadn't picked up on little details that only mothers would notice. Tsunade smiled... she had to have a little get together, her self, Jiraiya and Naruto, for a meal or something. Something to show the two precious people that she cared about her.

Speaking of precious people...

"Shizune!"

Shizune hurried into the Hokage's office and smiled at her leader.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"You go off and have an early night. I'll manage everything else and plus, the less people that the Akatsuki see, the better really. You go enjoy yourself... here," Tsunade pulled out the top drawer to her desk and took out a wodge of notes. "A little something as a thank you."

Shizune reluctantly took the money before reaching over to hug the Hokage.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade laughed at her closest female friend and hugged her back. The woman was like a sister to her, loyal yet fragile. It was Tsunade's job to protect not only Konoha but all of her precious people too.

Naruto could feel the excitement rise within him as he saw ten cloaked figures seated in a circle. He slowed to a walk, as not to surprise the group, and walked straight to them. The fox trotted obediently at his feet, curious to see what would happen.

The first to look up was Pein. Not that he could tell by looking at the man – they were all wearing those ridiculous hats again. Naruto remembered Gamakichi once saying that they were funky yet the frog had said that when Gaara had let Shukaku emerge fully. Hats may be funky yet this style... certainly lacked something.

"Hikage-san."

"It is good to see you, Pein-sama."

The hat tilted a little, an indication of a nod.

"We will be going to see your Hokage right away? Or does she have prior engagements?"

Naruto shook his head and Pein fell into step alongside him. It was a strange feeling, to have one of the most feared men in Shinobi history walking stride for stride alongside you yet conversing normally as if they had been the closest of friends. Naruto found that he actually enjoyed this.

"Hokage-sama is expecting us. As it is night, we should meet no resistance on the street so we shall take the main road to the Hokage tower. If anyone provokes an attack, please allow me to handle it. No one in Konoha yet knows of this deal except the Hokage and council members. It has been deemed that way until official ties have been made."

"Good, good. Just what I'd expect from you, Naruto, a thorough plan for this negotiation. Have you ever though of joining a gang?"

Naruto was taken by the question. He wondered if the Leader was inadvertently asking him to join Akatsuki yet... that was absurd wasn't it? They didn't know that the Kyuubi was practically joined to him for better or worse and surely they wouldn't want him to become one of them.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, only punctured by the sound of footsteps and paw pads. Even though all of the shinobi appeared calm and relaxed, Naruto could tell that every single member of the Akatsuki, two in particular, were tensed and ready to strike if provoked.

A few people were milling on the street and eyes the group with trepidation yet hardly any one out of high shinobi ranks knew who the Akatsuki were and seeing as the only people who saw them were civilians, Naruto was thankful for that.

They followed Naruto into the office, breaking down into pairs or trios in order to accommodate the corridor size. If possible, the Akatsuki had become even more silent; the soft pad of feet on the carpeted floors had dulled and their robes – although large and bulky – remained silent.

"We're here," muttered Naruto and he pushed the Hokage's door open to reveal the busty blond flanked by Jiraiya.

The Akatsuki members filed out to stand in one line, with Pein at the centre, and Naruto standing in front of them, much like any Shinobi who was about to come to a meeting would. It was surreal to see the Akatsuki, the Akatsuki do such a normal act that Naruto was still amazed.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, I present to you the Akatsuki members; from left to right, Uchiha Itachi formerly from Konohagakure, Hoshigaki Kisame formerly from Kirigakure, Deidara formerly from Iwagakure, Sasori formerly from Sunagakure, Pein formerly from Amagakure, Konan also formerly from Amagakure, Kakuzu formerly from Takigakure, Hidan former whereabouts are as a traveller, Zetsu whereabouts are unknown and, finally, Tobi whereabouts forgotten."

It was a lot to say yet it was needed. Now Naruto would have to introduce the remainder of the people in the room.

" Jiraiya of Konohagakure, otherwise known as the Gama Sennin as well as one of the three Legendary Sannin and Tsunade-hime, Hokage of Konohagakure and one of the three Legendary Sannin."

Naruto took a deep breath and took off his mask, as was expected.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, third to Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama, a well as ex-captain to ANBU and teacher to Jounin. I am the negotiator in this Treaty."

Naruto motioned to Pein and the man took his hat off in one swoop. The other members followed suit and soon every person was revealed. Naruto pulled his hands together and, in an instant, twelve clones appeared then vanished into the adjacent room. Tsunade smiled; Naruto had been in her office too many times to have not known where she kept the spare chairs. Each clone returned with a chair for each Akatsuki and one for Jiraiya and Naruto respectively.

Once the clones had vanished, Naruto turned his chair to face the wall, so that he was, in effect, looking at both parties.

"I have requested both of your presences here in order to discuss a Treaty between ourselves. The Hokage and her council have agreed as had Pein-sama and his council. I wish to run through the terms, in order that every person is clear upon them, before signing upon the agreement."

Murmurs of agreement sounded across the room and the two Sannin shared a look. They were proud of Naruto that he could match up to the practically impossible mission of grabbing Akatsuki and latching onto them by a contract. It was an admirable feat.

"Our aim is to defend ourselves and destroy the organisation Oblivion. I suspect that each person here knows who Oblivion is? Good, that makes things easier. As they are both our common enemy, I have asked Akatsuki to join us. Konoha will be free of a vicious enemy and Akatsuki will be given right of way through Konoha, as well as the Jinchuuriki they have hunted for so long."

Tsunade was glad that she had informed Jiraiya of Naruto's choice before the meeting otherwise she was sure that the Gama Sennin would have flipped.

"I have the treaty here now, is anyone in objection?"

Silence remained and Naruto took the ink brushes that lay on the table, next to the stark white parchment.

"The Treaty is sealed in the scroll; all that we need to do is sign it now and get the remainder of Konoha to sign it tomorrow."

Naruto gave each person in the room a brush and closed his eyes.

"Please sign your names. I will go first, to prove that this is no trap."

Naruto walked up to the desk yet stood slightly to the side, so as to allow everyone to see what he was doing. It was simple, with a dry brush; Naruto signed the paper near to the top. It was then that everyone in the room realised that the brushes had been placed under a Jutsu that allowed them to take blood without a wound.

Pein stood first, after both the Hokage and Jiraiya had signed the page, and signed his name in a flourish. The remainder of the Akatsuki soon followed, with Itachi dotting the 'i' last.

Naruto looked at them in satisfaction.

"Does anyone want to see if the Treaty is upholding what it is meant to? Strike at me."

The Uzumaki said it with such power that Pein simply had to see if he was true to his bargain. He raised his hand, lazily sending a kunai zipping through the air, at Naruto's neck. The Uzumaki made no attempt to move and, sure enough, the Kunai fell to the ground, as if an invisible shield surrounded him. Naruto easily reciprocated the kunai and Pein fought his instincts to dodge it. Like with Naruto, the kunai fell to the ground and the Leader of the Akatsuki smiled.

"It seems your talents exceed out expectations, Naruto-kun."

Naruto bowed his head, a little embarrassed with the praise.

"I would appreciate it if you would all stay in Konoha but, as you are missing Nin, I can understand why you would not want to live in a busy town. I have a house in the woods that you may all use, there is plenty of room. It would just be until all of Konohagakure's shinobi have signed so that they do not attack. Although it would be useful to have one member stay behind..."

Naruto trailed off, judging the look in Pein's eyes.

"We shall accept this house, Naruto-san, thank you." The auburn haired man turned to his group and asked them if anyone wished to stay behind. The answer was silence until the Leader nodded a small smile in place on his lips.

"We have reached a conclusion and deduced that the best person to remain behind would be Uchiha Itachi."

The fox at Naruto's feet chuckled deeply and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Uchiha Itachi, please come here," the Hokage spoke for the first time and pulled something from her drawer. She handed it over to Itachi and he stared at the object blankly before nodding his head. Itachi calmly unknotted the slashed hitae-ate on his forehead and placed the new, unmarked one, in its place. The old one was tucked inside the folds of his cloak.

"Naruto, where will Itachi-san stay?"

Naruto thought for a second. In all honesty the staying behind bit had been a spur of the moment thing and Naruto cursed his self for the only answer he could think of;

"With me."

 **Opposite Gifts**

Naruto walked next to his new room mate in silence. The dark night sky shone with stars above them and the Uzumaki took a few moments to look at them.

"Here we go. It's not that big but I reckon it'll do."

Itachi bowed his head in agreement and the duo stepped inside the apartment block. The remainder of the Akatsuki had left to go to Naruto's other house, hidden away from the village. It would be easy to call upon them if needed yet they wouldn't feel so uncomfortable within the actual village itself.

Naruto pulled out a set of keys from his black clothing and unlocked the door. They stepped inside and Naruto pushed the fox – who had been draped around his neck – off of his resting place and onto the comfy sofa. Itachi just stood near the door, unsure what to do in such a domestic situation.

"Come sit down, it'll be more comfortable for you than standing."

Itachi moved wordlessly and sat on the other end of the sofa, only just far enough so that it looked as if his back was touching the hind cushion.

"I suppose you're tired eh?"

Itachi nodded.

"Well then, you can have my bed. I'll set you up a proper room and stuff tomorrow yet I think it would be best if we got some rest. Even Kyuu's tired."

Two deep black eyes looked at Naruto.

"Kyuu? As in the Kyuubi?"

Naruto shut his eyes and mentally berated his self.

"Yeah... um please don't mention this to anyone eh? I'll explain it all another time."

Itachi lapsed back into silence and nodded once again.

"You know what, Uchiha, you need to lighten up and talk. We're going to have a heart-to-heart right here, right now. Let's go!"

Naruto had rolled his sleeves up and seated his self on the floor, directly opposite the older man. Itachi raised an eyebrow and Naruto matched with a grin.

"What did you have for breakfast?"

Itachi blinked. This 'heart-to-heart' he was expecting had not included breakfast.

"Naruto-kun I really-"

"Nuh-uh. Answer my question, and then it's your go."

Itachi frowned before thinking.

"Okay then... I had an apple."

Naruto nodded before moving his hands in an encouraging manner, obviously trying to get the elder to question him.

"Are you on drugs?"

Naruto smiled. At least Itachi was warming up, even if a little.

"No. My go... okay, can you summon any animals?"

Itachi nodded, liking Naruto's question.

"Well I have a contract with birds; mainly Crows and Ravens yet I have recently signed a contract with wolves after a mission that involved a previous summoner."

Naruto nodded and gave his own answer,

"As you know, I can summon frogs. Another animal that I can summon is foxes, thanks to the Kyuubi. Did you know he was the head summon?"

Itachi shook his head softly before relaxing slightly in the chair. Naruto smiled lightly as he saw the elder Uchiha's back fully touch the cushion.

"Can I meet any of them?"

Naruto bobbed his head eagerly and called out to one of the foxes he governed.

"This one's called Kuma. She's young, about a year old now. Only good for playing with at the moment but she's gonna be a big one, you can tell by the size of her paws. See how they're all splayed out? Yeah... that's how you can tell. It might even work for wolves, too."

Itachi nodded before summoning one of his own creatures. A young pup, roughly a year, sniffed at his hand before licking it gently. The sleek wolf then noticed the fox kit and walked over to it, head lowered. Kuma noticed the wolf and tilted her head to the side. Both Naruto and Itachi smiled discreetly as the pair began to play fight with one another.

"Say, Itachi?"

He Uchiha turned onyx eyes towards the Uzumaki. Naruto was slightly surprised; he had never known for Itachi to deactivate his Sharingan and he saw the true beauty of Itachi's face. Without the piercing red, Naruto saw how young Itachi looked. In all truthfulness, Itachi was only six years older – making him 27 years old – than Naruto. He had two defining lines swooping from the corner of each eye, adding to enhance the Sharingan wielder's power. He had long eyelashes, far more delicate and feminine than his younger brother's. If Naruto had to compare the two Uchihas, he would definitely say that Itachi was the more feminine one of the two... as long as he would live afterwards.

"Why were you chosen to stay behind in Konoha? I mean... I thought that Pein-san may have introduced someone without a history to Konoha."

Itachi lost contact with Naruto's eyes and nodded, although it seemed as though he was nodding to his self. It was a few minutes before the Uchiha answered,

"I volunteered myself. I am the one who comes from Konoha and so I know what this village is like. Plus I am the one out of all of them, surprisingly, who is the most able to fit into this lifestyle. Pein-sama and Konan's home was destroyed, and the others have been missing Nin for too long to remain intact with their villages. If they came here then they would feel like intruders – unwanted and scorned. Although I think that you can understand that."

Naruto nodded. He did understand what Itachi meant.

"We will need to train with my Jounin subordinates. They will be the ones closely working with the Akatsuki in battle."

Itachi nodded and they fell silent. The two canines had curled up together, like a mismatched Yin and Yang symbol, and had fallen asleep.

"I guess we should do the same."

Itachi nodded and plumped the cushions around him.

"I will sleep here, Naruto-kun. I do not wish to intrude on your home any further."

Naruto scoffed and grabbed Itachi's arm. It was as though an electric current passed from the elder to the younger and they caught each other's eye. A split second later, Naruto dropped the other's arm and looked away, a light blush in place on his cheeks. He didn't even know why. After all, he was only Itachi.

Only Uchiha friggin Itachi. The man who, recently, he had been comparing to a girl and come to the conclusion that the man was beautiful. Naruto really needed to get his head looked at.

"Um... Itachi-san," he added on the suffix for good measure, "it's no bother. I am the link between yourself and Konoha... please, I wish for you to feel comfortable."

Itachi nodded, uncomfortable by the situation they had found themselves in. Okay, so he did have a soft spot for the Jinchuuriki – who couldn't after guarding him when he was younger – but he refused to allow that morph into something bigger, something far more dangerous.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun. Though... please, just call me Itachi."

Naruto nodded and smiled beautifully at the dark haired man.

"Just Naruto for me then."

Itachi nodded then disappeared into Naruto's room. Naruto looked over to his counterpart, whose crimson eyes stood out leeringly at him.

You like him.

Naruto blushed.

Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about, fox. I just... admire – yeah admire his skill. That's all.

The Kyuubi chuckled and curled itself up in a tight ball.

Goodnight then Naru.

Goodnight Kyuu.

Itachi woke to a pair of voices arguing. He was surprised at his self; he had slept longer than he had previously anticipated.

Unknown to the Uchiha, the bed had its own thoughts. It seemed that people liked oversleeping in it recently. The bed glanced to the table next to it with a smug expression on its wood.

'They like me better than you.'

The table merely huffed and watched as Itachi re cloaked his self and left the room, seeking the source of the noise.

"I can't do it! I told you." That one was Naruto and, by the sounds of it, he was very angry.

"You're just going to have to. No ifs, no buts. I can't do it anymore... I'd have to be constantly eating just to stop you dropping into a starvation-induced coma." This voice was deeper, sinister even, yet held a scolding tone under laced with hidden care.

"I can't though!"

"Can't stand's for 'Can-too'. So therefore, you can. Do it!"

Itachi chose this point to walk into the kitchen and was surprise dot see the fox – they Kyuubi – face to face with his blond host.

"Ahhh... Itachi. Would you please tell the runt here that he can't skip breakfast? Especially when he has to finish the signings and train his Jounin today."

Itachi nodded and repeated what the Kyuubi wanted him to say. Naruto huffed yet couldn't find it within his self to argue with a guest.

"What do you want, Itachi? Well actually... I only have this muesli stuff... it's kinda like mushy cardboard mixed with dried fruits. It's pretty nice really."

The fox chuckled.

"Oh and how would you know? You haven't used your taste buds in what... a year and a half?"

Naruto winced as piercing eyes looked at him. Itachi hadn't expected that; Naruto didn't look emaciated.

"Kyuubi used to eat for me since I physically couldn't."

"Muesli it is then, Naruto."

A pale-faced Uzumaki nodded and took two bowls out from the cupboard and poured muesli into each, shaking the bowls a little to make sure the cereal was even. It was a habit to slow down the whole process of eating. He retrieved the milk from the fridge and placed it on the table, there for however much Itachi wanted.

The spoons came next, two rounded metallic objects. Naruto smiled and brought the bowls over, spoons digging into the dry cereal.

"Dig in."

Itachi did just that. He had never had Muesli before yet he found his self liking it. It was a contrast, chewy raisins mixed with dry bananas and oats. He could definitely grow to loving it. It was about time the Akatsuki updated their breakfast menu anyway...

"You haven't eaten anything."

Kyuubi's monotonous voice broke through Itachi's thoughts and he looked up to see a disgusted look on Naruto's face.

"Kyuubi I can't."

The fox looked at Itachi and the Uchiha knew that look. He sighed, although he wanted Naruto to eat, he didn't want to have to mother the man. The Kyuubi let a soft growl out, encouraging the man. After all, if Naruto could be encouraged in other ways he would be more likely to heal.

"I'll feed you, Naruto."

Twin violet eyes looked up, startled by Itachi's sudden outburst.

"Why?"

Itachi took the silver spoon and put a little cereal onto the tip.

"Because I do not wish for the only spark in Konoha to dwindle and fail. It's a feat to tie the Akatsuki down, Naruto, Pein-sama does not agree to anything verbally let alone a true contract. You have a special skill, one that should be fed rather than starved."

O-hoy the Uchiha was clever. Kyuubi sniggered to his self when Itachi put particular emphasis on his chosen words. The man was a pure-blooded genius, using a certain degree of shock tactics to get Naruto to eat.

Hesitantly, Naruto opened his mouth, scrunching his eyes up tightly. He forced the urge to close his teeth as he felt cold metal brush his bottom lip before scraping the middle of the spoon with his tongue. The mixture fell onto his tongue and he chewed slowly, savouring the tastes. Itachi watched, eyes focused on the Uzumaki as the younger fought the urge to gag and swallowed.

Slowly, Naruto opened his mouth again, eyes still tightly shut. Itachi smiled and put a little more Muesli onto the spoon. He would go when Naruto was ready, teach him to enjoy food once more. Itachi knew that if Naruto was in control of the spoon, the food wouldn't have come anywhere near his face.

It was three spoonfuls later that Naruto suddenly coughed, forcing the food down. He stood up, knocking his chair over behind him and Itachi moves slightly back to allow the Hikage some air.

When he was younger, Itachi had once seen his mother looking after a relative's baby. He had been curious in the child; something so delicate was a work of art. The child hadn't been able to keep food down that well and he remembered his mother tenderly rubbing the child's back to ease the pain it was feeling. Maybe...

Itachi moved round until he was behind the Uzumaki. Naruto was breathing heavily, eyes still closed and the Uchiha outstretched one hand gingerly. Using the memory of his mother as fuel, Itachi brought his confidence up and rubbed the centre of Naruto's back, just under the shoulder blades, in small circles. The first reaction from his patient was to freeze, as Itachi had expected, yet he persisted and felt Naruto relax underneath his hand. It wasn't long before Naruto's breathing had slowed and he was back to normalcy.

Itachi returned to his post and met unwavering eyes.

"More please."

Itachi was proud of the confidence in Naruto's voice and held the spoon back between his fingers. He loaded it with the muesli – which had plumped up at this point due to the milk – and placed it in Naruto's open mouth. It was evident that the Uzumaki wanted to beat this particular demon and Naruto's determination was never to be destroyed.

It took a further twenty minutes to finish the bowl completely. Three times more Itachi had moved to rub Naruto's back in order to calm him down and relax his trachea in order for the food to travel smoothly. As the younger man finished his final mouthful, Itachi backed away and sat on his own chair, looking downwards at his own empty bowl.

To the Kyuubi, this was a massive leap in Naruto. Not only had he eaten a full bowl of something, Kyuubi could tell his Jinchuuriki wasn't likely to hurl it back up. The fact that Naruto had let Itachi help him too was almost baffling... Naruto was beginning to open up once again.

Naruto wiped his mouth and stood slowly, walking silently to his room. Itachi simply nodded his head as his host passed and stood. Itachi picked up the empty bowls and ran the tap until the sink was full. Absentmindedly he scrubbed at the bows, cleaning them of their dirt before putting them, alongside the spoons, on the drying rack, just in time to see Naruto emerge fully clothed as the Hikage. Sensing his lead, Itachi summoned his Akatsuki hat and placed it over his head. The snarling fox mask nodded and the pair, in perfect synchronisation, performed the necessary hand seals to transport to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was alone, thank fully, when Itachi and Naruto poofed into existence before her. She nodded before showing the Hikage the scroll from the night before. Almost all of the Shinobi ranks had been added to the list, most probably unaware why exactly.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I wish for Uchiha-san to assist me in my training today. The remainder of the Akatsuki have been given various tasks either by Pein-sama or me in order to sustain the Akatsuki and get information on Boukyaku."

Tsunade nodded, not taking her eye from her paperwork.

"Sasuke has signed the scroll so you are free to do whatever you wish."

Naruto nodded and signalled to Itachi to follow him.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I must leave now; I shall be meeting my subordinates in a few hours."

Although it had been a brief meeting, it was more to involve Tsunade in what was happening with the Akatsuki. Although she was the one who had signed the paper and was one of the foremost contract holders, it was Naruto's job to organise the group and do what he wished with them. Even if the blonde Hokage tried, she doubted that the organisation would listen to her. She certainly wouldn't have had the guts to approach them with the contract to begin with.

Itachi dutifully followed Naruto. As he was the ambassador for the Akatsuki (which he was, if you wanted to title him) Itachi's superior was now Naruto. Pein had authorised that and Itachi had willingly agreed. Heck he would follow Naruto into hell if Naruto so wished. That was how great of a Leader Naruto could be.

"Uchiha-san, we will be seeing your brother. Although you will not be able to harm each other, it is recommended that you stay with the real me throughout the training."

Itachi nodded. If something did happen, not that it would, but a shadow clone could be destroyed simply.

"We're here. I shall talk to you about their skills now, show you the scrolls I made on them, and hear your thoughts on where to take their training. Any input would be useful."

Itachi nodded his head and Kyuubi yawned. The trio spent the next two and a half hours swatting up on the six students until they heard the rustle of feet across leaves. Naruto looked up to see Sakura's face, shock written all over it.

"Please sit down, Haruno-san. I will explain once every one of us is here."

Sakura nodded and seated herself away from the two males. She clearly didn't trust Itachi and the Uchiha didn't blame her. After all, Konoha had been on high alert of the Akatsuki for so long, to see one member roaming alongside the self proclaimed protector of the village had to be classified as a 'biggie'.

The remainder of the group trickled in within five minutes, with a tense Sasuke sitting down last. His dark eyes never left the figure of the Akatsuki member and red flickered to life every passing second, as if he was having trouble controlling his anger.

Naruto stood up, gesturing for Itachi to do the same. They then sat before the group, all of them seated on logs that Naruto had placed their before.

"As you are all aware, you signed a scroll this morning am I correct?"

Everyone nodded and Naruto thanked them.

"Good, good. That scroll was to protect both you and the persons it concerns; namely the Akatsuki. Konohagakure is now officially within an alliance with Akatsuki and that scroll you signed was to avoid harm to members of both parties. You will be unable to harm them and they are unable to harm us, unless the Treaty is broken. As I wrote the Treaty and was the main negotiator, along with the Akatsuki ambassador here, I know the terms inside out. You simply cannot break them."

The group was silent as they digested this information. Sakura, drawing up her confidence, spoke out.

"Hikage-sama... the Akatsuki are Konoha's worst enemy. Why would we need to join sides?"

Naruto nodded; glad someone had brought that up.

"There is someone worse than Akatsuki. As Boukyaku is both our common enemies, we have joined to fight them. After they are defeated, Konoha wins as does Akatsuki."

Sakura frowned and nodded. It was the first any of them had heard of Boukyaku yet none were surprised. They were only just Jounin; they shouldn't expect to know much about classified stuff.

"What do the Akatsuki get from us?" Kiba's question surprised Naruto yet he had only one answer.

"A Jinchuuriki."

Everyone saw the Akatsuki member look at the Hikage, the bell on his hat ringing lightly in the breeze. It all buckled down to Jinchuuriki... but what was a Jinchuuriki.

"Hikage-sama... what is a Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto looked at them all with serious eyes. No one could see them yet the temperature around the area dropped drastically.

"A human sacrifice. There are nine in total; the one that sacrificed the most comes from Konohagakure itself."

The group were still puzzled. If anything, their sensei had only confused them farther.

"As time will be running short soon and I wish for you all to carry on with your chakra control, I will introduce my partner. He will be teaching alongside me for a while and I wish for you to treat him with as much respect as you treat me."

The Jounin were uneasy. Something in the Hikage's tone suggested that they would know of this person... something that couldn't be good.

Naruto nodded to Itachi who, in turn, raised a nail-painted hand to the edge of the hat. Smoothly he pulled it from his head, not misplacing a single hair as he did so. The group gasped and Sasuke tensed dramatically. Naruto moved just in time, to hold Sasuke's wrist with a concentrated chidori in his hand, in front of Itachi. Itachi lazily eyed Sasuke and spoke,

"Hikage-san, he wouldn't have got to me anyway. Not with your Jutsu in place."

"I know, Uchiha-san, yet he should learn some manners."

Sasuke flinched as his sensei pushed him back by the wrist.

"Sasuke you need to remember what I tell you each time we meet; relax. Uchiha Itachi is here on peace terms... can you not see the Hitae-ate? Unmarked, Sasuke. That means no one goes after him or they have to deal with me at full power, something you do not want to happen unless you do not wish to conceive children."

Sasuke winced and looked downwards. Just because he wouldn't be able to harm his brother didn't mean that he had to acknowledge him. In fact, ignoring him would be just fine.

The training split then, Itachi and real Naruto going to train with Hinata this time. Mainly because Naruto wanted to lessen Hinata's dependency on her bloodline but also because Itachi had always been fascinated by Konoha's other eye bloodline.

It was late in the evening when the pair returned to Naruto's apartment, slinking in silently so as not to draw attention to the fact that Uzumaki Naruto had shacked up with Uchiha Itachi. Kyuubi – who had returned early to the sofa claiming almost exhaustion – yawned in their direction, blinked once before curling up again and falling back to sleep.

Itachi had caught Naruto just as he was about to go to bed and reminded him of dinner. Naruto had shivered yet Itachi had insisted on making food. With what he found, Itachi had made a light Spaghetti Carbonara and Naruto spent little over an hour devouring it – with the aid of Itachi of course – before returning to his original plan of bed.

When Itachi knocked upon the door to Naruto's bedroom – to inquire as to where he would sleep that night – Naruto opened the door and showed Itachi his work.

Rather than one bed in the centre of the room, Naruto had somehow managed to get two beds almost touching (due to the size of the room) in its place.

"You can have first pick."

Itachi selected the bed on the right, closest to the door. Naruto nodded, satisfied.

Itachi shrugged his cloak off and prepared to slip under the covers until Naruto stopped him with a bundle of dark clothing.

"Pein-san sent this to me... it wouldn't do for you to be wondering around all dirty and smelling now would it?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and took the dark pyjamas from Naruto's arms. Shamelessly, the elder man began to undress and Naruto had to physically tear his eyes away from the beautifully muscled chest of one Uchiha Itachi. Naruto tucked his self in, allowing the food to settle heavily inside of his stomach.

"Night."

Naruto, out of habit, always said night. Usually no one answered – Kyuubi didn't count – and Naruto smiled when his new lodger spoke up;

"Good night Naruto."

In fact... he liked it so much that he repeated it.

"Good night."

Itachi cracked one eye open.

"Good night, Naruto."

This time there was finality in his voice and Naruto rolled over to see dark eyes looking his way. Itachi was only an arm's length away and Naruto's breath hitched at the close proximity. Itachi noticed this and smiled fully, a sight that made Naruto's knees week and his cheeks pink.

"See you in the morning then."

"I suppose," replied Itachi.

Outside of the door sat Kyuubi, listening to the exchange.

"I'm glad you've found him, Naruto... I fear you'll need someone more than ever in a few days time."

 **The Breakup**

Kyuubi, Naruto noticed, had been particularly twitchy this morning. From past experience, Naruto knew that a twitchy demon wasn't good...in fact it was almost as bad as if Tsunade won the lottery. By herself.

So, it was easy to say that Naruto, too, was twitchy. Every person who looked his way received a wince or a paranoid stare to which they would frown in reply and walk faster. It wasn't exactly his fault... it was the fox.

Currently, one Uzumaki Naruto was walking around Konohagakure's main street, towards the Hokage tower. It happened to be a Saturday and he had allowed the Akatsuki the day off to do whatever they wanted. This meant that Itachi had been free to go and join them in their 'free time'. Naruto half expected Itachi to come back later with paper chains dangling round his neck and a book-bag hanging from the crook of his elbow, proclaiming how amazing his time was.

Rubbing the back of his head absentmindedly, Naruto turned a corner. His eyes shot open as he collided with something and he reached for his Kunai.

"Naruto!"

His hand fell to the side of his leg and he looked at the person he had knocked down.

"Ne? Sorry Sakura!"

Behind Sakura stood an impassive Uchiha. Although physically Sasuke hadn't changed since Itachi's return, there was something about his aura that made him seem angrier than normal.

"Where have you been? Sasuke and I have hardly seen you about!"

Naruto shrugged and pulled on an obviously fake grin.

"I've had a lot on my plate... Tsunade gave me a few extra jobs to do in order to help her sort her paperwork and stuff out. It's pretty boring but... you know. Nothing else going on at the moment. What about you guys! The Hikage must be a pretty nifty teacher eh?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that Hikage-sama is teaching us?"

"Knowing the Hokage well helps a lot, Sasuke."

Sasuke was surprised. Usually Naruto would have answered loudly and brashly to something like that yet the Naruto here had answered almost sarcastically.

"Let's all go for lunch then, to catch up."

Naruto caught Sasuke's eye. They shared the same look, one that knew it wouldn't work. The difference between the pair and Naruto was too great now; the Team had been split fully.

"Sorry, I have to go help Tsunade-sama with a few things. Take a rain check?"

Sakura's shoulders slumped but she nodded without protest. After all, this was Naruto; no one could win in an argument with him.

"Can I come with?"

Sakura and Naruto turned to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha looked away before speaking again.

"I have a few things I wish to question her upon and... seeing as you're going..."

Naruto sighed.

"Sure, Teme."

The men bid their farewells to Sakura before walking in silence towards the tower. Sasuke desperately wanted to say something yet it was an uncomfortable situation. They remained in stiff, starchy silence until they knocked on the Hikage's door.

"Come in."

Naruto walked in first and Tsunade began to speak.

"Aaah, Naruto, just the one I wanted to see. Well actually I wanted you and Kakashi... about that man I- oh Sasuke!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke frowned, again. What man did Tsunade mean? And why specifically Kakashi?

"I wanted to ask you a few things, Tsunade-sama... would now be a good time?"

Tsunade motioned for the pair to speak and caught the look Sasuke threw at Naruto.

"He won't talk, Uchiha. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto can be the perfect person to confide in. There's more to him than you think. Take this, Naruto... read it through and tell me what you think."

Naruto took the scroll, curiosity etched into his face. Half of his attention was focused on what the scroll said and the other half on what Sasuke was saying.

"It's about my status... I was wondering, with the approval of my Sensei obviously, if I could enter in the next ANBU selection exams."

Naruto's head snapped up and he said sharply,

"No."

Tsunade's eyes widened and Sasuke turned Sharingan eyes to meet violet.

"I'm only a Chuunin! There's no way Sasuke-teme can get ANBU before me."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and Sasuke snorted.

"In any case, Sasuke, I have to say that I agree with Naruto at this moment. Hikage-san is teaching you and you have only recently risen to Jounin. ANBU is a whole other level, Sasuke, one that I am not sure you will be able to cope with."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Talk to Kakashi... Hikage-san... anyone who has been in ANBU. Your brother even-"

Evidentially that was the wrong thing to say as Tsunade jumped from the desk as Sasuke smashed a hand – coated in chakra – through it and in her direction.

"Never ever expect me to talk to trash like that."

Naruto watched the Sharingan spiral dangerously in Sasuke's eye as the Uchiha faced the Hokage.

"I will excuse your actions as you have been under a lot of emotional stress recently. Next time, if there is such a time, I cannot be the one held responsible for putting your sorry behind in a hospital bed."

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You have to learn to co operate with Itachi. He will be working with you shortly, out on missions and such. What he did was inexcusable but given the circumstances he deserves to be shown some leniency."

Naruto winced and ducked his head and Tsunade suddenly widened her eyes at what she had said. Unfortunately, Sasuke had caught up on her slip.

"Circumstances?"

Naruto slapped his forehead and received a glare from the Uchiha.

"It's about time... Tsunade."

The Hokage nodded grimly and pulled a blank sheet of paper from a desk drawer. Upon it she drew a symbol, a summoning spiral. With a neat cut of her teeth, she dribbled a few drops of blood onto the paper and signalled for Naruto to do the same.

"Now you, Uchiha."

Sasuke looked around a little before stepping up and slicing his thumb with his canine. Three drops of blood fell onto the Hokage's and Naruto and all three mixed to form a dark brownish black liquid.

Sasuke watched in fascination as the spiral faded to reveal another scroll, this one yellowed and ageing. The Hokage picked it up, careful not to spill any further blood. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Naruto stalk back to where he had been sitting, eyes dark and unfathomable.

Tsunade took the scroll and unfolded the edge. She looked between the males before noticing Naruto bob his head slightly. She cleared her throat and read the scroll's contents.

"This scroll must only be unsealed in the presence of one of the following; the current Hokage, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke or Uzumaki Naruto. The subject of this scroll is the Uchiha Massacre."

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, until his knuckles were white

"On the night of the Massacre, Uchiha Itachi was charged with the events and became an S-Class missing Nin, on order of the Sandaime Hokage. Six months after the events, these claims were withdrawn, after further examination, yet as Uchiha Itachi refused to return to Konohagakure or hand in his hitae-ate and allow his chakra to be sealed, he was still titled as an S-class missing nin."

Sasuke's eyes were red once again yet he patiently waited for the Hokage.

"Upon the investigation, it was found that the Uchiha community had become power hungry. Orochimaru, an S-class missing Nin of the Sannin, and part of the Akatsuki, had stated his terms and the Uchiha council had accepted his proposal. Due to the nature of Akatsuki's goals, Orochimaru had demanded the Jinchuuriki in order for him to help the Uchiha gain power. Uchiha Itachi informed us that Uchiha Shisui had been the messenger between the two and had been forced to kill him. Later, on return from a mission, he returned to find the Uchiha district void of life. Orochimaru had double crossed the Uchiha when they failed to produce the Jinchuuriki on time. There was a confrontation in the family training grounds where Orochimaru managed to escape."

Tsunade finished and Sasuke looked down at the ground. It was a lot to take in – almost too much – knowing that the man you had hated your whole life was innocent of the crimes you had charged him with. He felt sick when he realised that the true guilty man had been his teacher. A thought suddenly struck Sasuke; when he had entered the room where his parent's corpses had been, Itachi had been looking off to the side door, as if someone had just left. Sasuke had thought nothing of it before.

"But Itachi showed the deaths of... everyone with his Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Mangekyou is a Genjutsu. The base of a Genjutsu is an illusion. Even if it can recall past events, the original purpose was to make the receiver believe something that wasn't true. Underneath the underneath."

Sasuke rounded on Naruto.

"You have no right to talk, Naruto. Why the hell are you even included in the scroll? It has nothing inside that concerns you."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, wondering how he would reply.

"I was in the office when the message came in."

Sasuke wasn't satisfied.

"Bullshit, Uzumaki. You've been spinning too many webs of lies recently, tell me the truth."

When Naruto remained silent and the time began to stretch on, almost unbearably, Tsunade decided to intervene.

"Classified information Sasuke. S-class terms, we cannot divulge the information so freely."

Sasuke was exasperated.

"It has everything to do with me! I've been living a lie for two fucking decades! Surely someone somewhere thought 'Hey! I know, we'll tell that Uchiha kid that his big bro wasn't really responsible for his misery' yet no one did!"

Naruto's eyes darkened and he closed his eyes slightly. He could feel his head begin to pound – a once familiar sensation – and knew what was coming.

"Tsunade..."

No one heard his feeble voice over the shout of Sasuke.

"Tsunade..."

Now both of them were at it and Naruto's head hurt even more.

"TSUNADE!"

The room fell silent and the pair looked to see Naruto kneeling on the ground and hands covering his ears, fingers tightly gripping blond hair. Sasuke was reminded of Gaara when he had been fighting the boy and he had lost control. It was hauntingly familiar

"Yes Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and Sasuke flinched at his eyes. They were stone cold, two eyes of a person who has been to hell and back countless of times.

"Akatsuki's services will be needed... they're coming."

Tsunade nodded, face blanched white.

"Sasuke, assemble your training colleagues and get them to meet at the top of the Hokage tower. Hikage-san will be there with you. Go now and be there in five minutes."

"Tsunade, they won't get here in time. I didn't think that Boukyaku would attack so soon."

Tsunade shook her head.

"Get your stuff on and show them how much they can stuff their training."

Naruto nodded confidence apparent in his action. His face matched the Hokage's; pale and haunted. He ran through a series of hand signals and his clothes – along with Kitsune mask – appeared. He changed hurriedly and nodded to Tsunade.

"I'll send Gamakichi to you if we need back up. I doubt it'll be needed... I don't feel more than four people coming. I think we'll manage."

Tsunade read his thoughts.

"I'll put a team on stand bye."

Naruto nodded before vanishing. He ran up the outside wall and propelled his self into the air. His underlings were already there, and he landed neatly before them.

"Someone is coming. They are difficult opponents... I would like you to split into pairs if possible."

The group split, Ino with Chouji, Kiba went to Hinata and Sakura stood next to Sasuke, pulling her gloves on as she walked.

"Good. I am glad to see you chose the best person; your former team member. You will need to work together against the people... I believe four people will be coming. Take on one each. Your task is to destroy them – if possible – yet if that cannot be achieved fight until either you or your opponent is worn out. In the even that they flee, go straight to help another pair. This is not a battle of pride; do not feel shame if you need help... these people are inhuman."

Naruto nodded his head slightly and jumped from the tower. The others paused for a second; the Hokage tower was the highest tower and, in jumping from it, one could risk damaging either their ankle or the surface they landed on. The Hikage, however, appeared to know none of this as he plummeted to the ground, splitting his feet from each other and bending low to the ground at the last second. One hand touched the ground before thigh muscles tensed and he sprang off again. His subordinates looked on in wonder; the move had been completed in under a second.

Naruto ran on, towards the direction where the pulse in his head grew stronger. He smiled behind his fox mask as the real thing sped next to him.

"You felt it too?"

Kyuubi scoffed.

"Hard to miss."

The pair felt the approaching chakra behind them.

"They finally caught up then."

"Hn."

The fox shook its fur and grinned demonically. Naruto watched the fox as he transformed, much like ha had as a mouse, into a larger fox. This one, however, was an orange fox. Naruto smirked yet raised an eyebrow at the lack of eight tails.

"Ah we don't want to go all out now and spoil the fun?"

Naruto shook his head and sped up to match the fox – who was now roughly the size of a thoroughbred horse – leaving the rest of the team slightly behind.

"Stop!"

The cry came just in time and Naruto's feet skidded slightly as the barrage of Kunai were released. Automatically, all shinobi formed a square shape and prepared for the attack.

"Relax, Hikage-san. We're merely here to reclaim what we are owed."

Kyuubi snarled and lowered his head as four white cloaked figures stepped from the shadows of the trees.

"Give up the demon and we'll leave."

Naruto snarled and retorted;

"The demon goes, I go too. You know that; you made it so. Bound through eternity you said. I will not allow us to be manipulated by you; I know what you plan to do with us. You plan to destroy the Shinobi world and make yourselves the highest in power."

The tallest man chuckled deeply and the fox's hackles rose. Kiba looked down at Akamaru and placed a hand on the dog's shoulder. The dog was shaking, quite literally, in fear and dogs always know who to fear.

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

The fox snarled deeper and flecks of spittle appeared on deep black lips.

"I will have pleasure in killing you, Keiji. What you did to him was no justice... it disgusts even me."

A feminine voice spoke,

"The great Kitsune disgusted by us? I feel honoured."

In an orange flash, the fox had jumped forward and the woman lay with powerful jaws clamped round her neck. None of her comrades moved to help her as Kyuubi bit deeper, savouring in the crunch of her neck breaking.

The fox looked up and his crimson eyes glowed deeply.

"It's good to be alive again."

Naruto looked up as he heard the change in the fox. He knew then why the Boukyaku had come so early; the effects of the drug had worked faster than they had expected.

"Get away from there!"

Kyuubi looked at his vessel in confusion before he closed his eyes sharply. Pain exploded inside of his skull and he yelped out. The transformation fell, revealing the red shaggy canine curled on the ground. Motionless, the fox was trapped inside his own mind. In the mind space, the fox scrabbled at the white ground and hissed as Naruto was dragged away from him

Naruto...

Kyuubi!

Suddenly something burst in place of the fox's heart and his coat darkened. When he opened his eyes, two burning red orbs looked into Naruto's own violet. Naruto stared in dismay at the fox. No longer was he a fiery, defiant red. Black, deep cold black, had covered the fox's coat and the Kyuubi stood next to the white cloaked men.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Hikage-Oi (Oi meaning nephew) we are merely reclaiming what is owed to us. Surely you wouldn't defy your own family that much?"

Naruto stiffened and spoke harshly.

"I didn't want it to be like this but you leave me with no choice. From here on out, you fight against Konoha and her allies. It's war or the fox."

For a moment, Sasuke truly believed that the man would return the fox to the Hikage. His beliefs were slashed when the man laughed emptily.

"Dear Hikage... you don't believe that Konoha can match up to us? I believe that you would give us a run for our money but you are what we made you. Konoha is defenceless against us."

Naruto snarled angrily.

"You forget that the Leaf has alliances."

Keiji laughed again.

"Sunagakure? What can the Sand and their Demon ruler do with a three day delay?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew Gaara was different but a demon?

"A Jinchuuriki is not the demon. You of all people should know that... after all it doesn't take another entity for the person to be a demon."

Sasuke's brain suddenly clicked. A Jinchuuriki... he knew he had know what it was, possibly from his time... away. He still couldn't think properly about Orochimaru about what the Hokage had revealed. A Jinchuuriki... human sacrifice... demon... another entity. A Jinchuuriki was one that sacrificed them selves in order to overcome a Bijuu.

"You can say what you like; you cannot change who a jinchuuriki is and a Jinchuuriki is a demon."

Naruto shook his head, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

"You're just like the rest of them! Whatever goes wrong is always pinned on 'Demonic forces' and then the local Jinchuuriki is beaten for supposedly loosing control. It's no wonder all Jinchuuriki are broken and scarred."

The white cloaked man waved his hand nonchalantly and tilted his head.

"So who are your other allies?"

Naruto grinned and rolled his shoulders backwards, tensing his muscles.

"The Akatsuki."

The air dropped in temperature and Naruto threw up a defensive barrier of chakra around his team. An icy blast of water hit the chakra as the man finally showed his most horrendous emotion; anger.

"Liar."

Naruto dropped the chakra barrier and looked dead into the man's eye.

"No lie, Oji-san. Pein-sama signed his self, more than you could ever get him to do."

It was true; though Boukyaku's methods and reasoning were far worse than Akatsuki's, the Akatsuki had pure strength and skill. In comparison, Boukyaku would diminish if up against all Akatsuki members, Konoha and Suna. It was just too many to fight against. Chemicals and experiments would, ultimately, never win against Jutsu and hard work.

Keiji had even tried to get the Akatsuki to commit to him yet Pein had merely killed his messenger (his second in command as it happened), chopped the man up and sent the mutated corpse back. It was easy to say that quite a few of the Boukyaku members had become vegetarian after smelling the rotting corpse of their former commander.

"Kitsayu, we need to go now. Demon, you will come with us."

Without a single hesitation, the Kyuubi looked up at Keiji and nodded. Keiji then muttered something to the fox that vanished from sight. Naruto cried out as a jaw clamped around his arm and the fox pulled downwards. Naruto felt the skin puncture and forced his chakra into his clothing. The grey swirls lightened it colour and began to shimmer, as it some oily liquid was inside. The fox yelped and withdrew its mouth. Chakra clung to the sharp canines of the fox and the Kyuubi screamed as two teeth were ripped from his jaw.

Seizing his chance, Naruto kicked the fox from within reach and pulled a kunai from a hidden pouch. Only Keiji and Kyuubi remained of the Boukyaku; the others had most likely taken the woman's body back to wherever they were camping in order to dispose of it in their own ways. Dispose meaning that they would experiment on the corpse until they deemed fit to cremate it.

Kyuubi – who was now unfamiliar to Naruto – took one last look at his Jinchuuriki before turning his tail and running away with the man. Naruto sunk to the ground, the tears that had threatened to spill for so long running down his cheeks mercilessly. Naruto wondered if this was the real reason ANBU wore masks; to hide their tears from the world as they washed their sins away with tears.

The rest of his team could do nothing to console him; they didn't know him well enough to offer support in either speech or touch. There was nothing they could do except watch as their leader knelt into the earth, shoulders hunched as if he was fighting back tears. Little did they know that that was exactly what their sensei was doing.

It was five minutes later that the snarling face of a fox looked back at his group. Naruto had finished crying; it didn't matter that he would be alone for the first time in his life. His sorrow would make the deaths of his uncle and his organisation even sweeter.

Naruto's life had never revolved around revenge. It didn't really now, just the fact that Naruto wanted them to feel the same pain and torture that he had whilst in their presence. It was no fun having skin burnt to see how much of a Jinchuuriki's body could be burnt before the full effects of a demon emerged.

"We need to report to the Hokage."

They walked slowly, the fight left them ages ago. Now all of the Shinobi were left with a sense of dissatisfaction and pain. Not physical pain but sympathy pain toward the Hikage. Naruto his self felt empty and devoid of any life. Itachi had once compared him to a spark... now that spark had been put out and he was left as blackened charcoal.

Half an hour away from Konoha, Naruto stopped, signalling for his Jounin to do so. Two figures walked in the opposite direction; one that Naruto recognised as a path from his house. The red and black cloaks had been exchanged for green on black yet they were still recognisable as Akatsuki.

"Hikage-sama."

Naruto looked at the warm eyes of the only female of the group; Konan. He had never really conversed with Konan before yet he felt as though he could grow to like her.

"I know what has happened. I have a gift that was bestowed on my at birth; a bloodline limit if you wish. I saw the Boukyaku and your fox... we were too far away to be of any help though, Hikage-sama. Please, forgive us."

Naruto looked at the blue haired woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Konan-san. You need no forgiveness; you being here is enough support for Konohagakure. We are ever grateful for your alliance."

Konan bowed her head and moved to the back of the group, choosing to talk with the three kunoichi.

The second Akatsuki member walked alongside Naruto in silence.

"What am I to do Itachi?"

Itachi looked at Naruto with black eyes. A frail wind caught his bangs and blew them into his eye.

"If you wish for me to leave-"

"No, not at all. I am glad of your company."

Itachi nodded and they fell once again into silence. Unbeknownst to the pair, Sasuke watched with venom as Itachi looked at his teacher with normal eyes. He had never known Itachi to show his normal eyes to anyone he didn't trust, even pre-massacre. It had been one of Itachi's traits.

Itachi and Naruto spent the remainder of the walk contemplating the situation. Occasionally their hands would brush and Naruto would feel that same electric spark run through his body. He nodded to Itachi to go to the apartment before taking the group to the Hokage tower. Konan bowed to Naruto again and left the group when they reached the gates in a flutter of paper butterflies.

"Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage looked up with weary eyes.

"Mission status: failure."

Naruto closed her eyes slowly. She had never expected Naruto to utter the words 'mission' and 'failure' in the same sentence ever again after the failed Sasuke retrievals. It was disheartening and made her uneasy.

"On that consequence I explained to you... Boukyaku have taken half."

Tsunade stood and walked round to Naruto. With no regard to the people around her, she threw her arms around the assassin and hugged him for dear life.

"Team dismissed."

The team left quietly so as not to disturb the pair.

"What will you do, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and wrapped his arms around his mother figure.

"Come to dinner tomorrow. Jiraiya and Shizune are coming; we'd love for you to join us. I'll even let you bring your resident so that he doesn't have to cook his own food."

Naruto nodded and mumbled a thank you.

"Go home and get some rest. Itachi will understand."

With that note, Naruto left the Hokage's office and transported to his home. It didn't feel right; going home to a Kyuubi-less home.

"Naruto, welcome back."

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise as Itachi came out of the kitchen.

"I made my speciality... ramen."

Naruto couldn't quite suppress the smile that came out. Although he hadn't eaten it since forever, ramen had to be the best food. That plus the fact that someone had made it for him began to fill the void that the fox had left.

It would take some time but it seemed that maybe Itachi would be able to take off where the fox left.

 **Blackcurrant Jam**

Itachi had never felt that he truly belonged in a home, even when he lived with his parents. Although he had loved his family, he had made ANBU at thirteen, something that had not been achieved through hugs and lazy days at home. Itachi had been the definition of a 'Committed Shinobi' almost too much so. He had never felt the sheer warmth of a home, nor had a part of it, yet when he had first stepped into Uzumaki Naruto's house he had felt it was a home.

Now that the Kyuubi had exited Konoha the home had returned to a house and Itachi was determined to set it back to a home. He was sick of places that held no names, no values. The only place that came close to being called his home would be the Akatsuki's main hideout and even then, he hardly spent anytime relaxing there. Kisame was a rouge traveller through and through and, being pared with him, he had to follow the man regardless. Once Kisame got nasty about something – as he did with indoor spaces, something about claustrophobia – no one would be able to stop the sword wielding man. Even Itachi.

Itachi wanted Naruto to always come home to somewhere he would want to spend his evening. He understood somewhat of the man's life; loneliness and hidden fear could literally destroy you. It was then that the elder Uchiha decided to cook breakfast; so that when Naruto woke, he could eat whatever he desired.

Naruto's nose twitched as the smell of fresh bread floated into his room. He rolled over and opened an eye slowly. The night he had hadn't been very restful. He had slept fitfully, often waking in the night and not being able to return to sleep. Over half of his night had been spent watching Itachi sleep peacefully, envying his ability to sleep and loving the fact that he could watch the elder at his most peaceful.

Sometime during one of his half-asleep bouts, Naruto had surmised that Itachi was, quite simply, one gorgeous man. Naruto had never really been attracted to a person, even in his younger years, the childhood crushes – on Sakura – were just that; crushes. Just because she happened to be a popular person made every one like here; Jinchuuriki included.

In Itachi, Naruto saw his self. Itachi knew every thing Naruto had hidden and accepted him for it. Even when Konoha and the Akatsuki hadn't been in an alliance, Itachi had made it clear on many occasions that Naruto's skill impressed him. There had been one time, during his training with the Toad Sannin, that Itachi had met Naruto. The pair had been abandoned by their comrades – oddly enough, both to drink – and they had a small confrontation. At the end, Itachi had been forced to call it even as he didn't want to use his Mangekyou on the Jinchuuriki. He had told Naruto of his surprise to the skill he had shown and congratulated him, stating that the next time they would fight he would fight as equals.

Naruto kicked the covers back, rising from his bed and walking towards the source of the smell. Now that he had begun to eat again – and lost the one thing that could have eaten for him – his appetite had begun to return. Bread was one of smells that Naruto had always loved and now he was ready to eat.

Itachi smirked softly as Naruto entered the kitchen, half asleep. His blonde hair was tousled; eyes half lidded and currently wore no shirt.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Morning..."

The reply Itachi received was mumbled and Itachi's smirk grew.

"If you're not careful, you'll catch a cold or something with what little you are wearing."

Itachi waited for a minute before Naruto registered what he said. For his part, Naruto snapped awake, looked down and he blushed lightly. With an apologetic grin, the embarrassed man slunk back into the room before exiting, this time fully clothed.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted for your breakfast so there's a little bit of everything; toast, ramen, cereal, fruit, yoghurt... take your pick."

Naruto looked around the table before taking the small bowl of Miso ramen alongside a slice of the toast. Itachi nodded his approval and reached a purple tipped hand over to the slices of toast. He spread butter thickly over the bread before adding jam.

"Say, Itachi? What flavour is that?"

Itachi looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected Naruto to be questioning about food so quickly after regaining his eating skills. It seemed that, once again, he had underestimated the man.

"Blackcurrant. Would you like to try some?"

Naruto nodded and eagerly held his own slice of toast out.

"Butter?"

Another nod, this time accompanied with the fidgeting of feet.

"Thanks Itachi," Naruto called out before biting gently into the toast. He closed his eyes, munching slowly for a minute before his eyes lit up and he took another bite.

It appeared that Naruto had found a new favourite.

"Where can I get this stuff?"

Itachi raised one eyebrow; Naruto was now on his fourth slice of toast and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Well you'd have to ask me... this particular jam I made myself. I'm sure you'd be able to buy it from any market stall though."

Naruto paused in his munching and regarded the man silently. Swallowing loudly he voiced his opinions.

"You're a brilliant cook then. When did you get the time to do this?"

Itachi was slightly taken aback by the compliment but nodded, accepting gracefully.

"Thank you. I made it a while back, for mission purposes, and then sealed it into storage. The time has never really come to eat it before... something I'm now glad of."

Naruto nodded and resumed eating. Mid way through his fifth slice, he poured a glass of orange juice out from the jug in the middle of the table and downed it in one.

"Speaking of food, do you want to go to dinner tonight? Tsunade invited me round and she said that I could take you if you wanted. Save you having to cook later and Tsunade Baa-chan isn't too bad at cooking. Though I doubt her jam is as nice as yours."

"I never would have thought that your new love interest may be jam, Naruto. I'd love to come but... are you sure I won't be intruding?"

Naruto shook his head and waved a hand dismissively.

"Nah, Tsunade is an all kinds of person. Just compliment the food and she'll love you."

Itachi nodded his head before deciding to approach the subject.

"How are you?"

Naruto put the toast down and brushed his hands free of crumbs.

"I've been better, I've been worse. It's bad but I try not to dwell too much on it. It's not what the batty fox would have wanted anyway. You being here helps as well."

Itachi looked at Naruto. Blue eyed met black and Itachi smiled gently.

"You didn't sleep well last night did you?"

Naruto shook his head and lowered his eyes.

"Next time, rather than just staring at me, wake me up and we'll talk about it... or just get some hot chocolate and sit out in the living room. Better than lying like deadweight in bed."

Naruto looked back into Itachi's eyes.

"Why the hot chocolate?"

Itachi shrugged.

"It's what my mother used to do when Sasuke had nightmares. I don't know if she did it with me... I can't remember. I doubt Sasuke remembers the chocolate nights either... You could always tell when Otoutou had a nightmare; the house stank of hot chocolate."

Naruto smiled and stood from the table.

"I'll go tell Tsunade to cook for the two of us then, I'll see you later. Call this another day off."

Itachi looked at Naruto before speaking.

"Can I stay with you today?"

Naruto blinked and something inside of him grew warmer and swelled up inside of his chest. The emptiness that Kyuubi had left was nothing in comparison to this feeling.

"Thank you."

Tsunade looked up to see Naruto, flanked by Itachi, enter her office. She put down her ink brush and knotted her fingers together, smiling openly.

"Good morning you two."

"Morning Baa-chan," Naruto's voice was livelier than she had heard it for a long time.

"Tsunade-sama," and to think of it, so was Itachi's.

"Baa-chan! Guess what I discovered this morning? Blackcurrant jam! It's wonderful!"

Tsunade frowned.

"I thought you didn't... well..."

Naruto bobbed his head and grinned. He shrugged his shoulder in a non-committal way, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Tsunade's statement.

"We're both coming tonight; is that okay?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"We'll be glad of the company. Come round at about seven and bring alcohol."

Naruto frowned at her yet let the comment slide. Hopefully the combination of Tsunade, Jiraiya and alcohol wouldn't go too astray yet...

"Okay then." Naruto turned to Itachi and shrugged his shoulders. "Fancy a spar or something?"

Itachi was taken aback for a second. Naruto wanted to publicly spar with him, something that he had never expected the Uzumaki to do without a mask on.

"Training ground 20, the one in the woods, is free for a few hours if you want to use it," Tsunade resumed her writing and called out lazily to the pair.

"Sounds good... shall we?"

Itachi wasted no time in following Naruto from the room and out of the Hokage tower.

Sasuke stood opposite the Hokage tower's entrance, waiting for his pink haired comrade. Today was the day that the pair had chosen to train together, a way to learn each other's skills fully. He had his eyes half closed as he saw Naruto and his brother leave the Hokage tower.

He frowned. Itachi had no reason to know Naruto so why was he here now, walking stride-for-stride with the blond? It didn't make sense whatsoever.

Sasuke almost called out yet his voice failed him. With a quick glance around – to check for any pinkness in the passing people – he walked swiftly after them, wanting to find out what Naruto was up to.

When he arrived in the forest where the hidden training ground was, he could hear the clear sounds of a spar. He gritted his teeth; Itachi had never sparred with him, nor even trained him yet here he was duelling with some random Konoha Nin.

Sasuke peered through the bushes to see Naruto flip in the air, effectively dodging a fire jutsu Itachi had blasted his way.

It was a good half hour before the pair paused and Naruto drew closer to the elder Uchiha. Sasuke could see lips move yet was too slow in activating his sharingan and failed to see the words. He frowned and ducked low when a Kunai was sent his way.

"Must you take to stalking, Otoutou?"

Sasuke bristled at the name and stepped out from the bushes, casually brushing invisible dust from his legs.

"I merely wondered why you would spar with Naruto here. It's not like he's the greatest ninja in the village... in fact one could argue he's the worst."

Naruto looked down and Itachi eyed his brother with coldness in his eyes. The pair had been careful not to reveal any higher classed moves, mainly sticking to basic jutsu and Taijutsu, after they had both felt the presence of Sasuke.

"I mean... isn't there that saying 'Whoever is last at school is last in life?' It applies to Naruto."

Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sasuke, don't."

The younger Uchiha looked into Naruto's eyes with spinning tomoes in his eyes.

"Who are you, Uzumaki? Everything you say is a lie, everything you do is fake. What the fuck happened to you?"

Naruto grinned, revealing white teeth and Sasuke took a step forwards, grabbing at the fabric around Naruto's neck.

"Tell me the truth."

Naruto laughed dryly and Sasuke gripped the cloth tighter, getting angrier by each passing second.

"Tell me the fucking truth!"

Sasuke suddenly dropped Naruto as a searing pain entered his hand. He looked over to Itachi and saw his brother looking at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Naruto has no obligation to tell you anything. The fact that he hasn't told you certain things should make you realise you were never that close."

Sasuke growled.

"And you know them?"

Naruto picked him self off of the ground and turned away from Sasuke; nose wrinkled slightly as if a bad smell had entered the room.

"Sasuke, go home. You've said enough now, what Itachi-san and I are doing is none of your concern."

Naruto looked wearily at the younger Uchiha who was still bristled in anger. He couldn't be bothered for all of this nonsense right now. He longed to be able to fully fight Sasuke' with no restraints, beating the Uchiha until he saw sense yet that was never going to happen.

Itachi looked at his younger sibling with troubled eyes. Sasuke had not grown into the strong shinobi he had wanted. When Itachi had called Sasuke weak he had meant emotionally weak. Sasuke was too inclined to anger and hate, not managing to balance out his emotions. This was what made him weak, far weaker then Naruto.

"I want answers, Uzumaki."

This time Naruto didn't even bother to hide the anger in his eyes and he turned to face Sasuke with blazing eyes.

"Or maybe you're just a monster freak who is too stupid to string a sentence together."

There was no holding back and Itachi only just managed to jump out of the way of the chakra blast that came from Naruto's outstretched palm. A pair of deep red eyes looked at Sasuke from where he had landed; at the base of a tree.

"Where did you hear that intelligent comment?"

Sasuke coughed, a small dribble of blood trickling down his chin.

"Come on, Itachi. He's not worth my time."

And with that blunt dismissal, Naruto stalked away, leaving an angry and dejected Sasuke staring at the indented tree trunk.

Tsunade placed the bread basket down in the centre of the table, laughing at a comment Jiraiya said in passing. Being the good mannered woman she was, Shizune chuckled lightly as she offered both Sannin bread before taking a piece for herself. It was at that exact moment the door bell rang and Tsunade stood to answer it.

"Evening Tsunade!"

"Tsunade-sama."

The two greetings were polar opposite of each other; one had been joyous and light, the other deeper and far more respectful.

Jiraiya and Shizune stood up as the trio entered the room and moved to greet the newcomers.

Naruto was dressed casually-smart. He wore grey trousers that looked as if they belonged to a business suit at one point and a deep blue t shirt. Over that he wore Tsunade's necklace, his forehead protector and a jacket. As he removed his jacket, the blue ANBU swirl was made clear to everyone and muscular arms were put on display.

Itachi was dressed more smartly. Naruto had tried to convince Itachi that he needn't prove anything to anyone and that they would accept him for who he was, regardless of his clothes yet Itachi had insisted on dressing smartly. The whole business with first impressions ran deeply, it seemed, in Itachi's mentality and not even the Uzumaki's determination could blunt it.

He was dressed in pinstriped trousers that cut neatly into shiny black shoes. He wore a smart dress jacket and a plain shirt underneath. If anyone outside of the Shinobi community had seen him, they would have most likely regarded him as a wealthy business man, from one of the richer parts of town. Overall, the look served to make Itachi look equally more powerful as well as handsome. Although Naruto had been the one to object to the choice of wear, as soon as he had seen the Uchiha kitted out he had promptly shut his mouth.

Shizune was the first to be greeted and both males gave her a kiss to each cheek, Itachi commenting on her choice of outfit – that the calf-length black dress complimented her – and Naruto asking how she was – to which she replied she was fine – before Shizune thanked the pair of them, feeling that the evening wasn't going to be as uncomfortable as she first suspected.

As Tsunade had wandered back off to the kitchen and the pair had greeted the Hokage already, they moved round the table to Jiraiya. The Sannin smiled proudly at his godson and hugged him in a tight embrace, rubbing his hair gently.

"Ero-sennin, you're an embarrassment sometimes, you know that!"

As soon as Jiraiya let go of Naruto, the blond scowled before stepping back with a smile. He gently touched Itachi's arm, sensing the distrust between the two males. For a second Naruto was afraid that the pair were about to engage in combat, as they were sizing each other up, yet he realised it must just be something that the pair did the whole time, as Itachi took Jiraiya's outstretched hand and shook it respectfully.

The two sat down, Naruto next to Jiraiya and Itachi next to Shizune. The four began talking, mainly about trivial things such as the weather and asking about Jiraiya's seemingly endless collection of information. It was interesting and useful to know the goings on around you, after all.

It was a good forty five minutes before a call from the kitchen summoned Naruto to join Tsunade in serving up the food. Naruto smiled to the three other people and stood up, walking into the large kitchen.

"Here you go Naruto, take those three out would you?"

Naruto pouted and put on a fake voice.

"But Hokaaaage-saamaa... you're the top Shinobi... my little arm won't be able to cope with three plates! I just had my nails done!"

Tsunade playfully swiped at Naruto's head with her tea-towel and laughed softly.

"Deal with it, Naruto-hime."

Naruto pouted again yet found it hard to concentrate and burst out laughing at the look on Tsunade's face.

"Alright then, what's on them, out of interest?"

"Chicken."

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I can see that much. I need you to elaborate please, like... what type of chicken, vegetable etc."

Tsunade closed her eyes and smiled.

"Chicken in pesto sauce on a bed of rice sprinkled with fresh herbs. That do you?"

Naruto nodded and took the three plates, balancing one on the flat of his wrist and holding the other two in his hands. Tsunade followed with the other two plates and put them in front of Naruto's plate and then her own.

The dinner went surprisingly smooth, everyone talking together about their days and Naruto even indulged the group in an account of Sasuke's earlier antics, successfully drawing Itachi into the group.

"Sometimes I wonder is Sasuke was the secret adoptee of the family; his attitude shows none of our parent's traits... or any Uchiha traits to that."

All of the guests were surprised to hear Itachi talk about his family calmly; they had expected him to be like his brother, in the respect that he would blow a casket each and every time someone talked about anything remotely Uchiha. Itachi noticed this and decided to speak of it.

"Please do not feel you have to tip-toe around me, what happened has happened. The threat of Orochimaru has been removed permanently and with it so has his past mistakes. I would love for my family to be here amongst Konoha yet that is a something that will never happen unless I make a family myself... something that seems unlikely due to my current position. I am little like my brother; if he prefers not to acknowledge the ways of this world then he can never become a great shinobi. Another problem with him there."

The group murmured in agreement and Naruto, who was the last to finish, set down his fork. Naruto looked at Itachi and the elder nodded, showing his approval to the amount Naruto had eaten. Only a bit of meat remained in the half-bed of rice and Naruto was proud of his self.

"What's for pudding?"

Tsunade tutted and jerked her thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

"Help me get these plates out into the dishwasher and I'll consider getting you the cake Shizune made."

She ended in mutterings and Naruto swore she said;

"Even though you don't deserve it; forgetting that alcohol."

He picked up the remainder of the plates and chuckled, earning a curious glance from Jiraiya, who obviously hadn't heard the Hokage's mutterings.

Tsunade relented though and allowed everyone to have some of the iced cake Shizune had made. Itachi was the first to finish, complimenting both females on the meals.

"I'm very grateful," he said, "the chicken was possibly the best I've ever had and this cake is simply exquisite."

Both women beamed at that and chatted more openly to Itachi. Itachi, who had always been polite, responded to their conversation and found him self sharing some of the Uchiha culinary secrets.

"Flattery gets you everywhere these days, Naru."

Naruto nodded his head, pushing the last few crumbs around his plate with a finger. He hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time, possibly for eight years, and was glad he could call this group his friends, if not his family.

It was dark when Naruto and Itachi finally said their goodbyes. The Sannin – who had somehow managed to find alcohol and get thoroughly inebriated – had roped the other three into playing a drunken game of charades for three hours. Shizune had managed to sneak herself out earlier, wishing both Naruto and Itachi a goodbye before disappearing. Naruto had then blurted out thousands of excuses, only one of which had an effect.

"The man's delivering my elephants tomorrow!"

That had both Tsunade and Jiraiya 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing' at how Naruto would be the best elephant trainer in the Fire country and how Jiraiya would start a travelling circus and the Uzumaki would capture the hearts of many with his wonderful performing elephants. Needless to say, Itachi had then spent the next thirty minutes in tracking down their alcohol supply and sealed it in a chakra barrier. If the pair had been sober they would have easily been able to override the barrier yet they couldn't focus their brains enough and ended out writing a strategy plan on how to make their own alcohol.

That was when Naruto had decided enough was enough and bid their farewells.

They arrived home a little while later, refreshed from the cool night air. Itachi walked over to the sofa and sat down, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"That wasn't too bad eh?"

Naruto plonked his self down next to the Uchiha, stretching his arms up. Itachi opened one eye and replied,

"No. In fact it was quite nice, one of the nicest evenings I've had out... though my 'nights out' include going to a bar and watching Kisame get smashed."

Naruto chuckled and the pair fell silent. It was a good ten minutes before Naruto sighed and stood, covering his yawning mouth.

"I'm off to bed then, see you in the morning."

Itachi nodded and followed after five minutes. He entered the room to see Naruto hunched over his knees, head tucked down tightly. Even though he couldn't see Naruto's face, he could tell from the shaking figure that tears were falling down his cheeks.

Itachi understood at once and moved next to Naruto, putting an arm around his back. After a few seconds, Naruto sniffed loudly and brought his head up.

"I'm sorry, Itachi... it just hit me. All day I've tried not to think about it but..."

Itachi nodded, waiting for Naruto to continue.

"He's really gone... I though I could cope but..."

He broke into sobs and Itachi pulled him round so that he was, in effect, cuddling the younger man. Itachi had never been a natural 'huggy type' yet what he was doing now felt strangely right.

Neither of the two knew how long they stayed like that., it could have been minute or even hours, yet Naruto began to calm, breaths returning to a normal pace. He unclenched his fists and drew Itachi closer to him, muttering something into the Uchiha's chest. Itachi understood perfectly and lay down on the bed.

"If hot chocolate didn't do it, mother would sleep next to Sasuke. I guess I can do that for you."

Naruto nodded his thanks into Itachi's chest and Itachi's eyes warmed as a smiled passed over his lips.

"Itachi," Naruto's voice was weak and Itachi had to strain his ears to hear what he wanted to say. "Can I have some more of your jam in the morning?"

Itachi chucked and nodded. "Of course you can."

With that, Naruto relaxed in the embrace and Itachi remained silent for a short while.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun," and taking a bold step, Itachi pressed his lips gently onto Naruto's forehead, allowing the Uzumaki to pass his own interpretation on the action.

Itachi sank his head back on the pillow, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's dependency on him.

What have they done to you, Naruto? How many more times have you been here in a state with only the demon for comfort? I swear to you here that you will never have to spend another night alone, ever.

With that thought in mind, Itachi too drifted off into a comfortable sleep, Naruto still tightly in his grasp.

 **Pein's Accusation**

Itachi woke, feeling refreshed and better than he had for a long time. It took him a few minutes to register his state – awake – and then his position – huddled on one of the beds with Naruto still in his arms. In the night, the grip on the blond had lessened and Itachi was able to easily slip his arm out from under the man and went into the kitchen. Uzumaki Naruto wanted blackcurrant jam; Uzumaki Naruto would get blackcurrant jam.

Concentrating on the particular sealing pattern, Itachi pressed his hands together and sent a bolt of chakra to them. A poof sounded on the table and Itachi nodded at the jam collection that was now laid out on the table. Two pots of blackcurrant jam, one of strawberry, another of apricot and, finally, the unusual pot of melon. Itachi was, in fact, very proud of his jam.

He heard footsteps on the floor and looked up to see a bleary eyed Naruto walk into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Itachi gave a questioning look to which Naruto responded with;

"My warm pillow woke up and left."

Itachi chuckled and walked over to the toaster.

"How about some jam to make it up then?"

The effect was instant; Naruto was awake and looking eagerly at Itachi. Itachi placed two slices of bread in the toaster and pushed down on the lever.

"Hey, you're an Uchiha, can't you just jutsu them?"

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Naruto's impatience.

"The Uchiha's specialty wasn't just for cooking toast, Naruto. Plus if I did use a Katon Jutsu, I would burn the bread, rendering it useless anyway."

Naruto looked down yet yelled out in delight as the toaster popped. Itachi rolled his eyes at the childish antics yet inwardly smiled. He was glad Naruto was expressing so much excitement over his food; it was good to know he was moving somewhere.

Five minutes later, Naruto and Itachi both had a stack of toast beside them and a knife each. Naruto was enjoying sampling the different jams yet he claimed that blackcurrant was still his number one favourite.

"And another thing about it... it's not just the texture but the quality... you get what I mean?"

Itachi nodded, not wanting to carry on about jam, of all things.

"Any plans for today?"

Naruto bobbed his head and swallowed the mouthful of toast.

"Well I'll be training my Jounin today, as I promised them, yet I wondered if Akatsuki could take the day off and join us. I want to match people up and get them to train each other."

Itachi nodded and summoned a crow. It was obviously the one from before as, when its beady eyes saw Naruto; it let out a loud 'Craak' and jumped on his shoulder.

"It's food man! Hello again, Craak."

Naruto stroked the feathers on the birds head and smiled. The crow looked at its summoner and cocked its head.

"Right then, Craak, I need you to go to Pein-sama and tell him the Akatsuki are summoned to..." Itachi looked at Naruto.

"Training ground 40, the interesting one. If he's unsure, tell Pein to go to the Hokage tower and she'll send someone out to show him."

The crow spared one more look at Itachi before springing off of Naruto's body and flying out of the open window. Naruto watched the bird until he disappeared, marvelling at the fact that such a heavy bird could become airborne in just a few wing beats.

"Thank you, Itachi."

Itachi nodded and took another bit of his toast, white teeth neatly cutting through the bread. Naruto paused in his own munching for a few seconds, suddenly wishing that he was that bit of toast...

"So anyway, I was thinking of pairing you with Sasuke."

Itachi looked up, eyebrow raised.

"He needs help in mastering his Sharingan and I was hoping both you and Tobi..." Naruto trailed off, suddenly uncertain of his choice.

"I agree, it is a strategic and good move yet... how will Sasuke react to us? He would be angry, especially to find that Tobi also wields the Sharingan."

Naruto chewed absent mindedly on his food before speaking.

"Hmmm I guess but... he really is lacking in some techniques. Kakashi-san can only go so far and he isn't aware of some of the Uchiha techniques... Both you and Madara would be a great help to him."

Itachi nodded after a slight pause and set the remainder of his breakfast down.

"If you don't agree, please say and I'll change you."

Itachi looked at Naruto before shaking his head.

"I'm just curious to see how Madara will react to him... Uchiha were far more respectful in his time than they are now. I suspect he'll end up beating Sasuke with a stick or something."

Naruto chuckled.

"Did he ever do that with you when he was training you?"

Itachi shook his head yet paused suddenly. There had been that one time – when Itachi had stayed out later than his usual time and gotten caught by his teacher – when Madara had blown the roof and attacked him with a flame-tipped stick... Itachi hoped that no one would find out about that though because he knew he'd never be able to live it down.

Itachi had been young when he had met Uchiha Madara. He had been training for longer than he should have been and had, somehow, fallen asleep during training. He had woken up to see a masked man sitting a little way off, who had then introduced his self as Uchiha Madara. From then on, Itachi had been trained with the man yet never seen his face. He had been told that it was partially crushed, ruined years ago. Itachi had not questioned further on the matter yet later found out that the body he was in was not his own; it had belonged to Uchiha Obito. Madara had then explained that Obito's sub consciousness had been suppressed into a comatose state and he had chanced upon the body. Obito was never to wake up; he had been minutes away from dying when Madara had found him.

Itachi was brought back to the room when Naruto yawned loudly and took Itachi's plate from him. Itachi watched as Naruto took the remainder of Itachi's toast – a half eaten slice covered in melon jam – and ate it. Itachi was surprised, usually people didn't like eating food that had already been touched by someone else yet he guessed Naruto was just a random person with no feelings. To him, food was food.

"Mmhm, this melon jam's pretty good. Are you sure that you don't have a restaurant back at the Akatsuki?"

Itachi looked into violet eyes and shook his head, unable to speak for some reason. He looked at Naruto and a felt a sudden urge to walk round the table and hold the man close yet he knew that he couldn't. He was an Uchiha. Uchiha never randomly hugged people... in fact Itachi struggled to remember the last memory of his father showing affection towards his mother in front of people.

"I'm sure Naruto. Say, if someone was afraid to show affection towards you in public, would you still think that there could be love between the pair?"

Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes, noticing that they were focused away from anything human; stating downwards at the plate of crumbs. He swallowed slowly before answering.

"I'd say that yes there could still be love... yet the feelings may not be mutual. Or even if they are mutual, they may not be balanced feelings; one may love the other more... there may be distrust or the person who is afraid may be holding back their emotions because they are afraid of rejection from the other. It really depends on the people."

Itachi's gaze remained on the crumbs. It was a while before he spoke again.

"My father never acknowledged my mother... his love for my mother in public. Even in front of Sasuke and me. They would talk, be civil and get along well but he would avoid touching her... almost as if she had some sort of contagious disease."

Naruto looked down at the crumbs, unsure of where this was going or what to say.

"Every now and then I wonder... when I find the person I want to be with, will I do the same? Will I push them away unknowingly, scared that they would be seen as my weakness? Or if I show my affection, will it be reciprocated...even if it is, will I be too cold that they will end up pushed away to the side... much like my mother."

Naruto looked at Itachi. It was a difficult matter to approach; Naruto understood exactly what Itachi was talking about; he had felt it on many occasions.

"My parent's marriage was arranged. She was a normal civilian Uchiha and he was one of the best Uchiha Shinobi. It was natural that an agreement fell between the parents; Mikoto's dowry was too expensive for my grandparents to refuse. A few years later, I arrived on the scene and they couldn't have been happier. When Madara began training me, I could tell that I was changing; I spent less time at the house and more time out. I could tell that Fugaku began to distrust me; I often avoided him as he would try to get me to enrol in the Police Force. Each time I politely refused... I could tell that that wasn't my line of work."

Naruto listened in interest; he knew that Itachi didn't talk of his past easily and he felt honoured to have heard so much in one sitting.

"It was Madara in the end... he was the one who told me of the Mangekyou Sharingan and what it could do. I could resent him for what he did... what he told me, made me want yet I cannot find it in myself. I cannot claim I was innocent for the death of all the Uchiha clan. I did kill Uchiha Shisui in order to gain the Mangekyou and yes I did feel regret at the time. I guess I still do... somewhere in this emotionless body of mine. I only found out afterwards he was Orochimaru's go between."

Itachi took a breath, touching the edge of the plate with a painted finger. He curled his slender index finger upon itself and swept the crumbs into the centre of the plate. Naruto waited patiently for Itachi to continue.

"I miss him sometimes. At the very end he was typical Shisui... he looked at me with his normal eyes and told me not to regret my decision. Before he died he told me how proud he had become of me... how he was glad that I was the one to kill him."

Another pause, this time to shake the crumbs around the plate.

"Madara told me of the Akatsuki... and Orochimaru's involvement with them. I did as he wished and joined them, not telling any of the others my connection to their dutiful follower; Tobi. Only Pein and Konan knew that i knew his identity and the three of us would often hold council meetings between us and Madara. A few months after I joined, I met up with Orochimaru after I requested, through Pein, to be put on a mission alongside him. It was on that mission that I made it clear to the Sannin that I wanted him dead... a few weeks later he left the organisation."

Naruto nodded his head, placing parts of the puzzle together.

"Pein then signed you off to me. I was to track your every move, follow you until I would find the perfect time to strike. I did so at first, even though you couldn't have been more than eight or nine. I watched you take on the wrath of the village singlehandedly and I couldn't help questioning my choices. Did I really have what it took to capture you when I admired your strength? I wasn't so sure and left that aspect of my mission, ignoring even Madara's orders. We'll say I was a difficult teen then."

Itachi gave a short chuckle and stood, picking both plates up and taking them over to the sink. As Naruto didn't have a dishwasher, the Akatsuki member ran the tap and filled it with warm soapy water. The plates were dunked in and Itachi rubbed at them with a sponge.

"Kisame and I came to you when you were twelve... we tried Konoha first yet met resistance before finding you weren't in the actual village itself. We found you at the hotel... Kisame threatened to take your arms and legs off."

Itachi was speaking in a light manner, as if the even had been a good memory in everyone's mind. Naruto felt the sudden urge to laugh, in the memory of his own cowardice.

"We met a few more times though... when you were training with Jiraiya-sama for instance. Also I watched you a few more times... before you seemed to disappear. Completely gone, without a trace. Not even Zetsu could find you... We were just waiting for you then, Naruto... all of the other Jinchuuriki had been successfully retrieved and had their demons removed. It's sad to say that only one lived on, the Kazekage, as one of the village elders managed to revive him using a dangerous technique. She died... I forget her name."

Naruto closed his eyes at the mention of his 'disappearance'. He was grateful for Itachi smoothing over the fact that it had been the time when his uncle had found him and he had gone to Boukyaku. Itachi was about to continue when a clap sounded the return of the crow.

"Craak. Pein is on his way."

Itachi snapped out of his memoirs and nodded towards the crow, in effect dismissing him. Craak cawed and flapped his wings before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"We'd best get changed and down to training ground 40 then eh?"

Itachi nodded, silent as ever. Inside he felt lighter, after having told Naruto so much about his past he felt calmer and more relaxed than ever.

He looked down at his clothes; they were the wrinkled versions of the outfit he wore last night... not so good for training.

Naruto was having the same thought.

"I guess we better change before we go eh?"

The answer was obvious.

Naruto stood, kitted fully in his Hikage outfit, next to a cloaked Itachi. Although the green on black made the cloak less noticeable from far away, up close it gave the wearer a strange sense of power and Itachi felt all the better. He turned his head as Naruto's Jounin group appeared directly on time.

"Good, no one's late. It'll make everything easier. Today each of you will be training with two people. Due to the fact that there are only ten members of the Akatsuki; some of you may have two Akatsuki members others may have one and a shadow clone of mine. It doesn't reflect on your skill lever whatsoever. It's just who I though would pair up best with whom."

The slight rustle of fabric was the only sound that announced the arrival of the Akatsuki and soon the group was either standing or crouching around the Hikage.

"Hikage-sama," Pein's voice was warmer than it had been previously and Naruto guessed he was enjoying the central heating in his house.

"Pein-sama. As you are aware you will all be training the Jounin today, getting them up to check on their weaker areas or training them further on an area they could improve on. This is a day session; I don't want any one holding back. If you find that you cannot handle what someone has to say then you will find no sympathy here. This is what it means to be a Shinobi."

The group looked at the Hikage and nodded.

"Good. Ladies first then... Hinata. I wish to pair you with Zetsu-san and a clone of myself. I know you have been trained in the basics of medical ninjutsu and Zetsu knows a lot about that area. You are free to go; I'll send over a clone in a short while."

Hinata nodded and followed the two toned man as he walked off.

"Ino... I shall pair you with Konan-san and Pein-sama. Although Pein may seem like the big bad wolf, I assure you he's a nice guy really. Konan is exceptionally talented with the mind and I believe she will be able to help you in some way."

Ino nodded and smiled at Konan. Naruto could tell that she was nervous at the prospect of training with Pein yet wherever Konan went, Pein was always with her. It had always been that way; Pein only left her side if a girly activity – such as shopping – was mentioned. Then Pein would run a mile to get out of it.

"Sakura, you will be training with Kakuzu and Sasori. Kakuzu has an interesting way of approaching Medical ninjutsu and Sasori's grandmother is the best healer in Sunagakure. I'm sure you will be able to learn a lot from the pair of them."

Sakura nodded and confidently followed the two men.

"Now the men eh? Okay then... Chouji you'll e working with Kisame and one of my clones. Kisame is used to carrying large weights, with Samehada, so he'll be able to help you with your clan techniques. I'll sen my clone along later."

Chouji nodded and instantly began a conversation with Kisame. For his part, Kisame seemed genuinely interested in Chouji and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Now Kiba. I've given you the loudmouth and the extra mouths."

Kiba eyed Naruto with humour in his eyes.

"Hidan and Deidara. I'm sure the three of you will get on just fine, you all share certain traits. Off you go then."

Naruto shook his head as he heard Hidan swear loudly at Kiba. Kiba returned with a colourful sentence and the rest was plain sailing.

Now there was only Sasuke left.

"As you can guess, Sasuke, I've paired you with Itachi. Before you complain, I want you to learn from a far more experienced Sharingan wielder than Kakashi. Kakashi can only go so far and, even though he is a wonderful shinobi and has mastered his eye beautifully, there are some techniques that require both eyes. Both Itachi and Tobi will be able to help."

Sasuke snorted and, before he could speak, Tobi piped in.

"What do I know eh? I bet that's what you're thinking. Well I hope you're no stranger to exercise because, once I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you never developed your Sharingan."

Sasuke stared at this man. Who was he to talk about Sharingan is such a way?

Naruto shared a look with Itachi; they both knew what was coming.

"What makes you think you'll be able to teach me anything about the Sharingan?"

Naruto swore he heard Tobi chuckle.

"That's because I taught Itachi here all he knows and I think i can do a job on you. Obviously I don't have enough time to teach you everything, Itachi had a good few years under my tutelage and you've only got a day, but I reckon we'll manage... as long as you pipe down and listen."

Itachi closed his eyes, ready for the retort.

"You're just an old fool meddling with other people's bloodlines!"

Naruto sniggered as Tobi's back straightened and he turned one eye onto Sasuke. The air went cold and Itachi took a little step back, not wanting to be in the line of fire. Madara sure had a temper on him when he wanted to.

"And you! You're a traitorous little whelp who needs to learn some respect. Whatever your parents taught you has obviously been forgotten... I guess it's time for someone to put you back in your place.

"You didn't seriously think that someone who didn't have the Sharingan could teach a prodigy how to master his own did you?"

At that point, Tobi activated his Sharingan and Sasuke stared at his eye in disbelief. Itachi smirked and ducked his head low whispering something to Naruto. Naruto chuckled, earning a dirty glare from the youngest Uchiha.

"I'll spare you the details because... well because I can't be bothered. Basically yes I am an Uchiha but refer to me as Tobi... oh and don't tell any one. There, that just about does it. Come on then, Itachi; let's get this little Shinobi onto some of our old exercises eh?"

With one last smile at the Hikage, Itachi walked forwards, conversing with Tobi about what to teach the fuming Sasuke.

Training was now pulling to a close and the groups came back together. Naruto had been moving all day, from each group to the next, recording what each was doing for his write up later. In the colour coded scrolls, of course.

"Good job, everyone. I am impressed with your ability and the skills you have shown."

The group murmured a thank you. In all honesty, they looked as if they were about to drop down in exhaustion. When Naruto had said 'not to hold back' the Akatsuki had really taken it to heart. Not that Naruto was concerned about that. Sasuke, in particular, looked ready to faint. When Naruto had met up with the trio, he had found Sasuke in a gruelling exercise; from alternate fireball throwing to a mind game in order to strengthen Sasuke's resistance.

"Right then... you're all dismissed. Take a nice bath and have a relax. There won't be any training tomorrow... have a day to train by yourself if you wish, to reflect on what you have learnt today."

The group dispersed slowly, muttering about their training to one another. Naruto resisted the urge to chuckle and turned round to face Pein.

"Any thing you want us to do Hikage-san?"

Naruto thought for a second.

"Boukyaku. If you cold find where their hide out is, or any part of their organisation is, and destroy it, it would be a significant help. Now that they have the Kyuubi I believe that they will be striking against Konoha soon."

Pein nodded before putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder and walking them away from the remainder of the Akatsuki.

"How is Itachi?"

Naruto was surprised at the question yet recovered quickly.

"He is fine, I believe. We are getting on well enough; he told me a lot about his past earlier today."

Pein nodded and let go of Naruto, turning to face him.

"There was a reason, apart from the obvious, I chose Itachi to be our representative within Konoha. He may not realise it but... Itachi has developed feelings... for you."

Naruto couldn't help him self. He burst out laughing.

"I am sorry, Pein-san, but I cannot see Itachi having feelings for me."

Pein was serious though; the look in his eye said it all and Naruto stopped laughing. In a way, it made sense, they way Itachi had fed him, hugged him, offered support. Maybe...

"You'd be a fool to ignore your own feelings as well, Uzumaki."

Naruto looked directly into Peins eyes and frowned. Attempting to act ignorant, Naruto walked back to the others with a muttered 'what feelings.' He ignored the stifled laughter of the man behind him and gritted his teeth, glad the mask hid his clenched jaw. He took one look at Itachi and nodded his head towards the village, far too tense to talk.

Itachi, obviously, caught upon this and, as soon as they had transported themselves into Naruto's home, questioned upon it.

"It's just something Pein said."

Yet Itachi wasn't satisfied and Naruto knew it. They ate dinner in silence and washed their plates up separately. When they sat down on the sofa, they sat at opposite ends, staring at the coffee stains on the table before them. Eventually Naruto had had enough and decided he wanted to know the truth behind Pein's ideas.

"Itachi... do you have feelings for anyone?"

Itachi was surprised at the sudden break in the silence and at the question. He did have feelings for someone yet wasn't about to tell Naruto that he held the feelings for him.

"I don't really know."

Naruto exhaled and Itachi didn't know if it was a good or a bad sign.

"Pein seems to think that you have feelings for me... and that I had for you."

Itachi was silent. What the hell was he meant to say to that? He made a mental note to 'thank' the Leader later, somewhere private.

"Hn," that's good, he thought. Non committal and neither agreeing or disagreeing.

"I guess..."

Naruto trailed off as he caught Itachi's gaze. Time seemed to slow down and Naruto felt his body getting closer to the Uchiha's purposefully seeking out the warmth of the elder man. He registered that he had forgotten to close the window earlier and the room suddenly seemed much colder than before...

Naruto stopped when he was only a few centimetres away from Itachi and gazed into the deep black eyes.

"I guess..." he whispered, breath ghosting over Itachi's face, "I'll have to examine my feelings a little deeper..."

Before Naruto could continue, he felt Itachi move closer, the warmth building up to a point that it became uncomfortable. Then, as soon as it had built up, it was gone when Itachi's lips connected with Naruto's. The kiss was chaste, a soothing tester that held promises of what could come if Naruto chose it.

Itachi pulled away and looked uncertainly into Naruto's eyes.

"Pein was correct I do-"

Itachi was unable to finish his sentence as a strong hand pulled him back down and into a much more feral kiss. Naruto's lips were soft and beautifully inviting as Itachi kissed back. Naruto opened his mouth in a slight gasp as Itachi brought a hand up to caress Naruto's neck, stroking the skin lightly with feathery fingers.

Naruto felt the soft contact Itachi's fingers made on his neck and cheeks, and relaxed into the kiss, submitting his self to the pleasure Itachi was bringing him with the simple meeting of kisses. It wasn't just something that felt good... it was something that felt right.

As they broke apart, Itachi rested his head against Naruto's. He could feel his own heart beating, far more wildly than any spar or battle could get it to beat. Naruto took his hand and squeezed it lightly. Naruto stood, bringing Itachi with him, and walked into the bedroom. Without bothering to change he crawled into his bed and curled up, looking back up at Itachi. Itachi smiled at Naruto before slipping his shirt off and climbing into the little bed alongside his Kitsune. Both of them loved the way their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, as if they had been destined for each other.

Naruto rolled over so that his head was tucked into Itachi's shoulder joint. He inhaled deeply, savouring in the scent of the Uchiha, smiling as he felt Itachi hold onto him tightly.

It was then that Naruto decided he would thank Pein tomorrow and that he was glad Tsunade had pulled him from his solitary life. All in all, it felt good to be alive and in Itachi's embrace.

 **Drugs and Complications**

Naruto shook his head and allowed his neck to relax as a cool breeze blew over the top of the mountain, pushing his hair away from his face. He had left early, with a small kiss to Itachi and a huge hello to the jam covered toast. Today was a day that Naruto needed off, to examine his feelings and sort out his emotions.

One thing he was certain of; he did feel something for Itachi yet he had no idea whether it was lust or love. Possibly even just a likeliness yet... everything had moved so quickly since he had stepped out of the shadows, as it was, and become a Konoha shinobi again; the Jounin exams, the interrogation, taking on his Jounin apprentices, losing Kyuubi and, finally, kissing Itachi. Three times, including this morning.

He sighed and lay down, slipping a little way down the bridge of the Yondaime Hokage's nose. He closed his eyes and tucked his arms behind his neck, listening intently to the sound of the wind around him. It was a while before he realised that someone was calling him from below.

"Naruto!"

He turned his blue eyes down, squinting a little as the sun hit his pupils. Naruto looked at Sakura in surprise and jumped from the Hokage Mountain, landing in a small cloud of dust next to her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled beautifully, her eyes warming at the sight of her old team member. She longed to hug him, hit him; anything. In all truth she missed Naruto. In Team 7 he was the one who had always disrupted the difficult situation, the one to break the ice when everything went belly up.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you around for a while."

Naruto shrugged in a non committal way.

"Here and there... you know how it is. I have to train so much that I can succeed Sasuke and become Hokage!" As he finished his sentence, Naruto half heartedly pumped his arm into the air, grinning a little too falsely.

"Are you sure you're okay Naruto? Only you don't seem yourself and everyone's worried about you..."

Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes before looking away again.

"What can I say to that?"

Sakura was silent before she smiled again.

"I'm having a lunch today; round my house. I'd love for you to come, the rest of the twelve are. I was hoping to find you today; actually... that's why I'm out here so early. I was going to go round to your apartment and see if you wanted to come... looks like I was saved a trip eh? So you... have to come now."

Sakura knew she was babbling yet she couldn't find it in her tongue to stop.

"I'd love to but-"

"That's great Naruto! You know where my house is right? Well, my house at one later. See you there!"

Without allowing Naruto a chance to protest, the Kunoichi hurried off, waving a hand in Naruto's direction. He rubbed his eye in annoyance; he had originally planned lunch with the elder Uchiha, thanking him for all his support lately. It appeared he would now be spending it in the company of the youngest Uchiha... not at all a way to relax.

It was nearing to nine o clock and Naruto was now in no mood to do anything. With a huff, he turned on his trail and stalked home, a dark cloud hanging over his head all the way.

He entered through the door and looked at his room mate. Itachi looked up from his scroll work to see a very grumpy Naruto and placed his current scroll down carefully, turning to the Uzumaki slowly.

"Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and threw him self onto the sofa. The sofa groaned at the sudden weight and Naruto sprang back up, afraid that the sofa would break. That would just be the crème-de-la-crème of his day.

"I'm sorry Itachi... I planned a lunch for today yet I've been roped somewhere else. Sakura wants me to 'reconnect' with the others."

Itachi nodded before shaking his head slightly.

"What are you so afraid of, Naruto? They're still your friends. Do not worry about me, go enjoy yourself."

Naruto's cloud vanished and he looked Itachi dead in the eye.

"Sure?"

Itachi nodded before kicking the chair opposite him out and nodding his head towards it. Naruto caught the meaning and seated his self on the wooden object, persona changing as well.

"Pein-sama sent these scrolls to me not long after you left this morning. It seems that our expert tracker – Zetsu – managed to find the main base. He managed to get a blue print drawn up, as well as going so far to sneak in and recover a few sealed scrolls. As Konan identified the seals as blood seals... it would make sense if your blood opened them too."

Naruto nodded and pulled the three scrolls towards him. He could see the seal; a small spiral-like square in the centre of the folding. Naruto bit his thumb and allowed a drop of blood to fall on the first square. The scroll rolled open to reveal plans.

"Training plans... a six month schedule. Itachi, we have the training plans of the higher Boukyaku Shinobi."

Itachi nodded and pushed the second scroll towards Naruto as the training plans were sent his way. He watched as Naruto shook another drop of blood onto the paper and it split open.

"More plans... this time showing their Medical Ninjutsu... it's more advanced than I thought, Tsunade will want to see this."

Itachi nodded and took the outstretched scroll.

"The last one... here we go and-"

Naruto stopped talking and Itachi looked up from the scroll. From the silence he judged that whatever this scroll contained it couldn't be good.

"Brilliant."

Or maybe not.

"Itachi... Zetsu managed to get a medical log for a patient."

Itachi clearly didn't get why this was so brilliant.

"Zetsu got the medical log for me. This means that I will be able to find reversals for the drugs they got me with and reverse the effect they had on Kyuubi!"

Now Itachi got it and it really was brilliant news. With this medical log, they could well be able to reacquire the Kyuubi; strengthening Konoha and weakening Boukyaku.

Naruto rolled the scrolls back yet left them unsealed. He signalled to Itachi to gather the remaining scrolls before Itachi coughed lightly. Naruto span round, confusion etched onto his face.

"What?" His tone was impatient, much like a child's, and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"You wish to present Hokage-sama with information regarding Boukyaku as Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto frowned and Itachi saw the slight reddening of his cheeks. Naruto walked into the bedroom, childishly sticking his tongue out at the Uchiha as he passed him. A few minutes late, Naruto walked out, mask in place and black fabric hiding his skin. Itachi caught the cloak that was thrown at him and, in one easy, fluid movement, slipped it onto his body.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, obviously envious at how graceful Itachi was even when putting garments on. He picked the scrolls back up and vanished; obviously to the Hokage tower. Itachi sighed at the child like behaviour yet couldn't suppress his smirk. He too picked up the scrolls and vanished, to end up at Naruto's side.

Tsunade nodded at Itachi and he caught the glint in her eye. Evidently she had noticed Naruto's mood and found it rather amusing. Itachi smirked in reply yet ducked his lower face into his high necked cloak as Naruto span round, eyes narrowed again behind his mask.

Both Itachi and Naruto couldn't help but laugh and Naruto growled in return. Their exchanges were only interrupted by the entry of two shinobi; Sakura and Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama I – Oh I'm so sorry... I didn't realise you had visitors."

Tsunade shook her head, eyes still light from laughing. She stifled the next laugh yet, once she caught Itachi's eye, the pair chuckled again earning an odd look from Sakura, a glare from Sasuke (directed towards Itachi) and a blast of killer intent from the Hikage.

"Please, carry on Sakura."

Sakura nodded and continued.

"I just wanted to ask if it was okay for me to leave early to spar with Sasuke. I know I said that I'd leave at eleven but..."

Tsunade nodded.

"You can go Sakura, and good luck with the lunch. Did you manage to find Naruto?"

Sakura nodded a beaming smile on her face.

"By chance actually. Not everyone knows he'll be there so hopefully it will be a lovely surprise for them. They've missed him loads yet I don't think he realises that."

Tsunade smiled warmly and rubbed her cheeks gently, tracing the lines that should be there yet were hidden.

"Off you go then, may the hardest working Shinobi win. Enjoy your rest; no doubt Hikage-san here will be training you viciously tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and walked out of the room, pulling the still-glaring Uchiha with her. Itachi relaxed as the door was shut, obviously disliking the company he spent with his brother. Naruto finally gave up his childishness, and grudge against Itachi, and sat down on the edge of the Hokage's desk. Tsunade knew that he liked perching there; if he ever got to sit on her desk she never had any luck in pushing him off.

"So... here we have a few scrolls that tell us a little bit about Boukyaku. The first one you may want to give to the ANBU or something... have them analyse the techniques and get them to tell you what we are up against... Shikamaru may be able to do that, thinking about it. I'll give it to him later... write a note explaining what I want done to make it seem as if I have no idea what it is.

The second one... probably Shizune and you, maybe Sakura will be interested in. It's Boukyaku's medical treatments, their plans and some techniques used. Helpful, no?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. It did seem very interesting and she was waiting for the scroll very patiently... yet Naruto obviously had something else to show.

"And this, Hokage-sama, is the best scroll I have received in a very long time. It's a little overdue but here is my medical report, for our eyes only."

Tsunade took the scroll slowly, as if it was a snake ready to strike. She scanned through it quickly, frown becoming deeper as she read on.

"Hikage-san..." it was little more than a whisper yet Itachi could tell that whatever Naruto had gone through – the amount of treatment as well as the type – was phenomenal. Itachi suspected that if Naruto had been any less of a determined person, his will weaker, he would have died. Regardless of the Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded.

"It's all true. What I propose to do, Tsunade-sama, with the help of Konan and Itachi is to recreate the drugs they use and unravel them so that we can make an antidote or something. I want to look at the coding of each of them, see what one affects whatever."

"What will be your main objective?" Tsunade was a medic Nin; she knew that Naruto didn't just want test results.

"If I can figure out the coding I can work out which one controls the bond between the Kyuubi and me. If I can get that one then there is a high chance that I can reverse Boukyaku's damage. This would mean that Kyuubi would be back with us and that Boukyaku will have lost their trump card."

Tsunade nodded.

"It does sound good but... there are a good few hundred chemicals and drugs on there... even with many Kage Bunshin you cannot get all of these done."

"Maybe, maybe not... I know what quite a lot of them are though... sweet talking your nurse helps a bit. I can also guess a few and I know the others' terms for most. By using the process of elimination I reckon I could get it all done in a few weeks."

Tsunade looked sadly up at Naruto. He had such little going for him now that she couldn't find it in her heart to say no.

"I will give you access to my personal lab... I have a few experimentation devices that you may use if you wish to... also please do inform me if you want to use any file or such to cross reference. You may use any file but just drop me a list beforehand. I need updates on your progress too... that is where Sarutobi-sensei made a mistake; Orochimaru wasn't kept an eye on and look how his experiments turned. I just want your safety regarded above your research; if I find anything that I really do not like, I will pull you up. Understand?"

Naruto nodded slowly and Tsunade pulled a key out from the hidden compartment in her desk. She threw it to Naruto who caught it by the sting with his index finger.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Yeah, yeah."

Naruto grinned at her, though she couldn't see it. He then turned and walked to the door, Itachi following behind. As soon as they were outside the door, Naruto turned to Itachi and asked him a question.

"How long would it take for Konan to get here?"

Itachi closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Naruto watched as the Uchiha moved his hands into a diamond shape before breaking apart slowly.

"In ten minutes if she left now. Shall I tell her to meet us outside the Hokage tower?"

"Perfect."

Once again Itachi put his hands into the diamond shape before he reopened his eyes.

"She is on her way."

Together they walked down the hall. It was then that Naruto realised that the little details; the cracks on the walls and the dust patches on the carpet, had been magnified somehow. Looking all around him, Naruto saw everything in a different light. Things were clearer, sharper colours and brighter contrasts. It was a new world, almost, one that Naruto was only partially responsible for.

"Shall we invite Konan to dinner tonight? I think we many be working late and I'd hate for Pein-san to think we're starving his closest person."

"Closest person?" A light chuckle followed by a, "don't let him hear you talking that way Hikage-kun."

Naruto looked into purple eyes and smiled.

"I'm more acquired to the Sama and san suffixes...Kun is rather a refreshment is it not Itachi?"

Itachi nodded and held his hand of to shake with Konan. She raised an eyebrow before muttering something inaudible under her breath and stepping forward to greet Itachi with a hug.

"Itachi your manners are terrible. Handshakes are so cold."

Itachi smirked and Konan's eyes widened.

"Kage-kun, we have a problem... Itachi. Smirked. He smirked and nothing evil is going on; it has to be the end of the world!"

By this time the blue haired woman had drawn a small group of people to gather around them on the street and Naruto had to grab her arms in order to stop her.

"Konan..."

"Please Kage-kun, call me Ko-chan."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Somehow he felt as though Konan was playing with him.

"The reason I called you here Ko-chan is so that you can assist both Itachi and I in researching some chemicals in order to reverse the affects on me and regain the Kyuubi. Tsunade-sama has given us the permission to use her private lab so that we can work uninterrupted. Will you be able to help us?"

Konan grinned and clapped her hands together. Her lip piercings shifted slightly as she smiled and shone as the sun hit them.

"I would be glad to be of assistance Kage-kun."

Sakura almost jumped at the knock on the door. It was five minutes to one and she was just setting the last few touches to the salads she had prepared.

"Just coming!"

The house she lives in wasn't the biggest and she shared it with Ino. Unfortunately Ino had wandered out to get Chouji and Shikamaru as she had her doubts of the pair turning up. At first Sakura's parents hadn't wanted her moving into a house of her own yet, once they saw how happy their daughter had become after the move, they reconsidered their thoughts.

Sakura walked swiftly to the door and opened it with a smile. She opened her eyes to see Naruto. She was a little surprised; she had though Naruto would be one of the last people here due to his recent disappearances yet it seemed he was the first.

And he had brought something.

"Hi I'm not too early am I?"

Sakura shook her head and pulled the blond inside. He handed her his coat and wandered through into the dining room where a buffet type table had been placed. Naruto's eyes wandered over the table before he saw a space and pulled his little package open and deposited the contents in the space.

Sakura looked at it and saw that it was a jar of blackcurrant jam.

"Thank you Naruto. It's funny, earlier I was thinking that something was missing. I now know it was the jam!"

Naruto forced the laugh out and laughed at Sakura's words. He hated lying like this yet knew he had to maintain his facade at pretty much all costs. The door rang again and Sakura rushed off to answer it, throwing Naruto an apologetic grin before she left. Naruto leant against the food table; this lunch was going to be one of the hardest moments of his life.

In the next ten minutes, every one else trickled in through the door. Naruto was greeted enthusiastically by everyone, in particular Kiba.

"I missed you dead-last!"

"Heh never thought you swung that way Dog-breath."

That one had shut the Inuzuka click as he fought to catch the meaning. After three long seconds Kiba finally clicked and gaped at Naruto.

"I am not gay!"

Naruto shrugged.

"You say it as if it were a bad thing."

This time Kiba's mouth fell open as he gaped.

"You're gay?"

Naruto thought for a second. Was he gay? He didn't know; he hadn't analysed his feelings close enough. Of course, if you were to be technical one could say yes he was yet you didn't have to be technical.

"I don't really know..."

"Dude you're weird..."

Naruto had smiled at that. It was then he noticed the absence of Akamaru – that he was glad for as Akamaru would recognise him as the Hikage and everything would go belly up – and questioned Kiba about it. The dog lover explained that Akamaru was being checked over for a stud male and his sister was checking if he was suitable for any of the bitches they had.

It was later in the lunch that Naruto found his self alone with Sasuke. He had been thinking about the research lab; they had managed to set the equipment up and begin and now Itachi and Konan were working together with Itachi's Sharingan and Konan manipulating the chemical properties and extracting the relevant necessities.

"Alone today are we?"

Naruto really didn't need this now.

"Just drop it; we're here for lunch not an interrogation Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted and looked away around the room.

"You've been gone for too long, Naruto; people have started to wonder about your actions. You have made up too many excuses that we shouldn't have you here... by all means you should be excluded from our group; for leaving us without a trace... yet why do I still want you here?"

With a jolt, Naruto knew what Sasuke was talking about. Before Hikage, before Boukyaku, before he returned with Jiraiya...

"I've been in exactly the same case... only my friend wasn't here. People told me to give up on you, Sasuke, yet because of me they found you. Jiraiya and i gave the ANBU some specialised information that found you. I used to feel how you feel now. I'm sorry, Sasuke. If it had been another time; years ago then maybe but... now it's impossible. Please excuse me."

Sasuke clenched his fists as Naruto walked off. He wanted the Uzumaki to pay for the lies that had consumed his life... Naruto had known about the Uchiha massacre all along, after all, and was hiding a much bigger secret than he let on.

It was halfway through the lunch – the rather uncomfortable and tense lunch – that a knock on the door sounded. Sakura walked slowly to it, not expecting any one of importance. She was shocked when Jiraiya smiled down at her and asked if he could come in.

"In all honesty, I was sent by a research team to come get their team leader."

Everyone had quietened when the Sannin had entered the room and managed to catch the sentence. Everyone looked at one another wondering who had the high ranking task of being a research team leader.

All shinobi know that a research team is one who researches the hardest aspects of a ninja's life; the very materials of which they are made from. If one mistake is made it is often the leader who suffers the punishments and it was a highly skilled area of working. Only the best of the best were chosen for leaders.

When Jiraiya's eyes rested on Naruto everyone turned to look at him in something close to amazement. Uzumaki Naruto, the residential dead last of the class, was one of these specialised research leaders.

"Have they found anything?"

Naruto didn't care at this point; if he was being summoned there had to be news.

"Konan has made some links with your drugs and the death of the Fire official a few days ago. Both she and Itachi want your opinion though before they proceed. They said they apologised for any inconvenience caused Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded, slightly envious of the blond. She had applied many times for the position of a research leader yet, every time, she had been shot down. This particular research subject had to be easy for Naruto to be in charge.

In Sasuke's head things were beginning to make sense. Naruto knew Itachi through this project and this Konan? She didn't matter. She was most likely a weak Kunoichi... yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he should know her name...

He understood the feelings within him now; Naruto was his. Naruto was his toy, designed for the Uchiha perfectly. Sasuke would make him pay for hiding things from Sasuke, make him pay for secrets that remained. It was only a matter of time before everything came crashing down.

Naruto bid everyone his farewells and left abruptly, no doubt leaving the others behind to chat about his new founded position.

"Jiraiya, did you have to blurt that part out?"

Jiraiya shook his head, the white mane of hair ruffling about a little.

"No but it's easier than blocking everything out. Tsunade wants you to do a post mortem on the corpse, alongside Kakashi. Itachi and Konan will begin cross referencing and matching up samples they have found while you perform the mortem. You will need to list possible drugs or chemicals that have been used on the man... he was in contact with Boukyaku so there is a possibility that they slipped something in."

Naruto nodded at the briefing and increased his pace, eager to start his work. It made him sick to think that the once kind official had been a pawn to the Boukyaku's needs. It made him feel horrified that he had been the Guinea pig for the drugs, the first one to have them modified and perfected.

And for what? A family? He had been kidding his self then; he had no family. Both his mother and father were dead, leaving any other ties loose ends. The only family he knew now consisted of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka and Itachi. He didn't need blood as a connection; he had allowed that connection to destroy his hope of a happy life.

Jiraiya took Naruto through the hospital and down. The walls changed from concrete to stone and Naruto shivered suddenly at the low temperature. He coated his skin in a slight layer of chakra in order to keep the cold out. He succeeded.

Jiraiya led him through a complex tunnel arrangement until they reached an antechamber. Naruto knew that the corpse of the fat Official lay in there, bloating and dirty skinned. He would have to investigate both inside and out of the body for signs of the drugs that had consumed his life. He would have Kakashi yet he would mainly be looking at what could – ultimately and in a few months – be him.

Naruto had had the same chemicals pumped into him, that much was true. He could explode internally like this man had or die in any other chemical related way; it was all a game of timings and the Boukyaku had always made sure that everything ran on time; not always a good omen.

Especially in Naruto's condition.

Talking a deep breath and gaining confidence from Jiraiya's grip on his shoulder, Naruto opened the metal door and stepped in.

Kakashi looked up and wheeled the trolley round so that the body was in full light.

Jiraiya rubbed Naruto's back as he threw up the little he had for lunch into the nearby waste bin.

 **Number Two**

Naruto slipped the rubber gloves over his hands, stomach considerably emptier than earlier. Kakashi looked at him and said,

"I had the exact same result except that I didn't quite make it to the bathroom back there."

Naruto almost chuckled as Kakashi grimly hoiked his thumb backwards. In the background, a medic Nin was on their knees scrubbing at the floor. A weight lifted off of his shoulders and he felt strangely ready to analyse Yasuo's body.

"Okay... time almost three o'clock... we'll begin now."

Jiraiya slunk into the corner, tape recorder in hand. Tsunade had personally requested that the post mortem was to be recorded and Jiraiya wasn't going to let some medical intern handle something this important. Plus he wanted to watch Naruto at his work; to see how good the kid had got.

All attention was on the man's body. He was only cloaked in a pair of white underpants, belly generously swelling over the waistline. The colour of the skin was horrendous; huge purple and greening blotches covered the orangey-yellow skin; darker towards the digestion areas.

"I have a suspicion that they may have given him the drug the referred to as 'Drug S.' I believe that it contained copious amounts of Sulphur Dioxide, which is partially obvious from the smell in the room. For the tape's benefits, the room smells of rotten egg amongst other things. The other chemicals within the drug have yet to be confirmed by mu suspicions believe that the chemicals they used were completely made by them... using a Jinchuuriki as a test base."

Naruto paused and took one of the scalpel blades in his hand. He softly cut through the multi coloured flesh of the stomach and wrinkled his nose and yellowish syrup seeped out. All occupants of the room fought their gag reflex as the stench hit their nostrils.

"Upon cutting through the layer of skin to reveal the digestive system, some sort of liquid seeped out. I believe it is a side effect of one of the drugs and is a mixture of plasma, nutrients and destroyed cells."

Naruto frowned. He didn't know how any of these drugs had got into the man's system; he had told them he'd had limited contact with Boukyaku, something that Naruto believed to be true. This meant that Boukyaku had either found a way to distribute the drug through the air or had slipped it into a pill form and into a drink or something.

Naruto and Kakashi kept slicing away at the skin, every now and again Naruto commenting on the sights and what possible drugs could have been used. Drug S was the most common drug that was found and Naruto knew what it could do.

Drug S had been starting the clinical trials when Naruto had arrived at the Organisation. This had been the drug that Naruto had willingly volunteered to test, thinking that he would be pleasing his uncle as he did so.

The only thing it had done was to fuel his uncle's desire for power and help in the developing of the drug. As Kabuto had been to Orochimaru; reviving one test subject for thousands of tests, Naruto had been for Keiji. The man had used the Kyuubi's powers to his full advantage; in his younger years he had studied briefly with Pein of the Akatsuki – much to Pein's chagrin – and had picked up a few snippets of information on bijuu.

During this time, Pein had become interested in sealing methods and had managed to create a chemical that suppressed the demon's mind yet allowed all of its power to be manipulated. Keiji had obviously recreated it and suppressed the fox's mind. Naruto remembered walking into the sealing area and seeing a lifeless creature, nostrils half in, half out, of the water. His eyes had been lidded, dead. This had been one of the most depressing times; the constant influx of drugs mixed together with pain – caused both by his reaction and the Kyuubi's – served to make a deadly concoction.

After about two hours, Naruto finally put down the scalpel and wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist. Kakashi too put down the surgical scissors he had acquainted his self with and looked expectantly at Naruto.

"I think that that will be enough for now. I can guess that, judging by the position of the damage and the main concentration of Drug S, which Boukyaku managed to slip the drug into his drink or food. I also suspect that they developed a new type, one that contains a harmful virus... they were testing the virus when I was there and the effects weren't pleasant. It contains micro-bombs that will explode upon command and this," he pointed a gloved hand at the man, "is what the end product will be. I'm just glad that we got the corpse before Keiji managed to lay his hands on it."

Naruto sighed and took the gloves off, careful to avoid any of the red imprinting on them. Kakashi called the medic Nin back over and got her to take the body back to its allotted place. It was now up to the Hokage to decide the next step; whether the body would be kept in the Jutsu-induced condition for further testing or if the man would be cremated and buried.

"That went smoothly, don't you think?"

Naruto nodded and looked over to Jiraiya. He nodded his head to Kakashi and the pair went over to talk to the Sannin.

"What do you think Jiraiya?"

The Toad Sannin nodded his head in thought for a second before he fiddled with one of the buttons on the recorder.

"You have a good potential Naruto. Are you sure you haven't done a post mortem before?"

Naruto chuckled. It was an honest question yet the way Jiraiya had spoken made it seem as though Naruto ran a shady business of taking bodies apart and selling to those who wanted them.

"Very sure, Jiraiya. Kakashi shall we check in with my research team before seeing Tsunade?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Let's go then; I've had them working a lot today and they deserve some time off."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'll meet you in Tsunade's office then; she told me to report to her first."

Naruto nodded before walking out of the door they came through. The conversation was dead; both Kakashi and Naruto were too absorbed in their findings.

"Do you think that Drug S could be...?"

Naruto glanced at his former teacher.

"To be honest I really don't know. They used so many things... my time in their company went by in a drug induced haze; there were times I felt sure of my identity yet sometimes I just felt as though I was invisible, nothing. Just another blot on the landscape. I have been treated badly in Konoha, yes, yet I was treated worse there. I always sought acknowledgement and yes, it took a while to get it, but I got it. Albeit not from everyone... yet I fought to get it. There I had no chance to fight; it was a war between me and them. They talked to me but that was it. To them I was another nameless, faceless test subject; one that happened to contain a demon that would allow them to test as much crap on me as they wanted."

Kakashi looked sadly at Naruto with a grey eye.

"When I got out, I felt so light that I didn't know if I was alive. I felt as though only part of me had escaped, that I had left my physical body behind and that the only part of me left was a ghost."

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I don't often tell people this but... after Obito died I felt empty. We hadn't even got on well, to the public eye, yet we were closer than anyone could ever be. It was the little things; the way his eyes lit up when he saw food, the way that he always had a dimple above his eyebrow when he frowned... things like that that make you wonder. After he had gone I felt incomplete, like I was only half a person."

Naruto nodded and pointed to the left. They had reached the top of the cold stairs and now faced the long trek to the Hokage's personal lab. They met a few medics who looked at them in curiosity. Naruto was only seen in the hospital if he had exhausted his self or been fatally wounded and they hadn't seen him in a good five or so years. The great Copy-Nin was hardly entered into hospital and they knew that he was not visiting anyone...

It was a few minutes before Naruto stopped and pulled out a key. The pair was facing an almost hidden door and, as soon as Naruto turned the key, it swung in on its hinges to reveal a carpeted corridor. Kakashi followed Naruto down the corridor silently, feeling the floor drop slightly as it angled downwards.

"We're here."

Naruto entered without a knock and the two occupants of the room only glanced up. Konan stood hovered over a microscope, pencil in one hand the other clasped around the eye piece. Itachi was looking through notes, Sharingan on and tomoes spinning. Naruto knew better than to disturb him so he walked over to Konan.

"Hey," he greeted. She straightened up and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Kage-kun, Hatake-san."

Kakashi took her outstretched hand and shook it gently.

"You can call me Kakashi."

She beamed wider, if possible, and nodded.

"I'll bear that in mind, Kakashi."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the blue haired woman. She caught his eye and grinned.

"Down to business then," suddenly the grin was gone. "We've managed to find a few of the drug names and we've managed to reciprocate one of the drugs. It seemed to do the most damage so we thought that we'd start from there."

Naruto nodded.

"It's under the microscope now if you wish to see it... it has shown some strange properties though. Something in it has reacted somehow and it is multiplying at an alarming rate, something that it shouldn't technically do in the first place."

Naruto nodded and placed his eye to the eyepiece. He removed his eye after a few seconds and looked at Konan with a serious glint in his eye.

"What was the main constituent of this drug?"

"Sulphur dioxide."

Naruto nodded and looked at Kakashi.

"Then this drug is Drug S. It's what Boukyaku are most famous for."

Konan nodded slowly.

"Should I cross reference this with other drugs that Konoha has that contain similar ingredients?"

Naruto thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Can we get enough of the drug to test?"

Konan looked at Naruto sceptically.

"I guess so... why?"

Naruto looked away.

"I wish to test it, to see if my suspicions of it being the drug that severed Kyuubi from me. I want you to test it on me."

"How will that help?" Kakashi spoke up, eye looking at Naruto.

"To see if it is right... then I want to get Pein up here. How many demons do you have in the statue?"

Konan sucked on the end oh her pencil.

"Eight."

"Good, good. That should work. I have a... request to make. I need someone to partially seal one of the demons to me."

Even Itachi paused in his work to look at Naruto as if he'd gone mad.

"Naruto... do you realise what you're saying?"

Naruto waved his hand and began to speak.

"Kyuubi taught me the partial binding seal. It doesn't make anyone a Jinchuuriki, merely harnesses the Bijuu's power for a short time... about ten minutes at the most. Good in a battle if you're striking a quick blow."

Naruto shifted slightly as silence hung in the air. He looked at Konan briefly, wondering if he should comment on her open mouth. He decided that telling the Kunoichi that she could catch flies like that wasn't the smartest idea he ever had.

"Then I'd want you to inject the drug into my system and see if it severs the tie. If not then it's the wrong drug and we can get back to the basics again. If it does then we can work on reversing it."

Kakashi shook his head and rubbed his eye, Konan stood there, pencil hanging precariously out of the edge of her mouth and Itachi had his eyebrows raised ever so slightly. What Naruto was suggesting was pure madness.

"Can we even unseal the Bijuu without having them go a-wol?"

Naruto began to nod before he stopped and looked at the two Akatsuki members.

"I'll tell Pein then," Konan continued and placed her hands in the diamond shape Itachi had earlier. It was a good few minutes before she pulled he hands apart, a frown on her face. She shook her head a little, allowing the hair to fall gently back into place.

"Being his usual uncooperative state. He says he doesn't know and that, if we want to find out, we should bloody well get out arses down to your house. Ever the polite one is our Peiny-chan."

Naruto sniggered; Konan was the only one who would be able to get away with calling the infamous leader of the Akatsuki 'Peiny-chan'. If anyone else even attempted it, they would most likely be shot down by a fire jutsu gone astray.

"Would you tell him to expect Itachi and me tomorrow around nine am?"

Konan nodded and relayed the message. Once she was finished she rubbed her temple.

"He gets pissy if I interrupt his bath."

Itachi stifled a snigger and the two Konoha Nin looked at Konan as if she'd grown an extra head.

"What?" she replied, "He has to get clean somehow. It just so happens that he likes Rose petals and candles. Leave him alone, just because you're all too afraid to show your feminine side. Itachi knows what he gets like; remember the time Kisame was late with the report and burst in on him when he was about to run the water?"

Itachi suddenly stiffened.

"Yes."

Konan smiled evilly; glad her comment had sobered the Uchiha.

"Aaaand, for the benefit of those who weren't there, what did he do?"

Itachi sighed and deactivated his Sharingan.

"Threatened to fry Kisame and turn him into Makizushi. I had to comfort him until he stopped crying... not one of the best nights in my life I'll admit."

It was the female's turn to chuckle now and Itachi glared at her. Naruto nodded slowly and Kakashi just stared onwards.

"Okay then... I guess we can pack up and go home. Make sure Pein is ready for tomorrow, Konan... I'll stop by up here and bring the small sample tomorrow to see if you can recreate it. Kakashi would you get all the files you can on the medic Nin's analysis' of Yasuo's corpse? Even if it's just a statement... you'll probably need permission so that may take you a while. Just send Pakkun or whatever to me when you're done and I'll pay you a visit."

Kakashi nodded and Konan hummed. The pair then chose to leave, Kakashi first. He bid everyone a farewell before disappearing in a flurry of leaves. Konan stuck her tongue out childishly, revealing a pure navy blue stud in the centre of her tongue. She then waved her hand a little before splitting into thousands of paper butterflies, leaving the room that way.

"Does each member of the Akatsuki vanish in animals/ There's Konan and her butterflies, you and your ravens... anyone would think you're animal activists."

Itachi looked at Naruto sideways.

"Who says we aren't Naruto."

Naruto pouted and pretended to think. He broke his pout with a grin and tilted his head to the door.

"Shall we then Mr. Uchiha?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and walked to the door, opening it chivalrously for Naruto. He followed and shut the door. They walked silently up the slight hill, making soft indentations on the carpet. They soon reached the bright lights of the hospital ward and both of them squinted in order to get used to such harsh lighting. Naruto slid the key back in the lock and checked that it was sealed.

They walked back in the dark; the evening had crept in quickly and they hadn't noticed the growing darkness.

"What shall we have for dinner?"

Naruto looked at his partner and shrugged.

"I'm not that hungry."

"You have to eat. Even if it's a pea, something is better than nothing."

They entered Naruto's apartment and Itachi took flight to the kitchen. Naruto sat down at the table and watched as Itachi worked almost effortlessly, stirring noodles into a frying pan and adding various ingredients.

In a short time a plate of noodles sat in front of both men. Naruto took the chopsticks in his hands and picked up a clump of the carbohydrate. He watched a piece of chicken rolled out of the tangles and he popped the load in his mouth.

"It's good," he commented after he had finished his mouthful and proceeded to gather another chopstick full. Itachi smiled lightly, closing his eyes a little and gracefully raising his own utensils to his mouth.

It was late evening when the pair finally decided to call it a day and turn in for sleep. Itachi was about to move into his own bed – the one that had remained unoccupied – before Naruto grabbed his hand.

"I'm not about to lose my pillow, Uchiha. If it's a bit too small then just... hang of the edge."

Itachi smiled and allowed Naruto to drag him to the bed. Naruto shuffled right up against the wall before Itachi scooted under the covers. Naruto allowed his partner to get his self comfortable before he shifted over, curling his back slightly and allowing his head to tuck into Itachi's chest. In automatic reply, Itachi placed an arm around Naruto's body, holding him closer than it felt. Naruto breathed in deeply, head growing light as Itachi's scent registered.

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Night Itachi."

Naruto smiled softly as he felt Itachi's gentle kiss on the crown of his head and entangled his legs with the elders, connecting them for the night.

Naruto woke later than he had anticipated and now was paying for the consequences. Itachi fought to keep the smirk off of his face as Pein glared at them.

"You said nine, Uzumaki. Nine. What time do you and my unfaithful subordinate get here? Ten fucking minutes past fucking nine!"

Naruto looked down while Itachi made the mistake of letting the corner of his mouth curl. Like a bee to honey, Pein's head whipped round and he practically shouted;

"I saw that, Uchiha."

Itachi fought to control his face and managed to succeed, ignoring the smug look on the blue haired woman's face as she came to stand next to Pein.

"I'm very sorry, Pein-san, I just needed to get the test sample and..."

"Whatever Kage-kun."

Naruto blinked behind his mask.

"S-sorry?"

Pein grinned.

"Ahhh I heard Konan calling you by that name so i decided to enlighten myself and call you by it... not that you mind, right?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched yet he reluctantly shook his head.

"Good, good. This way then... I took the liberty of setting the Dragon sealing up in the basement, hope you don't mind."

Naruto shook his head again before following Pein through his house. It had previously belonged to his mother; Uzumaki Kushina. After the collapse of the Whirlpool country, Kushina and her family had moved to the outskirts of Konoha. It was after that that Kushina met Minato and then the rest was plain sailing. It had been the family home that Naruto was meant to grow up in; not too far from the village yet far enough for the Hokage's family to escape if an attack fell upon the village.

When Naruto had found the mansion – for that is what is was – he had moved all family photos into his apartment, keeping only the bare essentials at the Uzumaki house. He hadn't wanted anything burgled.

They walked along the hall and down the stairs, into the large basement. At the end, the Dragon sealing statue stood glowing slightly, eight eyes wide open.

"You may choose whatever Bijuu you wish... though I would suggest a lower tailed as they have less power."

Naruto nodded before stepping into the purple tendrils that surrounded the statue. He closed his eyes and called out to the statue, as Kyuubi had taught him.

To the others, Naruto's voice had dropped lower and he was speaking a strange language yet in fact Naruto was speaking the demonic tongue. After a few seconds he stopped and came out of the tendrils, looking at Pein.

"Nibi no Nekomata."

Pein nodded and outstretched his hands. The purple tendrils touched his hand and collected together. They then sank into one of the eyes and pulled something out. It grew larger as it got closer to the group until they saw a huge cat, larger than seven feet.

You called, Uzumaki-san.

"Thank you, Nibi-sama. I wanted to know if you would become my partner in testing a drug."

The cat snorted and growled.

Why me?

"You share the same element as my own Demon; fire. That and you are far more reliable than Shukaku."

A deep chuckle rose from the back of the cat's throat and she slammed a paw into the ground causing the house to shake slightly.

It is true... Shukaku is a psychopath. I am flattered that you chose me but... why not just use the Kyuubi?

"The Kyuubi is gone for now. In order to get him back, I need your help. I will not lie to you, the tests may hurt."

The feline looked taken aback by his honesty for a moment before she grinned.

Consider me in, Uzumaki. I have heard about you from Shukaku; he says you took him on and won... a considerable feat I must admit. As for the pain... have no fear.

"Thank you very much Nibi-sama. You may return to your seal for now; I will return when we have the necessary equipment."

The cat smiled before allowing the purple to engulf her body. She grew smaller and disappeared back into the eye, the eye itself rolling back open to reveal a bloodshot white.

"What now, Kage-kun?"

Naruto turned to Pein and closed his eyes.

"We develop the drug, seal the Nibi and myself together and inject it in. Take it from there."

Pein nodded and began to walk out of the room. The Sealing statue burst into a poof of smoke as Pein cancelled his summoning. Naruto followed, returning to the outside world. Surprisingly an hour or so had passed and Naruto briefly wondered how.

"I'll get Itachi to contact you later then, once we have the drug. I'll need Kakashi's notes first though... plus I need to go see Tsunade. I was supposed to see her yesterday but..."

Pein nodded before practically shoving the pair out of the door.

It was a short walk to Konoha and Naruto began explaining how he knew demonic tongue to Itachi. Kyuubi had taught it to him when they had both been pumped with drugs, not being able to do anything else.

They arrived at the gates and went straight to the Hokage tower, effectively interrupting a meeting between the council elders and Tsunade.

"Ah, Itachi, Hikage-san, please come and join us."

They entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"Why, Tsunade? Why should he wait until next year? You say he has expressed interest in joining the ANBU team yet why has he been denied? He is twenty one and a Jounin, his brother was ANBU at thirteen!"

Itachi's head snapped up, Sharingan trained on the woman who spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke is not stable enough to be entered into ANBU. He is currently in training with a well respected Shinobi in order to increase both his skill and Konoha's defensive forces."

The woman tutted.

"Training? Who could train Uchiha Sasuke that would require him missing out on an exam?"

"I am."

The woman turned to the Hikage, a mortified look on her face.

"Forgive me, Hikage-sama, I did not know."

The elder looked back at the blonde Hokage and nodded curtly.

"We shall rethink. Thank you for your time, Tsunade-sama."

Naruto noticed the narrowing of Tsunade's eyes as the elder said 'sama'. He had to agree, the tone has been patronising.

"Sorry I didn't report last night. What did you want to see me about?"

Tsunade moved back round her desk and sat down heavily in the chair.

"The ANBU teams had a look at the formation plans and training schedules... it's not good Naruto."

For Tsunade to say it wasn't good meant it had to be bad.

"It appears that Boukyaku have stepped up their plan. They have a direct formation; one that tells of war."

Naruto nodded slowly, dreading the next part.

"Naruto... they intend to attack," Naruto held his breath.

"Within a month."

 **Forced Wishes**

It had been three hours. Three long and gruelling hours since Kakashi had dropped off the medical reports. Unfortunately the Cyclops had then had to disappear; Tsunade had given him a co-mission with Sasuke and Sakura. One that he couldn't get out of and he had bid good luck to Naruto before leaving.

And since then, all Naruto had managed to do was read through the medical notes and tear his hair out. Not a single one held any further clue on how to counteract the drug not any observations that would help.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair for the umpteenth time, growling in frustration. Across the room from him, Konan looked up for a brief second before returning to the microscope, flicking the turn-wheel slightly as she magnified the lenses. Itachi sat low in his chair, hands clasped together. It was an act that made it seem like the Uchiha was merely reading yet his eyes told a different story. The Sharingan was powered on and Itachi's eyes remained moving sideways as he leafed through past books from the Konohagakure's Hokage library.

"It's useless!"

Naruto had finally given up. Itachi looked up lazily, eyes only just managing to tear away from the page, before he answered.

"Giving up, Naruto?"

Naruto growled lightly and shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. He picked up the notes again and lifted them closer to his face, as if it would help.

"Maybe I could suggest something? Go over to Konan and see what she has found; she has that knowing smirk plastered onto her face. Basically Naruto, she's found something that she thinks you've been stupid to miss."

Naruto gritted his jaw and forced a smile. He then walked slowly over to the blue haired Kunoichi who was sitting lazily in her chair, arms resting over the edge of the back.

"Itachi thinks that you've found something."

The glint in Konan's eye grew as well as her smirk. Her expression could now be classified as 'The Cat who got the Cream.

"Why dear Naru-chan I have. Take a look here..."

She held out the microscope eyepiece and Naruto looked into it. After about five seconds Naruto drew his head back up, sighing.

"There's nothing there Ko-chan."

Konan lifted her index finger and pushed Naruto's head back down to the eyepiece.

"That's what they want you to think, Naruto. Look carefully and tell me what you see."

Naruto waited for his eyes to focus before peering through the glass. It was then that he saw what Konan was referring to; the elements that had previously been in there had been multiplied, creating a sample that could be used.

"You did it..."

Konan grinned and Itachi chuckled.

"When can we get enough to go over to Pein?"

"At this rate, in about ten minutes. Itachi, would you contact him and tell him that we'll be over in about half an hour?"

Itachi nodded to his lab partner and placed his hands together. A few seconds later, he stood, stretching his arms and legs out. Naruto was waiting patiently by Konan's side, eager for the drug to be finished.

"I'll keep a sample here so that, if any modifications are needed, we'll have an easy sample to get to. We did this hard work once we don't need to waste time doing it again eh!"

Naruto bobbed his head eagerly and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we?"

Kakashi was heading toward Konoha's gate with the rest of his team when he saw the trio. He smiled beneath his mask as he saw Naruto practically bouncing with, he presumed, excitement. He must have obtained a sample. When they drew close enough, Konan noticed the grey haired man and waved.

"Kakashi! How are you on this fine day?"

Kakashi held his hand out when they neared and she shook it firmly.

"I'm well thank you and yourself?"

The Kunoichi looked over Sakura and Sasuke before fiddling with her lip piercing and then answering.

"Great; we're on the way over to the Uzumaki household where Pein will let us test on Naru-can and Nibi-sama."

Kakashi blinked.

"Already?"

Itachi nodded along with Konan. He felt uncomfortable in the presence of a hostile Sasuke and shifted his weight slightly from side to side, not meeting the younger Uchiha's eye contact.

"I wish you the best of luck then; I'm only regretful that I cannot be present."

"Bring your team. We'll help you with your mission later... what is it?"

Kakashi looked between Itachi and Sasuke and then to Naruto. Naruto shrugged, not really wanting the others to come yet he couldn't say that directly to them; they were his old team after all and Sakura would become demanding and needy if he simply turned them away without a reason.

"A simple mission... guard duty on the eastern side of Konoha. I guess I could switch shifts with Asuma's team..."

Konan raised her arm and split paper butterflies from her.

"Go tell the guards to switch Kakashi and Asuma-san's timings. Be quick and meet us back at the Uzumaki residence."

The butterflies took off, the wind catching in their paper folds; serving to increase their flight time.

"Good, well come along then. Itachi tell Pein extras will be tagging along; it's rude to arrive unannounced. We better head off now before he gets pissy because we are two minutes above what we said. Seriously, that man has some issues... I don't think he's forgotten about the pair of you yesterday... I swear he was muttering 'Bastard Itachi' and something to do with 'ripping that smirk off of his face.'"

Itachi ignored the woman and placed his hands together. Sasuke and Sakura looked on in interest before Itachi broke them apart and spoke.

"He knows."

Konan grinned and Naruto closed his eyes. The whole way through the exchange, he wanted there to be a reason why the remainder of his team couldn't come yet it seemed that it was 'Fate'. He would only reveal a little of his skill, nothing too serious, so that they could see a little of what he was capable.

The arrived at the house just after thirteen minutes, just about making it inside on time. Sakura was looking at the house in wonder; she had never seen anything as beautiful as this place.

"Naruto... whose house is this?"

Naruto looked at her out of the corner of his eye. At one point he would have imagined Sakura living alongside him within a house of his dreams; one like this, yet now, seeing the pink haired Kunoichi standing in his house, made him rethink.

"It belonged to my mother. It's mine now yet I let the Akatsuki stay here, upon the Hokage's request."

Itachi risked a glance at Naruto, not noticing the narrowing of Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke knew there was something they didn't know, something that only the three and most likely Kakashi knew. He hates being considered in the same boat as Sakura yet here he was with one paddle and she had the other.

"Finally. Ahhh so it's Sasuke and Sakura right? Well they'll get a first hand experience of us unravelling the work of Boukyaku. I'll assume you didn't brief them."

Konan nodded, fully knowing how big Peins' ego could get. Pein just wanted to brief as many people on as many missions possible. To say she was surprised at his next words was an understatement;

"Naruto... as you are the team leader of this mission, I think we shall allow you to brief everyone."

Naruto glared at the Akatsuki leader before looking among the group.

"Okay well... for the benefit of Sakura and Sasuke, Boukyaku work with chemicals and they we were asked to test one drug out for the Hokage and Hikage. I shall be using myself as a lab rat today, testing to see if this drug works.

"Yesterday we managed to negotiate a deal with the second tailed beast; the Nibi no Nekomata. When you meet her, please be respectful. We need her for this and I do not want to lose our chance of helping the Hikage to fight.

"I'll cut down to the basics; I am going to use a temporary seal to join both myself and the Nibi together for a few minutes and inject the drug. If it works correctly the bond should be broken as some as chakra is sent to the necessary points."

Naruto finished and looked around the group again. All three Akatsuki members were nodding and Kakashi was too. The younger shinobi looked slightly lost yet hesitantly nodded.

"Good, let's get on with it then."

The group followed Naruto as he walked the group through the halls. They passed through the living room and, seated on the sofa, lay Tobi. As soon as Sasuke set foot into the room, Tobi sat bolt upright and began chuckling. Sasuke flinched and shrank back behind Sakura a little muttering 'the twigs... they burn'.

Everyone decided to leave him to it; Itachi in particular. He remembered the burning sticks and where Madara put them. That had bloody well hurt.

They soon found themselves walking down the steps into the basement and Pein summoned the Dragon sealing statue. For those who had not seen it – Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura – it was a magnificent and slightly frightening sight.

"I'll get Nibi-sama out then."

Sasuke watched as Naruto willingly walked into the purple tendrils, allowing them to cover his body. He was reminded suddenly of the fight at the Valley of the End where Naruto's body had been overtaken by red. Then he had been scared and here he was even more so. Naruto was about to meddle with things that had unimaginable power. And the Uzumaki really thought that he would be able to control the demon?

The group watched as the purple formed the cat and it wasn't long before the seven foot feline stood, licking her lips as she saw the three newcomers.

It looks like I have a new audience, thank you so much Uzumaki.

Naruto looked up at the cat before placing one hand in her thick fur.

"It'll be easier if you lay down, I need to seal out stomachs."

The cat complied with his orders and lay, stretching out like any common house cat. Her paws widened and her back arched.

It is good to get out every now and again. It's a shame not everyone had manners like you Uzumaki. A demon cat could get used to this fuss you know. Plus I'm sure Shukaku would calm down with a bit of 'outside time'. If I remember what he told me correctly, he was obsessed with 'getting out' when you fought him.

Naruto shook his head, a slight grin in place.

"We'll start now. Konan, do you have the sample ready?"

Konan nodded and Naruto set to work. He drew out a sealing pattern on the floor in both his blood and then the Nibi no Nekomata's blood. The blood mixed and formed a deep purple colour, glowing slightly due to the presence of the Demon.

He then ran through a monster list of hand seals quickly. To the onlookers – with the exception of Sasuke, Kakashi, Pein and Itachi as they all held doujutsu and were able to cope with the speeds Naruto was enforcing upon his hands – it looked as though Naruto's hands made no contact; merely passing by each other.

Blue chakra emitted from Naruto's body while a deep purple came from the centre of the Nibi's stomach as the process began, connecting them together for a few minutes. Once the two strings had twisted round each other, they drew together and snapped. Naruto felt the burn on his old seal and knew another one lay on top of it, separate yet connected all the same. Through the thick cat fur, Naruto saw the glowing seal.

"Sealing complete. Konan, take my arm."

Konan moved over before pushing up Naruto sleeve and looking doubtfully at the arm. Thankfully she had chosen the arm that his ANBU tattoo was not imprinted upon.

"Um... I don't know where to stick it."

Naruto almost slapped his forehead and looked almost desperately at the Kunoichi. He could feel the seal slipping already, burning chakra like crazy.

"I can do it."

Naruto looked to Sakura as if she were a goddess. Konan hastily passed the syringe on to her and Sakura held Naruto's muscular arm in her hand. Naruto looked down as the needle pierced his flesh, hardly noticing the pin prick of pain. A moment later and the drug was injected into his system.

Like he had at Boukyaku when they had first tested on him, Naruto hunched over; arm shaking violently as the drug began to take effect. He slowly allowed chakra to flow through his chakra pathways and instantly felt the damage. A searing pain, similar to the one ha had experienced before, tore through his abdomen and, in less than ten seconds, the seal was gone.

The giant cat had closed her eyes through the pain yet she opened them and looked expectantly at Naruto.

Was that it, Uzumaki?

Naruto nodded, unable to speak. The cat stood slowly, wincing at the pain tore through her middle as she moved. She shuffled uncomfortably over to Naruto and wrapped her two tails around him. For his ears only she began to talk.

Not many people know this but all the Bijuu can talk to one another through their minds if we so desire. I have been in contact a few times with Kyuubi and he has told me a lot about you, Uzumaki. He would have wanted you to know that he was proud to call you his Sacrifice. Kyuubi is never made proud either.

Naruto gently smoothed the fur around the cat's nose and enjoyed the relaxing feel of her tails.

"Thank you, Neko."

The cat looked at him in amusement before removing her tailed embrace.

"And thank you, Naruto."

She stepped back into the purple haze and grew smaller, returning to her eye. Six pairs of eyes turned expectantly to Naruto and he grinned.

"It worked perfectly... we can now begin on an antidote."

Sasuke walked into his room, throwing down the Jounin jacket he had been wearing. It was later in the evening and he had only just returned from guard duty. Naruto had been living it up with Itachi and Konan while he had been doing the dirty work. Since when did the dobe earn to get a researchers job? Sasuke guessed that the Hokage must cave into one too many of the Uzumaki's demands; they were getting crazier by the day.

Sasuke threw his body onto the bed, crushing the covers in one fist. He had noticed the glances Itachi had been sneaking at Naruto and the glances Naruto had been giving back. His brother had taken everything away from him; set the bar so high that Sasuke could only miss and fall dismally to the ground.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to take everything back. Uzumaki Naruto would be on his knees begging him to stop before Sasuke would allow Itachi to even lay hands on his property.

Sasuke snorted and left the bedroom, heading to the kitchen. He needed alcohol and he needed it now; fuck the early morning ritual. After what he had seen today he deserved something illegal, brightly coloured and expensive.

After scouring the cupboards he found nothing of the sort and decided to head out to one of the shadier areas of town.

It was considerably later that Sasuke began the trek home. He swayed uncertainly and decided that, this time, he definitely should not have ordered another 'Flaming Kunai'. It wasn't like him to get drunk yet when thinking so much about Naruto there was nothing he could really do.

At that exact moment, as Sasuke rounded a corner, he crashed into someone. Shopping bags scattered all over the dirt floor yet the Uchiha made no move to help the poor person pick their goods up. He looked down, eyes not quite focused as someone with blond hair scrabbled around muttering apologies the whole time.

The head looked up and Sasuke took note of the blue eyes and whisker marks. Naruto; the bane of his existence, was here right now and he was intoxicated.

Sasuke said a quick apology and allowed Naruto to haul his body up. When he stood her tried everything in his willpower to hide the swaying yet he was sure that Naruto had noticed it.

Naruto began to say goodbye and had even walked past him when Sasuke acted upon alcohol prompted feelings. He grabbed a hold of one of the shopping bags, splitting the plastic from top to bottom. Naruto turned around, eyes wide in confusion, only to be met by a painful crush against his face.

It was only then that the Uzumaki realised that Uchiha Sasuke was kissing him.

Without a moments thought Naruto pushed the other man off and wiped the spittle from his lips. Sasuke leered at him, swaying slightly on the spot.

"I want you."

Naruto winced at the directness of the statement and resisted the urge to smack the Uchiha one.

"Sasuke... I already told you I don't feel the same way. Let go of whatever feeling you have for me and move on."

Naruto moved to pick up his food, once again, yet felt his chin be pulled up by a strong hand. It appeared that Sasuke acquired new strengths when he was drunk. Once again he felt the painful crushing on his face as Sasuke attempted to fit their lips together.

Once again he was pushed away.

"Sasuke-"

"Shut up Uzumaki. I know you want it; you're gagging for anything. Just look at you, who would want scum like you? Dead last on the list."

Naruto clenched his jaw and, when Sasuke opened his mouth to speak again, drew his fist back, effectively punching the Uchiha hard enough for him to reel back.

"I already told you; no. Go home and sober up Uchiha, to me you're no longer a friend. Our friendship died the day you left me after that battle. The time when you played a crucial part in my future... if I didn't seek for further bonds no one would be in this mess."

Naruto bent down to the ground and stuffed the remainder of his shopping into his other bag.

"Focus on your training."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, not really seeing him. His brain told him to go home yet his groin wanted to follow Naruto. This was soon changed as Naruto turned his head up to face Sasuke; the cold eyes of an assassin looked back at the Uchiha and he walked away, painful memories of Itachi's false Mangekyou image burning into his retina.

Naruto watched until Sasuke was gone before he relaxed. Sasuke beignt hat close had reminded him of one of the other patients at the Boukyaku hideouts, a girl who had forgotten her name. She had been no older than thirteen yet had never seen daylight, another test subject for Oblivion to destroy.

She had told Naruto that she had once had a family when she was very young and ashe remembered her mother brushing her long hair and playing with it. Other than that she knew nothing and had become so afraid to even venture into her own mind that she didn't go searching.

She had quite literally become a doll, allowing other people to do what they wanted with her.

And, at one point, Naruto had joined her.

Sasuke using him and forcing his self upon the blond had churned up old emotions and all he wanted to do now was return home and cuddle up to Itachi.

 **Colourful Beatings**

Naruto really, really didn't want to get up. Itachi had left earlier, saying he had thought of something to check at the research lab and Naruto had willingly let him go, still holding onto the secret of what his brother had done last night. He didn't know why he hadn't told Itachi yet a warm bed and pillow had seemed much better than an emotional Uchiha going on a rampage because his brother couldn't reel in his emotions.

With a loud sigh, Naruto sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, staring down at the floor.

"This place really needs a clean."

Without bothering to change from his lose night clothes, Naruto walked into the kitchen and opened the corner cupboard. He took out his box of cleaning products and pulled a bucket out. With a nod, Naruto then walked to the sink and filled the bucket with soapy water and headed off into the bathroom.

He started by washing down the bath, sink and toilet, absorbed in an almost trance-like state, mind focused solely on the job at hand. Once he had all three gleaming white, he set to work on sorting through the products on his shelf. Some old medicine that could be thrown as well as rusting nail scissors went into the plastic bag Naruto had shaken out. It wasn't long before Naruto was wiping down the small mirror, pleased with his new, clean and fresh smelling bathroom.

He then moved into the adjacent room; the kitchen/living area. He walked firstly into the living area, pushing the small coffee table back and then polishing it firmly until the wood shone. Naruto paused for a moment and looked about the room. His eye shifted over to the shelves and the Uzumaki walked over, polish in one hand, cloth in the other.

He began by softly placing the photos and various ornaments that lay on the wood on the nearby chair and wiped down said wood. Naruto then took up the framed photographs and looked at them separately, reminiscing as he wiped away the dust.

There was a picture of him self sitting on a swing when he was younger. Sarutobi had taken the picture after Naruto had whined he hadn't got one of his own. Tacked to the corner was a small photo of Minato and Kushina. Naruto often kept this photograph towards the back, hidden by the shadows, so as not to draw too much attention to it, after all, a personal photograph of the fourth Hokage and his pregnant partner hardly screamed secrecy now did it?

Naruto then took up the Team picture they had posed so lovingly for so long ago. He smiled at Kakashi's half hearted attempt to calm the two rivals and the almost naïveté of the pink haired kunoichi in the middle. It was a sobering picture; showing how much the three of them had been shaped into becoming what was specifically their job.

The last photo was one of Naruto's fondest memories. It showed a medium sized Gamakichi – complete with Naruto sitting on his head – grinning at the camera. On the top, Naruto had his tongue stuck out, eyes screwed up tightly and next to him was the Toad Sannin, looking on with a slight scowl yet not one deep enough to hide the smile on his lips and laugher in his eyes. Behind them lay a lake, one that they had then gone 'diving in' where Gamakichi and Gamatatsu had both taken to throwing Naruto and his various clones into the water and quite literally playing football with them. Naruto had laughed so hard that day he was sure he had burst his stomach or something.

He had only been fourteen, almost fifteen, yet that day had been such a relief.

Next came the ornaments; the first Kunai Naruto had ever been given, the worn forehead protector Iruka had given him; complete with dents, scratched and even a crack down the middle where Naruto had experimented with reflecting Jutsu during his training with Jiraiya. Needless to say he now wore a new forehead protector, not one that could get his classified as a confused missing Nin.

Two small china figures were places next to each other; an exact replica of Gamakichi and a mini nine tailed fox, baring its teeth and legs braced as if anticipating attack. The frog was grinning, holding one webbed hand up in a slight wave. The light hit his forehead and bounced off, giving a white glean to the frog's head. The miniature Kyuubi had a toy like quality. It was no less magnificent or majestic; it just looked as though it was a monster from a children's fairy tale rather than a huge demon summon of the real world.

Naruto drew back for a minute, checking that everything was more or less in its correct place. He hated when thing didn't return to their rightful places and were mismatched, left alone in the vast space of the room. It often reminded him of his past, how he had never had a place and just fitted around everyone and everything else.

With a quick nod and a little hum, Naruto moved on into the kitchen. His feet made slight slapping noises as the skin hit the linoleum when he walked over to the cooker, wiping it down and removing any past traces of usage.

It was another forty five minutes before Naruto finally stood back up, all rooms in the house cleaned including the bedroom. He had even vacuumed everywhere; wincing at the sound of dirt clacking against the metal of the pipe as the Vacuum Cleaner greedily sucked it up. In all honesty he hadn't cleaned his house in a long time; before Itachi came here it had merely been a safe house to sleep whenever he was in Konoha.

Although proud of his efforts and the product of his hard work (namely the gleaming house) Naruto wrinkled his nose as he moved and a waft of dried sweat crept up to his nostrils. He definitely needed a wash, to clean him self before Itachi came home and smelt – as opposed to saw – him.

He walked into the bedroom, picking clothes at random, before walking back to the bathroom and turning the shower on. Naruto stepped into the water, adjusting the heat so that it wasn't so much burning but warm.

Naruto thought about the past weeks; things had gone so quickly. From Boukyaku to Akatsuki, then becoming a Sensei and then finally having both Uchiha announce their feelings; one to be reciprocated the other to be rejected. Naruto only hoped that Itachi wouldn't go mental and kill his student before Naruto had a chance to finish.

Naruto shut the shower off and stepped out, water beads travelling down his toned body. Naruto rubbed at his arms, releasing the instinctive Genjutsu he placed over them, just in case any of his protective bandages slipped from the skin. Puckered pin-hole scars covered the crook of his elbow, showing the result of human experimentation. Naruto felt sick when he normally looked at these scars and tended to keep them covered up yet now he was strangely fascinated by them; they were as much of him as any scar might be, chemical injections or not.

He was just finishing off, bandaging his arms back up when he heard the click of the front door and Itachi grunt in pain as he – Naruto suspected – stubbed his toe. After exiting the bathroom, Naruto went out to the living area, towel rubbing at his drying hair, and saw that indeed Itachi had stubbed his toe. It was almost laughable.

"Notice something?"

Itachi looked up, eyebrow raised. He took one look over Naruto before looking around his surroundings and smiling a little.

"It looks wonderfully tidy Naruto. I won't patronise you by telling you what a great job you have done."

Naruto sighed and walked over to the table, sitting on his designated side. Itachi followed suit and they were soon opposite each other, both looking at one another. Itachi saw Naruto trying to make a decision and then the Uzumaki blinked slowly and broke the eye contact.

"Itachi… I need to tell you something. All I require is that you listen to the whole thing before reacting."

Itachi looked at Naruto in surprise. It had to be something serious and he just hoped to whatever gods there were that Naruto was not rejecting him after these past few days. For Itachi, living and being with Naruto had seemed like a dream; a beautiful dream where everything was going too smoothly to be true. Now here was the poisoned apple in the tale. He nodded, waiting for the ultimatum.

"When I went to the lunch with my friends… Sasuke suggested that he might have feelings for me."

Itachi's world came crashing down around his ears; Naruto had rejected him and was taking Sasuke for his partner, rather than him. It hurt to lose someone he trusted as much as Naruto and Itachi instinctively put his guards back up after lax in the company with Naruto. It was the body language of someone who had been left alone too many times and Naruto was able to read it like a book.

"I told him that I did not feel the same way. You do not have to close down before I finish, Itachi."

Itachi didn't meet Naruto's eyes and kept his guards up. Just because someone rejects another once doesn't mean that they will not end up in their bed rather than your own. Naruto understood and continued,

"Last night, just after I got the shopping, I met your brother. He happened to reek of alcohol and, for his benefit; I do not think that he was in the right state of mind."

"He was drunk?" Itachi's statement was blunt, to the point and held no emotion. Naruto nodded before continuing.

"Extremely so. We accidentally crashed yet the next thing I know he is kissing me." Naruto almost winced as Itachi stiffened and hastened to finish. "I pushed him away and told him to go home and sober up but he kissed me again. You can see the evidence of my rejection over his eye today if you wish; it should be a nice purple by now."

Itachi looked up at Naruto when he told of Sasuke's rejection and Naruto reached a hand out into the middle of the table, the fingers seeking to interlace with Itachi's own. Itachi granted them their wishes and twisted their hands together, holding Naruto's hands close to his own.

Though Naruto was a cold blooded killer, self admittedly so, his hands were beautifully warm and Itachi felt as though those hands could heat his entire existence. He ran a thumb over the back of Naruto's hand and in response Naruto's fingers gripped tighter.

"I waited until he had left before retuning home, forgive me for not telling you this last night," Naruto spoke softly and Itachi strained to hear the last few words.

"Thank you for telling me, Naruto. As much as I would love to employ the latest of Akatsuki's torture methods on my dear Otoutou, I feel that this is not best from the view of a teacher… with your permission I would like to go and confer with Madara to work up a plan that we would personally teach Sasuke."

Naruto was internally relieved that Itachi was such a practical person; as wonderful it would be for Sasuke to receive the beating of his life, he was a Konoha of Shinobi and needed for the upcoming battle. How could he fight if he was in a coma?

"Of course Itachi."

Naruto beamed at Itachi and, before Itachi could stop the words they slipped from his mouth.

"Koibito."

Time stood still and Itachi hurriedly looked away; he should have known that Naruto wasn't ready for this, his own fucking brother had just forced himself upon the Uzumaki – who was currently under a huge amount of stress – and they were, literally, on the brink of war.

"Tachi-koi."

Itachi looked up at Naruto, wide eyed, to see him smiling openly. Itachi's face relaxed and his lips curled into a smile. It had been an almost unspoken pledge but just in that moment they had promised themselves as lifelong partners, war be damned.

Itachi squeezed Naruto's hand before letting go.

"I better go talk to Madara, get him to work up the workout from hell. It's something the sadistic bastard will enjoy much more than burning children's decorations at Christmas time."

Naruto stifled a laugh when he realised that Itachi was deadly serious; Madara was a friend to keep and an enemy never to have. It made Naruto almost feel sorry for Sasuke. He leaned back in his chair, watching as the Uchiha pulled his hands together and his body split into ravens that then slowly vanished into darkness.

"Showy bastard."

Naruto smiled even after he made his comment and stood, glancing at his now clean clock. He nodded; training was in just under ten minutes, perfect timing. He sighed at the thought of seeing Sasuke yet was anticipating the arrival of Itachi and Madara; who would in no doubt be along later to train Sasuke.

Naruto walked into the bedroom slowly. He had just experienced one of the best moments in his life and was not about to let his Hikage persona get in the way for once. Uzumaki Naruto would savour the few precious moments he retained.

When he changed, his movements too were slow and he dressed in the black. Naruto frowned before placing the mask over his head and an idea came to him. Before he transported to his destination, he glanced at the clock; telling him that he had four minutes before he had to be with his team.

"They can wait for once," he muttered before disappearing.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork when Naruto arrived in her office. She looked at him with slight alarm as she wondered what might have happened that required her attention right before training.

"Hikage-san?"

"Hmm? Oh right. Well I was wondering if you had any face paint. It's a nice sunny day and…"

Tsunade rifled through her drawers before pulling out a small pot and a brush. She passed them over the table and followed it with a mirror. Naruto took the pot and opened it, dipping the brush in the red paint. He removed the snarling fox from his face and lifted the mirror up to eye view. Tsunade waited until Naruto had finished and smiled when the mirror was placed back on the table. Intricate swirls coated Naruto's cheeks, forehead and chin and his bottom lip was painted fully. The eyes had a design that looked almost impossible to copy yet Tsunade knew that the whole of the Uzumaki's face had been inspired by the frogs and their ancient temples Jiraiya had taken him to.

Naruto formed a hand seal and the red paint glowed for a second. Naruto nodded; the paint had infused to his face and would only be removed if he cancelled the jutsu. He grinned once at Tsunade before going to jump from her window. The Hokage pulled him back in and poured what felt like freezing cold water over his head.

"Baa-chan! What the hell was that for!"

"Hold still," the Hokage's voice was demanding and Naruto stood still, back bent, with the woman's hands running through his hair.

"Done, go check yourself out in the mirror."

Naruto picked up the mirror and had to stop him self from gasping as he saw his once blonde hair now a bloody red. His hair was also under toned in black and Naruto could hardly believe that he was the same person. To complete the effect, Naruto allowed his eyes to bleed to the deepest purple possible; more red than blue.

"You're going to be late, Hikage-san."

Naruto grinned and flashed her one smile before disappearing in a flash of red light.

"I wish he wouldn't use that technique; I swear one day his brain is going to catch up and he'll crash into something."

Tsunade sat back in her chair and looked out of the window Naruto had vacated. She smiled slightly before turning around, almost laughing as she saw a leaf blow onto her paperwork; laying with edges slightly curled.

She took the leaf in her hand, careful not to crinkle it further, and held it above her heart. Stuff the paperwork for now; she needed some relaxation time.

Naruto walked calmly, wind blowing through the now red and black hair. He wondered what everyone's reaction to him would be; he doubted they even suspected he looked like this. When he had been applying the chakra infused shinobi paint, he had made sure to cover any distinctive marking, namely his whisker like marks.

Everyone was there, quietly chatting. Before they noticed him, Naruto summoned a Jounin vest and swapped the black trousers for basic Jounin pants. If he was going to show late he might as well make sure they were kept on their toes.

He pushed the hidden Konoha hitae-ate upwards and tied it in its rightful place; on his forehead. He felt more like the old Naruto than ever and had to work to calm the blood that wanted an honest fight.

Sakura was the first to notice and she turned to the man – who was incredibly good looking in her opinion – mouth open; never finishing her sentence. The group turned round to see what Sakura had paused for and the females of the group reacted in such a way.

"May we help you?"

Kiba's voice held an edge to it; he was obviously miffed at losing the feminine attention and wanted to know who had interrupted their training. Naruto wondered if they thought he was going to offer them a reason as to why their Sensei was late yet Naruto walked over to the closest tree, put his back against the bark and slid down the length of the trunk. He rested on the ground, eyes never once leaving Kiba's own.

"Excuse me but this training area is booked for private training… Tsunade-sama should have a list of areas that are free if you need to train somewhere."

Naruto shook his head at the speaker – Sakura –and his eyes left the Inuzuka's to latch onto the pink haired Kunoichi. Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she tilted her head. Naruto hid his smile; he had known Sakura would get annoyed with him sooner rather than later and he was using all of her pet hates to irritate her.

"I'm not training today," he replied simply with a knowing smile.

Sakura took a step forwards before Sasuke held his arm out, catching her across the chest and effectively stopping her. To Naruto's amusement, Sasuke's eye was still a light purple, having healed a little since yesterday. He was disappointed that it wasn't as large or colourful as the previous night but he felt some satisfaction that he had made his mark on the man.

"These grounds are for training only. As you have been told, we have them booked out today which is clear in the system. If you have any problems I'm sure Hokage-sama will be more than happy to help you but you will have to either remove your presence by choice or we will force you from here."

The others became almost hostile, reacting to Sasuke's words as if making the point extra clear; as if they though the disguised Naruto was an idiot who didn't understand. Naruto rose slowly, brushing dirt from his palms before standing squarely and looking Sasuke dead in the eye, devious smirk residing as a ghost on his lips and a malicious glint in his eye.

He opened his mouth to speak yet was interrupted by smoke and the group turned to see the two Uchiha members of the Akatsuki standing there, back to back. Naruto watched Madara look around, sensing for him, and smiled as the masked man turned his eye to look at him.

"Itachi told me what you did earlier. I want to see if you're good enough; fight me."

Naruto grinned, lips spreading over white teeth. So Itachi had told Madara that they had promised to be with each other and the man now wanted to see the skill behind the Hikage mask; a show to the others in all reality. Madara's act of compassion was understood; had he though Naruto wasn't any 'good' as he put it, Naruto would most likely be charcoal right now.

The Hikage's students watched as the strange man walked away from them, following Tobi over to the closest free space. Sasuke grinned; whatever Madara would deal out to this man would make him regret ever coming to the training grounds. Training under Madara's harsh scheme was bad enough; to actually go against him… the anticipation made Sasuke's shoulder twitch in excitement and he fought to ignore the call of the cursed seal.

The group watched as silence fell over the pair. Itachi stood between them, talking in a low voice; obviously explaining the rules. As soon as he was finished, Itachi walked away to stand opposite the Konoha shinobi, a slight smile on his face. Sasuke saw him form the diamond shape with his fingers and knew he was contacting the remainder of the Akatsuki; to reel Madara back in one he had finally gone crazy maybe?

There was a stillness that was only found before a great battle and everyone shifted uncomfortably. A few more seconds and clouds of smoke announced the arrival of the Akatsuki; standing around Itachi. The Uchiha turned to Kisame on his left and muttered something. The blue man laughed loudly causing the others to turn with smiles on their faces. They seemed more like teenagers going on a school trip rather than infamous shinobi.

A sudden wind blew across the grounds and the pair leapt into action, Madara jumping upwards as Naruto flew like a bullet towards him. After seeing the Uchiha jump, Naruto pulled up and pivoted round gracefully. He ducked as a Katon jutsu was sent his was and reciprocated with a chilling wind that only just managed to catch his opponent off guard.

Madara flipped away from the source of the attack; landing about twenty feet away. His hands sped through hand seals yet he did not announce his technique; mainly because he had no need to but also to gain an upper hand against the Hikage. The less said, the less your opponent knew what you were throwing at them.

Naruto jumped in the air and flipped his body over, landing first on the palms of his hands and then twisting to stand upright. He frowned when he saw the damage that Madara's unknown jutsu had caused and knew the onlookers were amazed to see the true power of it.

Sasuke had seen the fire appear from nowhere; working directly with the water. Never had he seen such a combination; it was something that had struck him as impossible yet Tobi had just performed it right here. The fire had burnt the path, mingling with the obviously ice cold water. The result had created an almost whirlpool of fire; one that the painted man had had to jump high out of. So maybe the man was better than they had thought but he was surely going to die if Tobi kept throwing moves like that at him.

Naruto sped through hand seals and, like Madara, didn't call out the name. Nothing happened until, suddenly, the wind gathered together and a huge eagle-like bird appeared, wind collected together to form its body.

"Arashi Iiguru (Tempest Eagle)"

This time the man's voice was clear and it was apparent that he was not announcing a jutsu but an elemental Shinpuu summoning. The Divine Wind summoning was especially rare as the summoning itself needed a lot of chakra and the summons wouldn't just obey anyone.

The eagle was almost motionless in the air, wings beating every now and then to sustain his huge body in the air awaiting Naruto's orders. Naruto stood still as Madara ran through his own hand seals. A Katon Ryuu blasted its way towards Naruto and, with a casual flick of his hand, Naruto sent the bird to block the blaze.

The fire was absorbed into the bird; blazing stronger than before. With the fire contain on his being, the eagle flew upwards and split into wind; embers splashing back down to earth and causing the humans to cover their heads.

Sasuke watched in amazement as the huge bird returned to the earth, wings almost clipping the red man's head. Naruto raise his arm, pointing the fingers towards Madara and, with a huge off spray of wind, the bird sped towards the opponent.

Madara was given no chance to move; the bird was too fast. He saw the bird coming at him yet remained still, not even trying to dodge in what little time he had. Only a few people noticed the slight twitch in Naruto's hand and Madara grinned as the bird pulled up; barely a few centimetres away. A gust of wind tore through his clothes yet the bird folded his wings and let out a loud screech.

Naruto smiled and the bird returned to the wind, settling around the group for a few seconds before calming down and disappearing into the sky.

"Ahhh, Hikage-sama that was quite impressive. I have not seen anything like that in a long time; perhaps not since I fought Itachi one time…"

The Jounin watching gaped at what Madara had just said; that man was the Hikage. Sure the man had told him he was the same age as them but they had expected someone… different.

Naruto pulled his hands together and the Jounin outfit vanished to reveal his usual black attire. Pein walked over to him to say something before nodding and pulling away. The Akatsuki leader then signalled to the others and the Akatsuki – with the exception of Tobi and Itachi – disappeared in clouds of smoke.

Naruto turned to his students, revelling in the fact that they were still shocked.

"Yes, I am the Hikage; it was a nice day so I thought I'd leave the mask. I am quite pleased with your reaction to an intruder though I'm not so sure I would be as hostile as you were. Now I am mainly here to discuss strategy and planning with you yet Itachi and Tobi have requested the audience of Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke's back stiffened and he glanced fearfully over at the eldest Uchiha.

"I know I said that we would only train with them for one day but I feel that it enhanced your skills the most and they have come up with a special training plan for you, Sasuke. Please, go on and enjoy it. Maybe later I'll come to see how you're doing."

If Sasuke had not been an Uchiha he would most likely have lay down on the ground, bawling his eyes out and beating the earth with his fists. Yet, as he was an Uchiha, he gritted his jaw and walked stiffly over to the waiting men. Madara slapped him on the back, almost knocking him over. Sasuke saw the cold look that Itachi gave him and winced at the feeling behind it. Whatever Itachi was mad at, Sasuke was sure to feel the next morning.

Naruto watched with humour in his eyes as Uchiha Madara ran after Sasuke brandishing a lit stick. Itachi had informed him that they had been running around in such a way for almost an hour. First of all Madara had been lenient with him, training in some basic Uchiha fighting stances, until he had snapped. The man had then lectured his descendant on how the Uchiha were falling from grace and how he needed to get his act together.

When Sasuke had asked what he had done was when the Sasuke-baiting had started. Itachi had recounted how Madara had literally leapt up, a sick in one hand, fireball in the other. A feral grin had come over him and Sasuke, for his part at least, had enough sense in him to do the sensible thing and run.

And so here they were; still running with the elder yelling at Sasuke about respect and the Uchiha title.

Naruto shook his head and sighed deeply.

"How are the rest of them getting along?"

Naruto bobbed his head, chuckled at the sight before them, and replied,

"They're working together for the moment to devise a strategy to overcome some of the Boukyaku's stances Zetsu acquired on that scroll. I told them they had two hours and they should work together without my interference. I want to see what they can come up along. Granted that if Shikamaru was here he'd have them most likely finished… speaking of which I really should pass them onto him some time. Or at least discuss with him."

Itachi 'hmm-ed' before laughing as Madara managed to land a blow. Sasuke was floored and the man extinguished the flame. The pair saw Sasuke visibly relax before the eerie sound of the masked man's laughter floated across the space.

"He's going to kill Sasuke…"

Naruto looked at Itachi.

"Excuse me?"

Itachi realised that Naruto had not had the torture of having Madara for a teacher and decided to help him out in the explanation.

"Well… Madara has a thing about respect and the proper way. Obviously when I told him about what our renegade clansman did to you - one he holds in high respect – he was furious. It took practically all of my power to get him to calm enough so that we could plan what we would do rather than him just jump in and blast Sasuke to pieces.

"Anyway, when Madara laugh's it's usually because he had killed something… the last time we heard him chuckle was when he destroyed a bee's nest… stealing their honey in the process. Don't ask me why; he has very strange urges sometime and we have to let him get it out of his system."

Naruto scratched his eye, shaking his head at the same time. It was odd to think of an Akatsuki member – usually cool, calm and collected – being anything like Madara yet… there he was, ring and all.

"Itachi! Hikage-san! Sasu-chan here wants to know why he's on the floor with a stick poking him. What should we tell him eh?"

Naruto and Itachi caught the cue and walked over to the pair. Sasuke looked up, eyes pleading. Somehow the bruise over his eye had become darker and Naruto suspected that Madara may have hit him in injured areas just to get a kick out of it. For 'funsies'.

"I know… how about his actions of last night. How he violated Konoha's hero and wouldn't take no for an answer. Stupid runt," Madara muttered the last part to himself yet everyone heard it anyway.

"What… hero?"

Sasuke's voice was strained yet obviously wanted to know what Madara was talking about.

"I'm talking about the Fourth Hokage's son, the son of the man who stopped my attempt to singlehandedly destroy Konoha. Got to congratulate him on that… though I really don't know why I told Kyuubi to do that in the first place… I may have been high at that point…"

Naruto stared at Madara. According to him, the attack on Konoha by the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune had been a mistake when the summoner had been high on drugs. Naruto hoped to god that Madara was joking.

"Only kidding. I'm not telling you that much; keep on guessing. Anyway, yeah his son; Uzumaki Naruto Ji-"

"You do realise you just broke one of Konoha's best kept secrets… and almost revealed a second."

Madara looked up at Naruto, eye bugging.

"They don't know?"

Naruto shook his head and Madara paused in his poking.

"Fuck…"

Naruto rubbed his face and nodded,

"Yeah."

Madara wheeled round to Sasuke; pulled him off his feet and scratched his neck. He looked at the ground before glancing once at Naruto and then at Itachi.

"Forget about the Yondaime stuff… um… I have… to go now… yeah. Got to go, see you!"

With one final jab at Sasuke – which pushed him back to the ground – Tobi ran off, avoiding both Naruto and Itachi. They watched the clouds of dust that had gathered behind the man's feet and Naruto sighed. Sasuke would now ask a lot of questions.

And right on time…

"The Yondaime is Naruto's father?"

Itachi looked at Naruto, interested as to what the Hikage would tell him.

"As Madara kindly revealed a few of Konoha's secrets I will finish off the basics. Yes Uzumaki Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage; Namikaze Minato. That is all you need to know."

Sasuke wasn't satisfied as he pressed on.

"Why did he call Naruto a hero?"

Naruto was silent; how could he explain that without ruining everything? He was saved by Itachi, however, and he smiled gratefully at the elder Uchiha.

"The Yondaime was a hero and, even though he didn't want to reveal Naruto's identity to Konoha as he made many enemies; he wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero. Naruto's mother died prior to the Kyuubi attack after giving birth and an orphan has a particularly hard life if they are alone from the start."

Sasuke looked down at the ground. He was beaten, bruised and now supported a variety of colours ranging from purple to green. Not a good look at all.

"About last night Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up to his sensei; surely the man would sympathise with him.

"Never do anything like that again or I will seriously rethink about your promotion to Jounin. You are a Shinobi of Konoha; a representative of this village yet you got inebriated and then made an obvious pass at a fellow Shinobi. Keep your personal life just that; personal. Never force yourself upon someone, regardless of who they are. If I hear of it happening again, to anyone, I will personally make sure that whatever happens to you is a thousand times worse that what Uchiha Madara has done to you today. Understand that right now."

Sasuke nodded shakily and the Hikage dismissed him.

"You may go home. I want to see you here tomorrow, same time. I suggest you get some sort of muscle relaxant; from what Itachi has told me about Madara's methods I gather that it will help a lot."

Sasuke left, head bowed down as if in shame. Naruto reckoned that it probably was; his drunken scandal had not only been revealed but he had received – in all technicalities – a beating for it and then a few words bordering on a threat from one of the strongest Shinobi around.

Naruto watched him go, hoping that he really would take the words to heart and at least put off his feelings if not dismiss them completely.

"Two hours is just about up."

Naruto was thankful for the breaker Itachi had provided and they walked back together. Before Naruto met with his team, Itachi excused him self to check on something at their research lab. Officially Naruto had allowed his team the day off as the reward for their efforts the previous day yet Itachi seemed as though he was onto something; judging by his early leave this morning.

Speaking of which, Naruto hadn't asked him what he had gone to do… he made a mental note to do so.

He approached his team slowly, hoping that he wasn't interrupting anything. Sakura greeted him with a smile when she noticed him and, as if by some instinct, the other females turned to smile at him. It was rather scary how some women could manage to tune themselves into other people when they wanted themselves to be seen in a good light.

They gave him their papers; scribbled annotations dotted around various diagrams. Naruto knew then that he was bound to get a headache from all of this work and decided to go through and mark it at home. Once again e really felt for Iruka; marking was going to be one hell of a bitch.

Naruto waited until his team dismissed themselves, leaning on the back of a tree. He knew that tomorrow he would be getting up early to research the possible combinations that would counter Drug S and, hopefully, restore the Kyuubi to him.

Naruto decided to go see what Itachi was doing yet realised he would have to remove any traces of red. He walked back home and transported into his house. Using the jutsu release, Naruto let the paint glow and washed it from his skin. The hair he couldn't do anything about and so just hid it under a complex Genjutsu before heading off to the hospital.

He walked into the lab without notification and saw Itachi hovered over the test tube rack, looking intently at the contents of a boiling tube through the goggles he wore.

"Come here Naruto, I want to show you something. I think I found a partial counter to the drug as…"

Itachi placed some of the Drug S into the boiling tube and the concoction fizzed. The Drug S – that had been coloured a bright yellow – had almost completely vanished or so it seemed.

Naruto smiled. Although the drug was still at the making phase he was grateful to the Uchiha and his help.

 **Half a Demon**

It was three days since Itachi had partially countered the drug and they had spent many hours flitting between Pein's Sealing statue and the Konoha lab. Naruto felt as though they were almost there and had taken to staying up at night just to research. An effect of this – due to the lack of his demon – he became tired, resulting in his moods changing dramatically and usually ending with crabbiness and arguments. Itachi had been wonderfully patient with the blond, knowing fully when to keep quiet and when to reassure the blond. For her part, Konan had taken the Jinchuuriki under her wing; providing food for lunch and dinner and general motherly instincts.

Itachi thought it had something at her inability to have children. When she was younger, just after she and Pein had departed company from Jiraiya, there had been an awful explosion at a house they had been staying at. Somehow the timber frame had crushed her pelvis and rendered her fallopian tubes useless. She had never fully got over the fact that she would never be able to have children – something that had been an unrealistic goal in the first place, what with the Akatsuki hardly being a child-friendly place to be – and the Kunoichi needed to express her wasted emotions in a different form. It just so helped that Uzumaki Naruto appealed to her motherly nature.

The Akatsuki pair had had to put up with a whole lot more than an irritable man before; Madara often went through disturbing phases. If Konan's memory served her right, at Christmas time Madara had insisted on hanging alternating green and red baubles around every cave and tunnel of their lair. He had then proceeded to pop then at random times splattering whoever was in the vicinity with small shards of glass and a deep chuckle. Needless to say Deidara had freaked out after the fifth time and set about showing Tobi how real explosions were made.

And shortly after that the Akatsuki had decided never to celebrate a holiday ever again.

Konan looked over to Naruto and allowed a smile to crawl onto her face. When Itachi had announced to them that Naruto and his self had pledged to spend their lives together the whole group had changed considerable.

Itachi looked happier. He carried his self in a different way, as if he was proud to be who he was. No longer did he glare at you for the slightest comment and no longer was the glowing Sharingan present in normal conversations between colleagues. Even Kisame had seen the change in the man and the shark had less brains than a tree. Itachi had become a different person; one that Konan could risk to say was in love.

Kisame had lightened up too; since Itachi had calmed down and settled into his natural persona, Kisame had followed. The man was no longer avoiding the Uchiha and actually spent a little more time in the house. Granted he had accommodated the abandoned shed in the garden and made camp there yet he did enter the house and sped up to hours with the other, something Kisame had never done before.

For Hidan and Kakuzu it was little details that you wouldn't really read into unless you knew the person. Hidan had cut back a little on his language use and invested in a dictionary, spurting out random words that he could remember every now and then before defining them. Just what you were looking for in an S-class criminal; a walking dictionary.

Kakuzu now took into account other people's money and even offered to take on the finances of each individual as well as the group. He was often seen with a little green book tucked into one pocket coupled with either a biro or pencil to mark down quantities and amounts. It had become almost to the point of obsession yet the others found this 'new' Kakuzu strangely refreshing.

Deidara had become less obnoxious and began experimenting with non-exploding clay. A few of his sculptures now lay around the Akatsuki caves, beautiful and intricate works of art. If there was one thing to say, Deidara truly was an artist in the medium of clay.

Sasori had taken up his old tools and created new works, improving upon the old. He had even made a puppet figure of each Akatsuki member in case they needed further protection.

Zetsu openly tutored the others in the more-than-basics of medical ninjutsu. Before Zetsu had mainly hidden his talents, trying his hardest so that no one else could copy them, even his team members.

Madara's change was most likely the least to do with Naruto him self. The old man had regained a bounce in his step once his torture 'training' on the youngest Uchiha had begun. Konan seriously doubted that Madara had half a brain any more.

For the rest of the members, Pein was unreadable. He only opened up to one person out of the organisation; Konan. It was easy for the female to see his change; he had become far more accepting and outgoing, in some respects. The Pein she used to know wouldn't ever have signed the Konoha-Akatsuki treaty and Konan suspected that Pein had taken a shine to Naruto.

If she was the mother of the Akatsuki then Pein would be the father. She guessed that this was reciprocated into Naruto; Konan had accepted the untold mother role and she knew Pein would step into his part. Not that Naruto knew anything of this; Konan deemed it best not to tell him in fear of offending the Hikage.

Right now Naruto was banging his head against the tale, hands clenched into fists near his ears. The mantra of,

"Stupid fucking research with fucking drugs," carried on through the whole process and Itachi turned crimson eyes to look at his partner. With a glance in Konan's direction and an approving nod, Itachi took Naruto's head in his hands to prevent further damage to his forehead.

"Naruto… why don't you head home and try to get some sleep? Both Konan and I can manage here for a while and I really don't think that, in your condition, you should over exert yourself. We have a battle approaching and it does not do for Konoha's top man to be dead on his feet."

Black shadowed eyes turned to look at Itachi's face and Naruto blinked as light entered his eye.

"Can't sleep…"

Itachi shook his head and pulled Naruto into a loose hug, glaring at Konan whilst he did so. The blue haired woman caught the hint and turned away, secretly wishing for a camera so that she could blackmail Itachi later with pictures. It was common knowledge that Uchiha Itachi did not like technology. He believed cameras were a waste, especially used in trivial things. For him memory was the way to go yet he was able to easily retain images from the past and Konan had to remind him that not everyone belonged to the Uchiha clan or had Sharingan.

Naruto huddled closer before yawning noisily. He leant against the elder's chest as he felt it vibrate due to the man's chuckling.

"Now, Naruto, why don't you head home? Have something to eat, wind down maybe have a bath and then try to sleep."

Naruto mumbled something and Itachi stroked his hair lovingly. Naruto could feel his eyes tiring and fought to keep sleep off.

"You're right. Ko-chan, Ita-chan will you be able to deal with things?"

Konan stifled a laugh at Naruto's name for Itachi yet stopped after Itachi glared at her with promised of pain.

"Of course Naruto. You go get some sleep now and return as a bright spark. Sleep well."

Naruto nodded before reaching up and kissing Itachi gently on the lips. Itachi unlinked his arms from the warm body in front of him and Naruto walked out, only disconnecting hands when it became crucial to do so.

Itachi allowed his arm to fall slowly to his side and he watched Naruto leave. Konan seized the opportunity and snuck up beside him.

"When are you going to tell him that we perfected the antidote for testing?"

So Itachi had been doing a little work in private and in Naruto's home. It wasn't his fault that Zetsu happened to be brilliant at analysing chemicals inside a compound and making a direct antidote.

"If he takes the antidote then that means the Kyuubi will return. He is still grieving over the fox yet he shows no one. If I were any less of a Shinobi not even I would noticed the behaviour… it's pushed to the back of his mind and this drug is all he has to think about in order to get that fox back. If this fails then I do no know what Naruto can possibly do. Not even all of the Akatsuki combined with Konoha and Suna can match up to an angry Kyuubi no Kitsune; it's an impossible feat. It's one of Naruto's biggest fears; failure. If he fails in the drug he fails in getting the Kyuubi back. If he fails in that then he fails in protecting Konoha, defeating the Boukyaku and betrays the contract he signed with us. There is so much to account for that I never realised before I began living with Naruto. He is the true definition of an enigma."

Konan bit her lip and thought for a second.

"You're afraid of loosing him aren't you?"

It was a rhetorical question yet Itachi felt the need to answer.

"I'll admit that Uzumaki Naruto has become my weakness. He is the only one I would share this life with; without him nothing appears to be the same any longer. The time I've spent with him, although short, has been the most revitalizing time of my life. I have felt so many things in his company and when I pledged to stay with him I truly meant it."

Konan smiled and touched the younger man's shoulder.

"I feel the same way about Pein."

Itachi looked into her eyes and saw the emotions behind them.

"He was always there when I needed him. I felt as though I fitted with him, much like pieces of a puzzle would. I must confess, in the early stages of our companionship I was wary of him and his eyes… when we became closer I even sought the help of some local girls to help define the emotions I was feeling. Each and everyone categorised it as love. Do you believe yourself to be in love?"

"Being in love is a term that can be contradicted. What I feel for Naruto cannot be fallen out of. When 'in' love there seems that expectancy that you will reach a point where it will form to 'out' and there will be no 'we' or 'us' left. What I feel for Naruto… is love."

Konan nodded slowly, agreeing wholly with the Uchiha. Itachi was rather smart now that she thought about it; he had a strange outlook on life that was strange to most other people.

"Listen to us; two Akatsuki members talking about love."

Itachi smiled softly and Konan replied with her own grin.

"When Naruto comes back I'll inform him that the drug is complete. For now I believe the Hokage could use some help in her filing here. Shall we?"

Konan narrowed her eyes before stretching her arms out, a clicking sound announcing the stretch.

"You're on Uchiha. Ready, Steady, Go!"

Itachi pulled his finger from his mouth and continued to glare at the smug woman with the coffee mug resting in her hands. It only he had not forgotten about Konan's affinity for paper he might have stood a chance at winning the unannounced filing competition.

Tsunade's notes were now formed in alphabetical order, all necessary places filled in neatly with the correct information. The drawers had been organised too in what particular illness each report was on.

Itachi hoped that the Hokage was feeling particularly thankful that evening or else she may be subject to Itachi's death glare.

They had been filing for what felt like, and most probably was, hours. It became clear that they had spent almost six hours filing when Naruto entered the room, eyes slightly dazed and hair ruffled. He had obviously just woken up and come straight here.

"How are you getting on?"

Itachi held up the vial that contained the antidote. Naruto screeched and jumped towards the Uchiha, grabbing for it as he did.

"Thank you!"

Itachi smiled at the praise.

"Naru-chan, how are you going to test to see if it works?"

Naruto stopped smiling long enough to answer the woman.

"I'm going to partially seal the Nibi no Nekomata to myself, if she is compliant of course, initiate Drug S and then instantly deliver Drug IK."

Konan nodded before she caught the name.

"IK? As in Itachi Konan?"

Naruto nodded, beaming again. Konan smiled and stepped forwards, drawing the boy into a tight hug. Naruto was shocked for a moment before smiling, relaxing and placing his hands round the woman's shoulders. The pair almost jumped as another set of arms locked them both into place.

"I was missing out over there."

Naruto chuckled at Itachi's statement and his hand found its way to Itachi's. The hands partnered and grasped each other tightly. They released each other and Konan began walking from the room.

"Best not to keep Nibi-sama and Pein from waiting eh?"

The pair nodded, knowing that the woman was one hundred percent correct. They moved silently from Konoha's hospital and through the village. Naruto was thankful that no one he knew saw him; if he had had to stop he most likely would have been short tempered and rude due to his eagerness to get to work on the drug.

They arrived unannounced. Madara lounged in the welcoming foyer, spread across the black piano in the centre. Naruto frowned; that definitely hadn't been here before. When the senile Uchiha saw then he looked up and jumped from his chair.

"Naruto… look what I can do!"

Madara's fingers stubbed at the keys, individual noted ringing out separately, disjointed yet recognisable. It reminded Naruto of a child's play thing and how the child would play better than the man before them.

"Do you have an obsession with Christmas or something?"

Madara paused in the current note and shook his head slowly.

"Jingle bells is just a pretty song."

Uchiha Madara really was just one of a kind. Naruto smiled before his brain reminded him of the task at hand. He looked round yet could only find Itachi.

"Where's Ko-"he began yet Itachi cut in,

"She's gone to get Pein so that we can get started as soon as possible."

Madara was back to slumping against the noir paintwork and Naruto could hear the soft snoring of the man. He was surprised that he had even been able to fall asleep so quickly; it usually took him a good few minutes before he even felt ready to sleep.

Itachi tapped Naruto's shoulder softly, alerting the blond to the arrival of Konan and Pein.

"I understand that you are ready Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded and grinned.

"Shall we contact the Nibi then?"

Once again the grin formed on Naruto's lips and he bobbed his head enthusiastically. Pein nodded in approval before walking off with a swoop of his cloak. The others followed, running a little to catch up with the man.

They walked down into the dungeon and Pein summoned the Dragon Sealing Statue. Naruto looked warily at the centre eye, knowing full well that – providing the drug worked – would soon be occupied by the last Bijuu. It was a daunting thought yet he had committed to it fully and nothing would stop him from breaking it. As all shinobi, he was a ninja first, human second. The ANBU never forget that neither do former ANBU.

Naruto was sure Itachi knew it too, what with being an ex-ANBU captain and all. That was another thing they had in common; they both were ANBU Captains during their time in Konoha,

Naruto called for the great cat and she materialised, stretching out her muscles.

Hello Naruto, how can I be of help?

I think we may have found the antidote. With your permission I would like to use and imperfect seal between ourselves and see if we can strengthen it.

The cat turned glowing eyes to Naruto, a shocked expression evident. She had clearly thought that the Uzumaki would have spent a harder time developing an antidote – something that many people would have thought. The Neko knew that the Drug S contained many things that had hardly been heard of in the Shinobi community; even Orochimaru had never tested with some of the contents when he was part of the Akatsuki. For many people, even identifying the constituents of the drug would have taken a good few weeks yet Naruto, Konan and Itachi had managed to name them and find suitable counter parts to them.

Maybe not all humans were as weak as they appeared; the Kyuubi had certainly seemed to think so.

The cat flicked her two tails and sat down on her hind legs. She lifted a thickly clawed paw to her mouth and Naruto watched as the pink tongue licked over the fur. Although the Nibi could have been compared to a house cat, Naruto knew she would turn at the slightest indication.

Shouldn't we get on?

Naruto grinned at the mockery in her voice; she was teasing him, yes, but not in a malicious way. He could tell that she was as eager to begin as he was.

Naruto walked over to Konan and she automatically held out a cloaked arm with the yellow liquid vial. Naruto took it gently and walked back over to the cat. His hands ran through the necessary sequence to partially seal them together and then the clock was rolling.

Naruto injected Drug S yet waited only for a few seconds before Konan passed him the shot with Drug IK inside. Already Naruto could feel the pain welling up yet he refused it permission to take over. Using the same pin prick he had injected the previous drug into he pushed the metal into his arm, wincing slightly as it pushed on the skin. He pressed the plunger down and the liquid entered his bloodstream.

It was the strangest feeling; the drug burned like fire through his veins and them a cooling ice-wave followed. He felt his eyes droop and he fell to his knees. His heartbeat thudded in his ears and fro a moment Naruto truly believed that he had failed. Next to him he saw the great cat fall too, her eye resting next to his face.

Just you and me huh?

Naruto's eyes widened, not at her words but the lack of mouth movement. If the Nibi could contact him through his mind then…

It worked.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, wincing as light hit them. A figure blurred into focus next to him and he heard the distinct sound of beeping. For a second he thought he was back with Boukyaku and that his return to Konoha had only been a wonderful dream… until he saw the man sitting beside him, chin resting on his chest and falling and rising with his breathing.

He stretched out, noticing the band around his wrist, measuring his heart beat. The door opened and Konan entered, tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear whilst gripping two coffees in her other hand. She didn't notice that the man on the bed was awake and hit the sleeping Uchiha with her free hand. The man shot up, glancing around. Naruto chuckled as he saw the spinning sharingan and the two Akatsuki members gaped at him.

"You're awake," the black haired man stated.

"No shit."

Konan smirked; Naruto was obviously feeling a whole lot better. She wondered how long it would take for the man to begin asking questions and, sure enough…

"What happened?"

Konan sat down on the hard plastic chair, shifting her weight so she wouldn't get a numb derriere. She looked up and took a slow sip from her cup. Itachi remained silent so she took the duty upon herself.

"You passed out. Obviously someone hasn't been getting enough sleep lately; you were in a reeeaallly deep sleep."

Naruto frowned when Konan stretched the word 'really' out before looking at her again.

"And…?"

Konan took another slow sip and looked at Naruto, mischief evident in her eyes. She knew just how to get to the Uzumaki and felt like annoying him. After all it wasn't every day that she got worried over a mere person after they feinted but she had for him and now he was going to pay. Only a little though… she didn't want him to hate her.

Konan was about to speak when Itachi grunted in annoyance and took over.

"Nibi no Nekomata-sama told us that the connection had been re established. She told us that, for one whole minute, you two were as Jinchuuriki and Bijuu… she saw your memories and told us that you saw hers. She told us that you most likely will surface new techniques courtesy of that link… she also bestowed a gift upon you."

Naruto looked at his partner with a frown.

"It worked? Really, really worked?"

The Akatsuki pair nodded their heads.

"Well fuck me."

Konan chuckled; the great Uzumaki Naruto had doubted his self.

"Hey, Kid, don't you want to know what the Nibi gave you?"

Naruto, who now sported a huge grin – one that should have been almost impossible for a human to wear – and nodded enthusiastically ,his legs shaking, much like an fox's would before the prospect of a hunt. The grin too was eerily animalistic and Konan joined in on the grin as Naruto turned shining violet eyes to look at her.

"Look down at your wrists."

Naruto looked down to see two purple lines inked into each wrist. Underneath the lines, in black, was inked kanji for Nibi no Nekomata, proving that she really was the one to give him the marks. Under Boukyaku he had studied such marks, read about them in books; they were the Demon's code of honour.

Each Bijuu would give a respected person these marks in regard to how highly they thought of them. The more marks you had, the more openly you were welcomed into the high demon courts – obviously when they had not been destroyed.

Nowadays he had found out that they were more for power and display; as the Bijuu hardly socialised with anyone unless they were sealed inside a human, they never gave these marks to anyone. Most Jinchuuriki never received them as many never worked in harmony with their demons or had little contact with them.

Even Gaara, who had inherited Shukaku's sand skills, did not have the Ichibi no Tanuki's brand and he must have been one of the strongest Jinchuuriki of the demon.

He was thankful of the Nibi and of the respect she had shown him. He made a promise to visit the demon before the war began; he wanted to know one thing in particular.

Why him?

It was two days after the completion of the drug and Naruto was back in the basement, waiting for the Nibi to come out from her socket. As she did so, Naruto breathed in deeply and stepped forwards. He was alone, save for Pein, and in the room as Itachi had a meeting with the Hokage and Konan was busy working with the Akatsuki.

Never before had he felt so alone in his house yet he smiled as his wrists began to heat up. The Nibi now stood in front of him, taller than she had been before, looking down with a strange emotion in her eye.

Naruto-sama how can I be of service? Somehow I feel that this is not just a social visit.

You are correct, Nibi-sama. I have a few questions I would like to ask you… if that is okay.

The cat nodded and sat down gently before sliding down to the floor so she way lying next to Naruto.

When we were connected… I was told that you saw my memories.

Yes and I have to say that it is partially why I gave you the honour marks. I have seen how you have suffered, mainly alone, in the hands of humans… relatives even. It disgusts me that some one would treat any one in such a way. You have had some horrible experiences in the past and the way you dealt with this was to seek recognition. As the Second Bijuu I recognise you, Uzumaki Naruto, Hikage of Konoha.

There was another reason, wasn't there?

Even in his mind, Naruto's voice was soft. He thought that he knew the answer to this one yet it was something that he felt the Nibi wished to discuss.

Yes… you remind me so much of her. Nii Yugito, former Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata… she died in honour. She never woke from her battle against them and died peacefully… never giving me a chance to thank her.

With Yugito I worked with her… not against her like Kyuubi used to with you. We were a Team, fighting together rather than against each other. She wasn't treated as a weapon; in fact she was treated with honour that your father requested for you.

When I met you I could feel the fire of life burning strongly and I knew, by Kami I knew, you were the one. You are the one who will overcome any enemy if they hurt your precious ones. Not many people will be prepared to do that but Yugito did. She drove the Akatsuki from the cloud, knowing that if they did get her then she wouldn't do any harm to the village. She is the definition of a heroine through and through.

You have a strange attraction, Naruto.

The cat rose to her paws and looked into the darkness around them. Naruto's eyes followed yet he saw nothing. He realised that the great cat was most likely reminiscing on her time with Yugito.

Everyone you meet warms to you. You cannot deny that; even if Boukyaku turned you into a shadow of your former self you retained that quality. No normal person would have come this far, especially to save a demon. I respect that and respect you.

Naruto bowed and reached a hand out. The feline pushed her nose forward and flesh met. The cat opened her mouth slightly in a soft smile before fading slowly.

Good luck Naruto. I hope you will awaken some of my skills before the battle. I think I shall sleep now, thank you.

Naruto nodded, a tear slipping from his eye. The Nibi meant that, now she had passed some of her power and skills onto him, that she would allow the Dragon Statue to absorb her energy. He only just caught the last words she spoke before disappearing;

I'm coming Yugito.

Naruto realised the bond between them was like Kyuubi's and his own. Without each other they were alone and against the world. The death of her Jinchuuriki surely destroyed the cat and Naruto was glad to have offered condolence in the form he had.

It was now that Naruto began to understand the Demons. They weren't just wrecking balls obsessed with killing and destroying. Each had their own personality and feelings. Shinobi and civilians believed that they were just nameless beings that didn't care yet Naruto knew that this had not always been so.

Before Demon courts had been visited by many humans. The humans had asked for skills to help them survive and the demons had answered. The birth of Shinobi was from demons, without the Bijuu the shinobi never would have been able to connect with the world around them in order to access their chakra.

At that point in time there had been equilibrium between demons and humans.

"The memories of the Nibi must be coming through," Naruto muttered and he walked from the darkness of the basement. He strangely felt nothing, not even the lonely feeling he had upon entering. Somehow, now that he knew he wasn't the only one suffering from the loss of his sealed partner the pain stung less. At least the Kyuubi wasn't dead and he had an antidote. For the Nibi, there was not antidote for death.

Naruto sighed and felt Pein's hand clamp on his shoulder as the man walked behind him.

"Pein, why do we live in such a prejudiced world?"

Pein looked at his companion and closed his eyes. Both men paused in their walking and stood halfway between the light of outside and the darkness below.

"Because we live in half a world, Naruto. People only see what they wish and most of the time it's only half of the picture. No human walks with both eyes open… we would be fools to wish it so."

Naruto glanced at the man.

"Not even the user of Rinnegan?"

Pein chuckled.

"No, Naruto; not even the last Rinnegan user."

 **When I Die**

Naruto looked out of his window. The sun was only just rising and he felt something stir within his body. Together with the Hokage he had estimated that Boukyaku would strike in one week.

Speaking of the Hokage, she had wanted to see him, Uzumaki Naruto, to discuss a few things over. Naruto assumed it was to do with the drug as otherwise she would have requested the Hikage. He glanced over at the bed and at the still sleeping Uchiha. Naruto found that Itachi was quite the sleeper when he wanted. Although he could wake with the slightest inclination of a threat, the Uchiha often slept in over seven, a time that many shinobi arose. Naruto his self had got up early this morning, the meeting had been scheduled for 7.00 and he had wanted to watch the sun come up.

With a smile at the Uchiha, he walked into the kitchen and wrote a quick note explaining to Itachi where he had gone. Naruto opened the door and shut it carefully, taking caution not to wake his tenant.

Naruto found an unusual bounce in his walk and realised with a jolt that he liked it. Recently many emotions he had experienced had been 'warm' in comparison to the emotionless plane he had experienced before Tsunade had pulled him up.

He entered the room after knocking; he had not authority as his self. He was a Chuunin, one that failed in the Jounin exam. He had no right to just barge into the Hokage's office, regardless of his actions in the past. Konohagakure was about to undergo a transformation, one that only happened due to war. Naruto had to show a sense of professionalism to his work, even inside the walls of the Hokage tower. They could not afford to show any weakness, regardless of level.

When Naruto's eves met the others in the room, he knew that this was not to discuss the antidote.

"Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade smiled at him before nodding her head to the last empty seat.

"I'm glad all of you are here."

Naruto looked sideways out of the corner of his eyes. The whole of the Rookie 9 and the former Team Gai were seated around him, clothed in various uniforms.

"The twelve of you are no stranger to war, even more so than other shinobi. In your graduating year, Team 7 experienced a gang war on their first C mission. Given it turned to a B rank… the rest of you have experienced situations like this and then we had the Sound and Sand turn during the Chuunin exams. Naruto and Sasuke fought against the Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku, and the others managed to help in holding off the enemy. Then we had the Uchiha's retrieval mission where many of you battled against difficult opponents… and you Naruto."

The room tensed up yet were listening in, trying to find out what the Hokage was going to divulge. None of them knew what really happened at the battle as neither of the men would speak of it.

"What I am trying to say," the shinobi fought to hide their disappointment, "is that you have all experienced war and battles from an early age. I have called you here today to discuss your jobs during the upcoming war and make sure you understand them."

"Team Hikage; Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba and Sasuke, you will take your orders directly from Hikage-sama his self. You may be invited to the ANBU meeting the captains of the ANBU are holding to discuss tactics with the Hikage yet it is fully up to him."

The six nodded; they had already come to the conclusion that the Hikage would have specific jobs for them and, being under that man, made them sure they would have an important role in this war.

"Neji and Shikamaru I wish for you to join the ANBU Captain's team. Auru-san is recognisable by, obviously, his owl mask. Go to him after the meeting and he will discuss what he wants done. He is aware you are coming."

The pair nodded and sat back in their seats. They had worked with the Owl masked man before and both found a strange liking towards him. Following that sort of person into battle wouldn't be hard.

"TenTen I want you to supervise the weaponry. I have a list here of each shinobi and, during this week; I want to create an itinerary of each Nin's weapons. If any are damaged, have them fixed at high urgency. Only take the Nin that are Jounin and above; lower than that and we won't have enough time to get it all done."

TenTen nodded, glad that she would be working with metal. Her family had kept weapons in the ancestry and she was no exception; if there was a fault with a weapon TenTen would be the one to see and correct it.

"Lee, I want you to head down to the Taijutsu centre and aid Maito Gai in training. I will be sending in a few Nin who I feel need to improve upon Taijutsu and I want you to get them up to full scratch before next week."

Lee nodded. He was happy that he would be able to train with Gai again, something he hadn't truly been able to for a while. The rest of the group shuddered; Naruto even felt sorry for Gai's Taijutsu class; what a fun reunion it was to be.

"Shino, I want you on the top team for the tracking squad. I wish for you to be able to track the members, as in the top members, of Boukyaku successfully so we do not lose them."

Shino nodded, silent as ever. Everyone grew even quieter, if possible, as they waited for the announcement Tsunade would ask of Naruto.

"Naruto I wish firstly to question you on your experiment; it would be pointless to give you another task if it has not been completed."

Naruto understood where this was going; the others knew he had an experiment and if the situation was not addressed with them hearing it, Naruto would be questioned; something Tsunade knew he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"We successfully completed the drug and tested it on the Neko."

As the others had no idea what animals the other Bijuu were, Naruto was safe in not revealing anything as he said Neko.

To prove his point, Naruto pushed his sleeves up a little and showed the purple lines around his wrists. Tsunade's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in a 'o'. Her reaction was short lived when she remembered the company and she nodded.

"Good, I shall pass that information onto Hikage-sama then. Get Itachi or Konan-san to pass on the drug please."

Naruto nodded, watching Sasuke stiffen at Itachi's name out of the corner of his eye. Seriously that man needed to loosen up; he knew of his brother's innocence and all.

At times like these Naruto knew the Kyuubi would have butted in with a witty comment such as 'Aah but he has lived his whole life for revenge, what does he have now'. It fuelled the desire to get the fox back sooner rather than later.

"Well just do what you normally do."

Naruto nodded before something niggled into his brain.

"Tsunade-sama… is Suna coming?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto. The damn kid had got it in one.

"No. Gaara-sama is currently involved in a civil war and cannot afford to leave the city. It's bad; the people against his Kazekage-Dom have finally arisen and worked up enough courage. It's not a lot but they have sure been able to do a lot of damage. Many of them still see him as a threat; even without Shukaku. They're now in the process of re-establishing the government and weeding out the traitors. I cannot ask Gaara to leave that; it would be selfish."

Naruto nodded softly. This was a huge blow to Konoha and Naruto wasn't sure if they'd be able to climb back up. Sure Konoha and Akatsuki were a threat yet there were so many variables to take into account. Boukyaku were ruthless and stupid, in the sense that if they saw something they would go for it. It was like waving a flag at a bull.

The others looked a little shocked. For most of them, hearing that Gaara was once the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi came as a surprise. They now realised why Gaara had acted in such a way that long time ago.

Sakura looked at Naruto and noticed with mild surprise that he didn't share the look of shock that the others wore. Without being able to stop herself she blurted out,

"Why aren't you affected Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sakura before glancing at Tsunade.

"I've known for the longest time. Gaara's my closest friend; he would have told me when I spent time with him if I had not already known."

Sakura felt Sasuke flinch as Naruto announced Gaara as his closest friend and felt a pang of regret towards Sasuke. If things had gone differently…

"How long have you known?"

Now Naruto looked at Neji and spoke.

"Since the Chuunin exam… I believe Shikamaru found out around then too."

The lazy Jounin nodded, sowing that he did yet was too lazy to indulge them with talking.

"Why are you friends with him if you know that… he's well…"

Naruto turned angry eyes to Ino and he stood up sharply, the chair scraping back with a terrible squeal. Ino's eyes widened as she realised she had made a horrible mistake.

"I am friends with him because he understands pain and what it is to rise above it. He had no love and had to reach the conclusion that he was only on this earth to destroy. I helped him overcome that because I understand what he meant. You can all sit here and claim that you are s Shinobi but you have no idea what it means to be a Shinobi. If you think like this then you are the ones who are monsters. It doesn't take a clan's name to make a ninja; it takes blood, sweat and a Nindo that is worth fighting for. IF you think in that mentality, you disgust me. If you'll excuse me, Tsunade-sama, I have to see if Itachi has woken up. I need to get him to take me to the Akatsuki in order to give them the drug."

Okay so maybe Naruto had divulged a little too many hints there yet he felt confident that no one would piece them together… well maybe Shikamaru, but the guy knew how to keep secrets well.

He walked out, feeling twelve pairs of eyes on him; only one looking on in understanding. He thanked the Hokage for that; she didn't rebuke him for his outburst. Not that she would have been able to do anything about it without risking important information.

Internally he was fuming; no one had the right to judge a person in such a way. After all he should know; people did it to him. Naruto had felt the group's question and Ino had been the only one to voice it. When he directed the answer towards her, he had meant it to everyone. In a way he was thankful of the blonde haired Kunoichi; she had been the one to come out straight rather than just look at him with those eyes.

He stormed down the street, glaring at anyone who looked at him with the same eyes he hated. Never before had he glared like this; pouring his hatred into one look and he his self was shocked at what he was doing. He stumbled a little as he opened the door yet halted when he saw Itachi look up, piece of toast hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Naruto's face broke from the scowl into a smile and Itachi shifted around grumpily.

"Oh come on Itachi that was funny. If it were me you would have laughed."

Itachi turned round to glare and Naruto corrected his self,

"Well you would have felt humour at least. I forgot; Uchiha's do not laugh like the rest of us common folk."

Itachi rolled his eyes and swallowed his last mouthful, brushing the crumbs from his hands.

"Toast, Naruto? I noticed you had nothing to eat before you left. Speaking of that… how was the meeting?"

Naruto sat down in his chair opposite Itachi's vacated one and put his head in his arms. He smiled at the cool feeling of the wood against his skin before starting to talk.

"Suna won't be helping. Gaara has to deal with a civil war at the moment… I wish I could help him in some way yet I can't."

Itachi pushed the toaster button down and glanced over at his partner.

"That's not all, is it?" he asked softly.

"No… they wanted to know why he was my closest friend even though they thought he's a monster."

Itachi looked down. The toast popped up and Itachi slowly buttered it and put some of Naruto's favourite jam on top. He walked back to the table and hovered over Naruto, toast in one hand the other stretched out to Naruto's hand. The Uzumaki looked up in confusion before taking the offered appendage. In one fluid movement, Itachi had pulled Naruto up from his seat before seating his self back down with Naruto on his lap. Naruto's eyes were wide; never would he have expected Itachi to react like this.

"I-Itachi?"

"Hn."

Naruto smiled and leant into Itachi's chest, picking up a slice of the toast. Itachi's arms wrapped around him and Naruto sighed contentedly. It was Itachi's way of expressing his self; rather than comfort in words Itachi had a comfort in togetherness.

Naruto was thankful for that.

They spent the remaining eating time in silence, Naruto listening to the sound of Itachi's heart beating. He allowed his self to merge into Itachi, matching their breaths and willing his heart to beat alongside Itachi's. The rose and fell together, closer to each other than either had been before.

"Will you feel anything?"

Itachi felt Naruto stir in his arms and he looked down to see violet eyes looking up.

"When Naruto?"

Naruto looked away.

"When I die."

Itachi's heart quickened. He hadn't wanted to question this about his self so soon yet Naruto had brought it up before he was ready. He too looked away.

"I do not know."

Naruto's heart sank even though he knew that was going to be the answer. He stood from Itachi's lap and walked towards his room.

"I'm going to have a little rest… talking to the others has worn me out a bit."

Itachi knew it was a lie; Naruto could survive well without sleep for a day at the least. He figured that Naruto just wanted time alone… yet this time Uchiha Itachi wouldn't let something fall from his grasp. He followed the Uzumaki into his room and what he saw caused something to pull at his heart.

Naruto was sobbing quietly into a pillow.

"Naruto…"

The blond's head shot up, furiously rubbing the tears away. Itachi walked over to the bed and put his arm around the smaller shoulders, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry Itachi. God knows I'm sorry… the first code of a Shinobi is never to betray their emotions but look at me… crying like a damsel who's lost her prince. I shouldn't care Itachi… yet I find myself changing because of you. I think… no I know that I love you, Itachi."

Itachi's grip tightened and Naruto allowed the few tears he had been holding back fall from his eyes. There was a good few minutes silence and Naruto was sure that Itachi wouldn't answer. His tears increased at the prospect of the Uchiha's rejection.

"It's hard… Naruto. In my life I have never really thought of thing like this; relationships baffled me and love… love was an alien concept."

Itachi took a deep breath and turned Naruto to face him, eyes softening at the red marks around the Uzumaki's own eyes.

"I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto's face dropped in shock and his heart beat wildly. His face cracked into a smile and he rewarded the Uchiha with a kiss. Itachi accepted and allowed Naruto dominate the action; wanting the man to express his self in which ever way he felt.

After a minute or so, Itachi pushed Naruto back on the bed and allowed his hands to travel downwards. With one more glance at Naruto to see if he would allow this, the Uchiha continued in his administrations to prove to Naruto how much he loved him.

Naruto lay in the warm arms of his lover. It had been a day since they had confessed and Naruto felt as though it had all been a dream. The previous day they hadn't left the house; choosing to explore one another in greater detail. Naruto blushed at the memory of the physical explorations and looked up at Itachi's sleeping face.

He woke Itachi with a gentle kiss and smiled at the dark haired man. Itachi's eyes were hazy from sleep yet he frowned slightly. A few moments later he shook his head and smiled at Naruto.

"Pein wants me to return to the Akatsuki base now. We're running through private strategies… I wouldn't go but-"

"I understand."

Itachi held Naruto closer and Naruto breathed in deeply. He knew Itachi didn't want to go, that he wanted them to live in this idyllic world for the rest of eternity. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what would happen to them after the war; even if Itachi went against the Treaty it would mean harsher punishments than expected. Naruto had designed the Treaty so that all members would have to accept one outcome, to avoid Konoha withdrawing their part.

They both dressed quickly; Naruto in his Hikage uniform and Itachi in full Akatsuki gear. Itachi had negotiated that they would meet up at the Hikage training area to revise tactics with Team Hikage before leaving each other's company. Itachi was to leave Craak with Naruto in case they needed a message sent to them.

Naruto released the Henge upon his hair and it turned to a fiery red with black. He applied the face paint and sealed it to his skin. Itachi fixed the hitae-ate in place before Naruto handed him something. Itachi realised that Naruto wanted him to wear his own forehead protector and Itachi removed the newer one. Naruto smiled as he saw the black mounted plate on Itachi's head.

"Shall we then?"

Itachi nodded and they transported themselves to the training grounds. Most of team Hikage wad there already and, as if they had performed it before, Akatsuki appeared a little way off. Naruto was waiting for three more people; Auru, Shikamaru and Neji.

The owl masked man was in front, followed by one in a deer mask – Shikamaru – and the other in a beaked mask – Neji. Naruto smiled openly and Auru opened his arms for the inevitable embrace. The pair patted each other on the back before breaking away.

"When Tsunade-sama informed me that our Ex-ANBU captain Kitsune was the famed Hikage… well I was only mildly surprised. I guess we should have all known though; the masks and your power… it was inevitable."

The Hikage chuckled before putting an arm around the man's shoulders and lead him over to the group.

"I doubt you know many of this lot so I shall introduce them as their teacher.

"We have Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. For the males we have Akamichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru and Uchiha Sasuke."

Auru nodded and shook hands with all of them.

"Obviously you know the Akatsuki members."

The owl masked man nodded and bowed respectfully to them.

"Now that everyone is here we can sit down."

They sat with Naruto in the centre, flanked by the Akatsuki; Pein on his right and Itachi at his left. Auru sat opposite him similarly flanked by the temporary ANBU. Team Hikage sat at the sides, watching more than participating.

"Have you been able to dissect their movements?"

The ANBU captain nodded.

"They prefer longer range fighting and we have seen spectacular Jutsu that they have created. We have managed to twist some of our own Jutsu to oppose them. They are also well equipped to fight short distances but there they are not in their own forte."

Naruto nodded. It was strange but he hadn't known that. He guessed that Boukyaku hadn't wanted any of their styles getting out and so had hidden them from Naruto.

"When we fight Auru I want you to command the ANBU fully. I will have a link with you but, unless absolutely necessary, I will not use it. If I do contact you then assume the worst. I will have a link with each of my students as well as with the Akatsuki."

"We can teach you the diamond communication, Hikage-san. That will save time in changing the radio and then you can contact who ever you want in one movement."

Naruto thanked Pein before handing out different colours of ribbons. They matched the ribbon colours Naruto had chosen for the scrolls and Naruto gave them instructions.

"Wear these during battle. They are imbedded with my chakra and will allow me to track you. If you are in danger I will be able to execute a move that will help me save you yet without these it's useless."

The group nodded and tied them onto various places. Sasuke looked sceptically at the Hikage before noticing Tobi running a hand across his throat. He gulped loudly and tied the ribbon to his wrist.

"Good. That is all really… I do not wish to discuss other tactics as we aren't completely sure on Boukyaku's movements. Just look out for yourselves. Train by all means yet do not exhaust yourself. We all need to prepare and the best way to do so it to look after your bodies. Dismissed."

The ANBU formed their seal and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Team Hikage began to leave, mainly in pairs. It was ten minutes before the Akatsuki felt free to talk and they turned to one another.

"We shall be going then, Hikage-san."

Naruto nodded and scratched his head thoughtfully. Itachi glanced at Madara and the man ushered the others away from the couple, looking back once more before drawing the others into a conversation. None of them were dumb and Konan smiled at the scene.

Itachi held Naruto close to him and kissed his hair. They pulled apart and Itachi summoned the noisy crow.

"Here he is, Naruto. I only wish I was able to do more."

Naruto shook his head and smiled beautifully.

"He's enough Itachi."

Craak crowed before looking at Naruto unintelligently.

"Craak… what will I do?"

Itachi blinked at the crow.

"Relay messages between Naruto and myself if necessary."

If at all possible, the crow's eyes bugged and he dipped his head.

"Craak. My nest-mate's hatching at the moment… but if Itachi-sama wants Craak here then Craak has to stay."

Itachi frowned at the crow dug his talon into the skin of his arm and he sighed.

"Off you go then, I'll call in someone else."

Craak looked at his summoner with beady eyes.

"Who Craak?"

Itachi grinned.

"Her?"

Itachi nodded. Craak glanced at Naruto.

"Good luck kid."

Naruto frowned as the bird disappeared in a clap of wings and smoke. Who exactly was 'her'?

"I haven't summoned this one for a while… be careful; she can be temperamental yet she is lovely once she's accepted things."

Itachi's hands ran through a more complex series of seals and he summoned a large black bird. He soon identified her as a Black Eagle, her plumage an inky black with a striking yellow bill base and feet. Naruto gaped at the sight of the bird; she was beautiful.

"Her name is Kan'ya (Cold Night)."

Naruto looked at the bird. She was elegant and she turned a black eye to look at Naruto.

"Itachi, am I to stay with this man?"

Itachi nodded and the eagle looked up sharply.

"He is your…"

Naruto nodded this time and the eagle flew to his shoulder and settled herself.

"I am glad to finally meet someone who my master deems worthy enough for me to be summoned for. Never has Itachi-san summoned me for anyone but his self."

Naruto stroked the soft feathers and smiled at his lover.

"Thank you Itachi."

Itachi gave the eagle one last stroke before leaning in to kiss Naruto's cheek.

"I shall see you soon, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, reaching up to touch his cheek. It was warm from the kiss and he watched as Itachi traded places with Pein.

"So he gave you that one eh? How are you Kan'ya? It's a long time no see."

The bird puffed her feathers out and screeched at the man.

"Still not in the good books eh?"

The eagle ruffled her feathers and ignored him. Naruto looked at the orange haired man for an explanation.

"A misjudgement on my behalf… I though she was dinner once and attempted to cook her. It was shortly after Itachi acquired her as a summon. Anyway, I can here to wish you luck and tell you how to work the Diamond. All you need to do is put your fingers into the diamond shape and allow your mind to search for us. You should be able to do it; if Madara can do it then I think maybe you can."

Naruto smiled at the man and thanked him. Pein held his arm up and the Akatsuki vanished in one moment. Naruto felt Itachi's loss hit down yet it lifted when Kan'ya quirked her head and jolted his cheek.

"Can we go to our home Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled; he would never tire at the antics of an eagle. Everywhere they went belonged to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trump**

Naruto lifted his unmasked head to the wind and breathed in deeply. The scent was different; it already stank of death, a sure sign that Boukyaku were to advance that same day. Naruto jumped down from the tree he was standing on and re entered the gates. He smiled at the guards and they waved back at him. It was nice to know that Izumo and Kotetsu liked him as Uzumaki Naruto.

He walked straight to the Hokage tower to inform her that Oblivion would be coming soon. He had already sent Kan'ya off to scout ahead and expected the eagle to return soon. True to his words, he looked upwards to see a black shape plummeting to the ground. She landed on his shoulder gently, beating her large wings softly as not to impact too hard.

"They will be here in approximately six hours. They are a little way away yet they are planning to attack around dusk so the sun is in their favour. They wish to attack from the western side."

Naruto nodded and stroked the bird. She leant into the touch and looked at the man's eyes.

"You have been very helpful, I need to go speak to Tsunade now. You can either come with me or go home."

Yellow eyes bored into violet and the bird shuffled slightly.

"I'll stay with you."

Naruto nodded in thanks. No matter what he said he would always be glad of the company, especially with a war so close.

When Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower, he was greeted by Tsunade, Kakashi and Sasuke. He put his ear to the door and heard voices.

"The council wish to discuss your mentality for the war… they do not deem it… suitable for the last Uchiha clan heir in Konoha to go gallivanting off to war. That's a direct quote."

Naruto heard Kakashi sigh yet was surprised to see that Sasuke was silent. Maybe all of that training had finally drilled itself into his thick skull.

"Come in, Naruto, I know you are there."

Naruto grinned at Tsunade's voice shouted at him and he entered the room. Kan'ya took in the room before screeching at Sasuke and ruffling her feathers up.

"Who is he?"

Naruto almost laughed; the bird sounded completely astounded.

"That, Kan'ya, is Uchiha Sasuke."

The bird looked startled for a moment before she narrowed her beady eyes. She took flight with a clack of her wings and landed a wing beat later on Sasuke's shoulder. The man winced as a talon ran over the curse seal yet he tried not to move. Not when a potentially vicious bird of prey was habiting on your shoulder.

Two intelligent eyes met his and Sasuke had to fight not to flinch. The bird was open in its hostility and she dug in her talons before returning back to Naruto's shoulder, settling herself gently on the blond shinobi. Naruto returned the gesture and gently stroked her feathers.

"The black eagle Kan'ya? If I am correct then she is one of the most difficult bird summoning, bar the elemental summons."

Naruto nodded and Kan'ya puffed her chest out proudly.

"Craak was first summoned yet he said his nest mate was hatching. As the oh-so-compassionate person he is summoned Kan'ya. She scouted this morning… as you asked me to."

Naruto crossed his fingers in hope that the Hokage would catch onto his plan.

"Ahhh yes. What did you find?"

"Six hours," replied the eagle, preening her flight feathers. She suddenly lifted her head to look at Kakashi and flew over to him.

"I sense Uchiha within you…"

Kakashi nodded and tapped the hitae-ate over his scarred eye. Kan'ya nodded yet, instead of flying back to Naruto, she rested against Kakashi's neck.

"Kan'ya…?"

"I want to know what happens to my master's kin. If he is not allowed into the war then I am sure the council will need persuasion… given that the man wants to fight, that is."

Sasuke caught the hidden meaning and glared at the bird,

"Of course I want to fight… this is the first I have heard about barring me from the battle."

Naruto smiled and held out his arm for his companion.

"Ah, Tsunade… I was wondering if I could borrow some of the stuff I used the other day."

Tsunade nodded and pulled out the box that contained the Shinobi paint. Others followed all different colours. Hair dye, also in an undistinguishable pot, was handed over and the pair left content.

Naruto had informed his team that they were to be meeting an hour before Konoha were officially to go to war. ANBU and Jounin had been scouting and positioning themselves in small regiments ready for small scale ambush attacks before the full battle. Shinobi in groups of twos or threes were to take down as many members as possible in five minutes before pulling out and heading back to the village. If your partner went down collect them – if at all possible – and get the hell out.

Naruto check his self in the mirror and grinned. Kan'ya looked over from her perch on the kitchen table and, if at all possible, rolled her eyes. She couldn't stop the humour seeping through and soon joined Naruto on his shoulder.

"How do I look then?"

"Fit for war," and she really meant it.

Naruto had re-dyed his hair so that it was now a shocking yellow – far brighter then his usual blond – with black streaks running through. He had spiked it up a little and asked Kan'ya for a few loose feathers to bind into the locks. His face was decorated similarly; black lines were over lighted in yellow. One eye was rimmed in yellow and the other in black, giving a frightful appearance.

If he was to fight them again he wanted at least one to shit their pants.

Naruto picked up the pots and placed them in a bag. He walked unscathed through town; civilians had been evacuated to the Hokage Mountain and all shinobi were gathering in their given groups. Tsunade had made sure each person knew where they were reporting to and what they were doing a countless number of times; this was probably the only war that they were going to experience that actually had stuck to a time frame. In one way, it was a good thing as they knew when it was to happen.

Tsunade and the ANBU had formulated the defences by rank; Genin were to remain within Konohagakure itself with a few members of ANBU checking in every ten minutes in case a threat arose to the actual village. As Naruto knew Boukyaku were not here for the village, they had chosen to sacrifice some of the defences in order to take the battlefield. Chuunin were to be the last defence, if you like. If the Jounin and ANBU called upon them, they were to fight yet they were mainly there to offer aid and support to any injured shinobi. Within the Chuunin ranks were to be the medic Nin. Tsunade had told the Chuunin that they could well have the most important job as without the medic Shinobi the war would be pointless.

The ANBU and Jounin would be the ones going on the attack. They would be the ones who would eliminate the threat – hopefully – and Naruto had planned his team to be at the very front, amongst shinobi such as Kakashi, Auru and his high ranking officers, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Pein had contacted Naruto to dis-include the Akatsuki from his plans as Pein wanted the full advantage. Naruto allowed that; he didn't need to tell Pein what to do; the man had an eerie way of knowing the best way to fight. Plus Konan may have seen a glimpse of what was to come, what with her cursed gift and all.

To his surprise, Naruto saw eleven people at his meeting area rather than six. Narrowing his eyes he picked out all of his old friend's faces. They seemed to be talking together, anything and everything apart from the battle.

The group fell silent as they noticed the Hikage and his yellow and black colour scheme. Naruto looked at his team individually before turning his head to glance towards the others. The area was silent, as if waiting for an ultimatum.

"They can stay for a short while, if you wish."

Smiles broke out on the majority of the group's faces and a murmur of thanks rose up. Naruto ducked his head before seating his self down at the base of one of the trees nearby. He didn't want to intrude… just yet at least. His ears drifted into the conversation and he was startled to hear they were talking about him.

"I left a letter in his letter box asking for him to join us here today… do you think whatever Tsunade-sama had him do is keeping him and that's why he isn't here now?"

There was a hint of desperation in the pink haired Kunoichi's voice as she finished her sentence. The others shook their head; none of them knew where the Uzumaki had been for ages… he just seemed to vanish for periods of time.

"Hikage-sama… do you know where Uzumaki Naruto is?"

Naruto was startled and looked up to see blue eyes looking at him. Ino. For the sake of her best friend, the blonde wanted everyone to be her. Aside from Sasuke, Sakura was most likely the closest to the Uzumaki… if something happened to him without her seeing him before… Ino tried not to dwell on such matters.

"Uzumaki Naruto? I'm afraid he has some business to attend to… though he may have finished it already. What he was doing, I am afraid I cannot divulge that information. If not for the fact he was your friend I would not have said anything at all."

Naruto risked a glance at Shikamaru and saw that he had not bought it. Naruto should have known; Shikamaru used shadows and understood their behaviour. Could he have…?

"Hikage-san, please may I discuss something with you in a slightly more private area?"

Yep, Naruto thought, he knows.

Naruto nodded and followed the lazy man deeper into the forest.

"It's ironic… you are there yet no one can see that."

Naruto nodded and sighed.

"When did you find out?"

Shikamaru glanced sideways.

"You've only just confirmed it for me… though I've thought it was you since the meeting with the Hokage a few days ago."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"It took you that long!"

The man nodded and walked back to the others.

"When this is done… don't worry; I'll keep your secrets."

Naruto nodded, thankful that Shikamaru was honest with him.

Seven forms walked towards a huge clearing within the forest. It was part of the pathway that connected Konoha to the random outside and had seen many battles in its time. It was here, in fact, that the Kyuubi had first met resistance. Naruto found it slightly ironic that the Kyuubi happened to have his battles all in the same place.

Team Hikage walked nervously behind their leader. In comparison to them, Naruto was exhilarated. It was as though he was going to see an old friend and that was one of the best feelings in the world. They walked through the stations of ANBU and Jounin, stopping now and then to pass on luck of wish another well. Naruto wished no one luck yet many wished him. They knew him; or rather who he represented and what he did for Konoha, but to him they were just other people; faceless people who may or may not meet their end this night.

They walked calmly up to the front line, Naruto taking his place between Tsunade and Jiraiya. His eyes flashed blue before watering to a startling purple. Kakashi stood a little way behind them, just to the side of his team. Naruto could sense the nervousness of the young Jounin behind him and turned round.

"I've got your back."

Relief washed through them and Naruto turned round to speak with Jiraiya.

"Think you can match them old man?"

Jiraiya chuckled, the sound alien to the situation. He patted the younger man on the back and looked upwards as he heard an unearthly screech.

"That's Naruto's bird," someone muttered behind him. If Naruto had to guess he would have said that it was Kiba yet he couldn't be sure.

True to what they had said, it was Kan'ya. She had left Naruto before he met his team so as not to alert them to the fact. The bird didn't stop at them, however, and Naruto guessed she was heading for the Akatsuki… wherever they were.

It was then that Naruto saw the ANBU running towards them. The scouts had begun to filter back which meant that Boukyaku would be closing in soon. All they had to do know was wait.

Naruto lunged forwards, taking the short katana from the man's hand before quickly slashing it against his neck. He moved along the row of men and, within five seconds, they lay on the ground with blood staining the white of their clothes.

They had begun the battle surprisingly fast; Boukyaku had entered upon the grounds and, after a tension filled second, both sides had moved towards each other. It had been a horrific start; shinobi literally smashing against each other yet Naruto thought that they had won the initiative.

At the present time, Naruto was picking his way through the younger recruits. Their inexperience upon a battle field showed and the Hikage was easily able to manoeuvre his was through the mass of white.

The white that the Boukyaku wore was, supposedly, to show the 'innocence' they represented. Keiji had told him that when he had first met him and Naruto had instantly been snatched up by the idea. His hand sliced through another enemy as he continued his trail of thought.

Flashback

He had been training alone for six months when Keiji found him. The man told him that he had been taking a stroll when he felt a strong pull towards this area of the forest. Naruto had called that notion 'bollocks' and glared at the newcomer.

The elder had enquired Naruto's name yet, again, the blond glared and stuck his index finger and middle finger up making a raspberry sound. He then jerked his hand in a thumb's up stance to the side and said in a deep voice 'Jog on'.

It had seemed like the right thing to do, at the time.

Instead of having the desired affect, Keiji had laughed and sat down with him. He introduced his self and Naruto's eyes had bugged at the introduction;

"My name is Uzumaki Keiji."

Naruto had made an excuse then and promptly ran as far as he could from the man, hoping that what he had said was just a miss hearing on his behalf.

Two days later Keiji had found him again. Naruto looked warily at the man; he seemed little over forty and his red hair was an unusual tone. The photo Jiraiya had given him of his parents showed his mother with the exact same colour. Maybe he had heard correctly.

"I'm sorry if I startled you the other day, I honestly did not mean to. It was a misjudgement on my behalf and, in order to make it up to you; I want you to come for tea at my house."

Naruto looked up sharply, all his instincts screaming at him to run from this man.

Yet… the one thing he had always craved was family.

A family to call his own.

And as foolish as he was, it really did seem like the best idea at the time; Naruto took the man's outstretched arm and allowed it to be placed around his shoulders, leading him ultimately to his future and the security of war.

End Flashback

Naruto felt a sudden tug upon the seal on his abdomen and stumbled on the ground. A kunai caught the skin on his arm and he struggled to get up. In the back of his mind he registered a black fox looming over all humans, the sun shining right behind him.

Naruto felt a blow to the back of his head and a gasp of breath escaped his lungs. He fell to the floor, pain blossoming where he had been hit. His eye caught the mad rolling orb of the fox before he faded into darkness.

For the millionth time Itachi rubbed his eyes. He knew something wasn't right; he had been feeling it for a while yet it had never been this bad. The Akatsuki had taken storm at the side and successfully decapitated a large amount of the enemy. It was only now, that Itachi was beginning to use the skills he had developed due to his birth, he was struggling. He had an idea what it was that caused it yet he didn't fully believe it.

Itachi closed his eyes for a second before reopening them. Nothing had changed. He had activated the Mangekyou countless number of times yet now it seemed to fail him… just when he needed it the most.

With a growl Itachi cut through the closest enemy. He hadn't made ANBU at the age of thirteen for nothing. He hadn't even had the Mangekyou then, just raw skill.

It was time for the Uchiha to see exactly what he had skipped over in training and what he would wish he had spent more time on.

A feral laugh rose up above the sounds of the battle; nearby Madara was clearly enjoying himself. With vulgar comments thrown around and sharp objects poking into places objects should never see, Boukyaku began to avoid the orange masked Nin, much to his displeasure… and it only fuelled his madness.

Itachi physically winced as Madara literally ploughed through approximately ten Shinobi, leaving a mutilated trail behind him. Itachi paused for a second as he saw Sasuke take down two white cloaked people at a time, only to miss the third. Itachi threw the kunai directly, praying that it would block in time.

Sasuke turned round to the source of the metal clink and he instinctively pulled another kunai out and stabbed the man in front of him. He looked over at his unexpected saviour and he saw Itachi. He nodded hesitantly and Itachi returned the gesture. It was a start.

Itachi kicked behind himself and flipped backwards, missing the blade that had meant to go through his back. He pulled a grim smile onto his face and a speck of blood flew onto his cheek. Itachi looked up and calmly wiped the red speck away with a thumb. It was about time he found Naruto.

Konan swung round and swore loudly. She was going to kill the motherfucking bastard who just scarred her. She licked her finger and wiped it along the thin blade line, cursing the attacker with all she had. A huge burly man in white stepped up to her and grinned.

So this fatty had thrown it huh?

Konan neatly 'arranged' her hair and formed a paper senbon. If anyone has experienced how painful a paper cut is then they should know that this man was not going to die pleasantly.

A minute later, Konan stood back up, satisfied with her work.

Deidara and Sasori? Pfft… now this was art.

Itachi saw Naruto fight through the Shinobi yet his heart jolted as he saw Naruto fall, hands clutching his stomach. If that was what Itachi thought then the Kyuubi would be appearing soon…

…and there it was; a huge black fox framed by the dying sun. With a manic look in his eyes the fox looked around the battle plane. Itachi followed its gaze to see – to his horror – Naruto on the ground, stone cold.

Wasting no time, Itachi ran over to help the man, pulling him to his chest in hope that he would recognise the touch. He felt something sticky at the back of Naruto's head and pulled his fingers away to see them coated in thick blood.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… wake up please."

Itachi could feel the Kyuubi drawing closer, eyes fixed on the pair. He was truly a demon now and Itachi hoped to Jashin (as Hidan had criticised him for using God's name in vain why not use the immortal guy's one in vain?) that Naruto had the antidote on him.

The fox stood as close to them as Itachi would allow. Around them, many shinobi were beginning to realise that they could use Jutsu rather than just Taijutsu and now jutsu was literally flying everywhere.

Itachi searched Naruto's pockets and found what he was looking for; it was labelled IK and Itachi laid Naruto back on the ground, promising to return.

The Kyuubi, however, was having none of it and, the very moment Itachi stepped within fifty feet of the fox it swooped a tail out and Itachi had to jump back to dodge. It took several attempts until Itachi realised he simply couldn't do it

He returned to the Uzumaki to see – to his delight – that Naruto was beginning to stir. The blond looked up at Itachi in confusion before jumping up, ignoring the pounding his head supplied. He had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"I was unable to get close… do you have an empty syringe?"

Naruto nodded, understanding what Itachi was planning on doing. The pair split and Itachi ran towards the fox, waiting for the tail to swipe out. The Kyuubi had no idea what the two of them were planning yet his corrupted mind supplied the word distraction.

Using his basic initiative, the Kyuubi ignored Naruto. Itachi was the one with the drug so why bother with the distraction until disposing of the annoyance first?

At least that was what he thought until he felt the tiniest pin prick as the needle entered his skin; Naruto had swapped with Itachi at the last moment.

The fox cried out, the sound silencing the battle field. Every person stopped fighting to see the fox writhe in pain and watch as something began to unfurl.

Naruto jumped onto the Kyuubi's back, urging him to accept the drug. Black fur began to lighten to a red and Naruto believed he really did have a chance… until Uzumaki Keiji stepped up behind him.

"Kyuubi do not let them deny your revenge! Konoha destroyed you before now it if your turn to deal it its medicine!"

The Boukyaku leader's voice thundered over the space and every shinobi turned to watch the amazing fight between the two people on the back of the Demon Kyuubi.

Naruto kicked out at the man; forgetting any fighting skills he could have used to fight. It was him against Keiji and he's be damned if he let that win. Animalistic characteristics gave way to this deadly fighting and Naruto hit the man squarely on the jaw.

"My how you have grown…"

Keiji wiped a dribble of blood from his lip and ran down the spine of the fox. The old man knew when to retreat; Naruto had to admit as they both saw the fox's coat turning red. The drug was working.

"Do not assume that the Kyuubi was our last trump card, Naruto… we have something far better."

Keiji jumped from the fox and Naruto fought to keep balance as the Kyuubi threw his head up, roaring into the dark sky.

Fighting resumed and seemed to drag on for unknown lengths of time. Naruto had long lost count of how many people he had killed and it didn't matter anymore; the Kyuubi was returning… slowly yet surely. He hated the fact that he had to leave the best yet Konoha needed him; even without the Kyuubi Boukyaku seemed to have an endless amount of soldiers.

A huge roar of thunder rolled across the sky and Naruto watched as lightning struck the ground; or more specifically a person. He watched the youngest Uchiha channel the lightning and direct it at his enemies. To do so cost him a lot of energy yet twenty men fell to the ground, dead instantly.

Naruto caught Tsunade and Jiraiya, both fighting with a smile on their face. For them, these people had to be inexperienced.

Something clicked in Naruto's head and he swore loudly.

Not the last trump card…

That meant that Boukyaku had finally finished 'it'.

The ultimate killing device…

Naruto looked up with wide eyes as he heard the chanting. It was too soon for this; he hadn't formulated a plan.

He switched on his radio and called to each connection to pull out and head back to the second line. It took two tries yet every one pulled out. Many of the shinobi frowned as they saw that Oblivion hadn't even tried to follow and gathered round the Hikage expectantly.

"They've been playing with us this whole time. If any of you struggled against these guys then I'd suggest you get healed up before returning… this lot were guppies compared to the guy's coming now."

Even the ANBU seemed a little apprehensive. For the Hikage to admit such a thing…

"Keiji developed a system where… he can choose the genetics of a person. What we are up against cannot be considered human."

Konoha's troops fell into silence and the only sounds that could be heard were the eerie chanting of these new opponents and the painful howling of the Kyuubi.

Naruto closed his eyes and directed the troops out. It was now that he could use the one thing he had sworn never to use. He rolled his sleeves up and pulled a hidden box out of his pocket. It contained a tiny syringe and Naruto wasted no time in injecting the contents into his bloodstream.

If it was non humans he was up against then what better way to greet them than becoming non human him self?

 **Slight Interlude: Revelations**

Sakura bent over the man in front of her, hands covered with green chakra. Hikage-Sensei had instructed her to heal where she could before fighting. As she had trained under Tsunade herself she was an incredibly experienced Kunoichi and Hikage-Sensei had told her he hadn't wanted her skills to be restricted.

Seeing that her efforts were fruitless, Sakura withdrew her chakra and slipped a pill into the man's mouth. Eyes thanked her and he swallowed; the pill ending his life gently rather by the huge cut on his chest. Sakura clasped her hands over her heart before collecting herself and sprinting to the next injured man.

This process had been going on for what seemed like hours yet each person Sakura saved gave her new energy. In the near distance she saw the ground turn to rubble as Tsunade pummelled another white clad person into the ground. She smiled at the scene before finishing healing the shinobi beneath her hands.

"I've healed you enough; get back to the medic tents and heal up properly."

The pale faced man nodded shakily and rose, stumbling at first before adrenaline caught up. He began to run back to the medical area to heal up before returning to fight.

Sakura scanned the area before she gasped, loudly. In the middle of the battle field stood the black fox; a larger version of the Hikage's fox. Sakura realised that the animal was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or at least a version of the fox. She had uncovered a scroll once when Tsunade had passed out due to alcohol consumption and it had explained the 'defeat' of the Kyuubi. The name of the Jinchuuriki, however, had been blanked out so she had no idea who had such a fearful title. Her mind told her now that the Hikage must be its jailor and she felt emotion well up inside of her.

The fox growled before looking at one person in particular. Sakura flinched as the eye hardened and she forced her head to turn the other way, searching for people to heal. She became, once again, engrossed, and only woke from her daze when the area fell silent. Two people stood on the back of the two toned fox; one was recognisable as a Boukyaku member – most likely the leader – and the other Sakura strained to see; Hikage-Sensei.

She watched the pair perform movements that wouldn't be out of place at a circus; amazing flips were performed upon the non compliant fox. Emerald eyes watched as the white cloaked man ran down the back of the fox and she saw his lips move before the sound came to her ears. Her eyes widened once she heard it,

"Do not assume that the Kyuubi was our last trump card, Naruto… we have something far better."

What did Naruto have to do with that man? Her mind was shouting at her yet she refused to believe what it supplied.

Naruto could not be the Hikage.

Yet… it made sense in a strange way. The incredible healing powers both men possessed, how Tsunade reacted to the Hikage – motherly like she did with Naruto – why he chose them specifically and why Naruto was hardly around them anymore.

Sakura felt tired. She knew she wasn't physically yet it drained her to the core. There was so much that a person could take and this; the battle, the revelation… was too much.

I will never give up!

Sakura smiled as Naruto's old motto entered her head.

Neither will I Naruto.

With a renewed strength, Sakura ran onwards to tend to one Kunoichi who had just fallen, promising to sort this out with Naruto later. She barely glanced at the person below her, moving on when she felt the pulse strengthen.

Her own heart almost skipped a beat when the oh-so-familiar voice crackled over her radio; how hadn't she seen it before?

As one with the other Konoha Shinobi, she moved back to the second line, eyes set in a deadly focus. Boukyaku were going to pay for whatever they had done to Naruto; the Uzumaki wouldn't hold a personal vendetta against them unless something big was wrong.

She listened to her Taichou speak and nodded with the others. She would be damned if she let Konoha down.

Before she left, she noticed the Hikage – no Naruto – pull something out. The look on his face sent chills down her spine; even if he was Uzumaki Naruto she was far out of his league; he was no longer their Naruto.

Sasuke's heart was only partially in the battle; he was still swelling on his earlier encounter with Itachi. He knew Itachi disliked him; to Itachi, Sasuke reminded him everything he had lost that night at the hands of the snake Sannin. Not only had Sasuke been manipulated into thinking that Itachi had committed the crime – by Itachi him self – but he had run off into the arms of the Sannin in order to kill the supposed murderer. How ironic; the true guilty man was the one who had trained the avenger in order to kill the innocent man.

So why had Itachi stopped that kunai? It wouldn't have hurt him, not too much. Caused bloodshed? Yes. Become fatal? No.

So why?

So many questions repeated in Sasuke's mind and he fought an internal battle to ignore them and focus on killing as many of these bastards as possible.

When he had first seen the fox, he had grinned wildly.

Finally, he though, something that may pose a challenge.

It never clicked in his mind that this so called challenge was the Kyuubi no Kitsune and he made his way towards it. When the area fell silent, Sasuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was eerily similar to the time before Orochimaru was killed, a time that Sasuke flinched at the memory; the ANBU had been ruthlessly thorough.

He remembered the Hikage saying that this man was a relation to him… his uncle if his memory served him correctly. Sasuke's thoughts were confirmed with the quieter words of,

"My how you have grown…"

He saw the man wipe blood before retreating down the back of the fox.

"Do not assume that the Kyuubi was our last trump card, Naruto… we have something far better."

Sasuke's head no longer fought to stave the questions off and his world rocketed dangerously close around him. The Naruto was the Hikage? If his instincts weren't shouting at him that it was true then he would have laughed at the obvious prank.

The sad thing was it all made sense…

This was the reason behind Naruto's change, his disappearance, and his duties that Hokage-sama had spoken of separately. The reason why Naruto had known about the Kitsune masked ANBU even though ANBU members were kept a secret… why he had been present for the unsealing of the Uchiha Massacre scroll…

He was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

Sasuke felt anger boil up inside of his body. Not directed at Naruto, it never would be, but at his own stupid mistakes. Even with his bloodline he was blind, foolish and weak. He couldn't even tell that his teacher was his former team member; Kakashi's lesson in team work had fallen on deaf ears with the Uchiha.

The only way he knew to direct this anger was one of the most energy wasting ways. Sasuke summoned up the chakra and sent it upwards; using a modified version of the chakra technique the Hikage had first taught them. The elements overhead responded and a huge clap of thunder resounded around him. Sasuke grinned as the lightning's energy burnt within him and he waited for the time to release his load.

In a rush, the lightning crackled down the chakra and onto Sasuke. With tremendous effort the Uchiha directed the lightning towards the enemy and watched in satisfaction as they fell.

Sasuke fell to one knee; this technique really was a bitch… though it was worth it to see the white clothing become charred as their wearers were burnt to a crisp.

He regained his breath and made to move back into the fight when Naruto's voice cracked into his ear, ordering him to fall back. Not one to disobey such a direct order, Sasuke retreated to the large group and watched Naruto take his stand.

"They've been playing with us this whole time. If any of you struggled against these guys then I'd suggest you get healed up before returning… this lot were guppies compared to the guy's coming now."

The most worrying thing about this was that, underneath the shinobi paint, it was Naruto. Naruto was the knuckle-head, the one never to give into the enemy yet here… he seemed so grown up.

Sasuke saw a nearby member of ANBU physically shudder; it seemed that the Hikage's words hadn't only affected him.

Some people hung back as the others dispersed onto the field once more and Sasuke winced as he moved his right arm; he needed to check for lightning burns and get patched up before he could return, much to his chagrin.

"BYAKUUGAN!"

Hinata's face was set into a scowl; Konoha needed her and she would not give up. She was part of the Hyuuga clan for a reason and she would not let her eyes go to waste.

Her heart pounded painfully when Keiji – was that his name? – announced the Hikage's name.

It was always Naruto.

She paused in her attacks and paid the price; a katana sliced across her stomach and she fell to the ground. Belatedly, she realised that she should have not let herself become distracted yet Hinata had always dropped everything for the Uzumaki…

Even my life, she thought bitterly.

She felt her heart slow, painfully slow, and closed her eyes, deactivating the Byakuugan. It seemed Hanabi would get his wish of becoming the next Hyuuga clan leader.

Suddenly she felt huge warmth pass through her body and Hinata knew that someone was healing her. If she had the energy, Hinata would have waved them off; she didn't have long and this medic could be healing someone else. Opening an eye, Hinata smiled softly.

With her face set in full concentration, Sakura bent over the dark haired girl. Hinata felt her heart beat louder at this sound and watched as her fellow kunoichi sprinted away to the next injured person.

Hinata was one of the first to hear the eerie chanting as she still lay on the earth, recovering her strength. She felt physically sick and shut her eyes tightly, clawing at the ground as she rose.

The radio crackled in her ear and she retreated; her confidence to be slashed even more when Naruto admitted the strength of these new people.

Hinata almost wished Sakura had left her alone.

Chouji's eyes opened wide as the old man before him plunged the weapon into his chest.

"You were one of the Shadow's subordinates."

It was a statement and Chouji winced at the use of the past tense. Already he could feel life ebbing away; no longer could he feel parts of his body.

"I hit your spine earlier. You thought they were innocent Taijutsu moves… obviously Konoha's Jounin standards have slipped."

Chouji gasped at the katana's removal and fell to the ground, hearing the man – Keiji – leave and the screaming of someone. A butterfly entered his line of vision; an image his now delirious mind had supplied. He didn't mind; he had died honourably and each shinobi knew that death could be on the horizon. Chouji only regretted that he wouldn't spend one last lazy day watching clouds with Shikamaru.

"Look… after… Shika…" he managed to say before his eyes rolled back and his heart finally gave up.

Ino saw Chouji fall from the corner of her eye and a feral sound tore through the area. It was akin to the howling of an animal and it took a moment for Ino to realise that it was leaving her own mouth. Tearing through the enemy, pushing them aside rather than inflicting more death upon them, Ino ran to her companion, catching the body just before it hit the ground.

Tears were now pouring openly down her face and Ino held Chouji against her. It was surprising; how heavy a body became before death. She saw a sliver of Chouji's eye and she wiped her visible eye hurriedly, leaning in to hear what – inevitably – would be his last words.

Her heart broke as he said;

"Look… after… Shika…"

How would Shikamaru take this? Ino sobbed harder until silence fell around her. The sound was so alien that she stopped, rubbing her red eyes as she finally let go of her team member and looked up to the source of the silence.

She was surprised to see the fox there yet even more surprised at the mention of her friend;

"Naruto… we have something far better."

As Ino hadn't caught the first part she had no idea that the Hikage was Naruto yet fear rose in her. If Keiji was looking to kill another on of her friends he was in for hell.

Along with the others, Ino pulled back and listened to the Hikage, a new fire in her eyes. She caught an ANBU's eye before looking away after taking note of his mask. She couldn't face Shikamaru now; Chouji's death was too soon.

Ino bit her lip and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She didn't care anymore; this mission had just turned suicidal.

Kiba turned to Akamaru and grinned. They both had a tally going and, so far, Kiba was winning 65 to 63.

When Keiji said Naruto Kiba had laughed and Akamaru had barked smugly.

"So you were right boy, we'll get a bone for you once this is all done and dusted."

Kiba didn't know why he had doubted his dog yet the fact of Naruto being the genius assassin had seemed so wrong. Not that it really mattered; Naruto was Naruto, regardless of fancy titles.

Maybe Kiba should be known by something…

Akamaru barked, interrupting Kiba's ego instalment, to inform his master that they were retreating. Kiba was confused until the Hikage announced the enemy were just about to get better.

Brilliant.

 **Burning Leaf**

A demonic smile overcame Naruto's features as he felt the drug stream through his system. He had sworn to him self that he wouldn't use it and, like everything, that notion had come crashing down. It was his last weapon; the Kyuubi wasn't in the right state of mind and the Nibi's powers hadn't come through yet.

Before he had left Boukyaku… well escaped Boukyaku, a nurse had pressed the syringe into his palm and wished him luck. This woman was the only one that he had grown to trust and nodded to her foreign babblings. Keiji had told him that this woman was his concubine. His wife was an ageing woman; grey speckled her hair and the frown that had been in place since their arranged marriage had deepened. Keiji had paid good gold for his mistress, saving her from what would have been execution.

In what little Japanese she had known she managed to tell her story.

She had started off as a gypsy of the land, born from the ancient tribes that had never settled for 'civilised' lives. They were complete with the Gypsy Vanner horses, feathers brushed out and coated in a thin layer of mud; a testament to the earth they walked on. She told Naruto that she still remembered the soft warm breath of the horses and the light touch of their muzzle against her hand as a child. She had one, a young colt by the name of Excalibur, Cali for short. She then told the blond that Excalibur had died in the raid. He bolted at the first fire arrows as the horses were peaceful and never had the gypsies experienced an attack of this scale.

She said that she still remembered his lifeless eyes and, after that, never touched a horse again. The squeals of the equines had chilled her to the bone and she wouldn't allow even a horse hair within a few feet of her.

She couldn't describe the words for the torture camps they took her and the remainder of the gypsies too and Naruto understood. It wasn't a language barrier; to explain about pain could be told in as many tongues as the ocean has waves. It had scarred the woman and she wished only to put it behind her; something Naruto happened to admire.

When Keiji had come he had found her to be beautiful and had wanted her for his own. As broken as she was, she hadn't refused, not had the power to. Keiji had claimed he didn't like her name; Nadya meant free in Roma and she was anything but.

That day she had lost not only her name but her freedom, once more.

She had become the mistress of the Boukyaku; known to all yet untouchable. Keiji's wife despised her for her beauty and her husband's lack of input in her bed. To her, Nadya was a little slut who had no moral values. To Nadya, Keiji's wife was a bitter woman who had nothing left going for her; she lay empty in a cold bed wishing for her husband yet her wishes were never answered.

When Nadya first treated Naruto, she had seen a kindred spirit. The boy had seemed so defenceless, so broken that she her work cut out in fixing him. At first Naruto hadn't talked to anyone; the betrayal of his uncle had cut too deep and he wanted no one to grow close to.

Nadya never wished for that for anyone; she had known that in the torture camps. After seeing her family die in fire and under stone she had wanted to distance herself do that no more wounds would rip her. Naruto caused these feelings to emerge and she could no longer announce her feelings as non existence.

When she had drugged Keiji's wine and stolen the finished prototype of his new experiment, she had felt no shame.

It was little of what he owed her and Naruto.

When she passed it to Naruto after Keiji informed her they were letting her go, her heart went with him. He was their hope now; if Boukyaku fell then she would be free once more and once again have a name. She would no longer be scorned for something she had no control over and Naruto knew this. He swore that he would do whatever it took; to the point of using her gift.

Yet that had just gone belly up; he never expected Keiji to use it against them… they were only a shinobi village after all.

Naruto bent his neck from side to side, grinning at the slight click.

"Showtime."

(Line)-

The huge muscular frames of approximately five hundred creatures stood behind the smug Keiji. Konan clasped her eye as the vision faded and was caught by Pein at the last second.

"They're not human."

Pein nodded and his hands flew to the diamond shape; he needed to re group. Boukyaku were dead meat when the Akatsuki were done with them yet he guessed he would allow Naruto some glory in taking down his uncle.

Whoever said Pein was uncompassionate had obviously been lying.

Soon figures were grouped around him and Pein spoke in hushed whispers. Around them the battle field was empty; the eerie chanting taking place instead of Shinobi.

"Use all of your stops. Nothing, nothing, can stand in our way… let's show them the true power of the Akatsuki; the Rinnegan, the Sharingan, clay, puppets, crazy swords, multiple hearts, immortality, origami, vegetation… dismissed."

Kisame grinned at Itachi and the Uchiha nodded slyly. Each Akatsuki member paired off; this was something they had been anticipating eagerly for a while; a good battle with plenty of bloodshed.

Itachi saw Kisame's hand twitch as he reached over his shoulder, just curling the fingers around the Samehada's hilt. Itachi pulled his arm out of his sleeve and unbuttoned the top of his cloak; Kisame would do the hard work and he would trap them… as always.

A pang jolted through him as Itachi realised Kisame didn't know about his defective Sharingan.

"Let's go, Itachi," Kisame's gruff voice interrupted his thoughts.

Too late…

(Line)-

Naruto felt his muscles tense and he smiled. Walking calmly over the bodies that littered the floor, he looked upwards at the fox lying on the ground, eyes half closed. The Kyuubi was red once more yet exhausted. Placing one palm on a furry leg, Naruto sent a message to the fox,

Keep safe, watch over Itachi.

The Kyuubi nodded and laid his head on the ground having no energy to hold it high anymore.

Naruto continued on, looking around the landscape in typical Shinobi fashion. Around him, Konoha Shinobi were grouping, formulating plans and preparing to attack. He walked directly to the centre to see Tsunade and Jiraiya. The pair greeted him yet he didn't smile.

"How are you?"

Naruto ignored her question and jerked his thumb to the group of white.

"I'll lead, Hokage-sama. Here's my radio; I don't want any interference while I fight. I want you to know that I'll be fighting for myself; anyone I take down will be a personal gain."

As he finished, Naruto kissed the Hokage on the cheek and hugged Jiraiya.

"Good luck you old fools."

Jiraiya smiled sadly as Naruto took off at a run. He held a hand up before dropping it suddenly. The result was instant; Konoha's forces ran forwards after the Hikage, blinded by the need for bloodshed and to protect their home.

Naruto felt the vibrations of the people behind him and flipped upwards as a huge mace swung his way. He drew a hidden Katana and moved in, aiming to kill. What should have killed a normal man – a slice across the neck – only injured this man slightly. A guttural sound came from his throat yet a beefy hand grabbed the two flaps of skin and pushed them together.

Again the spiked weapon flew his way and Naruto dodged backwards, wincing as one of the metal spikes caught his shoulder.

A little patch of blood flew into the air before Naruto's attire began to glow. Naruto looked in amazement as the little grey and black interweaving lines lit up to a white. The suit mended itself and, true to Tsunade's words, the clothing became rigid.

With two more slashes in quick succession, the beast's head came clean off and Naruto smirked. Taking to the nearest tree, he held up the prize in glory victory with the cry of,

"Tonight the leaf burns bright!"

The Konoha Shinobi cheered and, with a new enthusiasm, began hacking, dodging and outsmarting their opponents.

"Keiji, you may have brute force and inhuman strength but we have a will that burns brighter than anything you can produce."

Naruto winced as he felt something cool swipe across the skin on his neck.

"Oh really Naruto-Oi?"

(Line)-

Itachi felt weak and useless; Naruto was out there and here he was with broken eyes and an idiot fish man for a fighting partner.

"Itachi, you can still perform illusions and fight!"

"But-"

Kisame growled and Itachi shut his mouth. He stood slowly, the cloak hanging around his body.

"That's better… how about we spice it up eh? You lure them in and I'll get 'em?"

Itachi nodded; maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

They came out from behind the trees they had been hiding behind only to pause as Madara ran past them. Well ran would be too strong a word to use… he was shrieking like a girl whilst flapping his arms.

"Itachi! Kisame! HELP!"

Kisame shook his head and pulled his sword from his back. With one precise strike, Madara's stalker ceased in his movements and the eldest Uchiha rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um, thanks."

Itachi rolled his eyes and walked off, Kisame trotting behind.

Together, in the space of ten minutes, they floored about fifteen of the white monsters before they caught sight of the Kyuubi. The fox had become smaller – now the size of a medium sized dog – and was looking around for something. He spotted the Uchiha and bee lined for him.

"Itachi, you need to help. It's Keiji –he's got Naruto."

Itachi nodded, face pale. If that man did anything to Naruto...

"Thank you, Uchiha. Without you I think Naruto would have cracked down."

Itachi nodded unsure of how to place this conversation; they were in the middle of a war and war is hardly the time for a heart to heart.

The Kyuubi stopped suddenly and Itachi's heart leapt as he saw Naruto fighting against Keiji. The old man was quite a mover and proved to be a powerful man; what was expected of the Boukyaku's leader, after all.

Violet met crimson as Naruto noticed Itachi's presence. His eyes flickered over the Kyuubi once and back to Itachi as he mouthed one word;

"Go."

(Line)-

Keiji's sword had slipped and Naruto rounded on the man, leaving him no opportunity to retaliate.

"All my life, all my life I have waited for this moment."

Keiji remained unfazed and threw an attack to Naruto's side, grazing his cheek with the sword. Naruto ducked under his uncle and kicked his footing from him. The man groaned and prepared to stand only to be kicked down again. A few seconds later saw the elder raining blows back upon the younger as they dove deeper into their battle.

Naruto only paused in his fighting as he felt the Kyuubi drawing closer. His eyes met with Itachi's and he knew then that his time was almost over. He did the only thing possible; he couldn't let his Itachi see his death.

"Go."

He saw the flicker of hurt and determination flicker on the Sharingan eyes before Itachi shook his head. Naruto's eyes widened yet he had no chance to reply as Keiji's hand tore through his clothing and through the left side of his chest.

"They're not my true modifications, Naruto. I modified myself so that I am indestructible, nothing can stop me now. We will never have you yet I have satisfaction in killing you… you reminded me so much of Kushina."

Naruto fell to the ground, Keiji's voice sounding far away. His heartbeat echoed in his ears yet he smiled. Just to show the bastard how much he hated him.

"Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, good riddance."

Naruto's world turned black.

(Line)-

Team Hikage looked up in horror as the saffron Kyuubi grew to its fearsome size and let out a huge roar. The animal's howl seemed to rack the whole area and nine tails whipped through the area, smashing into Boukyaku and Konoha alike.

The cry was not one that was savage; it was haunting and painful.

To everyone who heard it, the fact was already clear in their minds yet how could they believe it?

It couldn't be true yet why did Sakura, Ino and Hinata all feel hot tears fall from their faces?

If it wasn't true then why did Kiba growl deeply and felt the urge to join in with the Kyuubi's howling?

If it wasn't true then why did Sasuke feel his heart break?

Yet it had to be true… there was no running from it this time…

(Line)-

Tsunade fell to one knee, chakra covered hand cutting through one of the last white monsters. Nearby, Jiraiya finished with his man and smiled at her.

That was before they heard the fox.

That was before they both came to the same conclusion…

The conclusion that…

(Line)-

Konan gripped her head once more, eyes burning not only from her bloodline but from tears. Pein ran over to her, panting slightly as his heart beat increased.

"Konan…?"

The woman gripped tightly to his chest and buried her head into his robes. She didn't care about Pein's hatred of public affection; hell she didn't care about anything.

"Pein… He's…"

(Line)-

Madara's visible eye looked up at the Kyuubi and he closed his eye. He knew the fox well enough to analyse his emotions yet Madara had never heard anything as frightful as this.

It chilled him to the bone.

He had once heard a story that a fox would stay beside its dead mate for days until it literally faded away into nothing. He had once laughed at the story calling it nothing more than an old tale.

Now he wasn't so sure.

And it all came down to him; the man who had defied natural laws for so long.

And now…

(Line)-

Itachi stood upon the back of the Kyuubi, eyes set in a dead emotion. He had said, years ago, that he would never let any one into his heart ever again. The man standing below him looked up with such clarity in his eyes that Itachi felt something jolt within him.

One question came to mind.

How?

(Line)-

The last white monster fell and Auru looked at the fox. Like every one, he knew exactly what had happened.

The Hikage, Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, had died.

 **Epilogue: Rainbow**

The rain fell upon the unscathed village of Konoha. The streets darkened and Shinobi and civilians alike dressed in black clothes and gathered around the Hokage tower. All Shinobi were congregated on top of the Hokage tower while each and every civilian stood around the building, listening eagerly to their leader.

"Last night many Shinobi lost their lives and we are here today to pay our respects to the dead."

Tsunade's voice was cold and full of emotion as she spoke. It wasn't just the loss of her shinobi; it was the loss of her precious person.

The battle had ended and the Kyuubi vanished. Tsunade had run over to the huge paw prints to find… nothing. Not even the remains of a body.

Naruto was well and truly gone.

"Our greatest Shinobi, son of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Hikage. Uzumaki Naruto… we will miss you."

Her voice floated through the streets of Konoha as the wind whistled an elegy for the lost Uzumaki. The remainder of the rookie eleven; everyone aside from Chouji. Ino stood beside Shikamaru, hands clasped together tightly. Both of their faces were downcast and Tsunade knew that, if Shikamaru had let go, Ino would most likely lose her mind.

Sasuke and Sakura stood together with Kakashi. Open tears leaked from the Copy Nin's eye as he remembered his missing student. Sakura made no attempt to wipe the water on her own cheeks and Sasuke knew that it was no longer rain running down the skin.

Sasuke had withdrawn into silence. He saw no point in talking… with no Naruto what was the point in anything?

Kakashi placed a hand on each of their shoulders and whispered croakily to them,

"Loss is something we all have to deal with. He will be remembered well."

The pair nodded yet it did nothing to ease the pain. Kakashi understood and looked up at the sky.

You always knew how to choose your timings well, Naruto, he mused as raindrops pitter pattered onto his facemask.

Close by, Kiba sniffed and Akamaru hang close to his master's leg. Hinata was sobbing into Neji's chest and even Lee was quiet.

Naruto, however little they had seen him, had made a distinct impression on each person's heart. Tsunade said the customary farewell and each member of Konohagakure replied with;

"We shall remember them."

And they would.

(Line)-

Flashback

Itachi stood upon the back of the Kyuubi, eyes set in a dead emotion. He had said, years ago, that he would never let any one into his heart ever again. The man standing below him looked up with such clarity in his eyes that Itachi felt something jolt within him.

One question came to mind.

How?

The eyes deadened and the body crumpled to the ground. The howling of the Kyuubi grew louder yet Itachi could feel the heat pouring off of the demon as he worked furiously, ignoring his own exhaustion.

In his arms, Naruto's heartbeat became stronger and Itachi bent over, sacrificing his own chakra to save his lover.

"Come on Naruto…"

A splutter was heard and Naruto leant forwards, hacking up blood as he did so. Itachi smiled at him and violet eyes looked at the Uchiha.

"Did it work?"

Naruto voice was raspy and he wiped a dribble of blood away from his lip. Itachi nodded and Naruto's eyes brightened. He took steadying breaths as his chest healed painfully, thanks to the fox. The blood flow had stopped and his heart returned to the regular beating.

"Luckily he just avoided the left ventricle otherwise I would have been a true goner. I need that buddy to pump the blood everywhere and muscle takes a long time to heal."

He patted the fox's fur and winced as the howling continued. He knew the fox was in pain; in truth the fox was pretty much on the verge of exhaustion.

"How?"

Naruto looked at Itachi and smiled wearily.

"Before I left, he attempted to develop a drug that would connect us. He was going to use it so that if he hurt him self then I would take twice the damage… Nadya, someone who cared for me, passed it on. I injected myself before the battle so that, any damage I would take, would affect him rather than me. I hadn't intended to go so far, though."

Itachi shook his head; Naruto had been willing to do so much just to kill one man. Naruto was true to his Nindo; through and through.

Itachi pulled the blond closer, hugging him tightly.

"Never make me worry like that again."

Naruto shrugged.

"When you jumped in front of me I thought I fainted or something; all I saw was black. Tell me, Uchiha, next time you do something like that… you almost frightened me to death."

Itachi frowned.

"If I hadn't then he most likely would have taken your left ventricle down… the right one too, most likely."

Naruto grinned at Itachi and the Uchiha shuffled.

"What's wrong?"

Itachi closed his eyes and they returned to their normal black.

"My Sharingan… Mangekyou will not work for me anymore."

Naruto's eyes widened and he reached a hand out to Itachi's cheek. Itachi closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"I… I've realised why."

Naruto remained silent; curious as to what the reason was. He had never heard of a bloodline just retracting itself before.

"You know the conditions for the Mangekyou right?" Naruto nodded. "Well… you've become… my most precious person… Naruto."

Naruto smiled and the breath was knocked out of his lungs. He felt as though his chest hadn't just been ripped apart; that he was the happiest person in the world.

"I was thinking…"

Naruto blinked in curiosity as Itachi pulled a small box from a hidden pocket in his cloak. He passed it to the blond quickly before looking away. Naruto opened the box with slightly shaking fingers to find a thick ring. A single purple crystal lay in the middle and Naruto looked at Itachi, eyes wide.

"Are you going to say what I think you are, Mr. Uchiha?"

Itachi looked Naruto in the eyes, a fully fledged smile gracing his lips.

"How would you like to become Mrs. Uchiha?"

Naruto grinned widely before leaping onto Itachi, knocking them both to the floor. Itachi counted to three before he heard,

"Hey… I'm no woman."

Itachi chuckled; some things never changed.

The Kyuubi had calmed down a little, even eaten the cause of this war. He had disappeared and Itachi had taken Naruto to the rendezvous point that the Akatsuki had arranged in advance.

Konan jumped up, a huge smile on her face.

"I told you, Pein. I bloody well told you he was alive."

Pein was taken aback. When Konan had turned to him and said,

"Pein… He's… DONE IT!" he hadn't fully believed her.

Pein smiled and waved a hand for Naruto to join him.

"I see Itachi finally popped the question," he said referring to the ring. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Well we can't have the bride dying on her husband now can we? How would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

Naruto, who had refrained from attacking Pein at the woman references, became a gaping fish.

"We only have to confirm with the other yet you are more than adept for joining us. I'm sure we can find a new goal."

Naruto nodded before closing his mouth and hugging the auburn haired man.

"Thank you so much."

Pein smiled back and they walked over to the others. Each person took on the view of Pein and only Madara was left to agree. Naruto looked apprehensively at the Uchiha, waiting for his verdict.

"I think I can give up regaining my eyes after what I bestowed upon you."

Naruto smiled; it was the senile man's way of saying he was sorry and he wanted him. It meant a lot and Naruto took the offered hand in his own.

"Welcome to the mad house."

Naruto grinned.

He did love Konoha but to go back now… there was no point. He would no longer be able to live as Uzumaki Naruto nor as the Hikage. He was tired of hiding and the Akatsuki were the perfect people who knew him. Plus there was no way he was leaving his fiancée now.

A cool wind blew through his hair and the rain drops continued to fall. The sun's light just hit the cloud and Naruto tapped Itachi on the shoulder.

"Make a wish," he whispered.

Itachi held tightly to Naruto and looked at the beautiful rainbow.

"I already found it Naruto."

Naruto laughed and punched the man playfully.

"You soppy bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel; The Shadows of the Sun.


End file.
